Happy eighteen
by MakiMinnion
Summary: [Maratón regresivo de one shots de SNK][Varias parejas/Genderbender][AU/Cannon original/Ooc en algunos one shots][¡Feliz cumpleaños Mega Ayu]
1. Muñequita para niñas F Reiner x M Annie

**¡Y~ con esto iniciamos la maratón de one shots de SNK! e iniciamos con un lindo NYO!ReiAnni (Nyo es para decir GenderBender en la serie de Hetalia, pero me gusta decirlo aquí también, porque yolo). Estos one shots son para el goze de todos, pero sobre todo y en especial para mi queridisima Sorella/Twin/ Geme: Mega Ayu. Que hoy cumple sus 17 años!**

 **¡Happy Birthday, Twinn!¡te quiero muchooo~!**

 **Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

* * *

 **Summary: Las muñecas que venden en Stohess eran preciosas, con sus lindos vestidos de seda, un cabello bien peinado y una sonrisa que jamás se quebraría a los ojos de su ama. Andrew sabía que Rachel era igual a una de esas muñecas, pero sólo cuando estaba en frente de todos, por que tras bambalinas, era una deteriorada marioneta. [Fem! Reiner x Male!Annie]**

 **CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: Dollhouse de Melanie Martinez. Reflection, de la película Mulán.**

* * *

 **Muñequita para niñas**

 **One shot by Takeshi Maki**

—Realmente es muy hermosa.

Andrew levantó la mirada hacia su compañero alemán, el cual mantenía la mirada perdida en algún punto. El ruso siguió los ojos verdes del muchacho, hasta darse cuenta de que los tenía bien plantados en una muchacha rubia de estatura promedio pero distinguiéndose entre las demás jóvenes. Lleva una camiseta a tiras de suave algodón, dejando ver sus brazos atléticos— _más femeninos que los de Ackerman—_ y su chaqueta militar sujetada a las notables caderas. Al parecer estaba ayudando a Sasha y a Connie en su entrenamiento, ganándose la atención de varios cadetes, por eso no se percataba de que ambos chicos la estaban mirando.

Leonhardt mira de vuelta al menor, observando lo perdido que se veía mientras presenciaba a la rubia.

—¿Te atrae?— el soviético se imagina el rubor en las mejillas de el castaño, él cual, en efecto, siente calor intenso acumulado por la repentina pregunta.

—¡Q-que va, Andrew!—vocifera con nerviosismo.—S-solo l-lo dije..por..eh..¡E-es que...

—Olvidalo, Jaeger...— lo calló, evitó devolverle la mirada a Eren y siguió observando a Rachel.

Tan fuerte, tan alegre, tan jovial... _tan hipócrita._

—... _No lo vale_.—con esa frase, deja por terminada la breve conversación; se levanta de su sitio y se retira del área de entrenamiento, dejando a un Eren muy confundido.

Andrew se lleva las manos a los bolsillos de su blanca sudadera y deja que su rubio flequillo cubra uno de sus ojos azules. Piensa en todo, y a la vez en nada.

Se siente escuchándose así mismo decirle esas palabras al alemán, puede sentir el tono de voz con el que le habló. Definitivamente no era parte de sus características en ser tan grosero y atorrante...pero cuando de trataba de Rachel, era otra historia.

A veces la detestaba, a veces le daba lástima, y otras veces le daba igual lo que hiciera con su vida.

Lo que era una completa mentira, por que siempre se iba a percatar de lo que Braun hiciera, eso era inevitable, y siempre lo fue.

Andrew la observa disgustado, ella sabe que la esta mirando, pero sigue sonriendole a sus compañeros, haciéndose la desentendida. Eso enoja al rubio, pero no dice nada y se retira.

En situaciones como estas, él siente que la detesta, pero el sentimiento va mas allá de eso. Siente odio por que la sonrisa de Rachel es encantadora, su voz es energética y su alma es apasionada.

Todos admiran a Rachel Braun, todos quieren estar con ella. Es una hermosa rubia de cuerpo fuerte y delicado, de semblante apasionado y distinguido, con un espíritu entregado y fiel; divertida y atrevida como ella sola, inteligente también y madura cual hermana mayor que protege a los demás. Es un modelo a seguir para muchos, para Eren, para Alice Arlet, para Sasha, para la gran parte del cuartel.

La segunda mejor cadete de la tropa 104°.

A Andrew solo le da asco cuando describen a Rachel de esa forma. Siente ganas de romperle la cara a Eren cuando este elogia a la rubia alemana, quien siempre acepta sus halagos con una sonrisa jovial, ella no sabe que ese muchacho esta enamorado o quizás si lo sabe pero quiere jugar un poco.

Por que Braun es muy juguetona y suele seguir los juegos de algunos cadetes que suelen coquetearle, de esos que quieren llegar a un indecoroso propósito con ella, pero Rachel jamas les abre camino, ¿la razón?, pues Leonhardt lo desconoce completamente.

Pero si de algo esta seguro, es que Rachel fue suya primero. Que ni Eren ni ningún otro sujeto deben mirarla de esa forma, por que él la conoce de la forma en la que nadie la ha conocido...ni siquiera Beth Hoover. Porque nadie la conoce como él, quien la ha visto como lo que se dice _tras bambalinas._

 _Places, places, get in your places_

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

Beth y Andrew saben que ella miente. Sabe actuar de una manera, en la que ambos tuvieron que hacerle entrar en razón, tuvieron que decirle varias veces que ellos tenían un propósito y que no podían desviarse del camino. Ella se enoja, les dice que sabe perfectamente sus objetivos y que solo quiere acercarse mas a Jaeger y engañarlo, pero que lo que en verdad quería, era jugar.

Rachel juega sucio, pero esta loca. Beth lo sabe. Andrew lo sabe.

Tras esa cara bonita, esa sonrisa que inspira lealtad y confianza y esa actitud tan jovial, se esconde una deteriorada muchacha, que como muchas, se encierra en una identidad falsa para poder sentirse bien consigo misma. La rubia esta loca, era algo evidente.

Ella llora desesperadamente en un rincón de la mas oscura habitación, entre las sombras, por que ahí es donde deben permanecer las muñecas desagradables y malogradas como Rachel. Se hace un ovillo, se abraza las rodillas y se mese así misma, diciéndose que todo estaría bien y que nada malo iba a pasar. Andrew la observa desde un punto de la oscuridad, viéndola llorar sangre, transpirar de una manera enfermiza y susurrar frases que mas que inspiración, provocaban una sensación desagradable.

Rachel es una mentirosa, una hipócrita. Alguien que se esconde tras una máscara y sufre en el silencio. En realidad no le gusta jugar a los coqueteos con los muchachos o inspirar a sus compañeros, la cuestión es que se toma en serio su papel de _soldado_ , cuando ella es una _guerrera._

Pero véanla en una fiesta que celebran los cadetes de la tropa 104°. Todos bailan y se ríen, incluso Beth se incluye un poco en la fiesta, aunque está al lado de Andrew en todo momento. El ruso mira a Ackerman, quien parece estar sentada en su sitio, tan aburrida como siempre, observa a Connie, quien toca el violín como todo un profesional, algo que hace para darle sabor a la fiesta. Sasha y Jean bailan varias piezas mientras que Marco les aplaude divertido, Alice esta bailando con Eren y a veces con Christoph Lenz. Lo que le sorprende, es ver a Ymir completamente ebrio, el cual ha bailado con Rachel gran parte del tiempo y ella se deja divertida, adora esos juegos con el nórdico bisexual. En ocasiones baila con Eren y Christoph, y no falta las veces que le insistió a Andrew el bailar algo con ella, pero como siempre, la rechaza.

Odia que Ymir y Eren la vean con ojos atrevidos, por que Jaeger ve en ella a una apasionada cadete de espíritu admirable, e Ymir ve en ella a una muchacha con la cual pasar el aburrimiento de forma poco decente. Pero Rachel es de Andrew, él ya la había tomado primero.

Andrew la conoce como es ella en realidad, sin esa máscara que utiliza para engañar a todos. La vio llorar pidiéndole perdón al mundo, a Eren, a Beth, a Alice..a _él..a Marcel_

Beth cada vez que recuerda a Marcel, llora. Por que pasaron muchas cosas en ese momento, cuando ese titán lo devoró para salvar la vida de una pequeña Rachel.

El rubio era consciente de los sentimientos de su difunto amigo hacia Braun, tanto así, que arriesgo su vida por la de ella. Rachel lloró desesperadamente, se golpeó así misma, gritó de forma desgarradora y se maldijo , deseando morir devorada por uno de los titanes. Estaba destruida al ver morir a Marcel frente a ella, Beth en ese momento no pudo controlarla, pues Rachel estaba trastornada y perdida en su agonía, hasta que Andrew supo hacerla reaccionar con una bofetada limpia.

Cuando eran niños, Rachel reía y siempre era la mas energética de su círculo amistoso, siempre positiva y alegre. Jamas perdía las esperanzas y mucho menos, la fidelidad a la causa de los guerreros. Pero dentro de ella, había una confusión, una tristeza.

Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre ajena, y siempre tenía pesadillas con ello. Andrew la observa ingerir grandes cantidades de alcohol para olvidarse del mundo, de su misión y de sus agonías.

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

Por eso, Leonhardt la odia con todo su ser. Por ser una mentirosa que luego se abriga en sus brazos para olvidarse de todo, para descansar del espectáculo y dormir tras bambalinas, para llorar acurrucada en el pecho del rubio.

Él la ha tenido que controlar de diferentes maneras. Rachel a veces pierde los papeles y se trastorna de una forma muy peligrosa, tanto como para asustar a todos sus pretendientes. Cuando la encuentra ebria en algún rincón de la oscuridad, la arrastra de los rubios cabellos hacia algún estanque de agua y ahí la hunde hasta encontrarla mas cuerda. Cuando tiene uno de sus ataques neuróticos, unos en donde debe tomar la medicina, Andrew la golpea hasta que Braun puede volver en sí, por que ella da miedo cuando pierde los estribos de su mente, de momento empieza a golpearse asi misma, a jalarse el cuero cabelludo, a tirarse encima de su compañero y cómplice, solo para preguntarle por que se siente tan miserable, mientras forma una sonrisa macabra en sus ojos. A veces, las palizas no funcionan y tiene que tomarla de una manera mas _indecorosa_ en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Tomarla hasta hacerla suya, por que así ella olvida a sus demonios.

Aunque se ha hecho una costumbre entre los dos.

Rachel llora por que siente que traiciona a Beth, sin embargo, a Andrew le da igual, él ha encontrado a Beth follando con Ymir, y duda que la azabache le interese. De todas maneras no tiene ganas de hacer saber que cada que debe, tiene que intimar con la rubia mas alta.

Con la muerte de Marco Bodt, todo se desmorono en ella. Quería matar al belgo, tenía que hacerlo, no obstante, de momentos daba su brazo a torcer y lloraba de forma aterradora, sacaba una que otra carcajada y a veces se decidía por negociar con el futuro difundo, hasta que Andrew no aguanto mas melodramas, empujó a Rachel quien fue auxiliada por Beth, mientras tanto, el ruso tomo sin piedad el equipo de maniobras de Marco y se lo quedó, para no ser seguido le rompe una pierna y deja que un titán devore su miserable cuerpo. Rachel quedó en shock, lagrimas escapan de sus ojos pero no dice nada, Leonhardt, furioso por el desliz de la alemana, la jaló de los cabellos y hundió su cabeza en un balde de agua, eso hacía cada vez que ella se desviaba de la misión.

En cierto modo, Andrew tiene la culpa de que Rachel sea una trastornada. Por que él sabe que no puede desviarse de la misión y por eso debe fingir ser una señorita perfecta y admirable, cuando en el fondo esta loca, pero odia que esas sonrisas hipócritas y brillantes se las dedique al nórdico, al alemán y a Lenz.

Ella aún se despierta en las noches, gritando y llorando. Empieza a pedir perdón y Andrew le da calidez en sus brazos y ahí la resguarda hasta la mañana siguiente, donde él vuelve a odiarla y ella le sigue sonriendo de forma preciosa, aunque esa sonrisa también es para Eren, también es para Ymir...es para todos.

Andrew cae en la conclusión, de que el también finge. Él finge odiar a esa despreciable mentirosa.

* * *

 _—Cuestan una maldita fortuna.—suelta una joven de corto cabello castaño y uniforme de la policía militar de Stohess.—ni siquiera con mi sueldo podría comprarla._

 _El soviético observa a la vitrina que señala Hitch Dreyse, encontradose a una muñeca rubia con un lindo vestido de color rosa y varios lazitos en su cabello que la hacían ver hermosa, con unos ojitos azules cual zafiros._

—¿Acaso estas interesada en las muñecas, Hitch?.—pregunta Marlo, igual de maravillado que ella al ver a las muñecas detrás el cristal.

 _—¡¿ah?!—exclama la alemana.—¿por quien me tomas, Sand?, ¿O es que acaso tu quieres jugar con una muñequita para demostrar lo nena que eres tras las puertas?_

 _—¡deja de decir esas cosas!_

 _Hitch y Marlo pelean como siempre. Andrew se hace el idiota que no les presta atención y se concentra en una muñequita rubia, esa que tiene el vestido de vivos colores y ojos azules, la que estaba bien maquillada y tenía una sonrisa implantada en los labios._

 _—¡Mami, quiero esa!—escucha como una niña, la cual estaba dentro de la galería, sujeta el juguete entre sus manos y la abraza con cariño._

 _—Vale, Julchen. Es toda tuya._

 _Andrew ve como la vendedora con mucha alegría, entrega la muñeca al recibir el dinero por parte de la distinguida mujer. El ruso siempre ve como muchas niñas y señoritas se quedan mirando las vitrinas de esa galería, por que las muñecas siempre se ven lindas y todas sueñan con tener una de ellas. Por que todas se admiran con su belleza._

 _Y a él solo le trae el agridulce recuerdo de una rubia sonriente, mentirosa, juguetona pero hipócrita._

 _—Oh, ya entendí.—siente como Hitch le saca de sus pensamientos, posando el antebrazo en el hombro del rubio militar.—¿Querías una muñeca para tu novia, eh?_

 _Leonhardt encaja una ceja ante esa tontería._

 _—Hitch..vas a hacer que se enoje.—interviene Marlo._

 _—¿Qué?¿acaso no puedo preguntar?._

 _Ellos vuelven a discutir y él se encierra en su mundo, desviando la mirada de las muñequitas del crista, y dejando que sus ojos caigan sobre aquella marioneta de madera, la cual estaba en un lugar mas alejado del local, en una caja junto con otros trozos de madera sin usar. Era una marioneta deteriorada por el tiempo,en donde sus hilos se enredaban con sus extremidades y el polvo decoraba su triste y opaco material._

 _Marlo y Hitch se quedaron extrañados al ver como la mirada de Andrew viajaba en un mareado zik-zack, en donde a veces miraba a esa bellísima muñequita para niñas_ _y_ _a veces miraba esa marioneta vieja y deteriorada._

 _I see things that nobody else sees_

* * *

 ** _Okey~, hice a Rachel algo psicopata pero ese era el chiste. Tanto Reiner como Annie tienen ciertos problemas mentales, eso es obvio, solo que si Reiner fuese mujer, seria lógico que también fuese mas sensible. Tomemos el ejemplo de Annie, ella incluso lloró y sintió sensibilidad, aunque si fuese hombre estoy segura que sería menos flexible y hasta mas cruel que sus compañeros, asi es Reiner, incluso Braun es mas sensible que Annie en algunos sentidos, pues por eso, siendo Rachel también sería mas sensible y sufrida de lo que ya es._**

 ** _¡Primer one shot de 17!, "I´m felling 17" es parecida a la letra de la canción 22 de Taylor Swift, no tenia imaginación, jajaja._**

 ** _¡Sorellaaaaa, espero que gozes de cada One shot y los disfrutes!¡Feliz cumpleaños, venezuela! jajaja mas vale que con esto, Kesha si se despierte. Ya va a ver esa fiera~ hahahahah. De veras que aunque nadie lo crea, nosotras dos hemos terminado siendo buenas amigas y espero que así siga, bueno porque creo yo, que realmente somos BIEn amigas, menos mal que no somos del mismo país! ¡Abrazos fuertes desde Perú y con sabor a pizza -/3/-_**

 ** _Atte: Takeshi Maki (La Twin italiana)_**


	2. Novio super estrella F Eren x M Mikasa

**¡Segundo one shot! señores~ , toda clase de aclaración de autor sera abajo. ¡espero les guste!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama sin fines de lucro.**

 **advertencias:** au/ Leve ooc/Genderbender

* * *

 **Summary** : Él, un actor de películas, idolo de toda adolescente y uno de los jóvenes mas sexys de Hollywood, y como no, del mundo. Ella, una muchacha con tres cucharadas de suerte y unos tres litros de obstinencia; una joven mas en la sociedad. [AU/OoC][Nyo!Eren x Nyo!Mikasa]

 **Diccionario previo:**

 **Nyo: señala los Genderbender para abreviarlo, lo tomé prestado de Hetalia.**

 _ **Cherie (francés):**_ **querida**

 _ **Was? (alemán): ¿Que?**_

 _ **Bitch:...¿en serio?..**_

 _ **Canciones recomendadas:**_ **Glad you came de The Wanted y Mean de Taylor Switf**

* * *

.

 **Novio super estrella**

 **One shot By Takeshi Maki**

.

 _Masaki Ackerman es un muchacho que a sus 18 años de edad, ya era reconocido por lo largo y ancho del mundo entero, siendo una de las super estrellas mas famosas de la televisión a nivel mundial, y claramente, la fantasía principal de las señoritas adolescentes. No había película, serie o cortes comerciales en donde él no sea reclutado, o al menos deseado. Todos los rodajes televisidos en donde su rostro se veía, ganaban premios, de eso había que estar seguro._

 _Y es que Ackerman era un excelente actor...y eso era de familia._

 _Su primo mayor, Levi Ackerman, era considerado el hombre mas sexy de la humanidad debido al numero de fanáticos y de popularidad; su tío Kenny-también actor-, había sido muy atractivo en sus años mozos, aunque ahora solo se dedicaba a participar como villano en las mejores películas que se le antojaran y claro, gozar de toda su fortuna._

 _En cuanto a Masaki, pues él solía hacer papeles de héroe misterioso, vampiro sexy o de un villano sensual; lo que sea que se acople a su personalidad y no lo haga sentir tan hipócrita; pues el verdadero Masaki, no era como lo proyectaban los cines, o mas o menos así.._

 _Él nació en Japón y debido a la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de tránsito, se fue a vivir a Francia junto a su tía Kuchel y su primo Levi. A la edad de 10 años, la mujer murió de sida, y ambos Ackerman pasaron a custodia de su tío Kenny, que mas que por caridad, los adoptó para no tener problemas con la prensa y que empiecen a especular sobre el caso, sin embargo, Kenny no quería involucrarlos demasiado en su vida laborar al ser demasiado agitada._

 _Pero eso no pudo evitarse. Levi y Masaki viajaron por todo el mundo, a las mejores y mas ricas ciudades del mundo, dejando por completo su vida en París. Fueron a San Petersburgo, New York, Londres, Roma, Berlín, Budapest, Viena, entre otros países, hasta llegar a parar en Estados Unidos._

 _Y el resto fue lo mas evidente, Levi se harto de depender de Kenny y empezó su propia carrera como actor, ganándose la fama y los ojos del mundo en un santiamén. Masaki lo siguió, y se volvió el segundo joven mas sensual de las chicas._

 _Una celebridad en pocas palabras._

 _Pero a veces, ser un famoso no era bueno._

* * *

 **Ciudad de Trost, 09:30 AM.**

El teléfono celular empezaba a vibrar de manera perturbante, haciendo que el joven asiático lo sujetase de mala gana. Al ver el nombre del contacto, sonrió para sus adentros.

—Hola.—contestó Ackerman, manteniendo su voz grave y seria.

—Hey, super estrella.—habló la voz del otro lado del celular.

—Reiner...—suspiro divertido al sentir que se solo se trataba de su mejor amigo. Reiner Braun, al igual que él, era uno de los mejores actores juveniles, que mas en acción, gozaba de actuar en comedias y series televisivas del mismo género; no obstante, habían participado en algunas películas juntos, y se habían vuelto mejores amigos tanto detrás como en cámaras.

—El único y original.—se anunció presumido.—¿Dónde estás, bastardo?, Erwin estaba como loco buscándote.

El azabache rodó los ojos, y casi pudo sentir como Reiner adivinaba sus acciones y sacaba conclusiones correctas.

—¿y que quería esta vez?...—preguntó, casi sin interés.—Ya le dije que estoy en mis días libres y que busque a alguien mas.

—No soy tu mensajero, _bitch.—_ se quejó el rubio.—Ya estas empezando a sonar como Annie.

Ante eso, el menor de los Ackerman casi deja escapar una risa sarcástica. Annie Leonhardt era una de sus pocas amigas verdaderas, que pese a llevarse mal en un inicio, ambos llegaron a buenos términos y empezaron a formar una extraña amistad, una en donde se decían todas sus verdades sin rodeos y desde luego, jamas faltaba uno que otro insulto sarcástico o una mirada gélida y fulminante.

—Lo dudo.—aclaró, recordando a su soviética amiga.

—¡Pero es que a veces se parecen, amigo!, si es que no fueses un Ackerman , diría que eres su hermano.—el alemán al otro lado de la línea pausó.—Lo que sea, ¿en donde estás?, se supone que Annie, tu, y yo nos veríamos en Stohess y luego iríamos a París, justo como lo habíamos acordado.

Masaki se acarició la nuca con una mano al recordar lo que había hablado con sus dos mejores amigos, hace tan solo un par de semanas.

—Ah, eso.—dijo el Asia-francés.—Pues tú aún ni siquiera estas en Stohess, que yo sepa, estas en Moscú para pasar algunos días con Annie.

En su mente, pudo imaginarse a un Reiner totalmente ruborizado , confundido y sabiendo que fue descubierto.

—¡No te salgas del tema, Masaki _Phillipe_ Ackerman!—vociferó en voz alta, haciendo que él menor se separe de su teléfono para no hacer sufrir a su oído.—¿Dónde estas, _Mask?_.

—En Trost.

Reiner sonrió a kilómetros de distancia, al sentir como Masaki se avergonzaba levemente al mencionar su destino. El rubio pudo escuchar como la rusa dejaba escapar un " _Ja, asi que se trata de eso"_ a lo que se reía suavemente, como si fuese una cómplice del japonés, ¿Acaso Reiner debía mencionarle a _Mask_ que estaban en altavoz y que Annie escuchaba toda la charla?

* * *

...

 _H_ _elen Jaeger, una muchacha con tres cucharadas de suerte y cinco litros de obstinencia, o así es como suele decirle su jefe , Hannes. La chica había tenido mucha suerte hasta ahora, o muy poca quizás, pero de todas formas se levantaba, se limpiaba el polvo y volvía a iniciar._

 _Helen había vivido en la capital de Alemania hasta la edad de 3 años, y de ahí, paso a vivir en Shinganshina, un pequeño pueblo tranquilo en la lejanía del disturbio de las ciudades. Desde niña, Helen soñaba con visitar otros países y lugares que solo veía por la televisión o los libros que le mostraba su mejor amigo de la infancia._

 _Su madre era una camarera en un restaurante modesto, y su padre era un prestigioso médico que no pasaba mucho tiempo en su hogar y solía irse a otros lugares, incluso a otros países. Al principio a Helen le había parecido algo muy triste, pues no quería que su papá se fuera, sin embargo, al enamorarse del mundo exterior, siempre estaba deseosa de escucharlo contar las historias de sus viajes al extranjero._

 _Soñaba con visitar la Tour Eifell, pasear por las calles de Roma, caminar por la muralla china, navegar en un barco y sentir la nieve de Rusia. Tanto así, que sus deseos de trotar por el mundo, se fueron desarrollando a tal punto, que deseaba tenerlos como una meta. Pero Carla, su madre, no estaba de acuerdo con esa idea, por ello solían discutir._

 _A la edad de 10 años su madre falleció, provocando en su padre una fuerte depresión que lo obligo a estar mas encerrado en su trabajo, mas de lo que ya estaba. De esa tragedia, le siguieron las malas relaciones con su padre y variadas discusiones._

 _Y justo cuando ya no sabía que mas podía pasar, a la edad de 12 años, su mejor amigo, Armin Arlert, se fue de Shinganshina a vivir con su tía Nanaba, debido a la muerte de su abuelo._

 _Helen se sintió sola, y ella odiaba la soledad._

 _A los 16 años, se harto de su padre, de Shingashina, y sin planteárselo muchas veces, cogió unas maletas, dinero ahorrado y se fue. Tomó el primer metro rumbo a Trost, una ciudad cercana, pero también una de las mas económicas en la estación de trenes._

 _Por obra del destino, en esa ciudad, conoció a una chica llamada Ymir, que como ella, se había hartado de su hermana mayor y de su tutor a cargo, los mandó a la mierda y se fue en un avión hacía un destino al azar. La joven pecosa le invitó un café y Helen supo desahogarse con ella, al punto de que en poco tiempo supieron ser buenas amigas que se las pasaban maldiciendo a sus familiares, y de ello, Ymir Langnar confesó que le caía muy bien y solo por eso le iba a dar un sitio en donde vivir en su casa y la recomendó para que trabajasen juntas en una tienda de videojuegos, de esos en donde los niños iban a jugar._

 _La historia luego se volvió mas corta. Terminó la preparatoria en un instituto público, empezó a ganar algo de dinero por su cuenta para ayudar a pagar el alquiler, y como no, para sus ahorros. Conoció a nuevas personas, entre ellas a Kirschtein, quien se volvió su rival en sus días en el instituto. También tuvo un inesperado reencuentro con su mejor amigo, Armin, quien estaba en el otro salón._

 _Paso un tiempo cuando Helen se dio cuenta de que tenía una nueva vida, un trabajo, amigos, una escuela y un propósito. Tenía a Armin, a Christa y a Ymir como sus inseparables confidentes, los cuales solían bajarla de las nubes cuando ella llegaba a sus límites. Vivir con Ymir no era nada aburrido, las chicas no pasaban tanto tiempo en él como para eso, iban a todos lados juntas, pues trabajaban en un mismo lugar, iban a la misma escuela y en el mismo salón de clases, cosas que las mantenía muy ocupadas. Aunque ahora,a unos meses de graduarse, Helen quería asegurarse de ingresar en una de las universidades que mas había deseado, Stohess, tal vez seguir en Trost, o postular a una universidad en Berlín, lo que sea que la lleve al extranjero, justo como lo había decidido._

 _No cabe mencionar, que se había sumergido en sus estudios, de tal forma que pasaba la noche en vela tratando de estudiar, pues el trabajo le restaba tiempo...tanto que se había olvidado que tenía un novio._

* * *

 _..._

 **Ciudad de Trost, 10:30 PM**

Las noches de Trost, en estas épocas del año, son extremadamente frías. La neblina cubre gran parte de la ciudad, ocultando las puntas de los edificios mas alto, y transformando el aliento, en un humo de hielo que hacía notar la temperatura.

Los vientos huracanados habían cesado, pues de esos solo había justo en la temporada de otoño, y justo ahora, Trost estaba a inicios de invierno, donde no había viento que agite las ventanas, pero la gélida neblina congelaba hasta los huesos.

Helen había vivido suficiente tiempo en Trost como para tomar las precauciones necesarias en los cambios de temporada, sin embargo, estaba tan hundida en sus estudios que no pudo percatarse de ello, asi que solo se cubría con una chaqueta delgada de tela verde limón, de esas que siempre saca a la calle, mas que nada por no ser reprochada por Christa y Armin.

Actualmente, Helen había cumplido 2 años viviendo en Trost, una vida iniciada hace poco en comparación a sus 13 años que vivió en el pueblo de Shinganshina. Jaeger tuvo suerte de inscribirse en varias universidad, y al ser una de las diez mejores de su clase, tendría la oportunidad y hacer entrevista y no realizar el examen de admisión correspondiente. Hasta ahora, la noticia le había caído de manera excelente, y ahora, con sus 18 años recién cumplidos, podía decirle a su padre, que lo había conseguido...que había logrado una faceta de su sueño.

Aunque seria una pena alejarse de sus amigos, de Ymir, Armin; de todo lo que había conocido y de su _vida_ en sí.

 _"Vale, esa fue mi elección desde un comienzo"—_ pensó para sus adentros. Froto sus manos para entrar en calor, y utilizó su tibio aliento para intentar calentarlas.

Hace poco que sus ultimos clientes se habían retirado del _Arcade games_ y ella tuvo que quedarse haciendo el último turno. Ymir se había ido a una fiesta con su novio, Bertholtd; y con ellos tambien fueron Sasha, Connie, Jean, Armin y Christa. Varias veces que sus amigos habían insistido en invitarle, pero por algún motivo, Helen se negó a tales ofertas, aludiendo de que prefería estudiar un poco o que simplemente no se sentía cómoda en las fiestas.

Lo cual era una completa mentira, sin embargo, ni ella misma entendía por que no quiso asistir a la fiesta. ¿Sería por que se sentiría una soltera entre tantas parejas?, aún no podía asimilar que Sasha y Jean habían estado saliendo a escondidas, que Armin y Christa ya eran pareja o que Connie era homosexual. De hecho, le había tomado por sorpresa que todos fuesen en parejas, tal y como se lo dijo Ymir.

 _"¡¿En que piesas, Helen Jaeger?!, tu no eres una solterona"—_ se reprochó al recordar que ella no era precisamente una soltera. De hecho, se quería golpear contra la pantalla de un videojuego al pensar que se había olvidado de que tenía un novio, pero es que con tantos estudios, trabajo y entrevistas universitarias- _mas las ansias de saber en que universidad iba a quedar-_ , es que se había olvidado hasta de su nombre.

—Pensándolo bien...—sintió como las mejillas enrojecían al pensar en _él._ Su teléfono yacía en la mesa del mostrador, como si la invitase a cogerlo y realizar cierta llamada, pero Helen no lo hacía por que no quería ser un estorbo para su pareja.—..¿Como estará?..

Se dijo así misma, dando pasos involuntarias hacia su celular.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta corrediza del local abriéndose. Ella se volvió algo temerosa, estaba segura de haber dejado con llave esa puerta, y desde luego, colocar el letrero que en el decía _"Cerrado"_

—Lo lamento, ya hemos cerrado.—dijo ella, hacia el misterioso cliente, el cual llevaba puesta una sudadera completamente negra junto a unas gafas del mismo color.

Helen se quedo estática al sentir como el muchacho desconocido se quitaba los lentes oscuros, dejando paso a sus orbes completamente negros, y quitándose la capucha de su chaqueta de una manera lenta, haciendo que sus lizos cabellos azabaches se presenciaran de una forma semi-desordenada.

Jaeger no podía hablar.

—Hola.—saludo él, quien resultaba ser nada mas y nada menos que Masaki Ackerman, el ídolo juvenil, uno de los mejores actores cinematográficos, super estrella a nivel mundial y _novio_ _de Helen._

—¡M-masaki!.—exclamó ella, evitando mirar hacía el mas alto.—Tú...c-creí que estabas en...

—¿Stohess?— el asiático finalizó su frase con incredulidad, a lo que la alemana asintió con vergüenza—Te dije que estaría aquí antes de que inicien las fiestas de fin de año.

—¡No dijiste una fecha exacta!—atacó ella, dejando de sentirse azorada, y volver a ser la misma Helen de siempre.

Ackerman suspiro resignado.

—Te lo dije varias veces, Helen.—habló de forma paciente, esperando que las facciones de la europea se relajen.—Hablamos hace menos de una semana y te avise que vendría.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Por eso había rechazado la invitación de Ymir, como acto involuntario de que tenía algo que hacer, solo que no se acordaba debido a la incertidumbre que provocaba las entrevistas de las universidades.

—Yo..—susurró cohibida.—lo lamento..es que..

—Lo se.—le interrumpió el azabache.—ingresar a la universidad no es algo tan sencillo a como se ve.—acarició su castaño cabello, sintiendo las hebras suaves de la jovencita, quien se sintió arder al ver una de esas cálidas sonrisas de Masaki.

Ambos habían sido novios desde los 16 años en total secreto, todo por un estúpido accidente. Helen estaba tan sumergida en los estudios y el trabajo, que una noche de viernes— _donde Ymir tuvo que empujarla—_ decidió relajarse con su grupo de amigos en una discoteca juvenil donde acabo bebiendo cantidades industriales de alcohol, como buena alemana que era. De ahí simplemente, todo se volvió confuso; se fueron de bar en bar a divertirse, recuerda que en un momento, Jean se olvido que Jaeger era una mujer y de ahí empezaron a discutir y a golpearse— _pero él estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera sabía dar un golpe—_ , llego hasta un punto en donde solo podía recordar a Berth y a Ymir besándose de forma salvaje en un rincón, a Armin totalmente ebrio y bailando como un pato, a Sasha y a Connie que entre risa y risa estaban pintándole el rostro a un Jean completamente pasado de copas, mientras que Christa dormía de forma cómica sobre el taburete de la barra; y al final, Helen estaba tan ebria que lo ultimo que recordó, fue que había vomitado sobre alguien. A la mañana siguiente de ese día, la verdad le cayó como una bofetada; no estaba en su departamento, sino en un lujoso _penthouse_ de una zona muy rica de Trost, y eso no fue lo peor, estaba en el _penthouse_ de los Ackerman, los actores mas famosos a nivel mundial. Helen no era fanática de ellos, pero tampoco era una ignorante, así que al saber que le vomitó encima al menor de los Ackerman, sintió que se había metido con él. ¡Joder, y ella que apenas podía pagar el alquiler!, pero el asiático le ofreció llevarla a casa y que no se preocupara por los daños, y Jaeger solo pensó " _se ve mas amable que en las películas"_. Ese fue el inició de todo, incluso Ymir le dijo que parecían _Christian Grey_ y _Anastasia_ , aunque Helen solo negaba cualquier vinculo íntimo con el Asia-francés, pues en ese momento solo eran amigos que se veían de vez en cuando. Helen se comportaba como dama con él, hasta que se supo desenvolver y ser auténtica, mientras que Masaki había desarrollado un serio interés por ella.

Para hacer el cuento corto, se le declaró y le propuso una relación a escondidas del mundo, no quería involucrarla con las cámaras, con el mundo del chisme y los ataques de las fans. Levi Ackerman, el primo mayor de Masaki, fue quien les dio tales recomendaciones para evitarse problemas innecesarios, pues como el menor, Levi tambien tenía una novia que no pertenecía al mundo de _Hollywood_.

Y aquí estaban, en el _arcade games,_ el trabajo de su novia.

—Estas helado.—le informó al chico, a quien le acarició las pálidas mejillas.—Solo tengo para ofrecerte algo de café, aunque si quieres puedo ir a _Starbucks_ que está a unos pasos de aquí.

—No gracias, estoy bien.—acotó el muchacho.—Hace frío afuera y puedes coger un resfriado.

—¡Que dices!¡Yo ya estoy acostumbra—

Masaki no esperó respuesta y le colocó su chaqueta negra por los hombros, la cual había permanecido caliente gracias a él. Helen no pudo evitar sonreír como puberta.

—¿Mejor?

Ella asintió.

—V-vamos por el café.—se acaricio asi misma los antebrazos y camino hacía la zona del interior del local, donde estaba una sala de descanso para los empleados, siendo seguida por el japonés.

Él se ofreció a ayudarle con el café, Helen se quiso negar hasta que se termino quemando el dedo. Se sentaron en un mismo sofá, donde siempre se sentaban cada vez que el iba Trost, solo para verla a ella. La alemana se aseguró de que las ventanas y cortinas estén completamente cerradas, o lo suficiente como para que nadie intente curiosear. Masaki siempre se aseguraba de no ser seguido por paparazzis o por fanáticas acosadoras, pero la precaución nunca es mala aliada.

A veces, Jaeger era tímida y no sabía si era correcto acurrucarse el pecho de su novio, pero éste dijo no tener problema con ello, así que cada vez que se podían, ella solía acurrucarse como un gatito en el pecho de Masaki.

—¿y que tal ?—la castaña decidió iniciar una conversación amena. El pelinegro bebió un sorbo de la bebida caliente antes de contestar.

—Bien.—se limitó a contestar, mientras se encantaba con el sabor de su café.

Helen encajó una ceja de forma incrédula.

—¿Solo _"bien"?—_ preguntó mas escéptica.

—Nada ha cambiado, Levi se ha ido a Francia a pasar unos días y Reiner y Annie están en Rusia.

—Ya veo.

—¿y que tal tú?— al decir esa pregunta, le dio algo de gracia al ver el bufido que dejo escapar su novia, quien se derritió aun mas en el sofá, aludiendo a su agotamiento.

—Un infierno.—pronunció irritante, refiriéndose a todo el jaleo de la universidad.

—Te va a ir bien.—le aseguró con una sonrisa discreta.

—¡Soné como una tonta en esas entrevistas!.—exclamó.—no se si pueda ingresar a alguna de las que he postulado.

—Hmp.—solto el chico.—¿y no has pensando en una universidad en concreto?— la pregunta que había salido de sus labios, fue una que había deseado preguntarle hace mucho tiempo, una que sabía que Helen sería incapaz de responder. ¿Estarían cerca o lejos?, tal vez y con algo de esfuerzo, Masaki pueda conseguir un departamento en esa ciudad y así estar mas cerca. Él viajaba demasiado, no pertenecía a ningún lugar, pero por ella, viviría en Trost y mandaría al demonio la fama, no era por presumir, pero él era un prodigio en todas las ramas que se le presentaran.

—¿eh?¿ a que te refieres?—la de ojos verdes se había concentrado en su café, que no supo entender la indirecta del menor de los Ackerman.

—¿Te irás de Trost?—

El silencio gobernó la pequeña sala de descanso. La alemana tragó saliva.

—No lo se.—atinó a responder con inseguridad.—He postulado a la _"Trost College Universe"_ , y también he postulado a la universidad _Humboldt..._

 _—_ ¿Berlín?

Ella asintió algo apenada.

—P-pero también postulé a la de Stohess y la de París.—rió con picardía.—no se me da bien el idioma, incluso le pedí al idiota de Jean que me enseñe y el muy imbécil resulto ser muy bueno, así que podré defenderme si es que llego a ingresar a la universidad francesa.

Masaki esbozo una sonrisa, por un segundo se sentía aliviado. Él había recibido muchas becas en las universidades pertenecientes a esos estados, incluso ahora estaba tentado por aceptar la propuesta de la universidad de Berlín, si es que Helen llegase a quedar en ella.

—No esta mal, si ingresas a _Humboldt_ podremos vernos mas seguido, lo mismo va para Stohess..en cuanto a París...

—¡T-tu solo piensas en las distancias, _Mask_!

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo natural.

La de cabello castaño torció sus labios en una mueca infantil.

—Joder~, ¿y que pasa si ingreso a una universidad en _Hong Kong_ o de _Taiwan?¿_ irías hasta allí solo para estar conmigo?—preguntó divertida.

—Dudo mucho que sepas el idioma, y no durarías mucho tiempo ahí.

—¡Solo es una suposici—

—Si.—atinó a responder, ruborizando a la menor.—Si iría hasta esos lugares, no es problema para mí.

—presumido.

—Lo se, _chérie_.—susurró en su segundo idioma que mas sabía manejar, aparte del inglés.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Ella acurrucada en su pecho para entrar en calor y olvidarse del frío que amenazaba a las afueras del lugar, Masaki solo se quedo quieto cual estatua, sereno como siempre. Helen Jaeger realmente le gustaba mucho, a pesar de ser algo extraña, muy obstinada, algo gritona y torpe..sobre todo torpe. Siempre que quería hacerse la independiente, se caía y alguien debía ayudarla, pero no se dejaba ver vulnerable ante nadie, por ello, la alemana siempre le había parecido una muchacha renuente, de esas que escaseaban en el mundo.

—Helen...—llamó a la chica, quien se empezaba a quedar dormida.

— _¿Was ?*—_ consultó en su idioma natal. El asiático tragó algo de saliva antes de hablar, con cierta pizca de nervios, cosa que sorprendía a Jaeger.

—Tú...—suspiró.—Veras, este fin de semana hay un recital en la opera _Garniér_ en París, Kenny quiere conocerte ahí.

—¡¿a-a mi?!—se señalo con sorpresa.

—Si, y bueno, también quieren conocerte Rei y Annie.—pauso con algo de vergüenza—Levi de todas formas va a estar ahí con su pareja, Hanji.

—s-si..la recuerdo.

—Y bien...—cayó en silencio incómodo.—Yo quiero llevarte como mi novia, pero si tu no quieres ir esta bien. Lo entenderé.

—No es eso...—Jaeger rompió cualquier intento de silencio fúnebre.—es que...¿le voy a agradar?, digo, no soy ninguna actriz de _Hollywood,_ no soy una millonaria de _Beverly Hills_ y tampoco soy una francesa distinguida...

—Oye..

—..solo soy yo, Helen Jaeger.—finalizo con cierta pena, pero debido a eso, no ser percato de los labios del asiático los cuales viajaron con ternura sobre los suyos, sorprendiéndola pero alegrándola de la misma forma, pero al ser uno de esos besos que inspiran ternura, tuvieron que separarse al corto tiempo.

Masaki estaba ruborizado, casi nunca estaba así. Quien lo viera fuera de cámaras se negaría a creer que se trataba de él, pues el asiático siempre se veía como el tipo genial y misterioso, el cual no tenía sentimientos, el cual no parecía humano.

A veces el cine engaña.

—Kenny puede ser un adulto muy irresponsable, ¿vale?—empezó a hablar el japonés.—pero cuando se trata de nosotros, es diferente. Nos deja a libre albedrío y no se mete en nuestras relaciones, mira a Levi por ejemplo.—continuo.—su novia, Hanji, no es específicamente la mujer mas cuerda del mundo, y eso no quiere decir que Kenny le va a impedir estar con ella. De hecho, a Kenny no le gustan las estiradas, prefiere a alguien que tenga cerebro en lugar de silicóna.

La castañiza se hecha a reír con ello.

—¿pero..y que hay de tus amigos?

Casi pudo sentir la risa de Masaki asomándose en sus labios.

—Reiner es un buen tipo, él ya sabe de tu existencia y dice que _quedamos bien.—_ la futura universitaria enrojeció.—y en cuanto a Annie, pues ella respeta los gustos ajenos, no creo que meta su enorme naríz en donde no quiera, ademas que si se trata de ti, seguro le caerás bien.

La chica observo la sonrisa tranquilizadora de su novio, y con ello, tomo una decisión.

—Okey, Masaki. Iré contigo a París.

Ella se sentía afortunada de tenerlo como novio, y no era por ser un famoso o por que era el chico mas lindo— _para ella—_ , sino que era alguien que le provocaba cosas extrañas, sensaciones nunca antes encontradas, y se sentía bien ser correspondida. Jamas se había enamorado de alguien, no tenía cabeza para ello, pero al recordar la vez que le hablo con sinceridad, cogiendo su mano y asegurando el amor hacia su persona, Helen se sintió amada por él, Masaki la hacía sentir feliz.

Helen tenía suerte, o mas bien, era Masaki quien la poseía.

* * *

 **Okeeey~, esta es la OTP de Twin y quería que la difrutara. Pues sí, ese NO es Nyo!Mikasa porque el verdadero es mas serio, obsesivo y estoico...RIGHT, pues supongamos que Masaki es actor ¿no?, pues el Masaki de SNK es el Masaki que interpreta en las películas mas no el original, que suele ser mas amable y humano..SI, HUMANO. ¿y por que habla francés si es japonés norteamericano/frances?, pues porque se crió gran parte de su vida en Francia y poco o nada recuerda de Japón. Descuiden, Helen va a estar bien, no recibira ataques ni nada por el estilo. Suponemos que Kuchel y la madre de Mask son francesas o primas hermanas, que se yo.**

 **Sorella querida, este one shot esta algo basado en tu etapa de incertidumbre en la que vivias por todo el jaleo de la Universidad. Descuida ¡ingresaste al final!¡Okey, ya va~jajja te felicitioo!**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente One shot!**

Atte: Takeshi Maki


	3. Ultrajada pureza Nyo Berth x Nyo Ymir

**¡Tercer one shot!¡Y quizas el mas largooo!. Esto esta basado en un Alternative Universe y hay varios Nyo (ya explique que los Nyo me lo presté de Hetalia XD) advierto que aquí hay extras de otras series que no saldran nada o solo se les mencionaran, es que no soporto a los Oc's.**

 **Okey, creo que eso es todo, disfruten la lectura.**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO. CUALQUIER MENCIÓN DE OTRO PERSONAJE QUE NO PERTENEZCA A LA SERIE, LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS (NO MIOS)**

* * *

 **Summary: Ymir jamás había confiado en ese sujeto, y se lo advirtió muchas veces, pero ella estaba cegada por el amor. Y ahora, Beth sufre las consecuencias...había sido violada por quién creía que amaba. [Male! Ymir x Fem!Berth][Leve Eren x Beth][AU/OOC]**

 **Diccionario previo:**

 _ **danke (alemán): gracias**_

 _ **Skit (sueco): mierda**_

 _ **Mein gott (alemán: Oh mi dios**_

 _ **Stockholm: Estocolmo, capital de Suecia.**_

 **canción recomendada: Wrecking ball de Miley Cyrus**

* * *

 **Ultrajada Pureza**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

.

" _Te lo dije, Bela. Te lo dije muchas veces"_

Puede sentir una voz en su interior, la cual se escucha reprochable, cruel y lastimera. La joven se rehúsa a escuchar a la conciencia, por que sabe mas que nadie lo que acaba de suceder, porque ella fue la que sufrió en carne propia la deshonra del cuerpo humano en su estado más puro.

Los ojos le duelen de tanto llorar, siente como las extremidades se salen de sus sitios, casi como si sus huesos se empiezan a deslocar de su piel, al punto de quemarle sus muslos. Siente un ácido ardor en su garganta y un dolor insoportable en su vientre, como si todo su organismo le suplique un descanso después de haber estado corriendo hacia su casa en _Polten Street._

Ahoga su llanto con sus propias manos para que su padre no la escuchase y no se preocupara por ella. No quería ser vista de esa manera, _como una sucia._

Jamás pensó que _él_ le haría tal cosa, que se atreviera si quiera a tocarla sin su consentimiento. Creyó que esperaría, creyó que no le importaría y que la abrazaría como siempre solía hacerlo, pero todo era una mentira, al igual que esas palabras cariñosas que a menudo le decía.

No solo su cuerpo estaba destruido por la actividad física en la que _él_ la había envuelto, si no por el simple hecho de que su alma estaba demacrada, totalmente golpeada y aplastada. Le habían dado una paliza a su moral, algo que no se lo esperaba, no de parte de aquella persona, por que según decía, _la amaba._

Mentira, nunca la amo. Si eso fuese cierto, esto jamás hubiese sucedido. Ella seguiría en la fiesta alrededor de todos sus amigos, bailando, bebiendo de forma discreta y riendo como la joven adolescente de 17 años que era; sin embargo, los planes se le voltearon con aquello que sucedió hace menos de dos horas, en donde su cuerpo aun no respondía por el dolor y su mente seguía en un espantoso shock.

Aún estaba asimilando lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo es que llegó a esto?

Se miró al espejo que reposaba en su tocador , y se observó con horror. Su maquillaje estaba totalmente corrido por su rostro a causa de las ardientes lagrimas, su sencilla pintura de labios había desaparecido por la brusquedad que _él utilizó,_ su blusa estaba desgarrada y apunto de caerse ; su falda ensangrentada se había elevado, enseñando los muslos y su cabello alborotándose y alejándose por completo de la joven tranquila como se hacia mostrar.

Se empieza a jalar los cabellos negros, los cuales aun tienen gotas de sudor y cierto rastro de grasa. Se suelta con brusquedad al sentirse así, necesitaba bañarse, dormir y llorar. Necesitaba esconderse del mundo.

Su celular empieza a vibrar notificándole un nuevo mensaje, ya era la cuarta vez que sonaba después de su repentina desaparición. Pero ella no quiere saber de nadie, por que no se siente ella misma.

Arroja el teléfono, el cual rebota en su cama donde en un futuro ella se lanzó para llorar. Se abraza las piernas y ahoga su llanto con los manos, acallandolos con su boca, no quería que su padre la viera de esa manera, pero sabe que tiene que enterarse de lo que le han hecho, sin embargo, Beth Hoover, sufre, por que le duele saber que ha sido engañada, le duele saber que ya no se sienta la misma jovencita que se había sentido esa misma mañana, le duele saber que su vida a tomado otro rumbo.

Maldición, su cuerpo le duele con fuerza; la adrenalina le esta pasando factura por el esfuerzo físico, provocándole dolor en el esófago y la garganta, reventándole los ojos por gastar lagrimas y sus piernas empezaban a quemarle.

Un nuevo sonido de su celular la hizo levantar su cabeza hundida en la almohada húmeda y con todo el valor que pudo, observo la pantalla LED del aparato.

Tenía varios mensajes de _WhatsApp_ de diferentes conversaciones con algunos de sus amigos. Traga saliva por la tentación de llamar a su mejor amiga y mientras se hunde en un mar le lagrimas, contarle todo aquello que le pasó hace poco, aunque por el simple hecho de estar en la fiesta dudaba que Braun tenga algo de tiempo para escucharla, o para ser menos egoístas, ¿Cómo iban a hablar cuando el volumen de la música era demasiado alto?

Desbloquea el patrón del celular y entra a la aplicación, observando solo los nuevos mensajes. Se talla el ojo izquierdo, el cual amenazaba con dejar escapar lagrimas rebeldes, se arregla un poco los cabellos negros que se le pegan a su cara perlada de sudor e intenta concentrarse en su bandeja de entrada de _WhatsApp,_ pues sabe que mas que por cortesía, quiere buscar la manera de encontrar ayuda, la necesitaba.

Su conciencia le decía que todo estaría bien, que nada malo iba a suceder y que pronto se reirían de ello. Un hipido sale de sus labios, ¿Cómo podía pensar en reírse de eso?

Estaba segura que tendría pesadillas por el resto de su vida, de como fue la primera vez que alguien se atrevió a manchar su pureza. Se concentra, teclea un poco en la pantalla táctil de su _Galaxy_ y abre los _chats._

 **Papi :3:** "Hijita, espero que te diviertas en tu fiesta. ¡No bebas mas de tres vasos y regresa antes de las 3:AM!, recuerda que mañana tengo que viajar a Stohess por asuntos del trabajo, ¡así que nada de portarse mal!. Te quiere mucho, _papi._ _Posdata:_ Te dejé dinero para que compres la cena estos días en los que no estoy" . _Recibido hoy a las 08: 45 PM_

La azabache siente como alguien le empieza a tirar ácido a su vulnerable ser. Por un segundo se sienta una total desconocida, y que su padre se había equivocado de número al escribir ese mensaje lleno cariño y amor que solo un padre sabía darle a una hija.

Ella no se sentía la misma joven de esa mañana. La misma que se había despedido de él y prometiendole regresar antes de las tres de la mañana, riéndose de como papá le decía lo hermosa que se veía y parecida que era con su madre.

Llora por sentirse una persona totalmente distinta.

Por un segundo, mira la hora marcada en reloj del mismo celular, sorprendiéndola de que recién sean las tres en punto, el momento en donde tenía que regresar.

Vuelve a su bandeja de entrada, encontrándose con algunos contactos amistosos.

 **Rachel:** "¡Beeeth! ¿en donde rayos te has metido?, te has desaparecido hace un buen tiempo y la fiesta ya esta terminando (Mentira). ¡Lo que sea, espero que no estés tomando, Beth Hoover!. _Recibido a las 2:10 am_

 **Rachel:** "¡¿BETH?! ¿Dónde estas?, ¿te encuentras bien?. No te hemos visto hace un tiempo y ya nos vamos de la fiesta, ¿te llevamos? o ¿Eren te va a llevar?". _Recibido a las 2:50 AM_

Un nuevo sollozo se suma en la habitación. No quiere saber de _ese_ nombre, no quiere verlo, no quiere escucharlo, por que las imágenes se colan por su cerebro, asustandola y aterrandola. Memorias traumantes vuelan por su mente, atormentándola. Dos gotas saladas caen a la pantalla del celular.

Las quita con fuerza y nerviosismo. Vuelve a su bandeja de entrada.

 **Andrew** : "Beth, ¿Dónde estas?, Rachel esta como loca buscándote. No quiero meter mis narices, pero si Jaeger te va a llevar, al menos avisa. _Recibido a las 02:50 AM_

La tentación de llamar a su ruso amigo la retuerce, pero decide optar por una decisión e ignorar lo que él a escrito. Después de todo, Leonhardt se dará cuenta de que lo dejo _en visto_ y que por lógica, si vio el mensaje.

Sus nuevos mensajes eran bastantes, pero no quiere verlos a todos. Siente que los esta haciendo perder el tiempo con alguien como ella, aún cuando la preocupación devoraba la mentalidad de todos en aquellos momentos, solo que Beth no se daba cuenta.

Un ultimo mensaje la aterroriza, la hace sentir como su espíritu la abandona y las ganas de llorar aumentan con intensidad.

 **Mikasa:** "Hoover, ¿has visto a Eren?"

Sus ojos se empiezan a humedecer, los labios le tiemblan al igual que sus manos. Lo último que quería saber era de Eren Jaeger, no podía escuchar su nombre sin sentir que todo su ser se desmoronaba y caía en pedazos cual estatua fina de cristal.

Beth no quería llamar la atención de las personas, jamás quiso ser notada y ser el centro del universo, pese a tener amigos bastante populares y sociables. La joven prefería ver todo desde otro ángulo y no estar en boca de todos, pues eso la incomodaba y no la hacia sentir a gusto.

Por eso..justo por esa insignificante tontería, ella no quería decirle nada a nadie, aunque por dentro lo deseaba a gritos. No quería que todo el mundo supiera lo que ahora era; una víctima de violación.

Yo: " Rachel , estoy bien" _enviado justo ahora._

* * *

 _—_

— _Mikasa Phoebe Ackerman —_ el profesor Rivaille alzó la voz para pasar lista a los alumnos del 1-04 de la preparatoria multicultural de Trost. Una joven asiática levantó la mano al escuchar su nombre.

— _Alice Margaret Arlert_.—volvió a hablar con el mismo humor de perros de siempre.

—Presente.

— _Christopher Roderich Reiss_.

—Aqui, _monsieur Levi_.— respondió un rubio de apariencia austriaca.

— _Eren Adolf Jaeger_.

Nadie contestó. Un brazo se elevó para tomar la palabra, siendo esta la misma azabache que ocupaba el primer lugar en el cuadro de honor.

—Se ha ido a Stohess, profesor.

El maestro francés sólo chasquea la lengua con desagrado.

—¿Y donde está su justificación?, no puede simplemente desaparecer de mi clase e irse a donde se le antoja —sisea con fastidio, como cada mañana en la temporada de invierno - _vale, Levi era así todo el año -_ , luego de volver a marcar una ausencia en su registro, sigue con el conteo de alumnos el cual era obligatorio cada mañana.

— _Rachel Emily Braun._

—¡Aquí, profe!— se anuncia una rubia más llamativa que la pequeña Arlert.

— _Andrew Ivan Leonhardt._

El rubio de gélida apariencia levanta su mano para hacerse presente en la clase.

— _Connie Jonathan Sprin_ —

Se escucha el sonido de la puerta abrirse con tal sorpresa que hace que todo el salón observe hacia el brusco sonido. Ahí, en el umbral, había un joven calvo con aires de estar fatigado por la maratón que hizo desde su casa en O _rleans Boulevard_ hasta la escuela.

—¿Llegue muy tarde?!— pregunta el americano con cierta picardía, provocando una carcajada unánime en todo el aula de clases, aumentando la ira de Levi.

El francés fulmina con la mirada al recién llegado y hace callar a todo el alumnado con sus amenazantes ojos que juraban hacerlos sufrir lentamente a cada uno de ellos.

Coge la libreta de registro y sigue pasando lista, mientras que en su mente se dice cosas para no mandar a la mierda a sus pupilos.

— _Sasha Jessica Braus._

La chica castaña traga de inmediato su pedazo de pan y deja escapar un " _aquí estoy_ " que más sonaba a un "¡ _hey , si!¡sigo comiendo mi pan! ¿quieres?"_. A Rivaille le importó una mierda ya que no perdería el tiempo intentando convencer a Braus de dejar de tragar en su clase, igual siempre le bajaba uno o dos puntos en la capacidad de conducta.

— _Jean Pierre Kirschtein._

—Presente.

— _Aurgelmir Langnar._

Un joven de pecas levanta su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha mantiene su mejilla apoyada de una forma cansada en su carpeta.

— _Bela Theresa Hoover._

Esta vez, el brillo de la ausencia de la joven no se hizo presente con otra interrupción estúpida. Nadie decía nada, los más allegados de la joven se miraban confundidos entre ellos y también al sitio vacío justo al lado de la pared.

—¿Hoover?—volvio a preguntar el docente, pero no recibió respuesta excepto por como el silencio le otorgaba la respuesta más obvia. sin miramientos coge el bolígrafo y coloca una falta en el registro de Bela Theresa.—Por lo visto Hoover tampoco no se digna a aparecer hoy... _.._ si esto continua voy a bajarle puntos en actitudinal.

Rachel se voltea hacia Andrew, quien se encoge de hombros con cierta actitud dudosa, más bien, se le veía extrañado. La rubia alemana también estaba preocupada por la repentina desaparición de su mejor amiga, pues no la había visto desde el día de la fiesta el sábado, y al inicio de la semana no se le volvió a ver y tampoco valía de nada comunicarse con ella, no respondía mensajes ni llamadas telefónicas.

—¿Que creen que le pudo suceder a Beth?—pregunta Sasha a su grupo de amigos, los cuales estaban estratégicamente cerca.

—Iba a decir que es la resaca.—comento Connie, quien se sentaba a su costado.—...pero ya es miércoles..

—Quizas no resiste el alcohol..—se les unió Christoph.

Jean se voltea de su asiento al escuchar a su amigo, encajando una ceja por lo dicho.

—Venga, Chris.—dice con incredulidad.—Un día es algo totalmente lógico, incluso la resaca deja secuelas para dos días más, ¿Pero cinco días seguidos?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, sólo se que esta bien.—atinaba a aportar el joven .

—¿Quien te lo dijo?

—Rachel.—Se encogió de hombros —Supuso que Eren la llevaría a casa.

Jean y Connie dejaron escapar un gesto sarcástico, extrañando a una Sasha que tragaba un pedazo de su improvisado desayuno.

—¿Ahora que dije?—pregunto el confundido Reiss.

—Dios mío, Chris.—el americano le acarició la cabeza y miro con complicidad a Jean—Eres un crío.

—¡Ya cumplí 16 años!

Connie deja escapar una rotunda carcajada que sólo Dios supo cómo es que Rivaille no se percató de ello, o de que el grupo de Braus estaba reunido en círculo, incluso jalando las sillas para estar más cómodos y no tan distanciados.

—Vale, vale.—Intervino Kirschtein—Aun si hubiesen _hecho eso_ no estarían ausentes...¿O acaso creen que la ausencia de Jaeger es pura coincidencia?

Las risas del grupo _Euroamericano_ cesaron. El nórdico de pecas agudizó su oído, pues entre todos, él fue el único que no había intervenido, el único que no se había reído... menos mal que nadie lo notaba. Pero el francés con cara de potrillo tenía un fundamento que todos habían notado, más nadie tuvo las ganas de hacerlo saber...¿Era coincidencia de que Eren y Beth desaparecieran por tanto tiempo? agregando que la última vez que se les vio fue en la fiesta de Amy Amatista , una alumna del último año de la preparatoria multicultural de Trost.

—Oye _Sherlock_...¿no has oído a Mikasa?—expuso Springer.—Eren se ha ido a Stohess.

—Ah, caray. No había pensado en es—

—¡¿Y si han huido juntos?!—Exclamo la única mujer del grupo.

Sus amigos encajaron las cejas y la miraron con extrañeza.

—¡Si, eso puede ser!—Continuó.— de repente lo han planeado todo y ahora han huido a Stohess para casarse y poder tener un hijo nacido del matrimonio y...

Jean puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, haciendo que ésta se detuviera.

—Okey, _Sash_... suficientes novelas turcas por ahora, ¿Vale?

La escocesa se queja. Todos se ríen. Rivaille los calla.

Pero el joven de pecas paga por pecadores. Por que él no se había reído, es más, ni siquiera estaba hablando, pero si escuchaba las conversaciones de sus amigos.

Pensaba en ella, pensaba en el alemán, pensaba en las palabras de Jean y las estupideces que dijo Sasha. Pensaba en la charla de sus amigos, en las palabras de la asiática al justificar la falta de Jaeger a comienzos de clase.

Observa a Rachel Braun, quien está con un gesto de preocupación. Ambos vuelven a mirarse, y ella encoge sus hombros, como si la rubia le transmitiera que estaba igual de preocupada que Ymir Langnar.

Busca con la mirada a Mikasa Ackerman, la cual conversaba con Alice Arlert. Sabe que esa japonesa le oculta algo y ya tendría tiempo para arreglar cuentas.

* * *

 _Creía que ese día iba a ser el más feliz de todos . Por que ese día fue cuando por fin su primer romance floreció en un tibio día de abril._

 _Las calles de Trost estaban nubladas, algo de viento helada se empañaba en las ventanas de cristal y las luces europeas iluminaban con gran belleza la ciudad._

 _Esa mañana, Beth había tenido un día muy común. Solía pasar sus ratos libres con su mejor amiga, Rachel y a veces se les unía el novio de la misma, Andrew Leonhardt, un amigo de la infancia de la azabache._

 _Las clases de Monsieur Rivaille fueron las mismas de siempre y las de Madame Zoe fueron igual de alocadas. Veía a Ymir y a sus amigos ser regañados por el tutor francés, debido a que hacían muchas cosas que perturbaban el orden de la clase 1-04, incluso ellos seguían siendo igual de divertidos._

 _Hoover creía que ese jueves 12 de abril iba a ser igual. Bueno...desde hace un tiempo que sus días habían tomado un sabor más dulce._

 _Bela theresa era una joven austriaca, específicamente de Viena, que tenía sus 17 años recién cumplidos. Era buena alumna, al punto de ocupar el 3° puesto del cuadro de honor de su promoción, no era problemática y prefería mantener un perfil bajo en la escuela, gozando de las pocas amistades que tenía, a diferencia de Rachel, que aparte de ser la segunda mejor alumna de clase, estaba en la categoría de los más populares del salón y claramente, también del bachillerato._

 _Beth-como suelen llamarla todos - es tranquila y no gusta de llamar la atención. Vivía con su padre, Zeke Hoover Edelstein, un hombre de buena familia que se dedicaba a viajar por el mundo y siendo mediador de lazos diplomáticos, por esa razón pasaba poco tiempo con su primogénita y única hija._

 _Todo empezó a cambiar para la austríaca cuando se hizo amiga de Ymir Langnar, un chico que había sido su compañero de clases desde el KinderGarden y que antes, cuando aún eran niños solían ser excelentes amigos pero ahora en la secundaria sus charlas eran contadas , sin embargo, en los últimos meses se habían vuelto a hablar bastante, pasando horas hundidas en conversaciones y largos chats que se enviaban de WhatsApp; y todo por que en clase de lenguaje, les había tocado ser pareja para el proyecto. Después de ello, Beth empezó a hacer más amigos, juntándose con el grupo de Sasha Braus, los cuales eran muy graciosos y la hacían reír._

 _Rachel Braun, por su parte,se había vuelto amiga de Eren Jaeger y sus dos mejores amigas, Alice y Mikasa. Y en resumen, en poco tiempo Beth se vio rodeada de muchos amigos, aunque claro, jamás se olvidaría de Andrew y Rachel._

 _Eren Jaeger, el alemán problemático de su clase, resultó ser muy caballeroso con ella. La trataba muy bien y siempre se percataba de su aparición, preguntándole qué tal le iba en el día y esas cosas que uno hace para sacar conversaciones._

 _Beth recuerda que en su niñez, ella era mucho más alta y que Eren parecía su hermanito menor. Pero ahora, él era más alto, tal vez por una cabeza, pero se había estirado mucho._

 _No lo noto al principio, pero en poco tiempo empezó a gustar de la compañía de Eren._ _Pasaban mucho tiempo conversando, incluso varias veces que Monsieur Levi tuvo que reclamarles el hecho de hablar mientras se dictaban las clases._

 _No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Jaeger y Hoover se hicieron buenos amigos, haciendo trabajos juntos o simplemente hablarse por WhatsApp de temas sin importancia, y claro, no tardaron en llegar aquellas bromas pícaras que hacían los amigos de ambos muchachos. Ellos sólo se ruborizaban y aclaraban que sólo había amistad entre ellos._

 _Bueno, todo eso puede explicar lo que sucedió después, aquel jueves 12 de abril._

 _En la tarde, todos había acordado ir a una cálida cafetería Europea a estudiar para el proyecto de el lunes próximo. Esa cafetería siempre había sido la favorita de Beth, pues también había una sección bibliotecaria, donde podías seleccionar un libro y disfrutarlo en la compañía de una bebida caliente..o claramente, dependiendo de la temporada climático._

 _Ese día parecía ser común. El frío azotaba las calles de Trost, en la mesa de la modesta cafetería se escuchaba el eco de las risas de Sasha y Connie, los comentarios de Jean, las peleas entre Ymir y Rachel, las charlas entre Alice y Christopher o los bufidos de Andrew. Pero de momento, mientras Beth se hundía en el texto del libro de Historia, escucha unos comentarios burlones que la mencionan con cierta cautela y una pizca de picardía. La austriaca se ruboriza pero no dice nada, luego se da cuenta de que esos comentarios van hacia Eren._

 _Lo observa disimuladamente, y nota lo nervioso que se encuentra._

 _No sabe cuando fue a parar en el jardín húmedo de aquella bonita cafetería. Rachel le sugiere que vaya por más café, y Beth simplemente decide degustar de un poco del frío que proporciona el ambiente._

 _Su cuello se enfría por el viento gélido, pues no trae la bufanda, no sospechaba que la necesitaría ese día. Siente el líquido caliente de su bebida abrigando sus frías manos. Sus cabellos lacios y largos cubren la parte desnuda de su piel -el cuello-, abrigándola._

 _Escucha pasos cerca de ella y por reflejo se voltea, encontrándose con Eren Jaeger. Sus mejillas se empiezan a calentar, su corazón late con fuerza y por un segundo agradece no traer esa bufanda que le proporciona calor._

 _Eren no estaba mejor._

 _—Hey.—saluda el muchacho alemán._

 _—E-eren...Hola.._

 _La chica de Austria observa el cuello del joven castaño, éste tenía una cálida bufanda abrigandole._

 _—y...¿Que haces aquí?..tardas mucho._

 _—Lo lamento, me distraje.—dice Hoover. Deja el café sobre una_ _mesita_ _de vidrio al sentir como la misma le está quemando las manos, o sería por que no quería derramar su bebida._

 _Se forma un extraño silencio que sorprendía a la austríaca y al alemán. Ellos siempre tenían un tema de conversación, siempre tenían algo de que hablar. No obstante, el latir del corazón no deja escuchar, no deja hablar._

 _Beth siente el frío acorralarla y junta sus manos para calentarlas con su aliento tibio, dejando escapar un sonido que saca a Jaeger de sus pensamientos._

 _—¿tienes frío?_

 _—N-no mucho —contesta mientras acaricia sus hombros como una forma de darse abrigo._

 _— Pareciera que si.—habla con sarcasmo. La pelinegra se ríe._

 _—No creí que hoy haría tanto frío, por eso me olvidé la bufan–_

 _No sabe cómo ni cuándo es que Eren Jaeger, de un solo movimiento, le coloca la bufanda abrigadora alrededor de su blanco cuello, acomodándola entre sus negros cabellos y apartando uno que otro mechón rebelde de la señorita._

 _Aquel tacto le hace perder la razón. Eren voltea su cara y evita mirarla...ella reúne el valor en donde no lo tiene para hacerlo, y ver la belleza en los ojos verdes que tildaban vergüenza._

 _Quiere hablar, pero todo sentido se esfuma de su mente._

 _—..D-danke.. Eren.—murmura en su idioma natal._

 _—..Solo...—el dice algo que emociona a Beth.—... solo tienes que decirme si necesitas algo..si te pesca el resfriado puede ser problemático..ya sabes.._

 _Vuelve a callarse. Beth sonríe enternecida, aún se siente acalorada por la situación._

 _—Es..—pausa antes de sentirse completamente segura de lo que estaba apunto de decir.—...es muy lindo que te preocupes por mí..._

 _Los ojos jade del castañizo se abran cual platos, la azabache mantiene la sonrisa pese a que en el interior se muere de vergüenza. Eren también está hirviendo cual tetera y sus mejillas no pueden estar mas rojizas._

 _—Vale, s-sera mejor que entremos o..._

 _Siente una fuerza brusca detenerle el brazo e impidiendo que se moviera. Es Eren, quien sonrojado y todo, seguía sosteniéndole la mirada._

 _—Tengo algo que decirte._

 _—¿D-de que se trata?_

 _Jaeger se muerde la lengua y deja que sus ojos caigan a mirar el suelo, sólo para que otra vez busque los bellos ojos de Bela._

 _—Es sobre...v-veras...—toma un bocado del gélido aire.—Ugh...es muy complicado..yo...n-no se por donde iniciar._

 _Hoover se extraña pero no es ninguna tonta, en el fondo de su corazón, sabe de que cosa habla Eren, puede sentirlo._

— _Si lo deseas podemos hablar de ello cuando te sientas realmente seguro.—Sugirió ella._

 _—¡No!¡Tiene que ser ahora!—espetó Eren, sorprendiendo a su acompañante.—E-es sólo que...¡no se si me odiaras después de esto, Beth!...no quiero que te alejes de mí ..._

 _—¿P-por que tendría que alejarme de ti?—cuestiona con una voz temblorosa —¿P-por que te odiaría?_

 _Eren se agarra de los cabellos con nervios._

 _—¡J-joder es que...—gruñe en lo alto. No se percata que aún sujeta la mano de Theresa.—¡M-me gustas!¿Okay?. Me gustas mucho y..._

 _Mira a Bela Theresa , quien no puede estar más roja, con un brillo diamantino en sus ojos oscuros._

 _Él se queda encantado con esa imagen._

 _—...y..quiero...salir contigo... quiero que seas mi novia, por favor._

 _La cálida mano de Eren sujeta con ternura la de Beth. Ella esboza una de sus sonrisas sinceras, pero esta es distinta.. esta sonrisa es amor contenido desde hace algún tiempo._

 _—...Muy bien, Eren...a-a mi también me gu-gustaría salir contigo...—le responde cariñosa._

 _Por un momento todo es mágico. justo en ese momento en donde Eren Jaeger besa su frente y entrelaza sus manos, en ese momento en donde ignora que las caras de sus amigos están estampadas en la pared de cristal, observando la escena..._

 _.. ignorando aquel rostro pecoso, el cual no parecía el más feliz de todo._

* * *

Sabe que Mikasa sigue en la biblioteca escolar. Siempre va ahí cuando _él_ está ausente y no tiene otra forma de matar su tiempo, pues Arlert suele irse temprano de la escuela.

Camina a paso firme y ensordecedor, sin importarle si alguien en el aula de lectura se percata de su presencia. Busca con la mirada a la muchacha de cabello azabache y bufanda roja- _la que siempre lleva de forma enfermiza_ -, y en efecto; la llega a ver en una esquina desierta del solitario salón, enfrenté de una repisa de libros de literatura romanticista , concentrada en los títulos de los mismos.

—Ackerman, tenemos que hablar —dice sin rodeos, esperando a que la japonesa deje de darle la espalda.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.—contesta aún sin voltear a mirarlo.

Él deja escapar una maldición en sueco al ver la poca colaboración de la morena.

—Se que sabes algo, así que escupelo.

Mikasa por fin da la cara, encontrándose con la cara de un segundo individuo en la biblioteca, aparte de ella.

—No se de que estas hablando, Langnar.

Hace un gesto de retirada, pero el de pecas es más veloz, burlándose de su poca concentración y acorralándola en un rincón invisible de la pared, sujetándole ambas muñecas y mirándole con odio.

Mikasa no forcejea. Se queda mirando al furioso Ymir, el cual parecía amenazante.

—Sueltame.

—No quiero.

La de roja bufanda chasquea la lengua con fastidio ante la insistencia de su compañero de clase.

—¿Que ganas con esto, Ymir?, No hay lógica en nada de lo que estás haciendo.

El nórdico se empieza a reír con sarcasmo e ironía.

—No me conoces, bonita. Lo que quiero lo tengo, asi de sencillo.—se jacta con picardía.—Ahora me vas a decir que diablos está pasando , por que no creas que me tragaré el cuento de que todo esto es una coincidencia.

—¿Y que tal si fuese así?—le retó la joven asiática-americana.

—No soy idiota, Ackerman. —Apreta con más fuerza las muñecas de ella.—Todo lo que gire en torno a Jaeger te importa, de una forma enferma, pero te importa.

Mikasa frunce el entrecejo con cólera.

—¿Desde cuando te interesa Eren?—le pregunta incrédula, pero en el fondo sabe la respuesta.

—Sabes muy bien que no me importa ese sujeto, sino _ella..._ no esperes que te crea cuando digas que no sabes nada, asi que lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿Que ha pasado?

La asiática no dice absolutamente nada. Ni opone resistencia ante la fuerza que causa las manos del más alto sobre sus muñecas, se queda callada y sella sus labios, los cuales empiezan a temblar, y no precisamente por el dolor.

Ymir observa las gotas saladas de lágrimas que caen por la mejilla blanquecina de la chica. Ackerman ruega por que el moreno de pecas no se haya percatado de ese hecho, pero una de sus manos se acerca a su rostro , limpiando una de sus tibias lágrimas.

—El silencio otorga.—susurra al oído de la azabache. Suelta sus muñecas y se separa de la figura de Mikasa.—..osea que si ha pasado algo... _grave..—_ dicho esto, coge su mochila y sale de la biblioteca, dejando a una japonesa vulnerable, la cual no puede resistir con su cuerpo y cae de rodillas al frío piso del salón.

* * *

...

 _—Él no es un buen tipo._

 _—... Ymir.._

 _—¿Acaso no lo has visto?, Es un maldito animal—exclama el fastidiado sueco.— maldición... tengo que salvar el trasero de Jean cada que se pelean, ¿Y viste como lo deja?_

 _—... Ymir ya basta..._

 _—¡No se sabe controlar!¡Y tu lo has visto, Beth, lo has visto varias veces!_

 _—Si, Ymir, si sé como es.—habla la joven austriaca, resignada al genio de su acompañante.—Pero eso no va a cambiar mis sentimientos por él.—sentencia con firmeza, observando los ojos caramelo del nórdico._

 _Langnar chasquea la lengua._

 _—Eres una ilusa.—susurra mirándola de frente.—Vas a terminar sufriendo, Bela._

 _La chica se indigna, frunce el ceño y forja una mueca seria._

 _—Vale, Ymir.—dice en voz alta —Si vas a estar así, será mejor que me vaya._

 _Hace un ademán de ir a por su bolso, pero la mano masculina la detiene del antebrazo, apretándola con fuerza._

 _Ella se extraña por tal acto, él la está mirando más no dice nada, su mirada la intimida y la empieza a asustar._

 _—...Y-ymir..ya dejame ir.._

 _—No me da la gana._

 _Hoover empieza a temblar. Las palabras de Ymir son lúgubres, atemorizantes y su mirada la devora. No hay nadie en el salón del 1-04, están completamente solos._

 _—No confío en él.—masculla con rabia, refiriéndose al alemán novio de su amiga._

 _—No te comprendo en verdad.—habla la muchacha de secundaria.—D-deberias estar feliz...feliz por mi...por que tu y yo somos amigos.. si tu tuvieses una pareja, yo estaría muy feliz por ti._

 _Se crea un silencio tensó y ansioso. La mano de Ymir suelta el delicado brazo de la pelinegra de larga cabellera._

 _—Eres una maldita egoísta, Bela Theresa._

 _En la desierta aula de clases, resuena el sonido de una fuerte bofetada chocando con una piel morena y pecosa._

 _Beth siente como sus ojos le queman ante tales palabras. No tiene las agallas para mirarlo, pero siente coraje pensar en lo que Langnar le dijo._

 _—Aurgelmir tú..._

 _—¿Beth?— una nueva voz interrumpe el hecho. La azabache se talla el ojo que amenazaba con soltar una lágrima, y se voltea para darse con la sorpresa de que Eren estaba en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolos._

 _—¡E-eren!—exclama algo nerviosa, evitando que su voz temblara.—¿Q-que haces aquí?_

 _El alemán mira con desconfianza a los dos chicos._

 _—Estaba en práctica de_ _fútbol_ _y Steven me dijo que te había visto aquí... pensé en venir a verte_.

 _La chica sonríe al ver la seriedad de su novio._

 _—A-ah, ya veo.—carraspea un poquito —Ymir y yo estábamos arreglando el desastre que hicieron Connie y Sasha, pero esta casi todo listo._

 _Sonríe de forma falsa y Eren le dedica una mirada de desconfianza a Ymir._

 _—¿Ha pasado algo?_

 _—¡N-nada, nada!—miente Hoover—Mas bien, ya es algo tarde y mi padre estará preocupado...debería irme de una vez._

 _—Me parece bien.—sugiere Jaeger, dándole la mano de forma caballerosa.—¿Nos vamos?_

 _—¡S-si!— Bela coge su bolso y con su mano sujeta a la de su novio se retira, dejando a Ymir en el salón._

 _—skit*— maldice el sueco._

* * *

 _._  
 _._  
 _Ambas chicas se sientan una en frente de la otra, en una de esas mesas apartadas de aquella cafetería italiana en donde Sasha trabajaba a medio tiempo con sus primos provenientes de ese país._

 _La austríaca no siente tanta calma al ver la oscura mirada de la japonesa. Sabe que tiene cierto sentimiento hacia Eren y que éste no parecía corresponderla. Vale, mucho susto se llevó Beth cuando Mikasa la citó a conversar y prefirió que sea en un lugar conocido._

 _—Es sobre Eren...—sentencia mientras bebe un sorbo de su café americano._

 _Bela sonríe nerviosa. ¿De quien más se iba a tratar?. se abstiene de comentar algo respecto a ello._

 _—Y-ya veo...—atina a decir antes de probar su bizcocho francés._

 _—Tienes que saber que él tiene problemas...¿no te lo dijo?_

 _La azabache de largo cabello ladea un poco la cabeza._

 _—La verdad, es que Alice ya me había comentado cosas así, de que Eren no sabe controlarse...—toma un sorbo de su capucchino— Pero no le veo el problema , Mikasa. Todos tenemos defectos y Eren tiene los suyos..._

 _La asiática hace una mueca de fastidio._

 _—No es eso.—hablo Ackerman.—Es muy impulsivo, lo he visto en sus peores momentos, así que dudo que desconozcas el hecho de que Eren realmente tiene problemas._

 _La más alta se da cuenta en el veneno que tienen las palabras de la menor._

 _—¿Y que propones que haga?_

 _—Si no quieres sufrir, sería bueno que tomaras cierta distancia con él.—finaliza con firmeza, sin rodeos. Ahora Hoover lo entiende todo, esto no sólo de trata del estado emocional y mental de Jaeger._

 _Siente molestia._

—¿ _Discúlpame_?

 _—Eren puede ser muy peligroso, y tu eres muy blanda...si no quieres sufrir es mejor que-_

 _—Mikasa.—la detiene.—Yo se que tenías sentimientos hacia Eren...todos lo sabíamos y aún así, yo estoy saliendo con él, por eso te pido perdón. Creeme que siento mucho por lo que estás pasando, yo..._

 _—Descuida, no es como si nosotras dos hubiésemos sido amigas._

 _—Pero aún así..._

 _—No, ya olvídalo .—Se levanta de su sitio y deja el dinero de su pedido sobre la mesa.—Pero considera mi consejo, toma distancia con Eren._

 _La deja sola en la cafetería. Beth está algo enojada por ello, a veces Mikasa era incomprensible. Siente los pasos de una Sasha uniformada como camarera, la cual había escuchado la conversación._

 _Ambas sonríen y prefieren olvidar el suceso._

* * *

 _._  
 _._

 _La sangre brota de su labio. Siente su sabor metálico y salado saboreando su lengua._

 _Se arregla su cabello en una coleta y sale de los servicios higiénicos._

 _Aún no puede creer que Eren sea capaz de meterse en problemas con Jean por estupideces. Tanto así, que cuando trato de detenerlo, él la empujó y se reventó el labio ante el impacto._

 _En la puerta de los baños, la espera Andrew Leonhardt, su amigo de la infancia._

 _—¿Andrew?_

 _—Hola—saluda el soviético y se acomoda la mochila a la espalda._

 _Un par de gotas de sangre siguen brotando de sus finos labios austriacos._

 _El rubio nota eso entre tanto silencio a los alrededores del pasillo._

 _—¿y los demás?—Pregunta la pelinegra._

 _—Eren y Jean en la sala de detención, Mikasa viendo la forma de sacar a Jaeger, Rachel y Marco están abogando por Eren y Jean respectivamente, ya sabes que son los delegados y deben hacer esas cosas. Y los demás se fueron._

 _—Ya veo..._

 _—¿Y tu?_

 _—¿E-eh?¿Yo que?_

 _—¿Por que sigues aquí?_

 _La chica se quedó atónita y trago algo de saliva._

 _—F-fui al baño...i-ire a esperar a Eren... supongo..._

 _Andrew rueda los ojos._

 _—¿Enserio, Bela?, ¿Despues de todo lo que te hizo vas ir a verlo?._

 _Asiente con inseguridad. Leonhardt se encoge de hombros y la mira con desaprobación._

 _—Tomatelo en serio, Beth.—vuelve a hablar —Eren puede ser muy impulsivo, creeme. Ya me he peleado con él un par de veces._

 _—¿Por que todos me dicen lo mismo?—se queja la joven._

 _—Por que es la verdad. Ten mucho cuidado cuando él esta en estas situaciones, no juegues con fuego Beth, te lo digo como tu amigo._

 _Muy pocas veces eran las que Andrew se sincerisaba con sus allegados, por esos sorprendió a la más pequeña._

 _—Lo haré, Andrew._

 _Ambos caminan por los solitarios pasillos del colegio. Se iban a separar en el punto donde Beth iba a reunirse con Su pareja, y donde Andrew se dirigía a la sala del Consejo estudiantil._

 _No obstante, una mano firme arrastra a Beth hacia fuera del Instituto. Es Ymir Langnar, que sale de algún lado desconocido sólo para llevarse a cuestas a Hoover._

 _Andrew los ignora a ellos y a sus quejas. Los pasillos hacen el eco de los reclamos, los reproches, las palabras en sueco y alemán._

 _Leonhardt niega con la cabeza, pero agradece la repentina aparición de Langnar._

* * *

Ymir comete una locura, pero vale totalmente la pena. En medio de la noche, coge su motocicleta y se dirige a _Polten Street,_ uno de los mas lujosos distritos de Trost.

No fue muy difícil infiltrarse en la casa , después de todo, no era entrar sin permiso si la ventana estaba abierta, además que ya lo había hecho antes con algunos de sus amigos.

Sabe muy bien que Zeke no estaba en casa y que había salido a un viaje de escala a Stohess y luego a Berlín, eso concluye el porque Beth ni siquiera se esforzaba por asistir a clases .

Cual fiera, camina silencioso por los pasillos del lujoso hogar, evitando el distraerse con las fotos familiares que colgaban de las paredes. Se detiene en una puerta de fina madera barnizada que en ella dice: " _Beth_ ", decorado con unos gorriones.

Gira los ojos y toma un bocado de aire antes de entrar en la recámara sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

La observa. Por primera vez muestra una confusión extrema al verla totalmente desarreglada, con una pijama blanca y un estado deplorable. Beth acababa de salir de su baño privado, y da un fuerte respingo al ver la sombra de Ymir Langnar en su alcoba.

—¡¿Y-y-ymir?!—balbucea confundida, quiere creer que no está ahí, que es una pesadilla.—¡¿Qu-que haces aq-

—Yo debería preguntarte eso.—habló.—Hace tres días que no vas a clases...¿Que ha pasado?

La morena se queda callada, estática.

—y...yo..—sus labios empiezan a temblar, pero no está lista para decirlo, no ahora. Niega con brusquedad su cabeza y con fuerza de quita las rebeldes lágrima que amenazan su salida de sus bellos ojos.—¡¿C-como entraste?!¿Por la ventana ?—interroga con coraje.

—Claro, ni siquiera te molestaste en cerrarla.—se encoge de hombros.—Como sea, responde.

La mirada de la chica empieza a oscurecerse.

—Vete, por favor...déjame sola y no le hables de esto a nadie.

Ymir se empieza a reír con sarcasmo.

—De eso nada, y aún si me botas sabes que veré la forma de entrar y si eso no sirve, sabes que se lo haré saber a Rachel, a Andrew... _a tu padre .—_ dijo el muchacho, haciendo señales de entrar en su recámara.—Tú decides.

Lo mira con coraje, sus ojos están increíblemente húmedos y sus manos hechas un par de puños.

—¡L-l-lárgate de aquí!¡Desaparece!¡Vete!—intenta empujarlo, pero Langnar es muy rápido y la agarra de los brazos mientras ella evita su entrada a su cuarto, se ve que sufre mucho mientras que el sueco evade los inútiles golpes y forcejeos.

Jean tenía razón, esto no se trataba de ninguna coincidencia.

—¡¿Que diablos te está pasando?!—interroga desesperado, pero Hoover que niega a verlo.—¡No vas a clases!¡No respondes mis llamadas o al menos ves los mensajes!

—¡Vete!¡Vete por favor!¡Déjame en paz!—pide entre sollozos.

—¡Contéstame, Bela Theresa!¡¿Que pasa contigo?!—la agita de los hombros y al ver que tenía ventaja, entra en su habitación, para inspeccionarla.

—¡Ya vete, Ymir!¡Estoy bien!¡Estoy bien!—le dice desesperada.

—¿ _«Estas bien »?_ , Ja...que buena broma.—farfulla con ironía y una mirada de desprecio.—Estas escuálida, como se ve que no has comido en un buen tiempo.

—Por favor...no–

—Tienes ojeras y los ojos hinchados, así que es obvio que has estado llorando a mares y eso va de la mano con el hecho de que no puedes dormir.

—...basta...

El pecoso mira alrededor de la habitación.

—Tu teléfono está apagado, con razón no contestas los mensajes...

—¡N-no avances más!

—¿Por que no?, Ni que te fuera a robar...y..—sus ojos se detienen en la mesita de noche que posa al lado de su cama. Él se horroriza al ver el objeto que se encuentra a lado del adorable reloj de perrito dalmata.

Lo que Ymir había visto fue una cuchilla de metal con un filo asesino.  
La pelinegra se asusta al saber que vio el objeto y grita de miedo cuando su amigo le jala los brazos, buscando una señal de cortadas y heridas, pero no encuentra más que rasguños cobardes como de alguien que no se atreve a acabar con su vida.

—Mierda, llegué a tiempo.—se habla a si mismo.—Por lo que más quieras, Bela Theresa, dime que es lo que te pasa...algún día lo vamos a saber pero no quiero que sea en una carta suicida escrita por ti...

—.. Y-ymir...

 _—...no quiero_

Ella cae de rodillas, pero es sujetada por su amigo antes de que sus piernas toquen el suelo. Llora de forma desgarrada.

—¿Fue él verdad?—preguntó el sueco mientras la encierra en sus brazos. El llanto de la austriaca otorgó su respuesta positiva.—¿Te ha tocado?

Ella lo mira totalmente demacrada y no tuvo el valor de vocalizar. Ymir se mordió la lengua, quería matar a ese estúpido infeliz por manchar la inocencia de Beth, por obligarla a abandonar su pureza; pero no podía dejar de lado a su amiga en ese estado, tenía que quedarse con ella, no abandonarla.

—¡No quiero que nadie me vea así!¡No quiero que mi padre me vea asi!¡no!¡No quiero!

—Ya... tranquila Beth.—susurro mientras la joven se aferraba con fuerza hacia su pecho, sujetando con fuerza los pliegues de su camiseta.

* * *

 _—Señor Zeke.—llamó una mujer de cabello claro y apariencia pulcra._

 _— Mein gott Perla, mi siguiente reunión es en 15 minutos así que ve al grano._

 _La secretaria le dedicó una mirada reprochable a su jefe, ya tenía la suficiente confianza ganada como para hacerlo._

 _—Tiene una llamada en la línea tres._

 _—¿Y?_

 _—¡Usted tiene una pésima memoria!—farfulló la peliperla.—Ya le explique que esa línea son para asuntos personales o familiares._

 _El hombre se ajusta las lentes. Joder, a veces ni el puede lidiar con el orden enfermizo de su secretaria ._

 _—Perdón, Perla.—la mujer negó fastidiada. El hombre rió pero se detuvo en el instante.—... espera ¿Quien llamó?¿Es por Beth?¿Pasó algo?_

 _Las facciones de Perla se suavizaron en una mueca de preocupación._

 _—No lo sé señor, pero han llamado del Instituto y dicen que es muy importante._

 _—Danke, Perla .—agradece en alemán y espera a que se retire de su despacho._

 _La secretaria al salir ruega por la niña Bela, pues ella había sido una de las que la vio florecer hasta hacerse una dama, y hasta donde sabe, la pequeña Beth no se metía en problemas._

 _Mientras que en el despacho, Zeke Hoover Edelstein contesta el la tercera línea de su teléfono._

 _—Buenos días._

 _—Igualmente Señor Hoover .—habla la voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.—Soy Erwin Smith, director de la escuela Multicultural de Trost._

— _Vale, mi secretaria ya me informó de eso. ¿Que sucedió ?_

 _—Esperamos que tome esta situación con calma._

 _Zeke crujió los nudillos por lo dicho._

 _—Sin rodeos por favor, ¿Que le pasó a mi hija?_

 _—Señor Hoover, su hija no se presentó en el Instituto hace ya tres días. Hoy ella vino a la escuela y fue interrogada por su profesor Rivaille y la co-tutora, Hanji Zoe pero lo que nos ha dicho la señorita Bela Theresa es un tema extremadamente delicado.._

— _Si tengo que tomar un avión a Trost ahora mismo, delo por hecho. Hable, soy todo oídos._

* * *

—Vaya Jaeger, hasta que por fin das la cara.— se burla Ymir, haciendo que todos los alumnos del salón 1-04 se volteen a verlos.

El castaño no contesta, porque el sueco le da tremendo puñete que lo deja tumbado en el suelo, sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros. Cuando el de ojos verdes trató de levantarse, el nórdico se le tiró encima y empezó a golpearlo a como de lugar .

Alice trata de sacar a Eren pero es empujada y finalmente auxiliada por Christoph, quien no pudo ir a detener a Ymir al ser detenido por Leonhardt. Jean y Marcó tratan de separarlos,sin embargo fue tiempo perdido pues Jaeger le siguió la pelea.

—¡la violaste maldito infeliz!— Ruje furioso.

—¡Sueltame, imbécil!¡Me estas lastimando!

—¡Esa es la idea, hijo de puta!

Andrew al escuchar esas palabras frunció el ceño .

—Oigan...—dice el ruso, haciendo que ambos levanten la mirada.

—¡No trates de detenerme Leonhardt!—grita Langnar.

—Al contrario, déjame unirme.—antes de que el alemán pueda defenderse, el soviético le dio tal patada que lo dejo en el suelo otra vez.

Mikasa no soportó y se aventó sobre Andrew para golpearlo todo lo que podía mientras el rubio la intentaba evitar. Rachel fue a defender a su novio, pero terminó en aquella pelea. Sasha y Connie intentaban apartar a Jean y a Ymir de Eren quien también empezó a golpearlos con salvajismo. Christoph tuvo que limpiarle la herida a Alice y al final también se vio involucrado de una u otra forma

Todo era un caos. Los alumnos habían sacado los celulares y a grabar las peleas e incluso a apostar.

—¡¿Que demonios está pasando aquí?!—se escuchó el grito de Rivaille, quien venía con Hanji Zoe y el sub-delegado, Marco Bodt quien fue rápidamente a llamarlos cuando la situación se les escapó de las manos.

Los chicos testigos empezaron a guardar los teléfonos mientras que los culpables del desorden se quedaron congelados en sus posiciones.

El tutor se abrió paso entre los estudiantes para ver quienes eran los principales causantes.

—¡vaya, vaya!¡Que novedad, Jaeger!..Y...—exclama con sarcasmo al ver al alemán y luego posa su mirada en el otro muchacho —¿Langnar?¡Ya lo veía venir de usted!

El sueco chasquea la lengua.

—¡No me interesa sus motivos!¡En mi clase nadie hace lo que se les pega en gana!¡Así que espero que tengan las bolas para enfrentarse a lo que viene!—dirige su afilada mirada a todo su salón.—¡Va para todos!¡Están advertidos!—reprocha con desprecio.— Ackerman, Leonhardt, Braun, Springer, Kirschtein, Braus, Arlert y Reiss; se van a ir a la sala de detención hasta la hora de salida ¡Y agradezcan que sólo les daré eso!¡Una queja y los hago expulsar!. ¡Hanji, llevatelos de mi vista, tu estas a cargo!

La de gafas asintió a regañadientes pero se podía ver en su relajada actitud que estaba al tanto de la situación y la razón de la pelea.

—¡Ustedes dos, basuras!—señala a Ymir y a Eren.—Van a venir conmigo a la oficina de Erwin. ¡los demás se ponen a hacer todos los ejercicios de la página 23 a 30 del libro de matemáticas!¡O les bajo todo el promedio!

Finaliza todo colocando con fuerza brutal un libro y sale del aula sujetando con odio a los dos chicos, mientras que Hanji lleva a los otros implicados a la sala de castigo.

* * *

Los pasos de Ilse Langnar retumbaban por los pasillos de la zona administrativa del Instituto,mientras que detras de ella, iba su hermano menor, con un rostro herido por los golpes y el uniforme arruinado por la misma pelea sucedida en la mañana.

—Aurgelmir.—llamó la nórdica mayor, deteniendo sus pasos y volteandose a encarar al muchacho.—...padre estará muy decepcionado por lo que has hecho.

Ymir se encoje de hombros y se mete las manos a los bolsillos.

—Sabes bien que lo que diga Berwald no me importa.

—¡Pues debería!—exclamó la mayor con suu cenño arrugado.—Te involucraste en un problema..¡Y todavía con el hijo de los Jaeger!

—¡Y aún si fuese el hijo de la puta reina de Inglaterra!—atacó el sueco.—¡Esa bastardo infeliz merecía eso y más!

—¡Ese tema lo verá su familia!¡No debiste meter tus narices!—Ilse se acercó más al chico, aumentando su volumen de voz.—Sé que esa chica te gustaba, Ymir; pero hacer justicia con tu propia mano no va a resolver nada.

El chico suelta una risa sarcástica.

— lo que quieras, Ilse, pero tus consejos de hermana comprensiva que no eres puedes ahorrártelos, yo se lo que hago.—la reta con cierta rabia contenida.

—Vale, estás a un paso de que te mande de vuelta a _Stockholm_ con nuestro padre.

Se quedan en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que el ensordecedor timbre de la escuela despierta los sentidos del moreno, quien como siempre, oculta sus necesidades y de ve ante todos, como un ser desinteresado.

—Hazlo.—dijo antes de irse caminando rumbo a la enfermería del colegio, justo donde en estos momentos se refugiaba Beth.

Necesitaba verla.

* * *

 _Eren Adolf Jaeger fue denunciado por ultrajar a Bela Theresa Hoover, y condenado a varios años en custodia de la policía, en un hospital psiquiátrico, a pedido de Grisha Jaeger._

 _Mikasa siempre va a visitarlo sin falta alguna._

 _Zeke pensó que el ambiente de Trost no le haría mucho bien a su hija, asi que le convendrían mudarse a Viena y voltear esa pagina, lo bueno es que Beth aceptó enseguida la propuesta de su padre._

 _En cuanto a Ymir, el amigo de la joven y el primero en enterarse de aquella fatalidad, pues se quedó en Trost un buen tiempo hasta que se hartó de las peleas con su hermana Ilse y no opuso resistencia en volver a Estocolmo con su padre._

 _El resto de amigos tuvo que acabar su preparatoria ahí, aunque algo apenados de la partida de dos amigos muy importantes para ellos._

 _«—¿Volverás ?_

 _—No lo sé, Ymir. Padre cree que volviendo a Austria me sentiré mejor y yo también pienso en eso._

 _—Lo normal, ¿no?_

 _Ella se encoge de hombros ._

 _—¿No estás molesto?_

 _—No, incluso yo también pienso irme de aquí y volver con mi padre a Suecia._

 _—harás falta aquí.—le dice con timidez._

 _—No más que tú para mí.—le sonríe de una forma que nunca lo ha hecho y le acaricia la melena suave._

 _El corazón de la joven late con fuerza._

 _—¿n-no te doy asco?..._

 _—¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?, Tú no me darías asco... Jamás ._

 _Sus ojos le arden y quiere llorar, pero la pelinegra se aferra a su falda para no hacerlo._

 _—P-pero..._

 _—Nadie lo hace, ¿Okey?. Nadie te odia, quítate eso de la cabeza._

 _A su mente vuela la fiesta sorpresa que todos sus amigos le hicieron en su casa, donde Rachel fue corriendo abrazarla y no se despegó de ella por ningún motivo. Andrew mostró una sonrisa durante todo el día, y el grupo de Ymir, y también amigos suyos , empezaban a hacerla reír y a disimular que nada había pasado, y todo para que sonría como antes. Hasta Mikasa fue y en privado le pidió disculpas al no sacar cara por ella cuando pudo, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared, y Beth agradeció aquellas dulces palabras por parte de Ackerman._

 _Inclusive los profesores le brindaron el apoyo adecuado ¡Hasta Levi la apoyó!_

 _Las lágrimas traicioneras caen por sus ojos, sin embargo, es Langnar quien se las limpia con delicadeza y dulzura._

 _—En primaria decías que era muy llorona.—sonríe penosa mientras intenta cubrirse el rostro.—Tal vez tenías razón..._

 _—Me gustas así._

 _—¿E-e-ehh?¿D-de que..._

 _—Oye, no tienes que responder.—la calla colocando su dedo índice en sus delicados labios.—puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, pero lo cierto es que tenía que decírtelo...debí hacerlo antes...ya me conoces, Beth._

 _Bela asiente desconcertada, totalmente roja._

 _—Iré a Viena por ti en cuanto me libre del papeleo de mi padre y mi fastidiosa hermana._

 _—¿y...y si aún yo no tengo una respuesta?_

 _—Me basta con solo verte, ¿Se puede o_ _no_ _?_

 _Beth Hoover sonríe._

 _—Si, Ymir, claro que puedes.—susurra con cariño »_

 _Fin_

* * *

 ** _Ya se que muchos aquí querran matarme. Pff, ¿Eren violador?¡¿Mikasa mala?, okey, Eren a veces da muuuuucho miedo, y bueno, al ser impulsivo puede llegar a tener muchos problemas, les recuerdo que Eren tiene ciertos deslices psicologicos y con Beth llego a su cúspide. Okey, aquí me preste personajes de Steven Universe que mi Twin ama esa serie y de Hetalia, aunque solo y unicamente a Suecia/Berwald que interpreta al padre de Ymir. ¡Si¿ ¿por que Aurgelmir?, bien, Ymir es una abreviación del nombre Aurgelmir del gigante de hielo de la mitología nórdica, y quería ese nombre por que, he, aceptemoslo, suena mas masculino aunque siempre se le llamara Ymir. Otra duda, ¿por que Beth es austriaca si es alemana?, bien, quería sacarle del cannon original y ademas que pfff, Alemania y Austria no se diferencian en muchas cosas, asi que es Austriaca y quizas Berth lo sea en otros AU de los one shots. ¿Y por que Beth si su nombre es Bela Theresa?, okey... BEla THeresa, ¿magia, no?...yo pido disculpas por poner a Eren como un puto, pero necesitabamos un villano. Ah, y este AU, Beth es mas pequeñita que nuestro colosal._**

 ** _tal vez suba los otros mañana...Ash tengo full cosas que hacer._**

¡Twiin ojala te haya gustadooo!

 **¡Hasta el próximo One shot!**

 **atte: Takeshi Maki**


	4. When i was your man Nyo YumiBeruAnni!

**¡Cuarto one shooot!¡sere breve!¡Este es un Nyo!¿okay?, y ya debo irme estoy con la hora y debo ir a una fiesta.**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **Summary** : Ymir la observa sonreír, y se da cuenta de que le gusta, siempre lo supo pero jamás lo dijo. Porque él decía amar a otra persona, aunque sea una mentira; Beth jamás decía nada pero sus ojos miraban con amor a otro. Ahora es muy tarde para decirle que la ama, ya no había más que hacer, sólo esperar a que ella sea tan feliz aún si es con ese estúpido narizón.[Nyo!YumiBeruAnni][AU/leve ooc]

 **canciones recomendadas: WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN**

* * *

 **When I was your man**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

.  
.

Siempre supo que amaba a otro, y por primera vez en toda su vida, calló. Él no era del tipo de chicos que se muerde la lengua en ninguna cosa, y al igual que Jean, gusta de ser sincero y no tener que ahorrarse sus comentarios.

Pero _ella_ era un caso aparte. Porque son buenos amigos, porque le sonríe enternecida, porque con su compañía, ella puede ser auténtica, sin trabarse torpemente con sus palabras.

Beth siempre le atrajo, por verse inocente y en algún punto, tierna. Tenia el cabello largo y lacio de un color negro azabache, sus ojos pese a ser oscuros, mantenían un brillo especial, y su voz era melodiosa. No resaltaba tanto cuando tenían 14 años, pues que él sepa, Hoover aún tenía el cabello corto y cuerpo de niña, pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Ahora cuando la ve, ella se muestra como una mujer hermosa, esbelta y de mirada dulce. Porque así era Beth.

No supo como ni cuando empezaron a ser buenos amigos, sin embargo, en poco tiempo salían a menudo, se hablaban por _WhatsApp_ por horas y solían conversar en clase, al punto de que Keith Shadis los termino regañando y los amigos los tachaban de _enamorados._

Ella titubiaba con su rostro pintado de carmín. Él sólo le daba un zape a Connie por ser un jodido.

A Ymir no le molestaba que la gente crean que eran pareja, ya le había pasado con Christoph, pero Beth no pensaba lo mismo.

..su corazón tenía dueño.

Ese dueño era nada más y nada menos que Andrew Leonhardt, el muchacho antisocial de su clase. Un rubio de expresión estoica y mirada gélida.

Según lo que le había contado la propia Beth, ella y el ruso fueron amigos en la infancia, y que ella estuvo enamorada en secreto de Leonhardt desde hace bastante tiempo.

Ymir ya lo sabía. Era demasiado obvio.

 _«Las chicas se ven hermosas cuando están cerca de quien están enamoradas»_

Eso le dijo Sasha, un día en el que resaltó lo linda que se veía Alice junto a Christoph, y claro, lo obvia que se veía para con él. Langnar no creía en esas cosas, pues en el fondo, Beth se veía hermosa mientras conversaban, con o sin el ruso Leonhardt.

Lo más doloroso es que había algo de verdad en las palabras de su amiga Braus. Beth le regalaba sonrisas a Andrew, pero no solo eso, sino que también dedicación. Dedicación en cada mirada, en cada sonrisa, en cada palabra...

Podía sentir el brillo invisible que desplomaba la joven austriaca. Podía escuchar ese amor hacia el rubio con cada uno de sus torpes y deliciosos balbuceos.

La ve sonrojada y la cree linda, pero,¿Porque siente fastidio al ver que esa mirada no era para él?...Que ese amor sincero de Beth Hoover no era para él sino para otro?

Ymir sabía que perdía su tiempo con la azabache, pero era un imbécil, porque el amor idiotiza al ser humano. Y él no se reconocía, jamás reconocería que en realidad la quería , por que no quería caer en la cuenta de que estaba sufriendo un amor no correspondido.

Por eso prefería que medio mundo creyera que era homosexual, que amaba a otra persona.

Aunque como muchas otras cosas, eso era mentira. Ymir estaba volviéndose un infantil, tanto así como para suprimir la idea de un supuesto enamoramiento hacia una chica que tenía ojos para otro.

Pensó en decírselo, sin embargo no serviría de mucho, porque la amistad forjada con acontecimientos y el propio transcurso del tiempo se iría a la mierda, y algo que no quería Ymir Langnar, era perder la amistad de Beth. Sería como una invitación a "tomar distancia" y eso solo enfriaba la relación amistosa que tenían.

Así que calló. El nórdico es bueno disimulando, así que no sería problemático callar por un tiempo más, ignorando toda clase de sensación.

No obstante, el silencio sólo fue un error más.

Una tarde, encontró al rubio y a la pelinegra en un rincón del patio del Instituto. Lo demás fue evidente; iniciaron una relación.

La azabache sonreía enamorada con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo y riéndose con vergüenza; Andrew también esbozaba una sonrisa discreta- _una de sus pocas sonrisas_ -, mientras sujetaba la mano de su actual pareja.

Todos se sorprendieron, nadie se esperaba que Andrew tuviese sentimientos y menos en el ámbito amoroso. Aún así, se les hacía tierno la relación que tenían Hoover y Leonhardt.

Todos los felicitaron. Incluso Ymir lo hizo, aunque en el fondo no sentía mucho gusto por ello.

Se lo guardo, porque de nada servía luchar o decirle a Beth todo lo que sentía.

Ahora, en estos momentos, la hecha de menos.

Una vez que Bela Theresa - _nombre completo de Beth-_ inicio su relación con el narizón, fue momento de despedirse de ciertas cosas que solían hacer juntos cuando ella aún no estaba con Leonhardt. Ya no iban al _Starbucks_ a tomar una bebida y pasar el rato, ya no pasaban horas y horas hablando por _WhatsApp ,_ ella demoraba en responderle y para Ymir no existían tantos temas de conversación...se le habían agotado todos...era raro ahora que su amiga tenía novio.

Los ve en una fiesta, Andrew no gusta de bailar y Beth tampoco es buena en ello.

El pecoso recuerda que hace bastante tiempo, en una fiesta celebrada por Connie, él la invitó a bailar y desde ahí no tuvieron en cuenta la hora, las piezas que bailaron o la música. Hoover en ese momento sonreía encantada y se dejaba llevar por los pasos de Langnar, quien le sonreía coqueto.

Ahora que lo ve de esa manera, extrañara mucho la compañía de Beth, quien cegada por el amor hacia Andrew, ya no se esforzaba por acercarse al muchacho sueco.

A veces, su hermana Ilse Langar,le pregunta por sus amigos, por ella. Ymir sabe que su hermana mayor está al tanto del enamoramiento de Beth, y a veces se pregunta, ¿Se percataría de que él estuvo enamorado de Hoover?

Lo duda. Él es bueno disimulando.

Pero en el fondo, sabe que Andrew tiene mucha suerte, demasiada tal vez. Ymir es egoísta, no obstante, solo por una vez en su vida, le desea lo mejor a Bela.

 ** _«Ojala que el te regale las violetas que tanto te gustaban de esa florería francesa._**  
 ** _Espero que su mano sujete la tuya cuando la requieras._**  
 ** _Deseo que te dedique todos sus tiempos libres cuando quieras._**

 ** _Y tal vez... aprender un par de pasos de baile...por que en el fondo tu disfrutas cuando bailas»_**

Esa mensaje que sus acaramelados ojos transmiten le revuelcan la mente.¿Le llegarían sus sentimientos?

El alcohol del ron está afectando algo de su cerebro. Hoy hay otra fiesta, está vez es la de Hitch Dreyse, prima de Jean, quien obviamente incluyó licor y buena música.

Había bailado demasiado, olvidándose del tema gracias a la fiesta y su amado ron, de esos de los que amaba su hermana Ilse, aunque en su caso, ella tenía mala cabeza y se embriagaba rápido.

Sonríe como tonto al ver que el ron de su vaso estaba vacío. Mira hacia los costados, llevándose una sorpresa.

Beth sigue hermosa como siempre, feliz como nunca y apegada a su novio, al cual no le afectaba el alcohol por ser soviético.

Puede sentir como Beth le sonríe desde lo lejos.

Claro, ellos dos siguen siendo amigos. Ella tan torpe como siempre , y él tan atorrante como de costumbre.

 _"Ojalá que él haga todo lo que yo_ _no_ _puedo hacer por ti, joder"-_ piensa en su mente, antes de volver a la pista de baile con sus amigos.

« ** _Now my baby's dancing, But she's dancing with another man»_**

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _Se que Ymir es gay, pero por favor, YOLO. Aqui debi hacer mas bien a un Andrew dandose cuenta de lo que siente por Beth y que esta es feliz con Ymir pero salió esto por la frase final de la canción, que la veran justo al final del one shot. ¡Ojala les guste y buenooo~!¿que te puedo decir, Twin?, queria hacer algo unilateral, duele..lo se...jajajaja que triste por Ymir. aunque como dije, yo prefiero que sea Andrew quien se de cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Uhhg, si, Beth aqui sigue siendo austriaca jajajajaj e Ilse es la hermana de Ymir, ¡muy obviooo! , me debatía por ella o por Berwald (de hetalia), pero Ym se parece mil veces mas a Ilse, de ley...jajajaja_**

 ** _ojala haya gustado y no se corten las venas, hehehe. yo prefiero mil veces a Andrew con Rachel, hehehehe._**

¡ **goza el one shot, sorella, que ya vienen mas!**

atte: Takeshi Maki


	5. Rivalidad Reiner x Ymir

**¡Esta pareja muy inusual y llena de rivalidad que mi Twin ama por eso! antes No me gustaba hasta que conocí Hetalia, asi es, agradezcanselo a Hetalia, mis niños. Advierto que este fic tiene ciertas tendencias historicas, aunque claro, la historia NO es NADA FIEL, asi como tambien al cannon original. El one shot esta basado hace varioooos siglos atras..calculemos~ ¿etapa moderna en alemania?. yeah, eso. Sin nada mas que decir, los dejo...ah, tome prestado a Sweden, de hetalia.**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO. OTROS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.**

* * *

 **Summary** : Reiner siempre será el "rubio maricon" e Ymir siempre será la "Estúpida nórdica"[REIYUMI][AU/ Leve OOc][Históricamente infiel]

 **diccionario previo:**

 ** _Bög/Blond bög (sueco): marica /rubio marica_**

 ** _verdammt/_ _verdammt nordic(alemán): bastardo/nórdico bastardo_**

 _ **Bruder (alemán): hermano**_

 **Ä _lteste_ _r_ _/ältester Brude_ r (alemán): hermano mayor **

¿ **was? (Alemán): ¿que?**

 **Ja (alemán): si**

 **Skit (sueco ): mierda**

 **warten (alemán): espera**

 ** _Aber (alemán): pero_**

 **Mutter und vater** (alemán ): mamá y papá

 **dumm nordic (alemán ): estúpido nórdico**

 ** _Scheiße (alemán): mierda_**

 ** _räda (sueco): miedoso_**

 **Mein gott (alemán ): mi dios**

 **please calm down (... inglés): por favor, calma**

 ** _accursed räda (sueco): maldito cobarde_**

¿ **Vad? ( Sueco): ¿Que?**

 **herre (sueco : Señor**

 **canción recomendada: True Love de Pink**

* * *

 **Rivalidad**

 **By Takeshi Mak** i

.

.

Reiner conoce muy bien a Ymir, pero ésta finge no saberlo. Son rivales desde tiempos inmemoriales. Se odian, se detestan, podrían matarse...

... pero nunca lo hacen..

— ¡Ja!¡En tu cara _, Bög!_ —se carcajea _un niño_ de seis años de piel morena, pecas en sus mejillas, cabello corto y una vestimenta nórdica pero desgastada, que consistía en una camiseta llena de pólvora, pantalones oscuros, botas llenas de tierra y una capa que lo cubría con orgullo.

—¡Maldito nórdico!— maldice la causa de la burla, que resultaba ser otro niño de la misma edad con rubios cabellos y facciones alemanas.—¡Me las vas a pagar, bastardo!

El _pequeño sueco_ se sienta sobre la espalda de su rival, el cual estaba tumbado en el suelo , totalmente herido y agotado.

—Admitelo, Braun.—dijo con autosuficiencia.—Soy mejor que tú, eso es un hecho.

—¡Ven aquí para patearte tu nórdico trasero, _verdammt_!¡Vas a probar la ira alemana!

El sueco se volvió a cotillear de risa mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre la espalda del rubio.

—¿De que ira estas hablando?, Tu hermano Bertholdt es un llorica y el otro es un bebé que llora por que le quitan su dulce.—dijo el pelicafe mientras se limpia sus lágrimas provocadas por la risa.

Mientras tanto, el menor retorcía de odio debajo del chiquillo.

— _Verdammt nordic..._

—¡La fuerza sueca es la ganadora, Braun!¡No olvides eso!—finalizó, y después, de un solo movimiento desapareció por los bosques europeos, escuchandose sólo el galope de su caballo pura sangre.

Reiner Braun, el rival vencido, se levantó a duras cuestas de su sitio debido a la pelea que tuvo con aquel niño , se limpió el polvo y la poca sangre que manchaba su rostro alemán.

—¡Eso!¡Huye cobarde!¡Luego ajustaremos cuentas y te patearé el trasero!—Grita con furia, y puede sentir la carcajada del nórdico en la distancia.

Los sonidos de las ramas de los arbustos le llaman la atención, pero sabe de quienes se tratan . De los árboles, aparecen dos niños con trajes más decentes que los de él, ellos eran Bertholdt y Eren, los hermanos pequeños del rubio.

El azabache miraba con temor hacia su hermano mayor- _por tan solo un año_ -mientras que el más pequeñito los veía confundido.

— _B-bruder_...¿Y-ya see fue?—preguntó el tímido niño, con voz lacrimosa .

— _Ja._..—asintió mientras se terminaba de quitar las hojas de césped que quedaron en su traje mientras se peleaba con él .—Ese estúpido nórdico no sabe con quién está tratando, lo haré pagar por esto...

— _bruder_...

—¡Por mi honor!

—Reiner.—volvió a hablar el pequeño pelinegro, mientras que el menor de los tres hermanos se abrazaba infantilmente a la pierna del mismo.—tal vez deberías dejar de enfrentarte a Ymir.

 _—¡¿Was?_!

Bertholdt se cohibió un poco y empezó a mirar sus piernitas rasguñadas por las ramas al no saber que palabras usar.

—N-no quiero tener problemas con él...e-es..muy peligroso y.. salvaje..¡M-mira como te ha dejado esta vez!¡Lo mejor es evitarlo!

—¡De eso nada, Berth!—sentenció el alemán.—¡Lo derribaré y limpiaré el piso con su estúpida y nórdica existencia!

—¡Yo te apoyo, _ältester Bruder!_ —intervino el más pequeñito, haciendo que los dos lo miraran.—¡Ese nórdico va a probar la furia alemana!

Reiner esbozo una sonrisa ladina a la par que acariciaba los cabellos castaños del pequeño.

—¡Asi se habla, Eren!¡Vamos a patear su nórdico trasero!

—¡ _Ja!_

* * *

—¡ _Skit_!—maldice el sueco al sentirse acorralado por el rubio alemán. Quedando literalmente entre la espada y la pared.

—¡Rindete, estúpido nórdico!—se burla el triunfante Reiner.—La única manera de que te perdone la vida, es que admitas tu derrota.

El pecoso formó una mueca de sorna en su rostro norteuropeo.

Lo siguiente que Braun sintió fue un escupitajo que cayó cerca de su mejilla y logro manchar su hombro. El rubio se volteó hacia ese sueco , quien sonreía con malicia.

—Ahí tienes tu reconocimiento _, Bög._ —masculló el rival, quien se mordía la lengua por perder en la pelea contra el rubio imbécil.

—¡¿Como te atreves hacerle eso a _ältester Bruder_?!—vociferó Eren, el nuevo compañero de batallas de Reiner.

Por un segundo, Reiner da paso a atacar, pero con una mano detiene a su pequeño hermanito y eso sorprende al nórdico de oscuros cabellos.

— _Warten,_ Eren.—ordenó el muchachito de nueve años.

— _¡Aber, ältester_...

—Apenas tienes seis años y no quiero que te manches de sangre ahora... aún no... _mutter und vater_ se enfadarían conmigo si te involucro en un conflicto.—Braun podía imaginarse las caras de sus padres, mirándolo con reproche y decepción, porque ellos le prohibieron que a toda costa, deje que el menor de sus hermanitos se vea implicado en una batalla durante la ausencia de los mismos.

Langnar abre sus ojos cual esferas lunares , sin creerse que Reiner estaba diciendo tales cosas. _Él_ poco o nada sabía de los padres del « _rubio maricón»_ , sólo que perecieron en una guerra sangrienta contra los guerreros de Oriente.

De momento, el alemán se aparta del nórdico confundido, pero evita ser pillado con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro asi que sonríe con sátira.

—¿Que pasó, Braun?¿Te acobardaste?—no recibe respuesta.—No me esperaba menos de un _bög_.

—Te equivocas, Langnar.—le miró serio.—Hoy no pienso acabar contigo.

El chiquillo de Suecia deja escapar una solemne carcajada que ensordece y hace eco en todo el bosque.

—¡No le veo el chiste, _dumm nordic!_ —intenta acallarlo, Eren.

— No es eso.—dice a cuestas después de reírse.—Es sólo que me da risa lo gallina que es ese _blond bög._

A Reiner ganas no le faltaban de volver a golpear al otro muchacho, pero algo de su raciocinio le dijo que no lo hiciera, que no utilizara el filo de su espada para lastimarlo.

—Piensa lo que quieras, estúpido nórdico.

El moreno se encoge de hombros al reincorporarse.

—Vale, ni creas que voy agradecer tu falta de hombría al no matarme.

—¿Y quien habló de no matarte? .—pregunta con sarcasmo, sonriendo con orgullo y olvidándose de la voz de su conciencia.—Igual voy a hacerlo, sólo que quería ver tu cara de terror al sentir mi filuda espada, pero de todas maneras acabaré con tu existencia, Langnar.

—¡buena suerte con ello, idiota!—se mofó el niño.—¡Hasta entonces, me casaré con la bella señorita Christa y tu trasero será mi alfombra!

—¡ _Dumm nordic_!—el alemán rubio se lanzó encima del nórdico y le jaloneo los cabellos, mientras su contrincante le daba arañazos.

—¡Sueltame, _bög_!

Antes de que Eren pudiese intervenir, Bertholdt ya se lo había llevado a cuestas del lugar, para que no interfiera en otra pelea infantil entre su hermano y el salvaje nórdico.

* * *

—¡dumm _nordic_ !— se escuchó el grito acusador de Reiner Braun, con ya 11 años de edad, el cual estaba señalando con enfado al sueco.

—¿Otra vez , tú?—pregunta el mismo, sin dejar de afilar sus flechas.—¿Que quieres Ahora, _blond bög?_

El rubio apretó los dientes con fastidio y se acercó a paso largo hacia su rival.

—¡No te perdonaré lo que le has hecho a Berth!

El sueco encaja una ceja.

—¿Que le hice?

—¡Lo golpeaste en la entrepierna!—exclamo con regaño, pero el de pecas no parece importarle tal hecho, es más, se notaba extrañado.

—¿Y eso que?.—encaja una ceja al ver el odio en el rostro alemán.—Vamos, Braun, tu hermano es un llorón, además, no a todos los hombres les duele cuando los golpeas ahí...

Reiner muestra una mueca extraña, ¿En que mundo a un hombre no le duele que le golpeen en sus bolas?

—¿Ah?, Oye Ymir...¿Algunas ves te han golpeado ahí?

—Miles de veces.—confieza con desinterés.—En muchas peleas con mis hermanos, o en las que tengo contigo, una vez que me enfrenté a Rivaille Ackerman.—contaba mientras que veía la fina punta de su flecha y con la yema de su dedo la tocaba.—..si duele un poco pero tampoco es para exagerar, no entiendo por qué haces tanto jaleo por un golpe en la entrepierna.

—¿Eh?¡¿Acaso es que aun la tienes chiquita?!—cuestiono asombrado.

—Nah, es porque tu eres un _bög_ y tus hermanos son unas princesas lloricas..—se burla, pero no se da cuenta cuando Reiner se le tira encima para golpearlo en _aquella_ zona y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Langnar sólo sonreía victorioso.

—¡Imposible!¿Por que no te duele, _dumm nordic_?—volvió a golpear aquella zona de la entrepierna.

—¡te lo dije, _bög!_ —vociferó.—¡Soy inmune!

—¡ _Scheiße_ , CALLATE!¡es por que la tienes pequeña!

—¡Pues ya me crecerá!

Después de otra pelea entre el alemán y el sueco, Reiner fue a casa a contarle lo sucedido a Bertholdt y a Eren. El pequeño de ojos verdes se asombró al pensar en que el estúpido nórdico era el hombre más fuerte de todos después de Levi, pero Bertholdt se ruborizó a más no poder y sólo preguntó con discreción: _«¿Estas seguro de que tiene "eso" , Bruder?»_

* * *

Sina es un lugar muy bello, en donde se goza de cálidas primavera y mágicos inviernos.

Hoy, Ymir y Reiner decidieron pasar el día en la mansión Reiss, justo en donde vivía su amada Christa Historia Reiss, una dulce jovencita de la edad del hermanito menor de Braun.

El sueco y el alemán se peleaban por su amor, siendo éste, otro factor de su rivalidad.

Estaban en el colorido jardín de la hermosa rubia, y mientras que la niñita jugaba con Armin Arlert con su nuevo juego de té, Ymir y Reiner hacían algunos ejercicios de calentamiento o practicaban movimientos con la espada, y Eren los veía desde las ramas de los árboles.

—Oye, Reiner...—habló el muchachito de doce años, el cual detuvo sus movimientos con la espada y se estiró un poco.

—¿ _Was?_ —preguntó el rubio, sin dejar de entrenar, todo para lucirse frente a Christa.

El de pecas se acaricia la nuca con descuido.

—¿a ti...te duele el pecho?

El alemán se detuvo para ver con duda a su rival.

—¿ah?¿de que hablas?

—Me refiero si te duele el pecho.—pregunto con más impaciencia.

—Tal vez por las batallas.

El nórdico niega con la cabeza.

—No me refiero a eso, imbécil. Se como duelen las heridas de peleas, pero esto es distinto...

Bertholdt, quien estaba a unos pasos de ellos , deja de leer su libro para escuchar la conversación con más exactitud.

—Ugh...no lo sé..a mi también me duele después de los entrenamientos.. quizás sea eso.

—¿Bromeas?—pregunta sarcástico mientras coloca sus brazos detrás de ssu cabeza cual almohada.—¡Debe ser por que por fin estoy sacando músculos!¡Soy superior a ti, _bög!_

Reiner empieza a chistar sus dientes.

—Ya quisieras, estúpido nórdico.—de queja con fastidio.—¡Dejame ver tus dichosos músculos!

— _¡b-bruder_ , no!—intervino Berth, extrañando a ambos rivales.

—¿a que viene eso?—consultó Braun, con una ceja hacia arriba.

—Si, _räda, ¿_ A ti que te importa si le muestro mis nuevos músculos a _bög_?—concuerda el otro muchacho.

Bertholdt se ruborizó, pero no dijo nada ,porque sabe que no podrá explicarse.

Lo ignoran.

—¿Entonces te muestro mis nuevos músculos para que veas quien es el más hombre?—propuso Ymir

—¡Seguire siendo yo, pero hazlo!—exclamo Reiner, muerto de la curiosidad.

El moreno se quitó su chaqueta nórdica y quedó en su camiseta de oscuro color, dispuesto a quitárselo de un solo tirón, y Braun quería saber cómo eran los nuevos músculos de Ymir, de esa manera sabría cuanto tiempo iba a tener que entrenar para desarrollarse el doble.

—¡Ymir, no lo hagas!—gritó la desesperada rubia, impidiendo que el muchacho se quite la camiseta.

—¡Vamos, Christa!¡De esa manera yo seré el más hombre y así podré pedir tu mano a tu hermana y nos casaremos!

—¡Y-ya te dije que tú y yo no podemos casarnos!—reclamó mientras evitaba que su _compañero_ se quite su prenda.

—¿Ah?¿Por que no?¡acabo de superar al rubio maricon y así nos casaremos tu y yo!

—¡Que ya te dije que n—

—¡ _Mein gott!_ ¡Ya quiero saber de qué músculos hablas, _dumm nordic_!—se hartó el rubio y se lanzó sobre Langnar para palpar el pecho de la misma, y lo raro fue que al pecoso le estaba doliendo aquellos tocamientos.

Bertholdt casi se desmaya del susto, Christa se cayó de espaldas y fue auxiliada por Armin, mientras que Eren se reía desde la rama del árbol.

—¡S-sueltame, marica!—exigió el nórdico mientras sentía el dolor en sus " _nuevos músculos"_

—¡Asi se hace, _ältester_!—apoyó Jaeger.

 _—¡Please, calm down_!—interviene Armin.

De la nada, apareció Annie Leonhardt y de una sola patada separó a los rivales y empezó a golpear a Reiner.

* * *

— _accursed räda.._.me las vas a pagar...

—Aun no entiendo como es que Berth pudo vencerte.

Se miraron con fastidio ambos europeos de 13 años de edad , los cuales tiraban para los catorce en poco tiempo.

—No me venció.—confesó Ymir, limpiándose la herida de su cara.—No quería pelear conmigo y me neutralizó por un tiempo.

Reiner encajó su rubia ceja. Aún no podía asimilar el hecho de que su hermano dejo vulnerable a su rival, al punto de dejarlo agotado y sin fuerzas, reposando sobre un árbol y con su nórdica ropa totalmente desgarrada hasta convertirse en retazos de tela con tierra.

—¿Tan salvaje fue?—preguntó con referencia a la vestimenta.

—Ah, lo que pasa es que cuando iba con mi caballo por los bosques me meti por varios arbustos y las ramas rasguñaron mi ropa, no creas que al llorica de Bertholdt le entro un lapsus de valentía.

— Pues no está entre sus planes golpear tu imbecilidad, estúpido nórdico.— el de pecas se encoje de hombros y el alemán observa el frío cielo de la tarde.—Como sea, en Stohess está empezando a hacer frío, así que te daré ropa para que te vayas.

Langnar abre sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Y esa amabilidad tan repentina?, Gracias pero no recibo caridad por parte de nadie, Braun. Lo sabes de sobra.—se mofa con diversión .

—Tomalo como quieras, _dumm nordic._ Pero Stohess es una de las ciudades más finas y delicadas, así que no quiero que arruines el panorama con tu nórdica existencia.—responde el rubio.—Ahora quitate la camisa y ponte la capa, nos vamos.

Como si le hubiese dicho alguna ofensa, Ymir apretó los dientes con furia y su pecoso rostro tomó una tonalidad rojiza que dejó al puberto totalmente desorientado.

 _—¡¿V-vad_?!¡No!¡Me niego!—sr escandaliza y se aferra al tronco donde reposaba.

—¡No seas crío!¡Anda, quitate la camisa!

—¡Que lo haga tu puta madre!

—¡No vas a andar así por Stohess!¡Quitatela!—ordenó molestó, acercándose al sueco de su edad, acorralándolo sin salida, viendo un extraño terror en sus acaramelados ojos.

—¡Apartate de mí, _blond bög!_

El chico sonríe.

—¡Ya sé, seguramente no quieres que vea tu pecho lampiño!¡Hasta a Armin le han aparecido músculos!

—¡C-cierra la boca!¡Quitate de encima!

Forcejearon con brutalidad, Ymir intentaba empujarlo y Reiner trataba de arrancarle los trozos de la camiseta de su rival, los cuales eran pocos y fáciles de sacar.

—¡Sal de encima!

—¡¿Por que no puede verlos, Langnar?!¡Actúas como neni...ta

Se escucha un silencio fúnebre. La sonrisa del rubio se esfuma y es reemplazado por la estupefacción que produce su vista otorgada por sus irises claras.

Su compañero no estaba mejor, ya que siente el calor en su rostro y cólera al ver que _él_ ha sido descubierto.

Si, lo que Reiner Braun acababa de ver eran un par de pechos femeninos los cuales eran propiedad del estúpido nórdico , o más bien, Ymir Langnar.

Ahora todo empieza a cobrar sentido. Por eso Bertholdt nunca deseaba pelear con ella, por eso Christa le impidió enseñar sus « _musculos_ », por eso Annie le daba tales palizas cuando Braun tocaba a Ymir en medio de sus entrenamientos, por eso no le dolía cuando le golpeaban en la entrepierna, por eso su voz era más aguda, por eso su rostro no se volvía más tosco, sino más fino.

Vuelve a su casa, no sin antes tirarle un saco abrigador que logró cubrir su cuerpo entero. Ya en su hogar, rezó todo lo que pudo, se confesó lo que podía y lo que no, andaba en posición fetal y lloriqueaba por ser una "terrible persona" al tocar a tientas a una mujer, por tratarla de tal forma a lo largo de sus catorce años de vida,.¡¿Pero que iba a saber él?!, Si ella no se comportaba como Christa Reiss o como Mikasa _-pese a todo era una dama-_ , al contrario, era demasiado masculina.

Aún se arrepentía, y justo cuando cree que no existe nada peor, rememora sus peleas salvajes, las veces que se habían bañado en el mismo estanque por coincidencia, pero no les interesaba por que supuestamente ambos eran _hombres_.

¡Maldita inocencia de niño!, De haberlo sabido, de haberse dado cuenta, pudo tomar sus distancias.

Pero eso no pasó .

Bertholdt encajó una ceja cuando el alemán rubio le contó a cuestas toda la historia, sólo para que su hermano le diga al final: _«Ah, ya lo sabía Bruder_ » haciendo una referencia al verdadero género del _estúpido nórdico_ .

* * *

—No te rías.—masculló con rabia entre los dientes.

—N-no iba a...a hacerlo.—respondió el acompañante, obviamente mintiendo.

¡Y como no hacerlo! Si para Reiner esta era la mejor venganza, una en donde podría cobrarle a esa mujer todas las humillaciones en su vida, porque ver a Ymir con un uniforme de sirvienta _-si, vestido incluido_ \- no era algo para nada normal.

Han pasado ya dos años, y ya no eran esos niños que iban ir ahí peleando por inmadureces y compitiendo por saber quién es superiores.

Ya no. Ambos apenas habían cumplido sus 16 años, sin embargo, cargaban más responsabilidades sobre su espalda.

Ymir por ejemplo, o mejor dicho, Ysabel Mirdreth Langnar Oxenstierna, hija menor de los gobernantes de Suecia imperial; se vio involucrada en una terrible crisis en su país natal después de la muerte de su hermana Ilse, así que, para asegurar el bienestar del estado, su hermano Berwald hizo tratados con el imperio Austro-húngaro para así sostenerse económicamente y en resumidas palabras , Ymir fue a vivir en la casa de Bertholdt, con el objetivo de servirle de forma leal , o esas fueron las órdenes de Berwald.

Esa idea no le había gustado en lo absoluto a la nórdica, quien volvía a mostrar la cara después de casi tres años de separación, y donde se pudo apreciar, ella había cambiado...

... bastante ...

Sólo había que mirarla para darse cuenta de ello; su cabello que antes estaba corto, alborotado y envuelto en una capa de polvo y ramas del bosque , ahora era largo, de aspecto suave y de brillante color castañizo y decorado con una pañoleta que la identificaba como sirvienta, al igual que su vestido. Adiós a los pantalones rasgados y las camisetas sucias junto a una capa desgarrada y mugrienta, actualmente, Ymir utilizaba su bello vestido, escogido por el propio Bertholdt, el cual combinaba perfectamente con el tono de piel de la muchacha sueca.

Si Reiner dice que no está sorprendido, estaría mintiendo. Más que la risa invadiéndole la boca y los sentidos, ver a una mujer como ella , le había dejado impactado, pero eso se opacaba fácilmente con la enojada expresión de la chica.

 _"Vaya suerte la que tiene Berth_ "—pasó por su cabeza aquel pensamiento que lo llenó en duda, ¿a que había venido ese comentario de su subconsciente?

—Ugh...—gruñe con incomodidad al sentir como la mente le jugaba una mala pasada.

—¿Que?

—N... nada...es sólo que...—la mira a los ojos y sin querer, se pierde en esos ojos miel que tienen un aspecto diferente a los de su infancia.—...ese vestido...—susurró y por extraño que parezca , escucha que su corazón palpita con rotunda Fuerza.

"¡ _¿Que diablos estoy haciendo?_!"— se grita.

Agita la cabeza y antes de que Langnar preguntara algo, el rubio esbozo una sonrisa falsa pero burlona a los ojos de todos.

—¡Ese vestido te hace ver gorda!

—¡Rubio maricón!—vocifera la pecosa y sin que Reiner lo pudiera prevenir, sintió como una sartén volaba hacia su cabeza con odio.

—¡ _Scheiße_!

* * *

La paz de la mansión austriaca se vio corrompida con el sonido de un rotundo objeto de metal el cual golpeaba algo, seguido de maldiciones en alemán y en sueco.

—¡¿En serio, Langnar?!¡¿En serio?!—se queja el rubio .—¡¿De las espadas pasaste a los escobazos y sartenes?!

Una nórdica sirvienta, se arregló su largo cabello y se acomodó la pañoleta que protegía su cuero cabelludo del polvo al limpiar, mientras que con otra mano sostenía con orgullo su sartén.

—Ya te dije varias veces que no quiero ver tu cara.—responde tajante.

—¡Esta es mi casa!

—La casa de _Herre_. —corrigió, haciendo una extraña y respetuosa referencia a Bertholdt, su amo.—¡Y sabes que odio cuando caminas por mi piso recién fregado!

El rubio encajó su cabeza.

—Eso no tiene sentido...—se arregla su traje.—Lo que sea, llama a tu _Lord_ porque tengo cosas que hablar con él.

—¡¿Es que soy tu criada?!

—¡Pues si, eres la criada de mi hermano, entonces eres mi criada!

—¡Machista de mierda!

Otro golpe más otro insulto alemán hace eco en toda la residencia de Bertholdt quien sólo niega con la cabeza y se vuelve a hundir en su papeleo.

* * *

—¡Eres un puto bastardo!—maldice la sueca y de un solo movimiento, golpea al rubio con su inseparable escoba.

—¡Que me sueltes, mierda!¿Que eres?¿una anciana?¡Baja esa escoba!

—¡Largo de aquí, _blond bög!_

—¡Que está es mi casa, estúpida nórdica!

—Ya no, tu vives en Stohess.—acotó la pecosa mientras señalaba la salida con su sartén.

—¿Desde cuando no puedo visitar a mis queridos hermanos?—Reiner se reincorpora de su sitio y se acaricia las cienes.

—Eres una mala influencia para Herre, así que coge tus cuatro mierdas y sal antes de que te golpeé de nuevo.

 _"entre tantas bellas nórdicas, ¿Por que la loca del sartén_?"—pensó con fastidio, recorriendo su mirada en el cuerpo de Ymir.

— _Mein gott_...¿desde cuando tomar algunas cervezas con Jean y Connie es algo ilegal?, ni que fueses mi madre o mi esposa...

—¡Antes de eso prefiero morir!—grita espantada y ..¿con vergüenza?.

Reiner sonríe mentalmente.

—Ademas, no quiero que tú indecencia manche la pureza de _Herre_...es demasiado bueno como para convertirse en otro idiota sin cerebro como tú.

—¿Hace cuanto que te importa Bertholdt?—Cuestiona con picardía y da en el clavo con su travesura.

Ysabel Mirdreth está balbuceando entre dientes, a veces parece maldecir en sueco, esconde una parte de su rostro tras su sartén, dejando ver sus filudos ojos y ocultando su nariz y su boca, justo en en lado donde se muestra el nuevo color de sus mejillas morenas.

—¿Eh?, No me digas que Berth te...

—¡¿D-de que hablas, _blond bög ?!¡Herre_ sigue siendo un tonto, pero sin duda es mejor que tú!

—Incluso te has puesto vestidos para complacerlo...

—¡Eran órdenes!

—Como si eso te importara, Langnar.—responde sarcástico y ve en ella, a una chica como nunca antes la había visto, totalmente avergonzada, mordiendose los labios y tratando de ocultarse en su quebradiza máscara de apatía.

—Tch, di lo que quieras. Mikasa ira a llamarlo...espera aqui...—hace una señal de dirigirse a la puerta de la espaciosa sala austriaca.

—¿Me traes un café, _Ysabel_ ?.

—Pudrete.—alza la voz y su dedo medio.

Braun mira como la sueca se retira, aún algo sofocada por la conversación con el alemán, pero mientras la observa, nota un objeto que no había visto en ella antes...algo que le quedaba muy bien... muy femenina...

—Ymir...

—¿Qué?—se voltea.

—¿Esa es una flor?

Las ganas de reír le traicionan. Sin duda sólo Berth pudo haber colocado tan femenina decoración con el consentimiento de ella.

—A-ah...e-eso...es...p-pues...estaba en el bosque..y..y..esa cosa...

Reiner se ríe a carcajadas fuerte, aunque en el fondo sabe que la chica se ve linda con esa flor en su cabello.

Un sartenazo en su entrepierna le interrumpió las risotadas.

—¡Dumm nordic!

Bertholdt fue inmediatamente a ver que pasaba, encontrándose a su divertida sirvienta persiguiendo a su hermano mayor.

Eren también se carcajeaba al ver tan ridícula escena.

¿Alguna vez Reiner vería decirle que Berth amaba a otra chica?

* * *

Hoy. 17 de febrero.

Dieciocho años de edad. Sin duda ha pasado bastante tiempo y las cosas han cambiado mucho.

Eren acabó siendo líder de un ejército completo de soldados alemanes y ya tenía un rango distinguido, desde luego, que ahora Reiner ya no estaba detrás de él como su asesor y prefería hacerse a un lado para que su menor pudiera lucirse.

Bertholdt estaba comprometido con Annie Leonhardt, quien finalmente correspondió a sus sentimientos. No lo sabe, pero cada vez que piensa en la relación de su hermano, piensa en Ymir.

Ella estuvo enamorada de Hoover por muchos años que trabajó en la casa del mismo, como esa clase de chica enamorada que parecía una mariposa colorida que revoloteaba por los amplios pasillos de la casa, o limpiando el piso de los jardines mientras tarareaba una canción.

Berth quería convertirla en una delicada flor , pero en realidad es que Ymir era lo que era, una temeraria y fuerte amazona.

En cuanto Suecia volvió a un estado normal, Ymir pidió su independencia de Austria y se separó de Hoover, quien no le negó el permiso, aunque más que nada, Ymir quería irse porque se sentía presa en esa casa, estaba perdiendo su identidad..cegada por el Amor.

Reiner se ríe porque era la verdad. Langnar jamás iba a ignorar que en realidad era una guerrera, nacida para luchar y no para servir, y el sólo hecho de ignorar sus principios la hacía gritar y patear lo que viera- _tambien a Reiner -_

El rubio cabalgó con su corcel a toda velocidad hacia el distrito prestigioso de _Drottning_ que era conocido por su estilo nórdico, la calle donde Ymir se había ido a mudar lejos de su hermano mayor.

Braun sonríe con travesura al estar frente a la mansión, no obstante, los malditos nervios acaban fastidiando su cuerpo entero.

No vacila al tocar la puerta, y ver que quien abre no es nada más ni nada menos que la misma Ysabel, quien parece usar un conjunto sencillo y ya no tan femenino como en su adolescencia, su cabello ya no estaba mal cortado como cuando eran niños pero no era la misma castaña y larga cabellera como cuando vivía con Bertholdt.

—Vaya, vaya.—solto la graciosa nórdica.—Mira quien tenemos aquí.

—Que tal, Ymir.—saludó.—A mi también me agrada verte.

—Nos vimos hace poco.

El alemán mayor se encoge de hombros sonriente.

—¿Que?, ¿Acaso no puedo venir a verte?

La morena suelta una risa.

—No mentiré, me sorprendes .—confesó divertida.

—En realidad vine a hacer tiempo.

—¿De que hablas?

—¿Se te antoja una carrera hasta el puente de Rose?

La sueca abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante tan tentativa propuesta.

—¿El que está pasando las ruinas de Utgard?—pregunta suprimiendo su sorpresa.

—Ese mismo, ¿O la dama quiere ir a bailar?

La de pecas esboza una buena sonrisa lasciva y su mirada se vuelve incrédula.

—¿Es una invitación?.—él no contesta.—Ya quisieras, rubio...pero hace mucho que no saboreó patearte el trasero con mi victoria.

—Descarada...

—... _Tack_.—agreció en sueco.

En poco tiempo la muchacha apareció con su fiel caballo de negro pelaje que contrastaba con el fino corcel blanco de Braun.

Se miraron desafiantes y caminaron hacia un atajo que daba directo al bosque de Sina.

—¿Listo para patear tu trasero?—consultó desafiante antes de hacer correr al caballo.

—Espera Ymir...

Sin que pudiera reaccionar, el mayor la acercó con brusquedad sujetándola del cuello y colocando algo en su corto cabello.

Cuando se separó , vio una reacción de sorpresa en el rostro contrario..

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ysabel Mirdreth.

Con una acción dubitativa, los dedos suecos sientes el tacto de un clip agarrando el pelo que poco a poco volvía a crecer.

Traga saliva pero no quiere que su rival la vea nerviosa, así que le sonríe.

—Gracias, rubio mari...

—Aunque te ves linda con una orquídea...

El corcel blanco avanza y la nórdica vuelve a su estado normal, totalmente roja por ver aquella mirada coqueta en Reiner.

—¡ _Blond bög!_

—¡ _Dumm nordic!_

Se escucha el sonido a todo galope de aquella caballos de opuestos colores pero con un mismo destino y un deseo de libertad.

Para Reiner, ella es la estúpida nórdica..sin embargo, en el fondo es su bella amazona, con un espíritu de independencia que lo incentiva a ver a qué es capaz de llegar.

Para Ymir, él siempre el rubio marica, aunque el fondo sepa que ambos irán por la misma dirección.

Rivalizando como todo el tiempo, queriéndose en secreto.

* * *

 **Las que ven Hetaliaa~, ¿no les suena familiar esta rivalidad? ¡yes!, el PruHun de hetalia, perooo debo decir que esa pareja NO me gusta para nada y solo me caen como amigos o como rivales peleandose por Austria, seeeh~ yo soy fiel al AusHun y al PruAus, hehehehehehehehehe~..pero ver asi a Rei y a Ymir es taaaan chistoso, eheheehe..tal vez por eso hice a Bertholdt austriaco, aunque ya no me podia salir mas del cannon y no hice a Ymir una Hungara y la deje como es, una sueca. En si, es raro ver a Ymir como sirvienta y menos golpeando a Reiner con una sartén, ¡pero vi un fanart y me mato de la risaaaa! jajajaj. Twin, ojala te haya gustado y sepas que aquí aprenderas mas idiomas que en el colegio heh. ¿Por que le cambie de nombre a Ymir?, no es que le cambie, y se que Ymir jamas renunciaria a su nombre tal y como ella misma lo afirma, pero ¿si es una condesa de la supuesta "Suecia Imperial"?.. Ysabel MIRdreth, nombre completo de Ymir, ella no se averguenza de su nombre (como Historia) pero lo abrevia por que asi le dicen de cariño y le gusta, asi de sencillo. El nombre de "Mirtdreth" no existe con exactitud pero me encato, era ese o María, pero ame Mirdreth y desde luego que ame Ysabel que en cierto modo, si es sueco.**

 **Tome prestado a Berwald, de hetalia, por que YOLO y porque no see, me gustan así. Y lo mas bizarro, ¿Berth, Rei y Eren como hermanos?, pueees los tres en sí, son alemanes y me encantaaaan verlos como hermanos para olvidarme de toda la mierda que esta pasando en el cannon original ¡Mein gott!¡tienen que admitir que eso es tiernoo! ¡Y si!¡en otros one shots tambien apareceran como hermanos!, asi cuando shippee a Mika con Eren no aparecera el que diga "Incestoooo" jajajajaja. ¿Creo que es todo?,¿no hay nada que aclarar?, pues este One shot se baso con tendencias historicas pero es INFIEL a la historia, excepto por el imperio Austro-Hungaro.**

 **sin mas que decir. Au revoir**

 **Atte: Takeshi Maki**


	6. Confesión a las copas RxA BxY ExM

**¡Sextooo!, no se pero alucino que ver a las mas serias ebrias serie super gracioso, en si esto debería ser un NO Pairing, pero por favor, esas niñas deben ser controladas. Si no te gusta el ReiAnni/BeruYumi/EreMika, retirate, y espera hasta el siguiente one shot.**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO. ES LO MISMO PARA PERSONAJES DE OTRAS SERIES QUE PERTENECEN A SU RESPECTIVO CREADOR.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Mikasa Ackerman, fría y distante, la perfección hecha mujer. Annie Leonhardt, solitaria y reservada. Ymir, misteriosa y arrogante. Vale ,todo eso se puede ir al diablo cuando las juntas en un bar y unas copas de alcohol. Pobres de Eren, Reiner y Bertholdt...de veras... pobres..

 **diccionario Previo:**

 _zatknis (ruso): Callate._

 **Canción recomendada: Hard out here de Lily Allen.**

* * *

 **Confesión a las copas**

 **by Takeshi Maki**

..  
.

Annie no pensaba que el sabor del vodka podría ser tan delicioso. Es más, ¿alguna vez se había planteado la idea de que beber algo de alcohol con unas desconocidas?

Por como iban las cosas, poco o nada le interesaba . Se reía como una tonta con los comentarios de Ymir, los cuales estaban llenos de sátira; se carcajeaba con las risas bobaliconas de Ackerman, quien en ese momento era su íntima amiga.

Las tres muchachas estaban sentadas en la barra de una cantina del distrito de Trost. Los cadetes se habían tomado la semana libre por las festividades de fin de año y Keith Shadis dio licencia a unas vacaciones.

La mayoría iba a ver a sus familiares, pero en el caso de la minoría de reclutas , decidieron pasar su primera noche libre en un bar de orígenes alemanes. La idea había sido de Reiner, quien les propuso la idea de darse un descanso y salir como amigos, desestresarse de todo el jaleo de los titanes y los entrenamientos.

Todo iba bien las dos primeras horas en el bar. Ymir se pidió ron, Mikasa optaba por un gentil vaso de sake y Annie no dio rodeos al pedir vodka.

Nada fuera de lo normal en las primeras horas. Pero poco a poco,los vasos se volvieron botellas y de eso llegaron a beber cantidades industriales de alcohol, riendo de manera más seguida, hablando estupideces y tratándose de mejores amigas.

Para las dos de la mañana, la frase « _Salida saludable con amigos »_ ya no ocupaba lugar en el recinto. Jean y Sasha se habían perdido en donde sólo Dios lo sabría; Connie, Eren, Reiner y Bertholdt salieron del bar completamente borrachos- _aunque de Bertholdt se dudaba_ \- hace ya dos horas; Christa estaba durmiendo sobre el taburete, diciendo cosas sin sentidos sobre que odiaba la historia y que Armin tenía buen trasero..y las otras tres reclutas sobrantes..pues ellas estaban en la barra del lugar, riéndose como tres Malditas yenas mientras bebían de sus botellas.

—¡La puta madre, _Mikki_!—gritó Ymir al ver como es que Mikasa se tragaba toda una botella de Sake que encontraron en la mesa.

La asiática sonríe victoriosa al haber cumplido su fechoría.

—Te dije que si me atrevía, _Ym—_ responde llamándola por un apodo recién creado.

La morena nórdica se encoge de hombros y Annie se ríe a cuestas mientras bebe de su amado Vodka.

—Vale, entonces me toca a mí.—vuelve a hablar la pelinegra —Ym~, ¿Verdad o reto?

La mujer más alta se ríe y se estira de forma disforzada.

—Dejame ver~—se lleva un dedo a los labios— ¡Verdad!¡Antes de que te aproveches de que estoy más ebria que un pavo!

La japonesa se hecha a reír y Annie le sigue la corriente.

—¿Eres lesbiana?

Un silencio estruendoso, pero todo eso se rompe con una risita traviesa. Leonhardt estaba a punto de carcajearse, pues para ella, era lógico que Ymir sea homosexual.

—Tres tragos a que Ymir es lesbiana.—reto la rubia a su asiática amiga.

—Trato hecho.

Ambas se voltean a la morena, esperando a que está responda. La sueca, con las mejillas totalmente Rojas se empieza a reír.

—Nah~

Annie escupe su bebida. Mikasa ríe victoriosa.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Gane, perra, gané!

—¡ _zatknis_!— la manda a callar la rubia en su idioma natal.

Ymir se empieza a reír, deseando grabar la cara de sorpresa de la joven rubia, quien aún con las mejillas rojas por ingerir tanto licor, sigue despierta y sacando su lado chismoso.

—¡¿Como?!¡¿D-de quién?!—se acerca la rusa hacia el rostro pecoso.

—Vaya, así que tienes un lado de vieja chismosa.

—¡A la mierda, todas lo tenemos!—se defendió la amante del Vodka.—¡Echa tu cuento!

—¡Si, Ymir, yo también quiero saber!—se queja Mikasa.

ella sólo se encoje de hombros y las chicas se sientan al borde de su asiento.

— _Bertholdt.—_ confieza desvergonzadamente y con un tono de voz coqueto.—Es un _Adonis_ ...

—¿Que es un Bertholdt?—pregunta una ebria Mikasa confundida.

Las tres se vuelven a reír a carcajada limpia.

—¡No sean perras!—reclama Ymir limpiándose las lágrimas provocadas por la risa—¡Es demasiado _sexy!_ ¡¿Acaso no le han visto el culo?!

—No, Ymir. La gente normal no mira culos.—dijo una socarrona Ackerman, dándole otro trago apasionado a su Sake.

—¡Venga, Mika!¡Que tu le ves el culo a Jaeger!—Annie se abraza a la espalda de la pelinegra de forma torpe.

—¡¿Que comes que adivinas, mi adorable narizona?!—farfulló la ebria japonesa.

—¡Incesto!

—¡A la mierda el incesto!¡Hoy por mi madre que me violo a Eren!¡Por mi madre, joder!—juró en voz alta.

—¡Asi se habla, Mika!—La apoya Ymir, chocando su botella de ron con la de Sake.—¡Pero no me puedo quedar atrás, lindura!¡Hoy me follare a Bertholdt, y si me denuncia, a viva voz diré que no me arrepiento para nada!

Otra ola de risas se escucha en el bar.

—¿Y tú Annie?—preguntó la sonriente Ackerman.

—¿Yo...?—se señala así misma con una boba sonrisa.—¿..yo..que?

—¿A quien te follas hoy?—cuestiono Ymir con picardía.

—A que es Armin.—asegura la azabache.

De pronto, Leonhardt deja escapar tal carcajada, que hace que todo la cantina la observara reírse cual loca de hospital, incluso daba golpecitos a la mesa de la barra y se agarraba el vientre por todo lo que le dolía reírse.

—¡¿Armin?!¿Enserio?, Puta madre, he visto ovejas en tutu más masculinas que él...

No falta decir que vuelven a costillearse a risotadas que se escuchó por todo el distrito.

—Eres cruel.—comentó Mikasa, dándole otra probada a una nueva botella de Sake.

—Lo se, Mikki— apoyó Annie .—Pues para ser sinceras, a quien me he querido violar desde que lo vi en los servicios es a... Reiner.

—¡¿Ah?!—gritó Ymir.

—¡Eso quiere decir que no te interesa Eren!—celebró la azabache.

—¿Tu hermano?, Es guapo pero el bastardo de Reiner tiene algo que me atrae..

—¿Su homosexulidad? —consultó la pecosa.

Leonhardt se ríe pervertida.

—Eso se soluciona con una buena ronda de sexo.—finalizó y entre las tres se miraron sorprendidos. Annie puede ser muy indecorosa con un par de vasos de vodka sobre su cerebro y raciocinio.

—No se que le ves a Braun.

—Por mi no hay problema, mientras no insinues un trío con _mi_ Jaeger.—soltó la asiática.

—No pasará , Mika.—aseguró la rusa.—Tiene que ser un rubio alto y tener un buen trasero de negros para captar mi atención...

—¡Señoritas!—reclamó el camarero detrás de la barra.—¡Tengan algo de respeto en este local!

—Dejalas, _west.—_ interviene otro camarero de cabello Albino que les sonrió coqueto a las jóvenes.

—¡Donde quedaron los caballeros!—se hizo la indignada, Mikasa.—¡Trata bien a las damas!—le grito al primer _barman_ que les reprochó su comportamiento.

—¡Si!—apoyó la sueca.—¡Como sea!, Pues entre todos, Berth la tiene más grande.

—¡Ja!¿Y tu como sabes eso?—preguntò Annie.

—¡Es tan alto como un negro!Y ya sabes la fama que tienen.

Mikasa se ruboriza hasta la raíz y la soviética se ríe.

—¡Lo que importa es que sepa moverse, no que tan grande es!—dice a cuestas por las risas.—¡... y Reiner _si_ que sabe moverse!

—Ja~, eso lo dudo con lo pasivo que es.—mofó Ymir.

—¡¿Y yo como violare a Eren?!—lloriqueó la asiática.—¡Si en todo lo que piensa ese desgraciado es en titanes y en el puto sótano!.

—Oh, linda. No llores.—la abrazó la nórdica.

—¡Esta casa si tiene un sótano y él tiene una _llave_ para eso!—se quejó mientras se limpiaba con su roja bufanda.

—Menos mal que los titanes no tienen polla.—Annie palmeó el hombro de Ackerman.

Ymir hizo una mueca de dolor con tan solo imaginarse al alemán monotematico con un titan dándole duro por detrás.

...ouch...

—¡Yo te amo, Eren!¡Nota mi puta existencia!—gritó la pelinegra aún abrazada a las otras ebrias.—¡Ereeen~!

— _Friendzone...—_ musitó Leonhardt muy bajito.

—Eso hiciste tú con mi Bertholdt.

—Te deje el camino libre.—le aseguró con complicidad.

—Ya, ya, Mikki.—consoló la morena como si estuviese consolando a su hija.—Ya violaras a Eren, ya lo harás.

—Si, Ym.—asintió la sufrida muchacha.—violare tan fuerte a Eren que estarás orgullosa de mi.

—¡A todo esto, salud perras!—Exclamó la soviética alzando su botella de vodka.

—¡Salud!—corearon las dos morenas haciendo lo mismo.

* * *

Son las tres y media de la mañana en Trost y el cuerpo empezaba a cobrarle factura a los muchachos. Armin y Bertholdt fueron los únicos decentes que no bebieron de forma soberbia hasta quedar hechos desastres. Eren apenas y podía moverse gritando por todas las calles el nombre de su hermana con objetivo de buscarla, chocándose con todo lo que se encontrará en el camino y peleando a diestra y siniestra con paredes y postes con los que impactó. Reiner canturreaba una canción mientras decía que tenían que sacar a las chicas del bar, que debían estar sufriendo, ya casi ni se entendía lo que hablaba. Connie había sido el imbécil ganador, colgando su ropa interior en la izada de bandera de toda la ciudad y con un sujetador femenino en la cabeza como si de un sombrero se tratase. Y de Jean y Sasha no se sabía nada.

Cuando las vieron se enternecieron de tan tierna escena. Ymir, Christa, Annie y Mikasa dormían plácidamente acurrucadas cual gatitos bebés y una que otra vez se les escuchaba murmurar cosas sin importancia.

Armin vió como su mejor amigo cargó con delicadeza a Mikasa, renegando por ello. Bertholdt decidió ser quien cargue a Ymir, más que nada porque la pecosa se adhirió a su cuerpo accidentalmente. El inglés por su lado, se ofreció en llevar a Christa hasta las recámaras femeninas, sin embargo, Braun sugirió que él se podía encargar de Annie y Christa y lo ideal sería que Arlert volviese a su habitación; el iba a aceptar hasta que sintió una daga en su cuello y que..¿En ella decía " _propiedad de Annie_ "?.. igual decidió ser él quien lleve a Christa y así dividirse equitativamente el trabajo.

Lo que Armin no sabía, sin embargo que su instinto lo percibió, fueron aquellas sonrisas diabólicas, risas de arpías y gritos de gloria cuando los muchachos se llevaron a las chicas. Algo no iba bien. Sobre todo por que el camarero se aguantaba las carcajadas mientras que el otro los miraba con muchísimo lástima, de esas que les dabas a los restos de los vómitos de Titan.

Y dicho y hecho, el rubio menor no se equivocaba. Bertholdt, Reiner y Eren estarían esa mañana debatiéndose so deberían denunciar a ciertas susodichas por violación.

Pff ~ sólo es violación si es en contra de la voluntad, y esos jóvenes no se negaron en ningún momento a sus señoritas.

Reiner iba a hacerle un altar al Vodka. Eren trataría de llevar a Mikasa a tomar Sake más seguido ya que él no tiene las bolas para tomar la iniciativa en la segunda fase. Bertholdt lloró como princesa e Ymir acordó en robarse el dinero de Connie para pagar algún motel todos los viernes. Y Armin...bueno, él decidió alejar a la pequeña Christa de las cantinas hasta que estén casados.

* * *

 **Eeeeesas son mis bitches, violenlosss por mii. Antes que nada, este one shot no pretende ofender a NADIE ( va dirigido a la gente de color) solo que quería ponerle sabor al one shot, pero nada mas..no pretendo ofender a nadie (al contrario, halagos~ XD). Twin, se que esto es muuuy descabellado y corto, pero tenia que verlas ebrias. Tambien tome prestados a Prusia y Alemania de Hetalia, hehehe~ tenían que aparecer ya que este es el cannon original y no tenia personajes kukuku~. Me da risa que Annie y Mika amen las agua ardiente de sus paises, eso hace vaaarias referencias a hetalia.**

 **Hard out here no era en si para este one shot, pero me inspiroo tanto, es como que mi trío Nordico- ruso- asiatico se le salga el lado oscuro. Oh, si insinuanciones de JeanSasha y AruKuri..hehe nunca faltas.**

 **¡Hasta el siguien one shooot!**

 **Atte: Takeshi Maki**


	7. Los pensamientos de una diosa (AruKuri)

**Septimoooo, hjahahaha, iba a subirlo ayer pero mi mamá me mando a la camita :3, ¿nada que decir?, excepto por que son medios putos desconsiderados y no recibo ni media de Review/Fav/Follow, naaaah mentira, osea esto en realidad es para Mega Ayu, asi que ñeh~**

 **En finn, los dejo con el one shot.**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

* * *

 **Summary:** Historia guarda sus más profundos sentimientos, pero su hermano no necesita leerlo...Él lo sabe, siempre lo supo. [semi Au][AruKuri]

 **Advierto que hay una que otra palabra en inglés heheeh~**

 **canción recomendada: You'll be in my heart de Phill Collins (Seeh~ de Disney otra vez)**

* * *

 **Los pensamientos de una diosa**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

.

 _La vida no sería la misma si no estuvieras tú a mí lado. Se que el mundo seria increíblemente aburrido si no te hubieses aparecido en mi camino, pareceré una niña cuando te diga que eres mi salvador, mi héroe. No sé si me creerás cuando te diga que mi corazón siempre va a latir por y para ti. Lo sé, parezco Mika diciendo tales cosas. Pero, ¿sabes?, yo la comprendo muy bien..ella tiene una razón por la cual volverse fuerte, una razón por la que luchar y la envidiaba, porque ella era fuerte para protegerlo, para protegernos, mientras yo lloraba escondida en un rincón y luego tú venías a abrazarme, a acurrucarme en tu pecho, a decirme cosas lindas y que todo estaría bien._

 _No creas que me voy a olvidar de cuando aún la inocencia de la niñez estaba a flor de piel. Cuando te regalaba coronas de flores y las colocaba sobre tu cabeza y tu me leías los cuentos que nuestra madre tenía en su escritorio, nunca te negaste a contarme esos bellos cuentos y lo hacías con tal hermosura, que mi regalo de cada día, era tu voz al narrarme finales felices, abrigados por el calor del hogar, el fuego de la lámpara, las cobijas, la cama que compartíamos. Se que me dabas un besito en la frente antes de dormir, y yo me escondía en las sábanas para que no vieras mi sonrisa. Yo despertaba en las noches, asustada de tantas pesadillas y mi único alivio era tu mano sosteniendo la mía y como dejabas que te abrazara para que dejara de temer. No olvidaré esas noches de luna llena en donde tú voz era mi alivio._

 _Extrañare la nieve sobre nuestras narices, las bolas de nieve que volaban sobre nuestras cabezas a causa de un sonriente Eren, la cálida bufanda Rosa que te gustaba acomodar sobre mi cuello, el muñeco de nieve que hacíamos entre los cuatro, el río congelado y como nos tropezábamos al patinar. Risas. Felicidad._

 _Felicidad que poco a poco se nos fue arrebatada hasta que caímos en la cuenta de que ya no sabíamos si quien estaba a nuestro lado, estaría para nosotros en el mañana. Nuestros padres, por ejemplo, que se fueron hacía lo desconocido porque querían ser libres y ahora son dos ángeles en el cielo, yo los amo con mi vida, pese a todo lo que sucedió, ellos.. tú...fueron aquello que me impulso a salir de mi oscuridad. El abuelo Arthur se fue también, recordaré su aroma, sus abrazos, su cariño incondicional, como gustaba de hacernos trucos de magia y contarnos historias. ¿sabes cual es mi favorita? La de aquella sirena enamorada de un príncipe humano y como deben luchar por su amor, o tal vez aquella de la sirvienta que gracias a su hada madrina, logró ir al baile con su príncipe..a veces pienso que mi favorita es la de una princesa que queda hechizada por una bruja y llevada a una torre, en espera de su príncipe azul que la rescate y la haga sentir viva de nuevo..en libertad._

 _Ese eres tú, Armin. Mi príncipe azul, aunque no lo creas y aunque digas que eres un cobarde. Para mí, siempre has sido mi príncipe, y en ese entonces, creí que estaba mal, porque tu y yo éramos «hermanos». Vaya mentira, nosotros fuimos criados con engaños, espejismos y alucinaciones que ese despreciable hombre causó en nosotros, en nuestra familia y en toda Shinganshina. Tal vez era por eso que al abuelo no le molestaba cuando te daba besitos en la mejilla y tu estabas rojito. Sería porque en el fondo te quería sólo para mí, no soportaba que estés tan cerca de Annie, no quería que ella te alejará de mí. Jamás pasó, porque Annie no tiene espacio en su corazón para nadie, tal vez Eren...tal vez Reiner, tal vez Bertholdt. Pero mientras no seas tú, yo era feliz. Es egoísta pensar que esas cosas podían pasar por mi cabeza cuando nosotros éramos «hermanos», y yo me reprochaba por ello hasta que caí en la cuenta de que Ymir y Mikasa son así con Bertholdt y Eren respectivamente. Ymir fue la primera en sugerir que te amaba, ella siempre fue unida a Berth y solía decir que no había nada de malo con mis sentimientos, y yo me aterraba, sin embargo, nada es así ahora , Armin...y lo sabes._

 _Mi consuelo fuiste tú. Mikasa me encontraba llorando en una esquina oscura y me enrollaba con su bufanda sin decir palabra alguna. Llorábamos juntas, rogándole a Dios de que ninguno de ustedes murieran, de que queríamos que todo sea como antes, de aquellos monstruos que devoraban humanos desaparecieran. Tú venías luego, sabías que lloraba y me abrazabas. Dormíamos a escondidas, en otro lado de la milicia ¿lo recuerdas? , En un granero cálido porque yo no quería dormir sin ti, te necesitaba entrelazando mi mano con tus dedos, tu respiración lenta y tranquila siendo música para mis oídos, tu rostro sereno, tu sonrisa discreta y una que otra vez, tu mano libre tocando mi rostro y limpiando mis lágrimas que surcaban rebeldes._

 _Te amé y lo supe cuando fue el acontecimiento de Trost. Cuando creí que habías muerto junto a Eren. Cuando Connie e Ymir me lo dijeron...Dios mío.. grité, chillé, me aloque.. lloré y me hiperventile a tal punto de que Ymir tuvo que agarrarme para que me tranquilizara mientras gritaba tu nombre con tal fuerza de que los gritos de Eren al morir la tía Carla no eran nada a comparación de mis gritos que desangraban mi garganta. Escuché que seguías vivo. Te busqué. Te encontré. Te veías deplorable pero yo te abracé, te besé en tu frente, lloré contigo y sonrei. No me importó Eren ni Mikasa ni que Reiner me decía que regresara a mi escuadrón. Nunca me separaría de ti._

 _Ni siquiera con el problema de Annie. Cuando nos enteramos de su identidad y sus cínicas palabras para contigo y con Eren. Yo aún le agradezco, porque ella te salvó la vida. Me hubiese humillado ante ella con tal de que tú no tuvieses que salir herido._

 _Recuerdo cuando la teniente Zoe supuso que nosotros éramos pareja sólo por tener las manos entrelazadas. El capitán Levi hacía muecas raras cuando yo saltaba de mi equipo tridimensional para abrazarte y tu me sostenías en el aire, alegre por que estábamos sanos y a salvos. En medio del campo abierto lleno de peligro y libertad. Aire fresco que chocaba nuestros rostros, mis manos acariciando tus mejillas y tú mi cabello. Aves de blancas plumas que volaban sobre el cielo infinito y las risas de nuestros amigos señalando lo extraño que se veía nuestro momento. El sargento nos prohibía hacer esos gestos y la teniente nos preguntaba si en verdad éramos familia. Decíamos que si._

 _Luego todo se derrumbó. Todo fue una mentira. ¿recuerdas, verdad?, Cuando supimos el secreto del cual ni yo sabía. Viví engañada. Historia Reiss...que horrible nombre para una ilegítima hija del soberano de las murallas. Los recuerdos se incrustaron en mis ojos cual cuchillas. Mis padres jamás habían sido William y Rose Arlert, mi abuelo jamás fue Arthur Arlert...yo no soy ninguna oriunda de Shinganshina. Mi verdadera madre me odiaba y mi único ser querido era mi hermana Frieda, quien como el abuelo, me contaba historias de princesas de larga cabellera como para escalar o dragones que escupen fuego._

 _El cuento de la princesa encantada. Me tomé la libertad de pensar en lo mucho que esa princesa se parecía a mí. Tu fuiste quien me despertó del embrujo del hechicero inescrupuloso. Aún si ese Rod Reiss manipuló la mente del ser humano y meter en nuestro cerebros que éramos hermanos, le agradezco. ¡¿Sin ti que hubiera pasado?!...ya estaría muerta tal vez. Me despertaste del hechizo y la manipulación de ese hombre desgraciado con tan solo tu sonrisa y un beso. Me recordó a Ymir y que ella traicionó a todos para ir por Bertholdt, diciendo que en su vida, él era lo único más importante y que yo también debo luchar por_ _mis_ _ideales_.  
 _Y_ _lo hice, luché por ti. Por tus recuerdos y porque se que tú también me amabas, tanto que ni te importó que fuese la reina y me besaste. Tú me despertaste del hechizo._

 _Jamás olvidaré las palabras de Eren cuando estaba a punto de colocarme ese suero y te mencionó a ti. Si, familia es quien te ama y jamás te abandona. Ustedes no lo hicieron, tú eres mi familia._

 _Ese abrazo que me diste antes de partir al muro María y aquella frase que me dejaste«tú me mantienes con vida». Tú también Armin, te amo y se que lo sabes. Eres más que solo mi familia, me salvaste de mi propio laberinto de mentiras, me diste un nuevo «yo»._

 _La humanidad por fin es libre y yo también. Recuerdo aquel día en donde la alegría me arropó el corazón. Dejé de ser la reina de las murallas , tiré mi corona y ensucie mi vestido de fina tela cuando supe que podía ser libre.. libre contigo . Se creó la República y quedé fuera. Siempre odie el apellido Reiss, y se que quería volver a sentirme una «Arlert» pero no «Christa Arlert » aquél nombre que creí mío hasta que recibí mi ultimátum, quiero ser «Historia Arlert », ...ahora lo soy._

 _Ese día, las campanas sonaban anunciando el medio día. Yo llevaba el vestido de novia que perteneció a mamá Rose, el cual aún conservo con cuidado. No tenía al abuelo, a mi padre o a alguien que quiera llevarme al altar en donde tú me esperabas, ya adulto claramente. Eren me esperó en la puerta y me pregunto si estaba lista..¿Recuerdas que él fue quien me llevo?...Mikasa tenía un vestido carmín y Sasha de color verde, ambas eran mis damas de honor mientras que Jean y Eren eran tus padrinos. Aun recuerdo cuando me colocaste el anillo en el dedo anular, jurándome amor eterno._

 _Oh, Armin.. tú siempre me diste amor eterno. Incluso hoy, incluso mañana. aún cuando supiste que no éramos familia y todo fue un engaño, tú corriste a mi encuentro, lloraste, me abrazaste y me besaste. Prometiste que nos casaríamos. Monsieur Levi y su actual esposa, Hanji, no se equivocaban al pensar en que acabaríamos juntos. Jamás me diste la espalda._

 _Armin soy feliz. Muy feliz, y déjame decirte que te amo más de lo que crees. Haces mi vida un mundo o en mi vida tú eres mi mundo. No creo que el destino fue cruel conmigo, porque te conocí y esa es mi mayor alegría._

 _Te amo._

 _Historia_

* * *

—¡Venga, Ellie!—agitó un pequeño rubio de ojos celestes y osito de peluche en mano.—¡Juguemos otra vez!

La niña rubia de cabello atado en un listón, sonríe enternecida ante su hermano.

—Peter, jugamos mucho—dijo la mayor de doce años de edad.—¿Mañana, _okey?_

El menor de cuatro añitos infló sus mofletes.

—¡Pero...

—¡Haz caso a nuestra _sister, P_ eter!—intervino otro niño de gafas y más o menos nueve años.—Mañana jugaremos, hoy es muy tarde.

El menor de los tres hermanos de entristeció. Se abrazó a su osito de felpa y los otros dos se miraron apenados. Bueno, tal vez _dad and mom_ no se den cuenta de que sigan despiertos hasta las nueve de la noche en punto.

Saltaron sobre las tres camas. Las risotadas de los niños se escuchan por toda la casa y la alegría infantil brota bajo el cielo nocturno.

Elizabeth, Jonh y Peter empiezan a divertirse saltando sobre las camas de su extensa habitación compartida, llena de juguetes, libros, muñecos y decoraciones para los tres.

La puerta se abre lentamente, dando paso a un hombre rubio de rasgos ingleses y una mujer rubia de características alemanas/austriacas. Se trataba del investigador y científico Armin Arlert y su esposa, Historia Reiss de Arlert, actual maestra de un orfanato infantil.

—Niños.—llamó el Rubio con voz amable, mientras su esposa los veía pícara y algo divertida cuando sus hermosos hijos se quedaron estáticos al ser pillados.

—¡P-papi!—coreó la hermana mayor.

—¿Que hacen despiertos? Mañana vamos a visitar al tío Eren y la tía Mikasa—habló la mujer.—Guarden sus energías para Monika y Kotarou.—mencionó el nombre de los hijos de sus amigos.

—Ou~..v-veras madre...—carraspeó John de forma muy cómica, tratando de sonar maduro a sus cortos nueve años.

—¡Es que no puedo dormir!—exclamó el hermanito más pequeño, saltando en su cama.—¡Quiero jugar todo la noche!—vociferó divertido.

Historia miró a su marido y luego caminó hacia Peter con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Asi que no, eh?—agarró desprevenido al niño y lo atacó con cosquillas que lo derrumbaron y empezó a carcajearse al sentir como su madre hacía las cosquillas. El rubio pidió ayuda a sus hermanos quienes por ayudarlo, terminaron siendo atacados por las cosquillas de mamá Tori.

Armin abrazó a su esposa por detrás y terminó haciendo que se se sentarán cómodamente en una de las tres camitas.

Historia terminó de torturar a su bello bebé y le beso en la mejilla. Elizabeth cayó abrazando a su padre y Jonh a su madre, dejando al pequeño Peter en medio de todos.

—¿Que tal un cuento?—sugiere Armin.

—¡Piratas!—celebraron ambos niños.

—¡El de magia!—acotó Ellie.

Marido y mujer se miran divertidos.

—Esta vez papá va a elegir.—decidió la rubia mayor. Nadie dijo ninguna objeción. Papá Armin era muy bueno en sus cuentos y sus hijos adoraban que él contara las historias.

La familia Arlert se acomodó y quedaron acurrucados, con Peter al centro.

—¿Listos?

—¡Si!—exclamaron los niños.

Armin e Historia sabían que el cuento haría que sus pequeños tesoros cayeran dormidos.

Él veía a su amada esposa, como la mujer más feliz del mundo. Armin ya no veía a la pequeña Christa, veía a Historia y una sonrisa radiante en sus labios, disfrutando el día a día con sus tres hermosos hijos, sus amigas, con él, siendo ella misma y eso es lo que más había enamorado a Armin, vale, como decía Jean , siempre se le vio enamorado y eso nunca lo detuvo a pesar de tantos problemas. Las cosas pasaban por algo y al final el amor de su vida resultó tener lo que deseaba, aunque siempre lo tuvo, una familia.

Historia nunca pudo ser más feliz.

* * *

 **aMOOOO a Elizabeth y a sus dos hermaniitos, sobre todo a Peter, hehehe~ creo que me inspire en los hermanitos que salen en Peter Pan, o tal vez Peter es inspirado en Sealand de Hetalia (LO AMO A ESE NIÑITO). eehh~, si , Armin es ingles y Tori es alemana o austriaca, y se que debi poner un nombre alemán tal y como es con los hijos EreMika pero meeeh~, no se me dio la energía y ya quedó asi. Si no entenderion, les explico, Armin y Christa eran "hermanos" y ocurre tooodo lo que pasó en SNK y en el cannon original, la única diferencia es que Rod Reiss manipuló las mentes de todos y por ende, colocó recuerdos que no eran verdaderos. Ah si, Berth e Ymir en este semi-au son mega unidos, algo asi como que Bertholtd la encontró fuera de las murallas cuando iban a su misión, y al verla perdida y confundida decide ayudarla y ella, se encariña con él por salvarle la vida...algo así~, ni se les ocurre tirarme piedras. Esta vez no puse glosario por que..¡vamos!¿quien no sabe ingles? *aparece inglaterra con mirada asesina*...y si..ESTO NO pertenece tanto al cannon original *spoilers* ¡ESTE ES UN PUTO HAPPY ENDING!¡QUE JAMAS APARECERA SI ARMIN ESTA ROSTIZADO!¡MIERDA!**

 **Ejem ~, okay. Twin, disfruta este one shot, ire subiendo mas.**

 **¡Good bye!**

Atte: Takeshi Maki


	8. Malos entendidos Berth-Rei-Ymir

**Summary:** Reiner nervioso hasta los pelos. Ymir titubeante. ¿Que habría pasado entre ellos esa vez que Bertholdt se fue a Inglaterra?¿Que sería eso tan importante que debían decirle? . [¿BeruYumi?¿ReiYumi?NO PAIRING][AU/ligero OOc]

 **Diccionario previo:**

 _Scheiße (alemán) **: mierda**_

 _blond bög (sueco): rubio maricón_

 _dumm nordic (alemán: estúpida nórdica._

 _knullare (sueco): bastardo_

 _ältester bruder (alemán): hermano mayor_

 _bruder (alemán: hermano_

 _Klein bruder/ Klein (alemán): Hermano pequeño/ apodo que Berth utilizara para Eren para dar a entender que es el hermano pequeñito_

 _Guten morgen (aleman): buenos dias_

 _¿was? (alemán): ¿que?_

 _Min herre/ herre (sueco): mi señor/señor_

 _bitte (alemán): por favor_

 _Vergebung (alemán): perdón_

 _Mein gott ( alemán: mi dios_

 **Canción recomendada: Don't Worry Nighcore (Switching vocal's version)**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: ESTE ONE SHOT ES SIMILAR A "RIVALIDAD" PERO NO TIENEN NINGUNA CONEXIÓN, NO ES EN LA MISMA LÍNEA TEMPORAL NI TIENEN ENLACE.**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **Malos entendidos**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

.

Reiner empezaba a respirar de forma agitada. Su corazón se estaba acelerando sin su permiso y evitaba a toda costa mirar hacia Ymir, quien no estaba en una mejor situación.

Era de mañana en la ciudad Aristócrata de Austria, y la en lujosa mansión se puede apreciar a un rubio alemán de fuerte contextura y a una sirvienta de orígenes nórdicos y delicadas pecas en sus mejillas.

Oh si, se trataba de Ymir Langnar y Reiner Braun, eternos rivales desde tiempos inmemoriales. Él venía de Prusia y ella era una Sueca que no tuvo más remedio que empezar a trabajar para la familia de Bertholdt Hoover, pero eso no cabe en este momento. Estaban en una situación crítica...

El rubio tragó saliva y la morena se mordía la lengua.

—¿Y-y bueno...—se atrevió a preguntar el muchacho.

—¿Bueno «que»?— siseo la sirvienta, con profundo desprecio.

—¡n-no me hagas decírtelo!—exclamó con enfado .

—Maldición, se de que hablas...—mascullo enojada.

—¡¿Y-y bien?!

Ella no lo miró, se relamió los labios y sólo negó con la cabeza de forma firme. A Reiner se le quedaron atascadas las palabras.

—No , Reiner. No me llegó hasta ahora.— sentenció con frialdad. El rubio se llevó las manos a la cara.

—¡ _Scheiße_!¡ _Scheiße!¡Scheiße!—_ ahogó sus gritos. Ymir encajó una ceja.—¡Estoy arruinado!¡Arruinado, mierda, arruinado!¡Soy el peor puto hermano de la historia germánica!

—¡¿Crees que eres el único afectado aquí, rubio imbécil?!—vocifero la fémina —¡Para tu información, yo también estoy cagada!

—¡Y como no, estúpida nórdica!¡Si tu eres la que se dejó llevar!—la señaló con odio.

—¿Yo?¡¿Quién vino ebrio?!¡¿Quien se lanzó encima?!

—¡Cierra la boca!¡Tu la cogiste!¡Y sabes que es la más grande!

—¡Pues tu la metiste , _blond bög!_ —atacó la sueca.—¡Y te dije que la sacarás a tiempo!

—¡Vaya, pues debiste cuidarte!¡Existen métodos para ello, Langnar!

—Ja, hablo el señor « _Tomo y no me embriago »—_ Reiner iba a hablar, pero se mordió los labios antes de hacerlo.

Tenía razón, fue su culpa por andar tomando como cerveza como si fuese una vaca alemana. ¡Pero esa nórdica se pasó de arpía al seguirle el rollo cuando se apareció en casa de su hermano Bertholdt!

—... joder, no sabes cuánto te odio.—maldice a la de pecas.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, _knullare._

 _—_ Como me encantaría regresar en el tiempo...a esa noche...y golpearme mi hermoso rostro para evitar a toda costa que _eso_ no hubiese pasado...

Ymir arqueó la ceja divertida y dejó escapar una risa.

—¿No te cansas de hablar tanta imbecilidad junta?

—No, ¿y tú?

—Yo no digo sandeces.

Ambos se quedaron en un profundo silencio lleno de tensión, donde sólo se escuchaba el sonido del reloj que marcaba las diez en punto de mañana.

—Debemos decirle...—Braun rompió el silencio con aquella frase que sorprendió a la joven.

—¿Ah?¿De que demonios hablas?

El de ojos pardo la miró con total seriedad, mientras poco a poco se reincorporaba de su butaca.

—De eso mismo, Ymir.—respondió sin miramientos.—Debemos decirle lo que pasó...

La morena abrió sus ojos cual platos.

—¡¿ _Vad_?!¡No!¡Me niego!

—¡No seas infantil, estúpida nórdica!¡Asume las consecuencias de tus actos!

—¡Me va a echar a la calle!

—Oye, conoces a Berth.—intentó hacerla razonar.—Sabes que él no es tan desalmado.

La chica asintió lentamente.

—Pero aún así, me da lástima. De todas maneras puedo irme a vivir con Christa, o con alguno de mis hermanos.

—No exageres.—acotó el germano.—Si llega a pasar algo, puedes irte conmigo a Prusia, no es que me importe mucho.

Langnar casi deja escapar un grito al escuchar tales palabras del "hermano" de su _amo, ¿_ Acaso éste es el mismo rubio imbécil que sólo sirve como saco de boxeo?¿Es el mismo _marica triste_ que actúa tal cual un bebé llorón?

No dice nada, sólo se encoje de hombros.

—Vaya, Braun, a veces se nota que no sólo tienes mierda en el cerebro.—Se burló cruelmente.

— _dumm_ _nordic.._

 _—Blond Bög_

Se odian mucho, eso está claro, pero por primera vez deciden actuar juntos para comunicarle _eso_ a Bertholdt _Roderick_ Hoover, uno de los _hermanos de_ Reiner y el _amo_ de Ymir Langnar.

Caminan hacia un pequeño sector de la mansión, a un jardín donde saben que Berth está desayunando con el hermanito más pequeño, Eren Jaeger.

Reiner toma un bocado de aire e Ymir resopla con molestias , aunque en realidad busca apoyo en sus propios pulmones.

A paso lento se dirigen a la mesa en donde están los otros dos miembros de la casa, los cuales estaban en absoluta armonía, disfrutando del delicioso desayuno.

El austriaco nota su presencia y sonríe al verlos; Eren por su parte, forma una alegre expresión al encontrar a Reiner en su casa,cosa que los mantiene con sorpresa, pues creían que Braun aún seguía en Prusia haciendo de las suyas.

—¡ _ältester bruder!—_ exclama el pequeño alemán de ojos verdes.

—¡Hey, pequeño campeón!—el mayor disimula una pésima mueca de tranquilidad mientras despeina la cabeza de su hermanito.

No quiere ver a Bertholdt, sabe que él está sonriendo como un iluso mientras el par cómplice seguía cargando una mugre de culpa bajo su espalda.

— _Guten morgen, Reiner.—_ escucha la amable voz de su hermano.

—¡A-ah!¡L-lo mismo para ti, Berth!

El azabache encaja una ceja al notar su nerviosismo.

—¿No deberías estar en Prusia?, Nos tomas por sorpresa.

—Oh, p-pues...—traga saliva desesperado.—S-sabes que para ustedes tengo tiempo disponible.

Empieza a reír como tarado. Ymir está perdiendo la poca paciencia que le queda.

—Si tu lo dices...—dijo Hoover. De pronto su oscura y pacífica mirada cae en su sirvienta, Ymir Langnar, quien no le contesta ni el saludo en toda la mañana desde que regresó de Londres.—Buenos días, Ymir.

—Ah, hola _Herre—_ saluda en un tono indiferente.

—¿Pasa algo?¿Te sientes bien?, Si quieres puedes ir a descansar.

—De eso nada, hermano.—se adelantó el rubio, sujetando el antebrazo de la sueca antes de que está acepte la oferta del aristócrata.—Yo... _nosotros_... tenemos algo que decirte.

Bertholdt abre sus ojos totalmente perdido. Eren se sorprendió también, pues su hermano mayor no se llevaba nada bien con la sueca, es más, se odiaban.

—Vale,¿ De que se trata?

Reiner masculla cosas incomprensibles. Ymir está totalmente muda.

¡Como podían hablar!, de hacerlo, Ymir soltaría más de diez improperios por frase y Reiner lloraría cual novia rubia dejada en el altar de la iglesia.

—Ah~..p-pues...

—Vera, _Herre_..todo pasó cuando usted y el joven Eren se fueron a Inglaterra para el cumpleaños del mejor amigo de este...—inició la mujer de alta estatura, con la misma serenidad e indiferencia de siempre.

—S-s-si...—apoyó Braun.—y para entonces..y-yo vine a Austria a celebrar con Connie Springer...y-y..—pauso avergonzado.—...me embriague...mucho..

—Vale, eso no es novedad, _ältester_ _—i_ nterfiere el niño.

—¡ _Klein bruder_!

—¿ _Was_?

—déjalo terminar, por favor— aclaró el más alto.

Reiner se rasco la nuca.

—Bueno, como decía —carraspea un poco—Vine aquí...y me encontré con Ymir...y..¡Maldición!—exclama volteándose a la pecosa.—¡Pero no te quedes callada, di algo!

— _algo—_ dice con burla. Eren se tapa las manos para aguantar la risa

—La puta madre...Hablo enserio, Langnar.

La de cabello oscuro chasquea la lengua.

—Ah, bien.—farfulló.—El asunto es que lo.. encontré en el salón principal hablándole a la nada y...y...—la muchacha empieza a sentirse sofocada, al punto de quedarse callada.

—¿...y?—la incitó a continuar su joven amo.

—...y..—se muerde los labios.—¡¿Y que más esperaba que hiciera?!¡Tuve que cogerla!¡No me quedaba de otra!

—¡¿A-ah?!

—Si mierda , ya lo sé. ¡Estaba muy grande pero tuve que cogerla!¡Y éste imbécil no se quedó atrás!¡Las cogió y con fuerza!¡Le dije que parara, pero estaba tan ebrio que no me hizo ni mierda de caso!

—¿Me estas echando la culpa, marimacho?—se queja Reiner.—¡Tu dejaste que la metiera!

—¡Desgraciado infeliz, te dije que si no parabas te las iba a arrancar de las manos!¡Pero nooo~!¡Tú seguiste hasta casi romperla!

—¡Tu también metiste mano, estúpida nórdica!

—¡Pero le seguiste dando hasta el fondo, y luego cuando empezó a arder se vino abajo y...

—¡Suficiente!—los detiene la furiosa voz de Hoover, cosa que espanta a todos, por que ese joven no es de gritar, él nunca gritaba.

Reiner se asusta al igual que la criada. Jamás vieron esa mirada en Bertholdt.

—Berth..yo..

—¡basta, no quiero escuchar!—lo calló.—¡Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Reiner _Gerhart_ Braun!¡Como se te puede pasar por la cabeza hacer tales cosas!¡Y encima decirlas en frente de _Klein!¡¿_ Que clase de ejemplo das?

—¡Oigan, aún sigo aquí!—exclamo el niño de doce años.

Bertholdt se acarició las cienes y tomó un respiro.

— _Klein_ , vete a jugar con Mikasa por otro lado, hablaré algunas cosas con _ältester_ .

Eren fruncio el ceño con fastidio.

—¡Pero _Bruder,_ ya tengo doce años!

— _bitte.—_ ordenó con firmeza y Jaeger se retiró a paso lento a buscar a Mikasa, una pequeña criada de su edad.

Se quedaron solos en el hermoso jardín austriaco. Hoover mantuvo una mirada severa.

—No puedo creerlo...

—No creí que le gustase demasiado...—soltó Ymir confundida.

Berth enrojeció.

—¡E-eso no viene al caso, Ymir!¡es que no me cabe en la cabeza que Reiner sea poco prudente!

—Fue el alcohol.

—¡No busques culpables!

—¡Vale, ya!—dice la morena.—Tampoco exagere, _Herre_. Pudo ser peor...

—¡¿P-pudo ser peor?!—parafraseó con cierto horror.—¡¿N-no sientes preocupación?!

Ymir se encoge de hombros.

—S-solo...me gustaría que me digas una cosa.—balbucea el alto pelinegro, chocando sus ojos con los de la sueca, la cual le aseguraba atención con la mirada.—¿...Y..a ti..te ha..lle-llegado...

—con todo respeto, _Herre,_ pero no me va a llegar nada, ya pasaron varios días.

Bertholdt palideció, sin embargo, se podía ver su rubor rojizo en su rostro austriaco.

—¿¡Osea que es oficial?!—exclama colocando con brusquedad sus manos sobre la mesa de cristal.

Ve ansioso como es que su hermano y mejor amigo asentía en complicidad con la joven pecosa.

—¿¡Y que piensan hacer?!

—¿Que pensamos hacer?—repitió Reiner con extrañeza.—Pues nada, dudo que podamos buscar un reemplazo ahora, tal vez en un par de meses...o

—No lo puedo creer... _Bruder_...—susurro Hoover, opacando su mirada.—...no me esperaba eso de ti.

— _Herre, exagera._

 _—_ yo..no puedo creer lo que veo.—siguió el azabache.—Que tu no seas capaz de aceptar la responsabilidad que conllevan tus acciones.

—definitivamente, está exagerando.—volvió a comentar Ymir, pero otra vez fue ignorada.

—Nuestros padres estarían muy decepcionados de ti.

—Ugh..Berth, creo que te estás pasando, tampoco es para tanto.—Braun cambia su serio semblante de hermano mayor, a uno de total confusión, ¿De momento su hermanito se pone extremadamente existencial?

 _"_ _cu_ _alquiera se_ _embriaga_ _y hace tonterías...min gud"—_ la morena se muerde la lengua no soltar esa frase.

—No se que tienes en mente, Reiner.—respondió el aristócrata.—Pero si no piensas hacerte cargo, yo lo haré.

El rubio y la pelicafe se miraron extrañados entre sí. ¿Que _Sir Hoover_ iba a tomar la responsabilidad?¿Que clase de Bipolaridad austriaca masiva era esa?, Hace poco que andaba reprochando a su hermano y mejor amigo por embriagarse y es _o..¿Y ahora se hacía cargo de todo?_

El muchacho de alta estatura se acercó y a su sirvienta y le sujeto la mano. Ymir encajó otra ceja y a Reiner se le cae la mandíbula.

—Ymir, te pido disculpas por parte de mi hermano y mi familia; y para conservar tu honor como la dama que eres, yo me haré cargo de ti desde ahora.

—¿ _Vad?¿_ No está enojado conmigo?

—¿Como podría enojarme contigo?, No es tu culpa.—la nórdica casi le enseña la lengua de forma burlesca a Reiner —...yo me haré cargo de ti y de _él..._

 _—¿Ah?_

 _—_ ¡e-escucha, Ymir!¡Tu has sido u-una gran amiga para mí en todos estos años, así que quiero devolverte todo lo que has hecho!¡Por eso voy a _cuidarlos!_

—Eh... Bertholdt...

—¡S-se que no podré ser el mejor p-padre d-del mundo, p-pero me esforzaré por hacerlo feliz y...

—Berthold, ¿De que mierda estas hablando?—el Rubio detuvo el discurso de su menor, colocando su mano en su hombro.

El moreno puede ver cómo lo miran con confusión. Dios mio, que vergüenza, puede sentir el calor colándose en sus mejillas _-de nuevo_ \- y una gota de sudor amenazando con resbalarse.

—¿E-eh?—se voltea a su hermano, pues no quería ver a Ymir a los ojos.—¡¿Que no me acaban de decir que esta embarazada?!

—¿¡ _Was_?!

—¡¿ _Vad_?!

Se escucha como ambos vociferan a la vez, haciendo eco en toda la mansión y espantando a los pajaritos que posaban por ahí.

—¡¿QUE TIENE EN LA CABEZA, HERRE?!¡ PREFIERO ARRANCARME LAS ENTRAÑAS Y QUE CHRISTA LAS PINTE DE ROSA ANTES DE QUE _ESA COSA_ ME TOQUE EL TRASERO!

—¡Y-ymi–

—¡ _Scheiß_ e, Bertholdt !¡antes de tener un hijo de la estúpida nórdica prefiero ser violado salvajemente por un puto negro dos metros... CON SIDA!

—¡ _Mein gott_ , Reiner!¡ _Klein_ puede escucharte, controla tu lenguaje!

—¡¿Que?!¡No te hagas el inocente, _Bertholdt Roderich Von Hoover!_ ¡Has pensado cosas sucias...entre la estúpida nórdica y yo!¡Yo, osea, yo!—se señala así mismo con devoción.

—¡N-no me explicaron lo que pasó!¡Solo estaban diciendo...

El chico no podía estar más rojizo y bañado en escarlata, por eso término cubriéndose su rostro de los dos acompañantes.

—...no me hagan repetir lo que dijeron... _Bitte—_ susurró en un penoso modo de súplica.

—¿Que cosa?¿Hablas del cuadro _del colosal?_

Hoover levantó su mirada hacia ambos.

—¿Que?

Reiner deja escapar un gruñido antes de rascarse la nuca.

—Okey, seré directa.—dijo Langnar.—este _bög_ vino borracho cuando no había nadie en la mansión, y como yo si estaba despierta, vino a hacerme pelea, sacando sus espadas y atacando al aire a diestra y siniestra pese a que le había dicho por las buenas que las guardara, así que cogí _mi_ sartén para sacarlo a punto de putazos de su casa , pero ese _so-mierda_ se puso a fumar, el cigarro cayó en su pintura del _Colosal_ y este se quemó. Luego cuando ese pedazo de imbecilidad quiso apagar el fuego, hecho una excelente cantidad de cerveza y Ron así que el fuego se propagó, y cuando intenté apagarla saque mi sartén y en un instante ese idiota me la quitó y empezó a romper el cuadro en un intento de apagarla. Y en resumen, al final este hijo de su soberana y bien puta madre , arrojó el cuadro y ahora es sólo unos mugrosos trozitos de mierda...si aún lo quiere, claro.

—A-asi que era eso.—titubeo el muchacho aristócrata.

—¿No te vas a enojar?—consultó su hermano.

—N-no...la verdad es que solo conservaba ese cuadro por ser regalo de _Tío Zeke._

 _—_ Ya lo note.

—¡P-pe-pero pudieron empezar por eso y n-no tener que pasar por esta situación!—se quejo el avergonzado Bertholdt.—V-vale, quiero disculparme por malentender sus palabras.

—¡Ja, descuida Berth!—le da dos palmadas en la espalda del austriaco.

Justo cuando quiere voltearse a ver a su sirvienta, sólo siente un aura oscura y maléfica, la cual sonreía cínicamente mientras que su ojo izquierdo formaba un aterrador tik.

Reiner casi deja escapar un grito de lo más marica cuando ve a la nórdica crujir sus dedos tan solo formándolos con un puño y con la otra sostenía su siempre inseparable sartén- _a falta de armas._

 _—¿Y-ymir?—_ preguntó el pelinegro con un gran temor.

Ella solo se ríe.

—Mire, _min Herre.—_ dice con sátira, ya que Ymir jamás llegaba a tales formalismos con él.—...yo a usted le tolero muchas cosas, ¡Pero esto no se lo paso ni a Dios!

—¡Oye estúpida nórdica, no juegues con Dios!

—¡Y-ymir, c-calmate!¡P-perdoname, _bitte!¡M-mein gott_ , baja esa sartén!¡No!¡E-en la cara no!

—¡Pervertido!¡Degenerado!¡Malpensado!

—¡ _Vergebung!_

 _—¡_ No huya, _min Herre!_

Sonidos de una sartén nórdica golpeando piel austriaca resuenan en todo el continente. Reiner y Eren se están carcajeándose a viva voz al ver toda esa escena, aunque la risa les dura poco cuando la sartén de la sueca vuela hacia sus cabezas.

Y todo gracias a un mal entendido.

* * *

 **¡HAHAHA~!oootra vez la misma trama hehehehe~, o algo** **así. Seeeh~ muy similar a Prusia/Austria/Hungría. de hecho, quoero agradecer a un fic que me inspiro llamado "¿no te llego?" de Anni, escritora del fandom de hetalia..seeh~ sin eso no hubiese existido inspiración. respecto a la línea temporaaal pues no tiene NADA que ver con RIVALIDAD, para nada..solo por hecho de que Ymir es la sirviente de Berth y este a su vez es el hermano menor de Reiner (por un año) y hermano mayor de Eren...calculen la epoca que sería cuando la nación de Prusia aun existía..bonno~, aqui aprenderan sueco y alemán, ahahaha buenoo ¿es todo?¿no hay mas dudas?. Bueno antes de seguir con el siguienteone shot, declaro que los "German Brothers" de MI versión tienen sus distintos apodos (Eren llama a reiner "altester" aludiendo a hermano grande tipo "Oniichan""Aniki" o Berth que llama a Eren "Klein" aludiendo a que es pequeño como llaman en japón a "Ototo") ...seeep~, es todo. ¿dudas?¿naaah\, oh right**

 **hasta el siguienteeeee**


	9. No chance and no way F Jean x Male Sasha

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

* * *

 **Summary** : Después de convencerse así misma que Masaki no va a corresponderla , Jeanne prefiere mantener otras prioridades y dejar a un lado el amor, pero eso no le dura mucho cuando está cerca del idiota de Scott. Ymir lo sabe, Christa lo sabe, y hasta él lo sabe, sólo que Jeanne no puede admitirlo, tal vez sea el miedo. [Nyo!JeanSasha][Posible ooc]

 **Diccionario previo:**

 **dammit (francés): tonto**

 ** _Éloigne-toi de moi (francés): Alejate de mí_**

 ** _¿What?: ¿que?_**

 ** _oh la la: expresión muy popular en Francia_**

 ** _Tais-toi bâtard (francés: Callate bastardo_**

 ** _Non (francés): No_**

 ** _Mon dieu (Frances): Mi dios_**

 ** _Hi, Jane (inglés): Hola Jane_**

 ** _Canción recomendada: I wont say i'm in love de la película Hercules o tambien "No hablare de mi amor" en español XD_**

* * *

 **No chance and no way**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

.  
.

Eren es un bastardo, un desgraciado bastardo suicida. Una especie de hombre que no sabe lo que tiene hasta que llega a perderlo , un bastardo que, quizá, tenga más suerte de la que ella tiene.

Muchísima más suerte.

Masaki Ackerman es el hermano adoptivo del insoportable alemán, y al contrario de éste , el asiático es un caballero y como no, también es muy apuesto. Sin embargo, su único problema es su obsesión insana por aquel bastardo , y ese ya era un dilema muy fastidioso, o al menos para sus compañeros.

Siempre pensó que esa relación era muy extraña, a pesar de que Jaeger era un idiota, Masaki veía la forma de estar detrás de él, mientras que el castaño seguía ahí, menospreciándolo como de costumbre. No faltaban esas veces en las que Kirschtein se levantaba de su asiento y le reprochaba a Eren y como éste no tenía ningún respeto por nada ni por nadie, la trataba como si fuese cualquier cosa, ella se terminaba ofendiendo y entre ambos protagonizaban una pelea infantil como espectáculo de la merienda.

Al final, de nada sirvió sacar cara por Ackerman, pues él seguia detrás de su hermano y seguía sin interesarle la presencia de una joven castaña de facciones francesas que ocultaban su tristeza en un gesto de molestia.

Nunca fue que admitió su gusto por Masaki, pero joder, eso era lo más evidente del mundo. Titubeaba y se ruborizaba como adolescente enamorada mientras que sus amigas la miran por atrás, Ymir mofándose de risa y Christa con ternura, hasta Marco - _que en paz descanse-_ se daba cuenta de ello.

Lo negó todo hasta el final, a punta de regañadientes y a balbuceos estúpidos, no obstante, Masaki jamás se giró a mirarla y en el fondo, eso le dolía.

Sí quería que él lo sepa, en el fondo sí lo quería.

Pero ahora de nada vale, Masaki es feliz siguiendo a Eren y Jeanne es feliz dejando las cosas como están, dejándolas pasar y concentrarse en lo que debe, en asquerosos titanes.

No es lo mejor del mundo, pero puede vivir con eso.

Ahora mismo, todo el escuadrón novato de la legión se metió en accidentes infantiles, lo que causó enfado en Levi y ahora ella y Connie tenían que hacer una primera guardia en las afueras del cuartel en plena oscuridad de la noche.

No se quejaba de su compañía, Connie era un buen amigo y se pasaron un par de horas riendo y burlándose, hasta que el reloj marcó la media noche y el americano ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, cayendo dormido y en una posición ridícula.

Jeanne se fastidio en un inicio, sin embargo, no objetó ni lo despertó; los castigos del sargento pueden ser algo crueles e incluso ella sentía cansancio.

Entre pensamientos y cabeceadas, la francesa poco a poco escuchaba las llamadas de Morfeo a su puerta, invitándola a irse con él, y para evitarlo, se tallaba los ojos y se acariciaba las cienes. Si hubiese ingresado a la policía militar, ahora estaría en su cama caliente, durmiendo plácidamente e ignorando todo el jaleo de los titanes y de los muros.

Pero aquí está, congelándose de frío y abrigándose con la chaqueta de uniforme y escuchando los ronquidos de Connie y divirtiéndose al ver sus nuevas poses graciosas al dormir.

Calculó que en un par de horas ya tenía que hacer cambio de turno y llamar a Reiner y a Eren, quienes eran los siguientes guardianes.

Mejor, pues así no se sentiría incomodaba en decirle a Masaki que le tocaba su turno. No es que aún le gustase si no que se evita los problemas e incomodidades.

Se acomodó su cabello castaño y dejó libre sus desordenados mechones rebeldes. El viento nocturno era cada vez más frío, y el uniforme no la protegía demasiado, a diferencia de Connie, quien seguía chupándose el dedo mientras susurraba cosas dormido.

Las pestañas pesan cada vez más, y sus músculos se relajan al sentir el apoyo sobre la fría pared.

Unos pasos de patitas de minino la hacen alertarse, volteando a ver de que o de quien se trataba, pues Levi les había ordenado que notificaran que subordinados estaban fuera de la cama en las horas inadecuadas.

La sorpresa no fue mucha al ver que solo se trataba de Scott Braus, más conocido como el chico patata o bueno, para Jeanne era el idiota sin cerebro.

El castaño de vivos ojos estaba en una ridícula posición, sabiendo que fue atrapado _in_ _fragantti_ en su huida de las cocinas hacia su habitación.

La francesa sólo enmarcó su fina ceja y el muchacho tragó su pedazo de pan después de todo su proceso de masticarlo en las narices de la recluta.

—No le digas al capitán.—dijo con la boca aún llena de levadura.

—¿Que crees que hago aquí?—se reincorpora e intenta sonar firme .—Te daré algunos segundos para que devuelvas todo eso o quien te encuentre sera el sargento.

El escocés la miro con miedo.

—¡¿M-me vas a acusar?!—pregunta horrorizado.

—¡No grites, maldición!—lo acalló en un tono más moderado.—..si te escuchan yo saldré perjudicada.

—¿Y que hay de Connie?

La chica señaló hacia _una cosa_ babeante que murmuraba como hormiga hembra y roncaba como un oso.

Braus tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para evitar sacar una risotada al ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado. Jeanne también sonrió divertida al ver a ambos mejores amigos.

Aún no entendía como es que ese par pudiese seguir con vida después de tanto jaleo, es más, ¿Como podían seguir llamándose _mejores amigos_?, Si estaban en la legión de reconocimiento era imposible saber si seguirían con vida en el cuartel. Pero son tercos y no quieren dejar su amistad, aún después de haber perdido a varios amigos y camaradas en la batalla de Trost.

Ella, por ejemplo, perdió a su amigo Marco, y sin duda alguna, él había sido un gran amigo para Springer y Braus, pero aún así, ellos seguían juntos e ignorantes a que la muerte esta pisándoles los talones...¿y Jeanne?, Vale, ella ya no desea sufrir por nada ni por nadie...no obstante de forma egoísta y riesgosa disfruta la compañía de ese par. Pero la amistad al igual que el amor, es traicionera y a veces se le pasa por la cabeza la misma pregunta: «¿ _Que pasaría si ellos se ven en peligro?¿Los rescataría y me arriesgo a morir o salvo mi vida cobardemente?»_

Deja escapar un ronroneo al pensar en lo mismo y se reprocha mentalmente por pensar en lo que pudo haber sido si hubiese tomado otros caminos y evitado por completo la legión de reconocimiento. Sabe que ya no puede pensar en esas cosas y lo mejor era centrarse en su presente, en su posición o en que bajó la Guardia cuando Scott se escabulló a las cocinas del cuartel.

—Debería despertarlo.—la voz del castaño la saca de sus pensamientos.

—¿Hmp?—Se limitó a decir y se volteó para chocar sus ojos miel con los de él.

—A Connie.—aludió, señalando al norteamericano.—Ese holgazán no puede darle todo el trabajo a una dama.

La palabra final pronunciada por el cadete, hace que Jeanne se sonroje hasta las hebras suaves de su cabello claro, y como si se tratase de un balde de agua helada, la despertó en un santiamén.

—¡¿D-desde cuando te interesan esos detalles?!—vociferó dando un ridículo respingo que la aparta de su compañero.

Él únicamente sonríe.

—No se, pero con las damas hay que ser más considerados.

—Me estas asustando.—dice incrédula e intenta recobrar la compostura.—Y Aunque sea así, sabes que en la legión y en el cuartel militar poco importa si eres hombres o mujer.

Scott mordió otro pedazo de pan.

—No le veo el problema de tratar a las chicas como se merecen.—dijo masticando.—incluso hay varios superiores de la legión, que saben respetar a las damas.—mientras va hablando, Jeanne nota como el joven se acomodó en la pared y se va arrastrando hacia abajo hasta sentarse, como una invitación a Kirschtein para que se siente también.

—Aún así...tratarse bien en la legión es muy raro..uno nunca sabe si va a morir.—comentó ella, apoyándose en la pared y cruzándose de brazos.—Si tan solo con el jaleo de Trost perdimos a la gran mayoría de nuestros camaradas, imagínate aquí...

El silencio sólo era violado por el ulular del búho y los ronquidos de Springer. El sonido de la boca al masticar un bocadillo había sido eliminado y la joven no detectó ni siquiera cuando Braus devoró completamente lo que alguna vez fue un pan.

—Creo que...—pausó y trago por completo.—.. mientras Connie y tú estén vivos tendré algo por lo que luchar.

La francesa casi deja escapar un grito de escándalo, ¿la había mencionado a ella?...¿Acaso ella era importante para alguien?¿Un soporte?...¿así como Eren lo era para Masaki?

La sangre se está alojando en toda su cara, y sus puños cerrados formentan el origen del sudor proporcionado total y únicamente por los latidos de su acelerado corazón.

¿En que piensa?, Si al final todos iba a morir o al menos nadie sabe con certeza si vivirá.

— _N..._ no me ...has entendido.— susurra a duras penas, pero sabe que tiene como aliada que Scott es un idiota que dice cosas sin pensarlas.

—¿Ah, no?—le responde con más comida acomodada en el interior de su boca.—¿De que hablabas?

—Tch, eres imposible cuando comes.

Mentira. Ellos iban en dirección por un mismo tema, pero Jeanne volteó toda la conversación debido a su sofocación.

—..es decir...¿No tienes miedo?.—preguntó.—... te distraes fácilmente y solo piensas en comida cuando salimos de expedi–

—Me sentiría fatal si mi caballo _Steven_ muriera...

—¡Justo como ahora!—le reprochó la chica.—piensas en otras cosas y te desvías del tema.

—¿Yo?—se señaló indignado.—¡Tu primero!

"¡ _Se dio cuenta, mierda!_ "—pensó con pánico.

Vale...Scott no era tan idiota.

—L-lo que sea, será mejor...que te vayas...—mira hacia otro lado y esconde su rostro caliente.—El capitán te va a pillar y si tu te hundes , nos hundimos los tres.—se señaló a Connie, a su acompañante despierto y a ella misma.

Braus sacó un bufido.

—Que aburrida eres, _Jenny.—_ le habló con el apodo que le decía su madre en frente de todos, justamente esa vez en donde la fue a visitar antes de otra expedición y _Madame Caroline Kirschtein_ la abrazo y le dijo varias veces ese apodo que Jeanne tanto ocultaba.

—¡No me llames así!.—corrigió con vergüenza.

—¿Entonces _Jane?—_ sugiere divertido.

—Jeanne, ¿Okey?.—se detuvo a decir.—¿Acaso yo te digo _Scottie?—_ pronunció con un detallado acento francés que solía llevar su padre.

El castaño la miró impresionado.

—No me molesta, a veces Chris me dice así.

—Quien no se resiste a Christa.—murmuró con lo que quería que sonara a algo ameno, pero más parecía un siseo receloso y con una pizca deprimente.

— _Yeah_...luego de que me dijo eso, la abracé e Ymir me golpeó.—el soldado de Escocia hizo una mueca de dolor y la chica soltó una sutil risa al imaginarse eso, pues ya había sido testigo de un par de palizas entre Ymir al pobre Scott.

—No sabes controlar tus impulsos.—recalcó y él le miro extrañado.— Cuando estas con una chica, no te puedes tirar encima de ella...

—Lo sé... Ymir me dio una lección .—esboza una sonrisa bobalicona y se acaricia la nuca, algo que extrañamente le causa ternura en el interior de la castaña.

—No juegues con fuego, tonto.

—Pero Ymir es buena persona.—prosiguió el muchacho, mirando al cielo estrellado.—Es algo ruda a veces, pero me ha ayudado mucho.

—Ya veo.—asiente de forma acordada, recordando lo que pasó hace poco y lo que Connie le había comentado sobre el acento campesino de Scott y lo mucho que este quería ocultarlo, y claro, de no ser por Ymir, él seguiría utilizando el habla formal.

—¿y a ti?

—¿Que cosa?

—¿Ym te ha ayudado en algo?

Se ríe como tonta y evita que su lengua la traicione.

¿Que si Ymir la ha ayudado?

—Pues...trabajamos bien en conjunto, si de eso hablas.

Mentira, Ymir la ha ayudado bastante con sus inútiles problemas sentimentales y todo el sufrimiento que tenía encerrado al no saber que hacer con el tema de Masaki y que éste no le hacía ni puto caso. Sólo faltaron unas copas de vino francés, y Jeanne soltó todo lo que tenía guardado con la nórdica.

—Parecen ser buenas amigas.—señaló Scott.

—Somos camaradas, eso es todo.—acotó.

—¿Y Armin?—preguntó el muchacho, y su interlocutora levantó su ceja.

—¿Que tiene que ver Armin?

—¿Son amigos?

Ella se queda en silencio y se pierde en el color marrón escocés de su compañero. Armin antes no le agradaba y creía que era sólo otro _pollito_ en la fila de _pollitos_ que seguían a Eren en sus estupideces, y que Arlert solo era un llorón sin personalidad. No obstante, y ahora que se conocen mejor, Jeanne puede decir que Armin es uno de los más valientes e inteligentes soldados de la legión, y que hizo mal en prejuzgarlo, así como también ser testigo de su desarrollo como estratega y futuro líder de Escuadrón.

Hasta le daba cierta envidia, pero, ¿Amigos?...no lo sabe, y tiene temor de ello por que no quiere sufrir sin embargo, entiende con certeza de que Armin no morirá sin ver el dichoso océano.

—...No lo sé...—confesó.—Tal vez...

—¿Es por que es amigo de Eren?

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

—¿Entonces que es?

Observó a Braus y este se había acercado un poco para escuchar la respuesta y la francesa seguía extrañada por dicha actitud.

—O-oye, creo que haces demasiadas preguntas .—comentó Kirschtein.

—Es que estoy aburrido.—admitió el escocés.

—¡Ve a dormir, _dammit_ _!—_ maldijo en francés.

—Pero si me voy, tú te quedarás sola.

Otra vez siente esa molesta sensación calurosa, que es deliciosa pero que no quiere admitirlo y no quiere sentirla.

—e-eso...da igual...—dio una pausa al ver como Scott le está mirando extrañado por lo roja que está.—...yo estoy... ...

—¿Tienes fiebre, Jeanne?—preguntó de momento. La chica se iba a negar hasta que sintió la mano del muchacho sobre su frente blanquecina.

Estas muy cerca, tanto que la joven puede sentir el cálido aliento de Braus rozando sus finos labios.

Su acaramelada mirada está chocando contra la castaña de Scott y los latidos no la dejan pensar claramente.

—...estas caliente..—es lo único que él murmuró contra el rostro de la muchacha desorbitada, quien calló embobada por el arquero del escuadrón.

Lo sigue mirando de forma dedicada y traga saliva. ¿Desde cuando es que Scott Braus era tan atractivo bajo la luz de la luna? , Como esos príncipes que habitan en el bosque encantado de aquellos cuentos que le leía su madre.

Que cliché

— _¡Éloigne-toi de moi_!— exclama la francesa alejándose del confundido castañizo que hace poco estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia del rostro de la cadete.

— _¿W-what?_ , Yo solo estaba viendo si tenías fiebre.

—¡Que estoy bien!—reprochó alejando su escarlata piel causada por la cercanía. ¿Que diablos le sucede?

—¿Segura?

—S...si..

—No parece.—dixe masticando más Pan baguette.

— _Oh la la_ , pero que terco.—se quejó.—No se como sean las cosas en Dauper, pero en Trost nos gusta el...

—¡Ya lo tengo!

—¡Me ignoras!

Antes de seguir reclamándole al muchacho castaño, sintió un sabor dulce en su boca, enterneciendo su lengua y todos sus sentidos, relamiendo aquello con sorpresa y descubriendo que lo que Scott le había colocado en su cavidad bucal, era chocolate.

Si antes estaba roja, ahora era una esfera navideña, como esas que venden en Stohess. No lo escupe por que esta sorprendida, y más bien, ni sabe que hacer, pues la sonrisa de Braus borró todo su sentido.

—La teniente Zoe tiene muchos de esos chocolates y me ha regalado varios.—continuó sin percatarse del estado de Jeanne.—Quería darles a cada uno mañana, pero ya que tú y Connie están aquí, pensé en darles.

¿Jeanne había escuchado algo de tanta palabrería?. No, nada. Sólo sabe que el escocés mueve la boca y..wow, ¿Scott tiene tan bonitos labios?..sería genial poder acariciarlos con la punta de la lengua.

 _"¡¿En que mierda pienso?!¡Reacciona!_ "—le grita la conciencia, sin embargo, la francesa se pierde en las facciones de él.

Es guapo, quizá bastante.

Scott sigue parloteando sin parar, devorando uno que otro bocadillo y perdiéndose en sus palabras, no obstante, Jeanne ya no lo escucha.

Ya no puede.

Sumado a todo el sueño que tiene, más tales emociones que aceleran su ritmo cardíaco, la muchacha se vio arrastrada por las corrientes de la relajación, dejando caer delicadamente su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño.

Eso no importaría por ahora.

* * *

...

—¡Oye, _yegua_!

El indeseado grito irritante de Jaeger, la sobresalta y sus ojos se despiertan de forma automática.

La tenue luz de los faroles la confunden y a duras penas logra reconocer los rostros que la están observando.

Uno de ellos es el de su odiado rival, Eren Jaeger, quien lo reconoce por su ceño fruncido de forma infantil, mientras que el otro rostro más maduro parecía ser de Reiner Braun.

—¿Estas bien, Jeanne?

La joven desconcertada parpadea un par de veces, se acaricia la parte de atrás de la cabeza y suelta un gruñido.

—Me quede dormida.—Musitó en un susurro somnoliento.

—Gran noticia, Kirschtein.—siseó el alemán.

— _Tais-toi bâtard.—_ se quejó, a lo que se reincorpora rechazando la ayuda de Braun.

Mira a su alrededor y calcula la hora, siendo que ya hace un buen rato, su turno de guardia había finalizado. Busco a Connie con la mirada, sin hallar rastros de él.

—Lo lleve a su habitación hace poco.—dijo Reiner, adivinando las dudas de la cadete.

— si... pero, ¿Que hay de...

Para en seco. Sería mejor no decirle a nadie que Scott estuvo con ella gran parte de la noche.

—¿Que hay de que?—intentó saber el chico titán.

—Nada que te importe, Jaeger.—lo evitó la castaña.—Da igual, gracias por despertarme.

—Descansa.—se despide por ambos, el rubio de alta estatura.

La chica se encaminó a las habitaciones femeninas para las novatas.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido de despertar a Ymir o a Christa, quienes eran sus compañeras de cuarto, sin embargo, de nada sirvió la precaución al pisar o el silencio al moverse, pues el sonido rotundo del armario la hizo saltar del susto.

—¡Joder!—chilló.

La puerta de su closet estaba abierta, y por encima de ella, un par de ojos acaramelados la veían con desinterés y una ceja un tanto elevada.

Jeanne, quien aún tenía su mano apretando su pecho, se acercó un par de centímetros.

Sólo se trataba de Ymir.

—Ah, eras tú.—solto aliviada.

—Gritas como niña, Jeanne.—comentó la divertida nórdica .—a este paso, Christa se despertara.

Señaló a la pequeña rubia que dormía como un Angelito en su cama.

—vaya~, no quería despertar a tu bebé.

Ambas dejan escapar una sonrisa sutíl. La francesa entonces, observa como la morena se va quitando las prendas de vestir y dejando ver- _aparte de pecas -_ unas profundas mordidas hechas hace poco.

Sus mejillas se calientan pero para evitar ser vista de esa manera, suelta un suspiro irritado.

—¿Haz vuelto a follar con Bertholdt?.

—¿Hace cuanto que te importa mi vida sexual?

Jeanne se encoge de hombros.

—Tal vez desde que hago guardia en las noches.—comentó sarcástica e Ymir se ríe.

—Ya veo, es mejor para nosotros. Connie es un idiota y no podría acusarnos ni con neuronas donadas...y tu..—la señala con el dedo y la mira de forma pícara.— estas tan ocupada con Scott que dudo que tengas tiempo para otra cosa.

Se ruboriza intensamente. Iba a decir algo pero sólo salen tartamudeos de sus labios y el cuerpo tiembla al saber que fue descubierta.

¿Desde cuando parece una retrasada al hablar de Scott?¿por que siente tanto nervios al hablar de él?

..eso solo le pasaba con Masaki y era por que...

—¡ _non!_ —exclamó.—¡No me gusta!

La pecosa sonríe cual víbora y encaja una ceja diabólica.

Mierda, había hecho exactamente lo que no tenía que hacer.

—¡es tonto que me guste!¡S-seremos devorados por titanes!¡D-de igual forma no tiene caso!¡n-no tenemos nada en común y..y..¡No!¡No es como si deseara que el..me rescatara d un ataque y me cargará como princesa!¡¿E-en que cosas piensas Ymir?!¡T..tú sigue con tu follaje!¡a-a mi..no..!¡No me gusta!¡No hay forma!¡N-n-no..!

—Esta bien, entendí.—se limitó a decir antes de dormir.—por cierto...linda capa, pero te queda algo grande.

—¿Capa?

Siente la tela verde de la capa de su uniforme, aunque era tenía una textura más masculina y menos cuidada que la suya, con un aroma a hierbas del bosque y a fino romero que ofrecía una sensación relajante, tal y como cuando estaba por dormirse al lado de Braus.

— _¡Mon dieu!—_ ahoga un grito en su almohada y la sueca se empieza a reír a carcajadas al escucharla.

Jeanne enojada le tira esa almohada y así sucesivamente hasta despertar a la pequeña diosa, y está al final fue fiel oidora de la confesión de la francesa de no sentir nada por Scott y que Ymir le estaba jodiendo los ovarios.

Pero tal la rubia como la morena estaban de acuerdo en una cosa: a Kirschtein le gustaba sin embargo nunca lo diría, nadie lo debía saber, por que en ese mundo no habría oportunidad.

Mientras tanto Ymir y Bertholdt debían cerrar sus bocas y no decirle a nadie que fue Scott quien le dio la capa y que antes de irse , le dio un travieso beso a la dormida castaña.

Ja, sería para que a Jeanne le de una arritmia.

« _No hay oportunidad. No hay manera. Tal vez en otra vida »_

* * *

 **Universo alternativo: Arco de la escuela (otra vida)**

—¡Te lo diré una vez más!—vociferó una castaña escolar.—¡No es una cita!

Jeanne Marie Kirschtein de 16 años. Es capitana del equipo de gimnasia de la preparatoria multicultural de la ciudad de Trost .

—Me has repetido lo mismo las últimas cuarenta y cinco veces, _Jennie._ —se quejo Ymir Langnar, jugadora del equipo femenino de voley ball.—Si te gusta sólo dilo, eres jodidamente obvia.

La otra muchacha se ruboriza.

—¡N-no es cierto!¡él no me gusta!¡no es una cita!

—Ya lo dijiste.—aporto Christa, porrista de la escuela.—Y no tiene nada de malo que sea así.

—¡Pues no tengo nada que ocultar!

—No lo disimules, linda.

—¡C-callate!

De quien tanto hablaban las tres amigas, era de Scott Braus, un muchacho de su salón y muy amigo de las chicas, quien también era un jugador del equipo de basquet y campeón innato de arquería, y claramente, había estado detrás de la capitana de gimnasia por un buen tiempo sin embargo, ella no había dado su brazo a torcer por su orgullo y por el miedo de sufrir lo que sufrió con Marco Bodt y Masaki Ackerman.

—Jeanne, todo estará bien. ¿Si?—la apoyó Lenz, sonriendole enternecida.

—Igual tenemos un par de puestos asegurados como damas de honor.—Ymir rompió la atmósfera.

—¿segura?, Pues lo estás perdien...

La castañiza se detuvo al saber que había caído en el juego de su amiga.

Se sonroja. Lo vuele a negar, pero es evidente su mentira al verla colocarse brillo de labios y comer un par de caramelos de sabor a menta, así como también arreglarse su corto cabello y cubrir las imperfecciones con maquillaje.

 _«¿No que no?»_ se Preguntó Ymir mentalmente.

Discuten de nuevo. Langnar se burla, la rubia las calma y Jeanne trata de negar todo con algún argumento estúpido.

Sin embargo, se queda callada al sentir las risas de Connie y los comentarios en inglés de Scott- _tenía buen inglés al venir de un pueblo de Escocia -_ , los pasos de los muchachos de aproximan y la francesa está cual monumento de cristal.

Quieta.

—¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!—se anunció Connie, tropezándose como Pingüino con retraso.

—¡Chicos!—saludó Christa

— _¡Hey, Chris!¡_ hola, Ym!—les responde el alegre castaño antes de fijarse en la joven gimnasta y su bello aspecto.— _H-hi..Jane..._

—¡idiota, es _**Jeanne**!_

Braus está embobado. Sabe que le fastidia que le diga así, pero de esa forma, Kirschtein se ve linda, incluso sus mejillas escarlata se ven hermosas..¿Seria por el calor?

" _pero si es otoño"_

Definitivamente Eren es un idiota por creer que atraería la atención de una chica tan hermosa como Jeanne, con insultos. Definitivamente Masaki es un ciego por rechazarla y humillarla.

Sabe que ella tiene miedo a que le rompan en corazón, pero de todas maneras, quería demostrarle que podía darle más.

Springer le da un ligero empujón de apoyó y este sonríe.

—¿Nos vamos?—ofrece su mano.

Jeanne se sonroja y mira dubitativa a sus amigas, que le hacen señas para que se vaya con él- _igual los iban Seguir cual espías-_

—Vale, Scott.

Ella cedió y sujetó su mano.

Jeanne no lo admitiría aún. Scott lo sabe.

Ella es orgullosa. El amor le ha jugado malas pasadas - _en está vida y en la otra-,_ por eso no da fácilmente permiso a quien quiera cortejarla, por miedo...por orgullo.

Al menos en este mundo si hay oportunidad.

* * *

 **Amoo a Jeanneee, la amooo. Shippeo a Jeanne con Eren pero eehehe no esta vez, de hecho, no quería que salga Nyo!Eren por el simple hecho de que no see, no quería que mi Jeanne sufriera tanto, un corazón roto sufre pequeños. La hice francesa y me encanta que sea Tsundere, en el blog de Ilse Pecosa, decía que la Nyo!Jean puede ser Tsundere y no se~, pienso igual, la amo toda Tsundere y peleandose con Eren asi como Nyo!Eren se pelea con Jean. Hice como un salto de tiempo al final con una linea paralela, los que s even Chugakko, piensen que es ahí..hehehehe~ solo que con aportes mioos huhuhuhuhuhu**

 **¿Scott habla ingles?, bueeeno pues es Escocés asi que seeeh~, dejemoslo en que habla inglés de forma mas veloz mientras que Connie lo habla informal, asi como Armin lo habla como el caballero inglés que es. No hay escoces en el traductor XD, asi que creo que no esta nada mal que hable inglés, y siento mucho si hay confusiones o ooc. Tal y como que buenoo, el título lo saque de la canción "No chance, no way blablabla"**

 **¡es tooodo!¡Au revoir!**

 **Atte: Takeshi Maki**


	10. Bad married F Reiner x M Ymir

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

* * *

 **Summary:** ¿Que puedes esperar de un matrimonio arreglado con tu rival?. Rachel lo odia. Ymir la odia. Pero aún así, la infidelidad no es pecado si en su relación no hay amor, ¿no?, JA, pues para Rachel las cosas se harán a su modo, si se casaron por religioso, las cosas se harán como ella lo mande. [AU/Posible ooc][Nyo!Ymir x Nyo!Reiner]

 **DICCIONARIO PREVIO:**

 **¿Vad? (sueco): ¿que?**

 **Fluch (alemán): Joder..o eso creo**

 **Gehen (alemán):** **Lárgate**

 **Canción recomendada: uhh~..esta vez no hay, jajaja**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE ONE SHOT ESTA BASADO EN LA EPOCA ACTÚAL EN EUROPA.**

* * *

 **Bad married**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

.

.

Sale indignada de la muchedumbre que está en el jardín, no quiere que ningún conocido la vea en esas condiciones.

Los tacos retumban por el camino de marfil que se extiende en los lotes desiertos del Palacio francés, siendo gobernados sólo por tal sonido.

Se aparta su mechón rubio que cae por sus ojos y con la otra mano aprieta el mango de su fino abanico. Necesita aire en estos momentos.

No, necesita a Bertholdt o a alguna de sus amigas.

No, más bien necesita algo que golpear.

—¡¿Como pudo pasar?!—farfulló en lo alto, espantando a los pajaritos, no obstante, sabe que está sola.

No está triste. No quiere llorar, pero siente demasiada rabia y cólera de tan sólo pensar en lo que su fiel sirvienta Amatista le había contado.

Le habían sido infiel.

En parte, Rachel ya se lo esperaba, es decir...¡Era Ymir Langnar!, Un maldito mujeriego, Casanova, inmoral, repugnante , soberbio y cobarde.

¡tenía que hacerlo!¡Sabía que ese día llegaría!

La rubia camina de un lado a otro por el solitario jardín, mascullando maldiciones en alemán y desquitando su fuerza acorazada en su abanico.

Era imposible que algo así la sorprendiera, más que eso, la hacía fastidiarse, y sin duda era el orgullo.

Ella y su _pareja-¡Como odia llamarlo así!–_ no se llevaban nada bien, es más, se detestan. Uno creería que el matrimonio consolidaría los lazos y la relación se haría amena hasta descubrir que en verdad se aman, pero en ese específico caso del matrimonio germano-nórdico, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

¡Hasta el matrimonio disfuncional de _Monsieur_ _Levi_ y _Madame Hanji,_ iba mil veces mejor que el suyo!

Un arreglo entre su tío Zeke y la duquesa Ilse Von Langnar fue lo que selló su infortunio. Por ser la primogénita de la familia, Rachel debía ser quien obtenga la herencia mayor, no obstante, Zeke tuvo otras visiones y en lugar de darle la responsabilidad total de la fortuna a la primera hija, la duplicó al forjar una alianza matrimonial entre ambos primogénitos.

¡Un error!, Por que ellos Se odiaban desde el día en que se vieron. Se conocieron desde la infancia, y su relación se basó en peleas e insultos, en jalonadas de cabello y patadas en la entrepierna, esas veces en donde Ymir iba hasta su casa y humillaba a sus hermanitos, ahí es donde Rachel dejaba de ser una damita y se manchaba el vestido para perseguir a ese estúpido nórdico.

Una rivalidad que con el matrimonio, sólo logró intensificarse.

Y ahora, Rachel estaba echando humo por las orejas y roja por la rabia de imaginarse a ese infeliz engañándola.

¡Era una cuestión de orgullo femenino!, Ya verá ese maricón de poca madre cuando le castre el pene como castigo.

El odio no la hace agudizar su sentidos y por ende no se percata de la llegada de otro individuo hacia el vacío jardín.

—Oye.

Su voz la altera y se enfurece al sentir esa mano agarrándole la muñeca con odio.

—¡Suéltame, estúpido nórdico! —exigió, intentando zafarse del agarre.

—¿Que carajos haces aquí?, Te vas como si nada de esa maldita fiesta.

Ella sonríe cínicamente.

—Oh, vaya. Ahora si te importo.—habla con una sarcasmo que agudiza su enojo.

Su _marido_ levantó una ceja confundido.

—¿de que diablos estas hablando, Rachel?—preguntó irritado.

—¡Encima eres un gilipollas!

—¿que?¿A que viene eso?—vuelve a preguntar, apretando con fuerza el agarre.—Sabes que no tengo tiempo para tus dramas.

—¿Esto es un drama?, Dime _Aurgelmir_ _,_ ¿alguien nos está viendo?—hace ademanes a su alrededor para enseñar el desierto ambiente.—...o acaso no quieres que nadie se entere que eres infiel a nuestro matrimonio.

—¿ _vad?_.— se limitó a decir totalmente desorientado.

—¿Solo eso tienes como respuesta?—atacó eufórica.

—¿Que?¿Celosa?

—¡Ya quisieras!—espetó la rubia alemana, evitando entrar en sus juegos.—¡Es que no pienso aceptar que me seas infiel!

—No te soy infiel.

Braun vuelve a echar una carcajada y esboza una mueca antipática.

—Vale, digamos que te creo.

—Igual eso no me importa.—el sueco se encoge de hombros desinteresado tu y yo no tenemos nada como para seguir tales restricciones.

—¡Somos un matrimonio, Ymir!¡Un puto matrimonio!—se escandalizó la duquesa.

—¡Por intereses!—acotó el moreno, ya con su paciencia por los suelos.—De no ser por Ilse o por mis padres, esto jamas habría pasado...

—¡Matrimonio es matrimonio!—se defiende Rachel y hecha un chillido de niña mimada ante tal discusión.—¡ _Fluch!_ ¡No puedo creer que a mis hermanos les vaya de perlas en sus compromisos y yo me quedé con...esta _cosa!— señaló a su esposo._

—¡debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de casarte en religioso, rubia tonta!—gritó el pecoso.

—Para tu información, fue mi tío.—se acercó al muchacho de apenas veintidós años.—y además eres tú quien se lo ganó debido a tu fama de _Casanova_ y el peor marido del siglo.

El joven nórdico sonríe internamente. Si, de no ser por su maravillosa fortuna tendría una completa fama de _Don Juan_ y Zeke no tenía ni un pelo de tonto cuando llegó a sus oídos el prestigio que tenía el heredero en los burdeles europeos.

—En mis compromisos con Christa, Annie o Mikasa no parecía ser algo relevante.

A la rubia casi se le cae la mandíbula al escuchar eso. ¿Le fue infiel a la actual novia de su hermano y también a su mejor amiga?, Eso tenía que ser un milagro, osea, nadie engaña a Leonhardt o a Ackerman y sale vivo. Lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo de la tierna Christa.

Se quedó sin palabras.

—Como es que te perdonaron el pene...

—Sencillo.—comentó relajado.—Christa siempre tuvo una relación incestuosa con su primo Armin; Mikasa tiene un enamoramiento insano por Eren y Annie... bueno, no es muy cálido en la alcoba estar con una soviética.

Su pareja se quedó atónita. Ella siempre estuvo al tanto de lo breve que eran sus compromisos matrimoniales con sus amigas, incluso ahora, Annie era muy feliz con su hermano Bertholdt y Mikasa estaba comprometida con Eren, sin embargo, ¡Rachel no tenía intenciones de saber sobre la vida privada de sus cuñadas!

Ella jamás hubiese aceptado traición al matrimonio.

—¡Eres increíble!— sisea enojada.

—Gracias.

—Fue sarcasmo.

Ymir chasquea la lengua.

—No se por que te quejas, rubia.—continuó.—Las infidelidades en matrimonios arreglados es algo común.

—Ja, si claro.

Él gruñe.

—Si dejarás de pensar sólo en ti, entenderías.

—Seguro~—apoya de forma colérica y mentirosa.—Tal vez cuando deje de imaginarte a ti y a las zorras francesas con las que me engañas, entenderé tu idea.

—Las prefiero italianas.—corrige divertido.

Ella se voltea, agitando sus hebras rubias que rozan con salvajismo la nariz del nórdico. Se retira a otro sector del jardín más lejano, uno en donde había un estanque de agua.

Se relaja mirando el panorama, Aunque quiere volver a golpear algunas paredes llegando a su mansión que se situaba en Stohess. La euforia y la ira renacen en ella cuándo escucha los pasos firmes de su marido.

¿Era masoquista o que?, Rachel podía ser una dama, pero su temperamento la convertían en una máquina demoledora con la fuerza de diez alemanes, y eso era herencia de su madre.

— _Gehen._ —le ordena fastidiosa.

—No quiero.—decide el chico, acercándose a la joven de 19 años.

—Ni creas que te perdonaré.

—Que ya te dije que no te he engañado.—ella le mira incrédula y este sólo deja escapar un bufido intolerable.—Y si fuera así, ¿Que importa?, Nos odiamos, ¿No?

—Ya madura, Langnar.—lo calla.—No somos esos niños que solían pelearse por tonterías, ¿Okey?

—Pues tú sigues siendo esa _niña._

 _—¡¿_ Perdona?!

—¡Haces está rabieta por rumores que seguro te los ha contado Amatista!

—¡Es su palabra contra la tuya!

Ymir iba a objetar, pero había cierto _touché_ en ello. La rubia no se equivocaba cuando señalaba a su prometido por mentiroso y maestro en el engaño, sólo que sus anteriores esposas no reclamaron por no tener interés en él.

¡Por que no se casó por legal!, Así no habría leyes religiosas que infringir.

—¡Quiero el divorcio!—vociferó caprichosa.

—¡Y yo quiero follar!—le secundó.—¡pero con semejante rubia engreída y con complejo de _princesa_ _de papi_ tendré que mantener mi trasero en Alemania!

Rachel se tensó. Camino a paso marcado hasta acercarse lo suficiente a su esposo, quedándose cara a cara y sus cuerpos rozándose a menudo. Sus acaramelados ojos destellan fastidio y se puede jugar que su accesorio en su mano está hecho trizas.

—¡Te odio!— lo golpea con el abanico justo cerca de uno de los hombros.

Él la observa incrédulo y con la misma fuerza de una mariposa, la golpea suavemente en el hombro femenino, causándole un jadeo de indignación a la chica.

—Y yo a ti.

—Te odio mas— se acerca todavía más al sueco, quien no pierde el tiempo al ver tales labios bañados en brillo fino y ese rostro alemán que le fascina y lo vuele loco, y que también desea destruir por lo mucho que lo saca de quicio con sus caprichos de niña mimada que siempre consigue lo que quiere.

La besa.

Al principio la alemana rubia se quiere apartar y emite gemidos raros, hasta sentir la lengua nórdica pasar por las fronteras de su cavidad bucal, profundizando el beso. La joven , que no es virgen de labios, rodea su cuello con sus femeninos y fuertes brazos, cerrando sus ojos con relajación y le sigue el juego a la persona que dice odiar.

Pero para ser un estúpido nórdico, el imbécil sabe besar de puta madre.

Abre sus ojos.¿Que mierdas hace?.

 _"¡la idea era NO seguirle el juego, Amelia Rachel!"—_ la abofeteó la conciencia.

Se separaron producto de la fuerza repentina de la rubia, quien más roja no podía estar mientras que Ymir sonreía triunfante y coqueto.

—¡T-tú eres un...

—¿Te doy otro beso?—sugiere con un tono travieso.

—¡¿Sabes que?!—vocifera.—¡Vete de aquí!

—Y créeme que eso es solo un adelanto de todo lo que puedo hacer en una noche.—continuó jactándose.

La agarró desprevenida , haciendo que el rubor se intensifique en su rostro femenino, sin embargo, Rachel forcejea para ser liberada y no sucumbir ante otro apasionado beso.

..aunque lo deseara...

— podría besarte una vez más.—susurró al oído de la duquesa.

—¡Estúpido nórdico!¡Déjame en pa...Aaah!

Los tacos no ayudaron a mantener el equilibrio y por producto de la fuerza y los forcejeos bruscos; Rachel fue cayendo al estanque que se hallaba a pocos centímetros de distancia y por reflejo, arrastró al sueco con ella, y en conclusión ambos cayeron al agua.

Sorprendida y desorientada, al fina sólo le quedó escuchar indignada las carcajadas de su esposo, quien no le interesaba arruinar su traje de gala que le había obsequiado su padre.

En cambio, el vestido fino de la duquesa Rachel, quedó empalado hasta donde no se podía, su coleta rubia totalmente desecha y el maquillaje amenazando con correrse de su lugar.

—¡te ves como un payaso!

La alemana no siente pudor de golpearle con su propia mano en sus zonas vitales, utilizando toda su fuerza de sangre germana, y lo observa quejarse como un bebé dentro del estanque.

—Oye, tengo una idea.—dijo Braun levantándose del lugar.—¿Por que no te sumerges y yo cuento un millón?

Se retira del lugar, no sin antes coger de un solo tirón el saco de seda de su esposo y colocárselo así misma sobre sus hombros.

Ya tiene una venganza planeada al llegar a casa. Después del bombardeo de preguntas de Eren y Bertholdt, iría hasta su casa y cogería algunos juguetes sexuales que le aconsejó Hanji y se vestiría con la más provocativa lencería para esa misma noche.

A Ymir ya no le quedan ganas de engañar a _su rubia._

* * *

 ** _lA QUE LE ESPERA A YMIR. hajaja, bueno, en sí, yo también opino que los matrimonios arreglados entre jovencitos no es el mejor plan del mundo. El one shot esta basado en la epoca actual, en Europa. Digamos que es la minoría del sector que aún conserva cargos de nobleza, empresas grandes o cargos políticos, ¿han visto "el diario de la princesa 2", ya pues, me base en esa escena en donde Mia y el chico se caen al estanque, hahahaha~. Oh, si..aqui él también se llama "Aurgelmir" como nombre completo, o mas sencillo, como se lo diriían sus padres o familiares en europa del norte. Buenoo~, si tienen dudas respecto a este u otro one shot, no duden en comentarlo, ajaja._**

 ** _¿es todo?, uhh~ creo que si. Me dan risa Ymir y Rachel, me gustan mas que sus versiones originales hahaaha XD. Twin, no se~, osea a ti te encantan esta clase de parejas y recuerdas que te comente un día sobre "matrimonio por conveniencia" de que Nyo!Reiner no quiera que nadie piense que es lesbiana por no tener novio y acuerda con Ymir que si se casaban compartirían la fortuna?, ya..es algo parecido pero no quería hacer el rollo tan grande, (Ultrajada purezaaa~), ahm~ esta vez solo hubieron Dos Nyo, Nyo!Reiner y Nyo!Ymir_**

 ** _Byeee_**

 ** _Atte: Takeshi Maki_**


	11. Scotland Doitsu (EreSasha)

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

* * *

 **Summary** : Eren es parte de la nueva alianza Europea (formada por él). Sasha es la líder de la oposición Euroamericana. Pero nadie los toma enserio, ¿por que?, ¡Pues sólo es una mera excusa para que Jaeger y Braus se vean las caras y crear otra guerra mundial!. "En serio Eren, ¿por que tanta obsesión para que Sasha sea parte de Alemania?" [ErenSasha one shot/ Leve Nyo!Ymir x Nyo!Jean][Au/posible OOc][NO ES HISTÓRICAMENTE FIEL]

 **ACLARACIONES: ESTE ONE SHOT TIENEN TENDENCIAS HISTORICAS, PERO NO TODO ES FIEL, AL CONTRARIO, MUCHOS RUMBOS DE LA HISTORIA MUNDIAL CAMBIAN EN ESTE ONE SHOT.**

 **PARA QUIENES HAN VISTO HETALIA: ESTO ES SIMILAR A UN HETALIA UNIVERSE, ¿OKEY?**

 **PARA LO QUE NO HAN VISTO HETALIA Y NO TIENEN NI LA MAS PUTA IDEA DE LO QUE ES: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE ONE SHOT SERAN REPRESENTANTES DE PAÍSES, TALES NO SE..¿TIPO REPRESENTATES DE NACIONES QUE TRABAJAN EN LA ONU?**

 **ALIANZA:**

 **Eren Jaeger- Reiner Braun: Alemania**

 **Bertholtd: Austria**

 **Mikasa: Japón**

 **Armin: Inglaterra**

 **Annie: Rusia**

 **OPOSICIÓN EUROAMERICANA:**

 **Sasha: Escocia**

 **Ymir: Suecia**

 **Christa: Suiza**

 **Connie: Estados unidos**

 **Marco: Bélgica**

 **Jean: Francia**

 **DICCIONARIO PREVIO:**

 _heirate mich! (alemán: Casate conmigo_

 _Bonjour (francés: Buenos dias_

 _Bauer (alemán: Campesino_

 _scottish undankbare (Alemán): escocesa ingrata_

 _Ç'est fini (frances): Basta_

 _Kitty and Mark: Una forma de llamar a Christa y Marco_

Tais-toi ( frances): callate

 _Bruder (alemán): hermano_

 _Klein (alemán): hermanito menor_

 _ja (alemán: si_

 **Canción recomendada: What the hell?, de Avril Lavigne**

* * *

 **Scotland Doitsu**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

.  
.

—¡Oye tú!—gritó un pequeño alemán de cabellos castaños y ojos esmeralda, con un marcado acento.

La niña del otro lado del bosque , salió de su escondite tras un árbol. Tenía su pequeña nariz un tanto sucia por estar oculta entre los arbustos y su vestido estaba desgarrado por andar correteando de un lado para el otro. Sus cabellos están atados en un coleta mal hecha y en la cual hay un montón de hierbas y hojas.

Cuando observa al niño que la estuvo persiguiendo gran parte del lugar, ladea su cabecita con confusión y abre ligeramente su boca, enseñando que aún le falta algunos molares.

El castañizo niño se ruborizó al saber que sólo se trataba de una niña, y no de un animal salvaje que acechaba los bosques de Trost.

Ella se queda muda debido al miedo, pues la fuerza de la voz del pequeño la había asustado.

—Y-yo...yo solo...—balbuceó sin mirar a la niña a los ojos.—¡ _h-h-heirate mich!—_ volvió a vociferar el niño alemán y antes de recibir una respuesta, se fue corriendo rumbo al campamento de cacería en donde estaban sus hermanos mayores.

* * *

...

—¡Escocesa ingrata!—señaló Eren Jaeger, líder de la alianza Europea.—¡Rindete de una buena vez y vuelvete parte de Alemania!

—¡Alejate de mí, demente!—gritó la escandalizada, Sasha Braus, quien como él, también era líder de la oposición Euroamericana , que precisamente apoyaba a los Estados Unidos.

La castaña rápidamente se escondió detrás de un sueco de mirada desinteresada, quien miraba indiferente la pelea.

—Ya madura, Sasha.—fue lo único que dijo el muchacho representante de Suecia.

—p...pero.. él..—lloriqueó.—¡a este pasó superará a _Hittler_!

—Ningun alemán es tan estúpido para desatar otra guerra con la situación económica en la que están...¡y ya deja de limpiarte en **_mi camisa_!** — se apartó el moreno nórdico, asegurándose de que su traje no tenga migajas de comida.

—¡Pero es un idiota!

—Es un crío que no ha madurado.—interviene una joven francesa de cabellos castaños claros.— ...eso es todo... _Ah_ , _bonjour._

 _—¡Oh, Jane!_ — abrazó la escocesa a Jeanne Kirschtein, representante de Francia.

—¡Es _Jeanne_ , idiota!¡ ** _J-e-a-n-n-e!_** —deletreó indignada, jalando un mechón de su amiga. Odiaba que su nombre sea llamado por el dialecto extranjero.

— _Hi, Janet.—_ esta vez, los toma por sorpresa un jovencito más bajo que los demás, y sin ningún cabello en la cabeza, y fue reconocido por su inglés más informal que el de Inglaterra o de Escocia.

La elegante Kirschtein sólo deja escapar un bufido de frustración.

—Ya déjenlo así.—dijo rendida.

—¿Se te olvidó saludarme, _Jenny?—_ cuestionó el nórdico, con un tono sugestivo.

De inmediato, el rostro francés empezó a calentarse y sus ojos miel evitaban los filudos ojos de su compañero.

— _ou..esto...—_ alargó la muchacha.—¿Q-q-q-que tal..Y-ymir?...

Connie y Sasha compartieron miradas extrañadas al ver a sus camaradas en esos estados.

—¿Nos perdimos de al...

—¡Vaya, pero que vergüenza!—se escuchó la voz de Eren retumbando en el pasillo de la sala de conferencias.—Parece que no saben aprovechar su tiempo en algo productivo y se la pasan hablando como cotorras.—se mofó divertido.

—¡Cotorra tu madre!—defendió Braus.

—Ja, hablas mucho Eren.—dijo el americano.—¿Quieres que vuelva a patearte el trasero como la última vez?

—Quiero ver que lo hagas, _Bauer_.—le retó.—Aún no te perdono lo que le hiciste a Armin.

El estadounidense traga saliva cuando supo de lo que su adversario hablaba... la _independencia_ de su país.

El de ojos verdes observó a su principal rival, quien le devolvió la mirada con fastidio.

—Eso también va para ti, _scottish undankbare.—_ se dirigió a la oriunda de Escocia.

—Ya veremos cuando te lance una flecha y está caiga en tu–

—Oye, Sasha.—la detuvo Ymir, alzándola como un costal, ya que así solía hacer siempre cada vez que está se peleaba con el alemán, solamente que ahora él no estaba de humor y las oficinas internacionales no eran una buena opción para peleas de ese tipo.—Mira Jaeger, no queremos problemas, así que vete a con tus _niñeras_ y no nos jodas.

Jaeger se estira de hombros y muerde su lengua para no decir ningún otro comentario para ganarse líos con el mejor amigo de su hermano Bertholdt y el eterno rival de su hermano Reiner.

—Igual serás parte de Alemania.—finalizó antes de irse corriendo a su sala de juntas, en donde lo esperaban sus aliados.

—¡Eres un hijo de...

— _¡Ç'est fini, Sasha!_

—Sera mejor ir a la reunión, _Kitty_ _and Mark,_ nos esperan.—aludió Springer, caminando hacia el salón asignado para la oposición.

* * *

...

La oposición fue creada después de la guerra de independencia de los Estados Unidos de norteamerica, donde principalmente el país de Escocia es quien apoyó a la colonia para revelarse contra Inglaterra, aliándose con el Francia, Bélgica, Suecia y Suiza; causando una traición a los países aliados, sobretodo para reino unido y despertando el disgusto de Japón y Alemania.

Ahora, después de varios años, los jóvenes representantes de esos países, se reúnen en grupos para arreglar los problemas que enfrenta el mundo actual.

Pero sin duda, hay países que no perdonan ni con cien años y tres meses después.

 _«Vuélvete región de Alemania. Vuélvete región de Alemania. Vuélvete región de Alemania_ »

Todo eso seguía escrito en un pequeño cuadernillo que pertenecía a Sasha Braus, la cual sintió que el sabor de su comida en la boca ya no sabía tan bien como lo imagino.

Ese maldito germánico estaba obsesionado con obtener regiones que no le pertenecen.

—Si no lo conociera , diría que le gustas...—escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga francesa, que se sentaba al lado suyo.

—Que va~, Jaeger sólo tiene problemas mentales.—refutó, comiéndose el resto de su pan.

— _Qui,_ en eso tienes razón..pero..—dudó la castaña.—A estado detrás de ti por mucho tiempo e incluso Mikasa sugirió que...

—Eren es un tonto.—con esas frías palabras, dio por acabada la conversación, aún sabiendo que Jeanne odiaba que la callaran cuando decía la verdad.

Por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de la pose indignada de su amiga, quien luego dirigió sus ojos hacia sus propios archivos de forma forzosa, evitando mirar a otro lado. Ya había visto a Marco preguntándole si se encontraba bien, y una que otra vez Christa le decía que si estaba cansada podría retirarse pero Jeanne se negó a todo y continúa en la reunión.

Que mas que reunión parecía show infantil.

Connie volvía a parlotear sobre un posible ataque alienígena e Ymir, harto de tantas estupideces, le aventó una sartén que sólo Dios sabe de donde la sacó, luego empezó otra discusión sobre las alucinaciones del americano y sobre la maldita sartén nórdica asesina que casi mató a Springer. Christa tuvo que meter sus narices en la pelea antes de que Connie saque pistola, y en lugar de consolidar, Lenz terminó involucrada en el dilema, y pateando a ambos muchachos en la entrepierna - _estaba en sus días rojos-,_ al final fue Marco quiere separó a la suiza , al estadounidense y al nórdico.

 _"Y para eso nos otorgaron la sala de conferencias"_ — bufó la representante de Francia.

Sasha se volvió a su colega, y vio como está bebía un vaso de agua.

—Te ves demacrada.

Ante la afirmación de la escocesa, la chica casi escupe el líquido.

—¿D-de que hablas?—pregunta mordiéndose los labios para no gritar.

—Te acabo de ver tomando una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.—le dijo con un tono obvio.

Bien, a veces Sasha no era tan estúpida, siempre y cuando no tenga comida en la boca.

—¡Venga, Jeanne!—la agita del brazo.—a mi no me engañas, ¿Que pasó?¿Es algo malo?

La castaña dudo un minuto, jugó con sus uñas barnizadas con brillo transparente y se relamió sus labios. Las mejillas se tornaban Rojas y se enredaba torpemente un mechón de su cabello en su dedo.

—Hice...algo tonto..—susurró.

—¿El que?

— _Mon dieu,_ ¿Con eso no te basta?—la de coleta le miro incrédula, con una ceja hacia arriba y un gesto bastante cruel.—Es algo vergonzoso en verdad...

—Ni que fuera para tanto...

—Me acosté con Ymir—confesó.

Braus casi se atraganta con su pan.

—¡¿ _WHAT THE FUCK?!_

 _—¡TAIS-TOI!—_ la silenció colocando las sus manos en su boca.

—¿P-pero...c-como?—cuestionó Sasha en voz muy bajita.

—No lo sé.—refunfuñó.—Cosas del alcohol...ahora ya ni lo puedo mirar a la cara.

—Venga, Ymir no esta mal.

—¡Pero no para follar!

—Como se nota que te gustó.—sugirió la muchacha, esbozando una sonrisa pícara que termino por ruborizar a Kirschtein y hacerle caer sin anestesia hacia la mesa ocultando su rostro.

—¡Wa~ !—se escuchó en toda la sala el grito femenino de Connie que hizo girar a las damas.

—¡Ymir, calmate!—intervino Marco, sosteniendo al nórdico.

—¡Me tienes hasta las bolas, Springer!—rugió Langnar.

—¡Deja de pegarme, psicópata del sartén!

—¡Que te den!

—¡Callense y no me obliguen a sacar mi rifle!—vociferó furiosa la angelical Christa, a la cual ya no solo le atormentaban los cólicos menstruales sino también los chillidos de princesa del americano o los sartenazos cortesía de Ymir.

—¡YA CALLENSE Y SIGAMOS HABLANDO DE COMO DESTRUIR A EREN JAEGER!

Connie fue salvado de recibir otro sartenazo cuando Langnar quedó estático al escuchar el grito de Sasha, a Christa se le calló el revólver suizo que estaba por sacar, Jeanne abrió sus ojos como platos y Marcó carraspeó dudoso.

La escocesa supo en que estaban pensando y al ver ciertas sonrisas pícaras, quedó totalmente roja como un tomate italiano.

...

—¡Y de esta manera invadiremos Escocia y lo volveremos parte de Alemania!¿Alguna duda?—finalizó el alemán castaño a sus camaradas.

—Yo tengo una.—intervino Armin Arlert de Inglaterra, quien carraspeó nervioso al recibir la atención de su mejor amigo.—¿Por que estamos hablando de invasión cuando nos reunimos aquí para hablar del calentamiento global?

Eren casi cae de espaldas cuando su amigo lo bajo de su utopía. Bertholdt y Reiner se miraron entre preocupados y extrañados, Annie encajó una ceja y Mikasa siguió estoica como siempre.

—Ah...pues...—titubeó.—¡Tarde o temprano teníamos que planificar un ataque!¡Esos bárbaros no se saldrán con la suya!

— _Mein gott, Eren.—_ comentó Reiner.—¿Sabes en la situación en la que nos encontramos en Alemania?¿Tienes idea de lo mal que va la bolsa de valores?

El chico quedó en blanco, como si su hermano mayor estuviera hablándole en otro idioma, lo cual era tonto ya que ambos son alemanes.

—Mas que eso.—habló Annie Leonhardt.—Me parece estúpido que sigas con esa obsesión de volver a Escocia parte de Alemania.

—¡No es obsesión!—espetó él.

—¿entonces?

Jaeger quedó en silencio y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

—¡Es venganza!

No hubo nadie en esa sala que no mantenga una mueca extraña y confundida, ¿Que cosa le habría hecho Sasha Braus?. Todos entendían la rivalidad que Eren tenía con Jeanne Kirschtein e incluso lo mal que se llevaba con Ymir Langnar...pero la escocesa no le había hecho nada a él.

—No entiendo.—dijo está vez el británico.

—Por traicionarte Armin.—se dirigió al rubio desconcertado.—Por haber apoyado a ese americano en tu lugar, por independizarse de la colonia inglesa y hacerte sufrir,¡ella tiene que pagar!¡Darse cuenta que nuestra raza es superior y que los alemanes ganaremos está guerra!

Arlert iba a abrir su boca, pero el monólogo de su mejor amigo no le dejó ni estornudar. Eren tenía un serio resentimiento hacia Sasha al traicionar al reino unido y a Armin, aunque éste no tuviese tristeza por ello, pues en el fondo sabía que Escocia tenía que separarse del Imperio británico para que éste no decaiga y su apoyo a Connie en su independencia como colonia fue algo totalmente comprensible a su parecer debido a la estrecha amistad entre Braus y Springer, no obstante, todo el lío que él traspasó con el estadounidense en esas guerras ya era otra historia.

—Es tu culpa, Reiner.—dijo Bertholdt, acariciando sus cienes.

—¿Mi culpa?—se giró exasperado a su hermano.

—Si..te dije que no tenías que alimentar tanto el ultranacionalismo de _Klein_ , y ahora mira como es...

—¡Tu jamás estuviste en contra al respecto!¡Te recuerdo que _Klein_ vivió en tu casa gran parte de su vida!—se defendió el rubio, resaltando la palabra en alemán con fastidio.

—Tu eras quien lo preparaba para las batallas y lo entrenaste.

—¡ _Ja_!—aceptó orgulloso.— y de no ser por mi, él no sería el excelente soldado que es ahora.

—De todas maneras puedo casarme con _Bruder_ y el territorio alemán se extendería y así puedo someter a esa escocesa ingrata...—divagó el menor, ignorando al resto de los integrantes.

Bertholdt abrió sus ojos como platos y se horrorizó ante lo dicho, algo que extrañó al alemán mayor , ya que Eren siempre iba detrás del moreno pidiéndole matrimonio debido a su mentalidad expansionista .

—¡P-por última vez, _Klein!¡_ No vamos a casarnos!— encaró a su hermano —Miralo, Reiner!¡Esta menos cuerdo que Hitler!¡Debiste ser menos exigente en su formación!

—¿Yo?—volvió a atacar.—Tú y ese estúpido nórdico psicópata del sartén fueron los que vivieron con él. ¡solo Dios sabe que cosas vio mi querido hermano!

—Por favor, no metas a Ymir en esto.—pidió defensa por su mejor amigo de la oposición.—y además, _Klein_ era muy pequeño para andar en guerras.

—Oye, ya Eren es lo suficiente grande como para tomar decisiones, ¿Si?...

—¡Pero...

—Ya cierren la boca.—intervino la rubia, siendo observada por los mayores.—... parecen un par de esposos que se pelean porque su hijo salió del closet.

—¡Annie tu sabes que eres la única!—gritó Braun con coquetería.

Bertholdt empezó a debatirse seriamente si no estaría mal tirarle un piano en la cabeza a Reiner o incrustarle su arco de violín por el trasero.

—Por otro lado, Berth tiene razón.—argumentó la rusa.—Reiner no es tan buena influencia para Jaeger.

—¡no hay pruebas de ello!—se intentó defender el alemán mayor.

—Seguro...—dice sarcástica—..el tratado de versalles no es para que te limpies tu sucio culo, Braun.

Eren deja escapar una carcajada, Bertholdt niega con la cabeza y Armin se ríe avergonzado.

—Eso es problema de mis superiores, no mío.

—Y la patada en tus _zonas vitales_ que te va a dar _Monsieur Rivaille_ no será problema de ellos tampoco.—sugirió la soviética, provocándole escalofríos a todos los aliados, excepto a la asiática.

—Eres cruel, Annie.—comentó Eren.

—Tú no te quedas atrás, Jaeger.—acusó la aliada rusa.—tu y tu hermano son iguales en ese sentido, él estaba obsesionado con patear el trasero de Langnar y tú estás enamorado de Sasha pero como eres subnormal la persigues peor que Nazi a judío.

El alemán de ojos verdes quedó totalmente rojo. Lo habían descubierto, aunque tal vez él había descubierto toda clase de sentimientos que ocultaba por la escocesa.

Iba a reclamarle algo a la Rusa, pero esta había dado en el clavo con el origen de la rivalidad.

De todas maneras abrió la boca para negarlo todo y Annie lo calló con una de sus técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

* * *

...

Los jóvenes representantes de las naciones, salen de sus respectivas salas de conferencias.

Christa va a reencontrarse con su amigo Armin, quien de hecho, era su actual pareja en secreto y quizás la única en todo el jaleo entre la alianza y la oposición, de hecho, fue aterrador el reencuentro ya que en pocos segundos de salir, la rubia parecía entrar en su modo _Historia Reiss_ y darles palizas a Ymir y a Connie por estar discutiendo en toda la conferencia. El nórdico al salir, se olvidó de la existencia de todos y fue a encarar a Jeanne, Connie por su lado siguió insistiendo en que deberían prepararse para un posible ataque titánico que había visto en un supuesto programa documental.

Sasha salió pérdida en sus pensamientos y sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza al ver a Eren salir de su salón de reuniones al lado de Mikasa Ackerman.

Se miraron por unos segundos. Los ojos jade de Jaeger se perdieron en los castañizos de la bella escocesa, como si estuviera al tanto de las emociones similares que sentían.

Las voces de sus amigos y colegas ya no se escuchaban y el mundo ya no parecía existir.

Eren sabe que todo su rostro arde y puede verlo también en Braus, como si se tratara de su propio reflejo, sólo que más sublime.

—¡Ven conmigo y se parte de Alemania!—gritó súbitamente.

—¡Alejate de mí!

* * *

 **No se si han escuchado de Hetalia, pero ahí los países se hacen personficados, bien, para pnerlo mas facíl, todos ellos son los representantes de la ONU y eso. El modo "Historia Reiss"..jajaja, es cuando a Christa se le sale el lado maldito jajajaja~...oh, ¿ y por que suiza?, jajaja no see~ osea, comparte el idioma alemán asi que como Chris es alemana, la deje asi. No podían haber dos representates del mismo país, y Reiner no cuenta por que él fue Prusia, país disuelto..XD. ¿por que hice EreSasha y Nyo!YumiJeanne, bueno~ el asunto es que mi Twin shippea de forma culpable a esas parejas y ya que no planeo hacer Nyo!Ymir x Nyo!Jean, lo deje así XD, amo mas esa pareja en Nyo, aunque mas como que Nyo!Sasha x Nyo!Jean x Nyo!Ymir.**

 **fandom: ¡QUE YMIR ES HOMOSEXUAL, PERRA!**

 **YO: ¡Y A MI ME IMPORTA UN TRASERO!**

 **XDDDDDDDDDDDD sorry, es que me da tanta risa. Por cierto, ni crean que de aquí pueden estudiar para el exámen de historia, ni lo crean. les aseguro que no sacaran nada de ahí. En primera por que los mandos entre naciones los invente yo, en segunda por que Escocia NO ayudo a estados unidos en la vida real y en tercera..si hablamos de Hetalia ..¡¿Que mierda hace Suiza en un bando sin Liechstenstein?!**

 **¿alquien mas shippea a Armin y a Connie? XD (ojo: Yo soy #TeamFrUk )**

 **Ciao~, minna**

 **Atte: Takeshi Maki**


	12. You are the music in me (Nyo AruKuri)

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO. LO MISMO VA DIRIGIDO A PERSONAJES DE OTRAS SERIES**

* * *

 **Summary** : Su mejor amigo decía que el amor lo convertía en idiota. Sus amigos decían que era obvio...pero ella no se daba cuenta, quizás porque le desagrada o por que Alice se pierde tanto en sus libros que ya no caben más cosas en su cabeza. Cada vez que la ve siente que se enamora mas y ya no puede soportar el hecho de guardárselo, de escuchar su voz sin poder sentir como le corresponde. Hay formas de expresar el cariño, y Christoph quiere hacerlo saber. [Nyo! Christa Nyo! Armin][AU/OOc]

advertencia: Palabras en Ingles.

 **Canción recomendadas: You are the music in me, de High School musical. I think about you, de Ross Lynch**

* * *

 **You are the music in me**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

.

.

Siente el tacto del teclado de marfil sobre sus dedos, suspira al escuchar la suave melodía de la nota más aguda del órgano.

Toma un bocado de aire que parece como si sus labios soltasen un susurro al viento primaveral, y hecho esto, empieza a tocar.

La sinfonía que sale del piano es dulce y con notas agudas que la hacen parecer una canción de cuna que cada vez se torna más fuerte.

Mantiene sus párpados cerrados y una expresión seria que va convirtiéndose en una más apacible al formar una ligera sonrisa de ángel en sus labios, de esas sonrisas que enamoraban a las señoritas.

Lo que nadie sabe, es que mientras toca esa melodía, su mente se ve transportada a otro universo de su mente , viajando por sus memorias e imágenes que aún se ilustraban del pasado.

Sólo su mejor amigo y su hermana mayor pueden adivinar en lo que él realmente está pensado al tocar el piano.

Piensa en aquellos ojos azules como el mar, en sus finos labios del más suave color rosa, en su cabello rubio peinado de forma discreta y sencilla, en su voz melodiosa y delicada.

Todo en ella le gustaba. Su manera de emocionarse con un nuevo libro, como sus ojos devoraban cada palabra de las páginas y sus labios evitaban musitarlas para estar totalmente sumergida en la lectura, los gestos que hace cuando se avergüenza son una delicia que emite ternura.

Se trataba de Alice Arlert, una hermosa inglesa que hasta hace poco habitaba en el pequeño pueblo de Shinganshina. Sus amigos siempre le decían que lo olvidará, que él no tenía oportunidad porque esa hermosa dama era diez veces más cercana a Eren y que era más probable que estuviesen juntos.

Connie le decía que Alice era tierna, pero muy inocente y prefería las chicas más _desarrolladas._ Sasha y Jean acordaban con Christoph de que la joven era muy linda, sin embargo, suele estar tan encerrada en sus libros que pocas veces se puede disfrutar de una charla grata.

Alice no era tímida, sólo era reservada y opuesta a alguien como él rubio aristócrata, quien gustaba del ambiente social y las nuevas amistades. Tal vez se sentía intimidada al encontrarse alrededor de tantos lujos que de ninguna manera encontraría en Shinganshina.

Ymir le decía que " _esa niña"_ no era para él. Que muy tímida, muy menuda, muy aburrida...o lo peor, que pongan como la pongan, ella seguirá siendo una plebeya.

Ahí es donde a Chris se le antojaba sacar una de las metralletas de su hermana Frieda y hacer a Ymir un digno panal de abejas.

Le gustaba justamente por todos los supuestos defectos que tenía. Es que era tan linda que cada vez que la miraba fijamente o se enamoraba más y parecía un digno retardado o se bloqueaba y se quedaba corto en cuanto a un tema de conversación.

Por Dios, parecía un completo imbécil al lado de tan linda chica. Balbuceaba, miraba nervioso a sus costados, tragaba saliva sonoramente, la observaba embobado, se ruborizaba con intensidad...Ah y acababa ridículizado. Ymir siempre le tiraba zapes en la cabeza cada vez que entraba en trance, y con una sonrisa le decía: « _Ya despierta, Romeo»_ , o Connie que cada vez que la veía pasar la señalaba y gritaba a viva voz: «¡¿ _Esa no es la chica que te gusta, Chris!?»_

Como aquella humillación que sufrió al intentar hablar con ella en una fiesta en Sina. Alice se veía hermosa en ese vestido azul y ese precioso listón discreto decorando su cabello, sonriendo cortésmente a los invitados e inclinándose hacia ellos. ¡Era una hermosa diosa!. Aprovechó estar lejos de sus admiradoras o de sus amigos para acercarse a entablar una conversación amistosa y quizás invitarla a salir, y todo hubiese salido bien de no ser porque un ebrio Connie se dio tal tortazo en el piso que Chris tropezó, luego Sasha lo intentó ayudar pero también se había puesto tan ebria que vomitó haciendo que Jean se resbale con el vómito y caiga encima del pobre rubio quien pensó que nada podía ser peor. Luego cuando pudo levantarse, al escuchar la discreta voz de la joven inglesa, se sintió en un paraíso que en pocos segundos se convertiría en un infierno, justo cuando Springer para poder levantarse jala sus pantalones del alemán y estos amenazan con caerse debido al frágil cinturón que lo sujetaba, desesperado, Chris trato te huir y perdió el equilibrio, cayéndose en la fuente de agua y no sabe de donde, pero le cae una puta tarta en la cabeza que seguramente era de una Sasha descontrolada.

En resumen, Ymir lo arrastró por el piso cual trapeador mojado con menos suerte que el trasero de un elefante.

O esa vez que quiso obsequiarle flores como un "regalo de bienvenida" a Stohess y eso, según su nórdico y estúpido mejor amigo, era la excusa más tonta del mundo. ¡Ese vago infeliz ni siquiera debería juzgarlo tanto por que es igual o más idiota cuando está con Beth Hoover!. Christoph creyó que de esa forma todo saldría bien hasta que a Connie se le ocurrió la brillante idea de untarle miel a las flores para darle"dulzura" , ¿consecuencia?, Fue perseguido por medio panal de abejas y los bastardos de sus amigos se burlaban a carcajadas limpias.

De igual forma, a veces sentía que valía la pena tanto Calvario para estar cerca de la dulce rubia. Valía la pena ver esa sonrisa avergonzada y esa pequeña mano estirándose para ayudarlo a levantarse cada que se caía. Se sentía feliz por que abren un tema de conversación, Chris abre todos los temas de conversación que puede. Hablan de los libros que ella lee, y le pide que le cuente, que se los lea para poder entender el mundo en donde vive, pues el no quería sacar a esa hermosa princesa de su mundo lleno de libros, todo lo contrario, quería ingresar en ese mundo y alguna vez mostrarle el suyo. Hablaban de su pueblo natal en Shinganshina y lo incómoda que se sentía en Stohess.

Ella había nacido en el seno de una familia humilde y de orígenes ingleses. Y no fue hasta que su abuelo murió cuando un joven rubio de Inglaterra llegó hasta su casa a informarle que se iría con él a Londres y que este hombre resultaba ser su primo, Arthur Kirkland. Alice no se lo llegó a esperar y aún no lo asimiló hasta llegar a parar en la lujosa ciudad de Stohess, en Alemania, lugar donde su primo y único familiar entablaba lazos diplomáticos mientras ella conocía a las personas que ahí vivían.

Christoph no llegó a entender las razones del porqué el fallecido abuelo de la inglesa no le diría la verdad de sus orígenes, sin embargo, no quiso indagar mas en la vida de Arlert. Ya habían llegado a dar varios pasos que sería de estúpidos echar todo eso a perder.

No podía callar sus sentimientos. Hacía de todo para que los viera de manera sutil, aunque ella ni eso pudiese divisar. Chris no era directo como Ymir, que de un solo movimiento le estampó un beso a Bela Theresa Hoover y fue a pedir su mano en compromiso- _los hermanos de ella casi se caen de cara cual damiselas y eso fue lo mas gracioso en la historia de la humanidad-_. No era como Sasha que iba repartiéndole amor a Jean y este lo aceptaba avergonzado por ser querido de esa forma. Christoph quería ser más discreto, paso por paso, sin espantarla ni asustarla. Quería que sepa que la amaba de verdad y que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Ya no soportada robarle un delicado beso en la frente mientras británica dormitaba serena bajo un árbol con un libro en su regazo.

¿Y que mejor manera de expresarlo que con la música?. No era por presumir pero era buen músico.

Escucha el sonido de la puerta rechinando y grande es su sorpresa al saber que se trataba de la dueña de su corazón. Era real y no era un sueño. Alice Arlert estaba en su casa, en el umbral de la puerta de la sala de música, sujetando un libro contra su pecho, llevando puesta un delgado vestido celeste y su cabello con un listón que fue obsequio de su primo seguramente.

—¿ _Lord Christopher?—_ inquiere con una voz tan fina que se asemeja a la sinfonía que tocaba.

Puede sentir el zape imaginario de Ymir.

—¡A-a-alice!—aludió parándose de su asiento, haciendo que las teclas retumben.

Menudo bobo enamorado.

—Y-yo..esto...—titubeó buscándolo la concentración en sus palabra.—¿Que haces aquí?, Creí que estarías con tu primo.

—l-lo lamento.—se inclina gentilmente.—Mi primo Arthur se fue unos días a Francia y _lady_ _Frieda_ me invitó a tomar el té y a prestarme otro libro.

El rubio se acaricia nervioso la nuca, claro, su hermana mayor era amiga de Alice y ella estaba consciente de lo mucho que le gustaba.

—¡Oh, e-en ese caso eres bienvenida!—le sonríe jovial.—Te haré compañía hasta que mi hermana llegue de su paseo.

—E-espero no ser una molestia.

Al aristócrata eso le llegó como una flecha en el corazón.

—¡Tu jamás serias una molestia!—dice por inercia y apuesta a que por algún lado, un sueco y un americano se están riendo sin saber las razones. Se concentra en el rostro de Alice. Tan linda como siempre, y está vez..¿ruborizada?

—Yo... escuché la música que oía desde el recibidor y era..tan hermosa que quería saber si no era producto de mi imaginación.—confesó la inglesa algo avergonzada.

—Para nada, Alice.—le mira enternecido.—¿Quieres sentarte y escuchar desde aquí mientras lees?

La joven abre sus ojos azules lo más grande que puede.

—¿E-eso está bien? Y..usted no..

—Ven, _Ali._ Es agradable estar contigo.—le da otra indirecta que la chiquilla no puede captar al estar mirando cada paso torpe que da hasta el rubio alemán.

Le parece tierna cuando se sonroja de esa manera. Desearía besar esas mejillas como si fuesen dos rosas de un jardín del Olimpo.

— _t-thank you, Lord Christoph.—_ se sentó a un lado de él en la misma banqueta frente al piano.

—Oh, vamos. Deja el formalismo que tenemos la misma edad.

La rubia únicamente asiente y él se prepara para retomar la melodía. Ahora que ella está a pocos centímetros de su persona, rozando la punta de sus dedos, en un mismo asiento; siente algo extraño en su interior.

Inspiración. Mucha inspiración.

Los dedos se deslizan por las teclas con gracia y parsimonia cual patinador sobre el hielo. Las notas son convertidas en polvo de magia y se permite sonreír hacia la chica, mirándola fijamente sin sentirse cohibido.

—Es hermoso.—musitó la joven Arlert.

—Es como magia.—le responde y ella lo mira sorprendida al saber que le responde.—Magia que nace desde lo más profundo y no necesita las cadenas de las partituras.

—¿Como es que lo aprendió?—cuestiona sin salir de la ensoñación de la música del órgano.

—Una temporada viví con Eren y sus hermanos.—habló el rubio sin dejar de tocar—a diferencia de Reiner o Eren, Beth no se expresaba abiertamente como ellos y prefería hacerlo tocando una canción.—continuó con las notas agudas.—ella me decía que cuando experimentaba algo, sólo lo interpretaba como una canción, y que de eso no hay que seguir una partitura, pues el mismo sentimiento se vuelve sinfonía para los oídos. Las emociones que esto provoca son notas, y sólo había que dejarse llevar. La música es un sentimiento.

—pero son las emociones las que hacen nacer la música en uno.—sugirió ella.

—Exacto. Las emociones son la música, ¿Y _quien_ provoca las emociones?

Las mejillas de la inglesa se tornaron escarlata ante esa pregunta, sin embargo, Chris no respondió. Siguió tocando hasta sentir que su música llegó a su corazón, que ella era su música. Ella estaba provocándole tan hermosas sinfonías.

—Este libro..—la de Inglaterra observa la tapa dura del libro.—...trata sobre un aristócrata austriaco enamorado de una guerrera húngara, y como ella estaba tan cegada por las batallas, no podía ver que el joven estaba enamorado de ella..hasta que...lo escucho tocar una melodía con su violín.

La observa por el rabillo del ojo. Alice está bañada en carmín, con sus manos sujetando el libro y sus ojitos azules desorbitados, tales y como los suyos cuando la veía.

La música se detuvo y sacó valor para sujetar la delicada mano de la menuda y hermosa rubia.

—Alice...—la llama con dulzura.— tú eres mi música. Tú provocas esas hermosas melodías, porque provocas hermosas emociones que no he sentido hasta que te conocí.

La británica sentía el corazón latiendo con fuerza, sus labios temblando y su mente en otro lado que no era Stohess. ¿Ella?¿Una chica de pueblo se robó accidentalmente el corazón de un importante aristócrata alemán?

—y-yo...—cuando menos lo sintió, unos labios rozaban la mano que sujetaba y Reiss le dedicó una sonrisa de príncipe encantador que llegaba a enamorar a cualquiera.

—Sal conmigo, por favor.—le pidió con devoción y la inglesa asiente aún avergonzada sólo que con una sonrisa que llegó a acabar con los estribos del rubio y le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

Era oficial, tendría una cita con la hermosa Alice Arlert y ella no paraba de gritarse mentalmente por recibir un beso por parte del _Adonis_ de Stohess.

Frieda que estaba espiando tras la puerta, evitó saltar como _cheerleader_ al ver la hermosa escena entre la tierna Alice y su hermano.

Mientras tanto, en el armario que estaba en la habitación donde era la atmósfera romántica..

—¡ _Solo, triste y sin ilusiones~!_

—¡ _callate, Connie!¡Que nos va a escuchar!—silenció Jean._

 _—¡Veee~, Chris ya se hizo hombre!—comentó Sasha._

 _—Patata, hija de puta, me estás pisando el pie.—bufó Ymir._

 _—Ugh~ , Connie..—susurró Marco._

 _—¿Dime?_

 _—¿Donde tienes tu mano izquierda?_

 _—Aparentemente está abajo de una almohada calentita.—respondió el americano._

 _—¡Esa no es una almohada!—saltó el belgo de la forma más gay posible._

 _—¡Mierda!¡Alguien me golpeó!—se quejó Kirschtein._

 _—Ah, ese es el trasero de Braus.—contestó Ymir._

 _—¡Saca el culo de mi ca–_

 _—¡Oigan!¡Se están llendo!—alertó Sasha mientras miraba por una abertura._

 _—¡Quita tu glúteo de mi cara!_

 _—¡La puta que los parió!¡No me dejan ver ni una mierda!—espetó el sueco.—¿A donde fueron, pata–_

 _—¡Mis bolas!¡alguien me golpeó en mis príncipes!—lloriqueo Connie._

 _—Meh~ ni que fueran tan fenomenales.—sugiere el de pecas._

 _—¡Con, saca tu cara de mis pechos!_

 _—Ese no es Connie.—aseguró Bodt, espantado._

 _—¡¿J-jean?!_

 _—¡Argh!¡Puta mierda!¡Quien me metió el dedo en el culo!_

 _—Creo que fue una escoba..._

 _—¡No puedo respirar!_

 _—¡Necesito ir al baño!_

 _—¡Busca una puta botella!_

— _¡Soy claustrofóbico!_

 _—¡ A la hora que hablas, buena mierda!_

 _—Sabia que era una mala idea espiar a Chris en el pequeño armario.—musitó el desafortunado Marco entre tanto caos._

Mientras los amigos de Christoph Reiss sufrían algo a lo que comúnmente se le llamaba _karma_ , él paseaba ignorante a todos estos hechos de esas pobres almas en desgracia, sujetando delicadamente la mano de su Musa y razón de tan bella melodía.

* * *

 **MAS QUE AMOR, ESTE ONE SHOT ME DIO RISA. JAJAJAA, POBRES MIS MUCHACHOS XDD, nunca espien a su amigo que anda en giles con una chica, jajaja les pasa el karma. Hice sufrir mucho a Chris, sobre todo por que tiene su lado oscuro cuando mencione las metralletas. Ahh~¡Si, aquí se menciona a England, de Hetalia!¡Tenía que mencionarlo, XDDD!, es que como Alice es inglesa y él es ingles, decidi ponerlos juntos, claro, como familia.**

 **No se que mas decir, excepto por que buenoo, una que otra palabrita en ingles de cortesía con Alices y que aquí digamos que Christpher Reiss es el hijo legítimo y no un "bastardo" como en el cannon original. Ahh~, oh, claro, desde mañana voy a tardar mas con los one shot por que, hay algunos que me faltan finalizar, creanme, y ya los quiero acabar YA!, para que Twin lea tranquila tal y como todos, buenoo~. Oh, me olvidaba aclarar**

 **"Scotland Doitsu" significa "Escocia" en ingles, y "Doitsu" singnifica Alemania en japonés. Creo que en "rivalidad" o "Malos entendidos" yo no aclare que significaba "Tak" o algo asi, que en sueco significa "Gracias". ¡es todo hasta mañana" o hasta pasado. ¡amen el AruKuri, que es mi OTP y amo que Chris, pese a quedar como un idiota y siendo ridiculizado por sus amigos (¿Tobbi?), logro estar con la chica que le gustaba!. Ah hehehehe~ amoo que Sasha sea la única mujer en grupo de 5 hombres (Nyo!Ymir, Nyo!Chris, Connie, Jean, Marco) :333333. Al final Sasha x Jean, okey, okey ooh, y para las que ven Hetalia pues sí ese "Vee~" es de Ita-chan pero igual lo agregué porque Yolo** **. ah, ¿alguien noto el AusHun ?**

 **Au revoir**

 **Atte: Takeshi Maki**


	13. Vogel im kafig

**Summary** : Ella es una fuerte amazona que es libre e independiente, cabalga por los árboles y sonríe a los montes...pero para él, Ymir siempre fue una hermosa doncella a la que había que cuidar como si fuera una delicada Rosa del más fino cristal. Ese tal vez, fue su error. [BeruYumi One shot][Au/posible OOc]

 **Advertencias: Está fic tiene tendencias historicas y algunas son infieles a la historia en si. Muerte de un personaje. En este fic Bertholdt, Reiner y Eren son hermanos. Peligro de OoC**

 **diccionario previo:**

 _Danke (alemán): Gracias_

 _Herre (sueco): señor/Mi señor_

 _Blond bög (sueco): Rubio marica_

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO. VA LO MISMO PARA PERSONAJES DR OTROS ANIMES**

* * *

 **Vogel im käfig**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

.

.

.

La música es dulce y hermosa, resonando con armonía apasionante en la solitaria mansión, donde no se veía ni un alma en los desiertos y oscuros pasillos que antes solían estar iluminados.

La melodía es preciosa, sin embargo, tiene tanto sentimiento y el pianista que la toca sólo implanta su dolor y agonía en el instrumento, porque es la manera más saludable de expresar su tristeza.

La habitación está poco iluminada únicamente una luz tenue alumbra una parte, siendo la figura misteriosa oculta entre la oscuridad. Los dedos le duelen, y algunas de las teclas de marfil son humedecidas por sus lágrimas que caen de vez en cuando.

Los rostros conocidos y las memorias le están jugando una mala pasada en su cerebro y apenas tiene la concentración necesaria en las notas musicales que la partitura le dicta. Pero él no está concentrado en la música.

Él era el conde oficial Bertholdt Roderich Hoover, aristócrata de lo que alguna vez fue la Austria imperial y que ahora cae hecha pedazos como una ruina griega. Las riquezas se disuelven poco a poco y el esplendor del Imperio Austro-hungaro los traiciona y se incendia por completo, acabando con todo lo que lleva. Lo que alguna vez fueron risas de júbilo, ahora son llantos desesperados.

Bertholdt había sido el heredero de una familia que estrechaba los lazos en el extranjero y entre los países de Austria y Hungría, no obstante, sus padres murieron y como su hermano mayor fue a representar a la Unión germanica, él quedó a cargo de esos papeleos, hasta que finalmente se dio la guerra mundial y eso terminó de colocarle la soga al cuello.

Estaba acabado, así de sencillo m oficialmente se había quedado solo, y eso era lo que mas le dolía.

No sufría por la situación de su país, o la de sus hermanos y menos por la guerra que cada vez se volvía más letal. Sufría por una persona en específico.

Por una mujer. Pero no se trataba de cualquier mujer que el haya podido conocer en sus dieciocho años de vida; era una mujer tan diferente a él, que logró enamorarlo desde el inicio.

La quería a su lado. La necesitaba con él, no quería que se fuera a su tierra natal.

Sin embargo, ella era tan obstinada y decidida, que no dio su brazo a torcer cuando se le brindó una puerta por la cual salir de Stohess y unirse a la revolución de la oposición.

A Bertholdt no le fastidiaba que ella se uniera al bando opuesto al que sus dos hermanos pertenecían, no obstante, el hecho de imaginarla cruzar el umbral y darle un simple «Adiós » de la forma más rebelde posible, le perturbada todo el cuerpo sin querer pensar que ella ya debía estar armando maletas y colocándose el uniforme militar.

Daría todo por que ella se quedará a su lado. Desearía poder traicionar a Reiner y a Eren solo para irse con ella a otro lugar, sería capaz de darles la espalda a sus hermanos sólo por sentir la piel de esa mujer nuevamente. Moriría por tocar su mano de nuevo y por ello él estaría dispuesto a entregar Austria en custodia de quien sea con tal de que vuelva a verla.

El diablo se burla de él. Bertholdt nunca haría nada de eso.

"¡Es por que eres un llorica cobarde!"se ríen sus demonios, los puede escuchar en su cabeza a pesar de estar sumergido en la música.

Si, nunca lo hará. No tiene el alma o las agallas para hacerlo. No tiene las agallas de arrodillarse ante sus enemigos y rogar a sus pies que les daría lo que sea a cambio de estar con esa muchacha de mirada altanera.

No puede rescatarla, porque ella es valiente y sabe sobrevivir. Quiere coger su mano y hacerlo, quiere salvarla del fuego de las batallas, cubrirla con las más finas telas y bañar sus mejillas pecosas con perfumes y tal vez un beso.

Se la puede imaginar riéndose de él, diciéndole que no es una princesa y no necesita de nadie más que ella misma.

Sin embargo el la seguirá amando y estara de acuerdo con ella.

Su amada es una guerrera de sangre caliente y espíritu fuerte, ¿Lo contrario a él, no?. Es decidida y no da un paso atrás a sus acciones, es inteligente y precavida. Entre todos los jóvenes jefes de la oposición, es la que mas les brinda ventaja.

Es una fiera orgullosa, agresiva, peligrosa y entre todo, hermosa. Una amazona misteriosa que se esconde en los bosques y solo sale cuando es el momento de atacar.

Sus ojos son unas flechas afiladas listas para matar, su sonrisa es sensual y traviesa , su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices es como el de una serpiente que sabe lo que hace y aún así, viene por más riesgos.

Ymir. Ese es el nombre que tanta tortura le ha causado al joven diplomático.

En realidad, su bella Ymir viene de una familia muy influyente en el norte de Europa, aunque ella nunca alardeaba de eso.

Cuando la vio por primera vez, creyó que se trataba de un niño debido a que en esas épocas, ella no tenía un solo cabello de femenina y prefería utilizar ropa de hombre. Rememora con nostalgia las veces que su hermano Reiner se peleaba con ella por la rivalidad que aún existía entre ellos.

Recuerda como es que en su infancia, la hermosa nórdica se ofrecía a ayudarlo a entrenar para hacerse fuerte. Aún piensa en esa vez que la encontró dormida en el bosque, abrigándose con las hierbas frescas y la calidez de la naturaleza, en ese bello rostro sueco decorado con pecas el cual se veía tan apacible e inocente.

Como no, también recordó las palizas que ella le dió. Sus burlas. Sus risotadas. Como se jactaba de ser la vencedora.

La sorpresa que se llevó al enterarse de que era una mujer. Viéndola aparecerse por una de las habitaciones con un vestido sueco y revelando su identidad y que ahora debía servirle de forma leal.

Bertholdt trató de ser amable con ella, aún sin tomarse enserio que lo que tenía frente a él, era una hermosa mujer a la cual le había crecido el cabello y utilizaba un vestido de sirvienta.

Sus días en la mansión fueron los más felices cuando ella habitaba con él.

Se dio cuenta de que Ymir era muy ocurrente, muy graciosa y sobretodo muy atrevida.

 _—Buenos días, Herre.—saludó una hermosa sirvienta de piel morena._

 _—O-oh, Ymir..e-estabas aquí...—susurró algo avergonzado._

 _—¡Si, idio... digo, Herre..._

Cuando era niño, las palizas entre Reiner e Ymir siempre le dieron miedo, sin embargo ahora, a su edad, sólo le provocaba risa y gozaba verlos de esa forma.

—¡ _Blond bög!—la sartén cae sobre la cabeza rubia de Reiner Braun._

 _—¡Ya Sueltame!¡Loca del sartén!—vociferó el mayor de los alemanes._

 _—¡Como pudiste llamar así a Herre!_

 _—Solo le dije que si estaba estresado podríamos ir a un burdel francés a..¡e-espera, no!¡No me lances esa puta sartén otra–_

 _—¡¿Donde está tu honor, basura?!_

 _—¡Estupida, mi sexy cara, idiota!_

 _Antes de que el rubio reciba otro sartenazo, el brazo de Langnar se congeló al escuchar la risa jovial de su amo._

 _Él estaba ahí, pintado al óleo y viendo la pelea entre ellos._

 _—Vale, vale.—dijo al calmarse, limpiándose las lágrimas de tanta risa.—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Ymir._

 _La de pecas se queda muda y un rubor carmesí invade su rostro nórdico._

 _—a-ah..si, no es na-nada.._

 _Reiner iba a decir algo, pero otro sartenazo calla todo intento de habla._

Hoover siente la risa en sus labios, no obstante, esos lindos recuerdos le duelen y sabe que le seguirán doliendo.

Recuerda el invierno y cuando ella se tiró encima suyo para robarle un beso y luego golpearle avergonzada al ver la sonrisa dulce del moreno. Si, eso fue cuando se le declaró y por impulso, Ymir lo besó.

A veces pensaba en esas noches donde ella dejaba del lado el poco formalismo que tenía para con su amo, y de un movimiento lo arrastraba a los jardines para robarle besos ardientes que el correspondía con el mismo sentimiento y hasta más.

Tal vez por eso es que la sirvienta empezó a sentir celos del obsesivo e impulsivo hermano menor de Bertholdt. Eren.

Un niño con el espíritu alemán desbordándose cual río y donde las ideas ultranacionalistas nunca dieron tan buena señal.

 _—¡Hermano, casate conmigo!—gritó un niño alemán de ojos verdes._

 _—Que no, Eren.—habló un irritado Bertholdt, acariciando la melena de su hermanito._

 _—¡Pero de esa forma Alemania y Austria se fusionarán y el territorio se extenderá hasta crear un imperio alemán!—exclamó con devoción a su país._

 _—Eren, no podemos casarnos.—le replicó algo cansado de las ideas expansionistas del menor._

 _Éste infló las mejillas como un crío de su edad lo haría y busco la manera de saltar sobre el aristócrata._

 _—¡Casate conmigo!¡Casate conmigo!—dijo colgándose del mayor.—¡Casate!¡Casate!¡Casate!_

 _—¡Mein gott!¡Baja de mi espalda!_

 _—No hasta que te cases con–_

 _Sartenazo. Esa debió ser nada más y nada menos que Ymir._

 _—oye mocoso.—pronunció la sirvienta con un aura negra.—Anda ve a jugar con Mikasa y no fastidies a Herre._

 _—¡Loca del sar–_

 _La morena acercó amenazante su objeto con el que se defendía a falta de espadas y lanzas que Bertholdt no poseía en su mansión._

 _—Ahora.—finalizó con una amarga sonrisa que hizo que Eren salga corriendo en brazos de la niña de la bufanda._

 _Hoover sonríe agradecido._

 _—Danke, Ymir._

 _—De nada.—corresponde la nórdica.—Ese pequeño mocoso debe entender que Herre se va a casar conmigo._

 _El moreno abrió sus ojos cuán grandes eran y se ruborizó._

 _—¿Q-q-que?—balbeceó avergonzado y pudo notar lo mismo en la chica._

 _—¿A-ah?, E-e-era chiste..—intenta negar y se esconde detrás del objeto de metal con el que golpeó a Eren.—¡I-i-ire a las cocinas!¡Si!¡Eso!_

Era hermoso pensar en lo dulce que habían sido las dieciséis años de la sueca y lo tierna que podía llegar a ser al insultarlo cuando negaba el amor que le profesaba en un principio.

Tenía que admitir que él llegó a sentir celos. Celos de Reiner.

Reiner era el rival de Ymir desde que tiene memoria, sin embargo, lo que tienen de rivales lo tienen de amigos.

Ellos se conocen y son compañeros de guerras. El rubio alemán sabe lo que Ymir sabe, puede ver su mundo, sus ideales, sintió lo que es una cicatriz en el cuerpo, el dolor de la derrota, la gloria de la victoria. Ambos saben lo que se siente la sangre ajena entre los dedos y el remordimiento al perder compañeros.

Son peritos de la batallas. Profesionales en la guerra. Mientras que Bertholdt se ocultaba tras las paredes y le vendaba los ojos a Eren, quien ante todo, escuchaba el aullido de la guerra llamándolo.

Sentía celos de Reiner, porque él entendía a Ymir más que el mismo. Él si era fuerte y no entiende porque la hermosa Langnar se quedó a su lado en vez de estar peleando codo a codo con Braun.

Bueno, a veces le aliviaba ver esas peleas de niños.

Bertholdt amaba ver a Ymir dormida sobre la hierba de los jardines. Varias veces la había pillado hechandose una siesta, a veces lo hacía oculta entre los árboles Justamente para no ser vista por su amo o por el engreído hermanito de éste. Aunque a Berth no le fastidiaba ese hecho, es más, gustaba de verla dormir. Tenía un rostro pacífico y vulnerable, su cabello largo se expandía por todo el césped y a veces, al lado de ella dormía Mikasa Ackerman, otra pequeña sirvienta con la que tenía una estrecha relación.

El conde aspiraba suavemente el aroma de sus hermosas hebras castañas, las cuales emanaban a hierbas y a romero. Sin duda Ymir se escabullía mucho en el bosque para darse un respiro de sus deberes en la mansión. Porque ella era su princesa no una simple criada.

La única vez que la dejo salir del confort de Stohess, fue para que ella visitara a su familia en el norte de Europa. En esa temporada de ausencia de la nórdica en donde él no quería que se vuelva a repetir.

Vivió en un periodo de incertidumbre y agonía, esperando una carta o el galope de su negro caballo anunciado su llegada. Él también quiso escribirle una carta, sin embargo, supo que ella merecía su cálido espacio con sus hermanos y sus primos.

En esos dieciséis años, él muchacho empezó a experimentar tantas cosas con esa fiera disfrazada de damisela, que al ver que no regresaba, empezó a desesperarse. Los sueños llenos de indecencias lo abrumaban y sus dos hermanos preguntaban constantemente por su estado, y Bertholdt les mentía.

Una noche llegó. El conde fue corriendo a buscarla en su habitación y hacerla suya hasta el amanecer, pero Mikasa se le apareció y le negó el paso. Le informó que sería la misma Ymir quien iría a su encuentro y que se estaba cambiando el uniforme y estaría lista para trabajar.

Obviamente la niña asiática mentía. Porque cuando vió con sus propios ojos a Ymir, la encontró desfavorable, con su rostro lleno de cicatrices, sangre coagulada en el cuello, su liso cabello largo se había convertido en uno notablemente corto y sus puntas estaban quemadas. Era como uno de los soldados que acababan de venir de una guerra.

Y tal y como lo pensó, eso fue. Lo engañó. Había ido a una guerra.

 _La joven cayó al suelo al escuchar como el fino cristal de la taza se rompió en pedazos._

 _El moreno fue el causante de aquel ruido, asustando a Ymir pues jamás lo había visto de esa forma, furioso._

 _—¿Por que fuiste?—fue lo único inquirió entre sus dientes._

 _Ella selló sus labios y mantuvo su mirada ambarina en el suelo reluciente._

 _—Era mi deber.—le contestó con firmeza._

 _—Tu deber es estar a mi lado.—el azabache agarró bruscamente la mano de la sueca y de un solo tirón la alzó del suelo.—Respondeme.—volvió a ordenar mas Ymir no dijo nada._

 _Hoover empezaba a desesperarse y el golpe rotundo en la mesa fue prueba de ello, aunque ni eso alteró a la mujer._

 _—¡Ysabel Mirdreth, es una orden!—la llamó agitando sus hombros para que la recién nombrada lo mirara. Esta vez la de pecas lo miró muy fastidiada, odiaba que la llamaran por su nombre completo._

 _—¡Que ya te lo dije!—le escupe enojada y apartándose de su amo.—Hay una confrontación con los países de Europa del este y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. ¡Mi hermano estaba muriendo y no puedo seguir gozando de salvaguardar mi vida cuando el aspira su última aliento!_

 _—¡Fue justamente tu hermano quien pidió que te cuidará!—se defendió el pelinegro._

 _—¡No soy una niña para que andes cuidandome!¡Se más que nadie como moverme en el campo de batalla!_

 _—¡¿Y si no hubiese sido así?—la arrincona con sus brazos alrededor de los hombros.—¡¿Y si no sobrevives?!¡¿Que hubiera pasado?!_

 _—Herre..._

 _—¡Dime que pasaba si te llegaba a perder!—la voz se quiebra poco a poco y los ojos antes llenos de enojo ahora sólo son invadidos por la humedad.—Dimelo Ysabel...¿Que debería hacer si te perdiera?..._

 _—Berth...—susurró el apodo con el que solía decirle cuando estaban a solas._

 _—No sabría qué hacer, estaría perdido sin ti.—le musitó al oído y rodea sus manos en la cintura de la sirvienta._

 _—Ya estoy aquí.—sus labios se empiezan a rozar nuevamente hasta acabar con el acto anhelado por ambos._

Era su princesa. Pero ella era una princesa guerrera, nacida de la voluntad de las llamas nórdicas y sedientas de sangre enemiga e infinitas victorias.

No pudo detenerla. Ymir era una mujer que no se iba a detener por nadie aunque así lo hubiese prometido. Que por más vestidos y joyas que utilice, ella seguiría siendo una mujer independiente.

« _Me siento presa en este lugar, Berth_ » solía decirle con una sonrisa atrevida y envuelta únicamente por las sábanas del aristócrata.

Hoover sabía que en algún motivo tenían que decirse ese no muy anhelado Adiós. Ymir también empezó a sentir ese deseo de ser verdaderamente libre, dejar de esbozar sonrisas dulce, limpiar cada rincón de la mansión, pegarle al maricón hermano de su amo con una sartén en lugar de sacar una espada y pelear de verdad como en sus viejas glorias.

Ese día tenía que llegar y no fue hace mucho. Específicamente fue cuando Alemania dio inicio a una guerra a nivel mundial.

 _—¡Me niego!—gritó la fémina, haciendo que en toda la recámara retumbe su alarido furioso._

 _—Ymir..._

 _—¡No pienso acatar la órdenes de un mocoso engreído!—volvió a reclamar._

 _—Si no deseas intervenir, no lo hagas. Es mejor que estés segura._

 _—¡Ese NO es el punto, Bertholdt!—rugió la nórdica.—¡La situación por la que está pasando Stohess y todo Austria es devastadora!¡Y aún así prestas todo lo que tienes a ese niño mimado para que se vaya a jugar a los soldados!_

 _—Eren es mi hermano, Ymir.—le responde sereno._

 _—¡No de sangre!¿Que no lo ves?_

 _—Tengo que apoyarlo. Así lo hubiese querido Reiner..._

 _Ante ello la joven se quedó muda. Aún recuerda esa noche lluviosa y la aparición de Annie en la mansión, informando que el hermano mayor habia muerto para salvarle la vida a la soviética. Eren lloró amargamente y juró vengarse, Bertholdt se encerró en su estudio y Annie se hundió en lo más profundo de su frialdad, una vez más iba a llorarle al rubio. Ymir no dijo nada, así eran las guerras y Reiner sabía a lo que se enfrentaba y conocía las riesgos de ello, por lo que más que llorarle a su rival sólo fue a hacerle una compañía a su amo. Aunque al menor de los tres le había afectado mucho la muerte de Braun._

 _—Reiner hubiese querido que seas prudente.—Dió justo en el clavo con su afirmación. Conoció a ese rubio en batalla y tenía en cuenta como era._

 _—No lo entiendes.—encaró a la sueca.—No estoy dispuesto a perder a mi hermano._

 _—¡Él está loco, Bertholdt!¡Aceptalo!—se desesperó.—¡Si vas a ahí serás el hombre más odiado de todo Europa!¡Mide los riesgos!¡No tienes soldados!¡No tienes dinero!¡La preparación militar es mediocre!¡Apoyar a Eren te llevará a la ruina!—tomó un respiro.—.. él es un niño engreído y tu eres demasiado blando ¡Y no puedo apoyar eso, Berth!¡Tengo gente a la que debo proteger y un país que me espera!¡Ilse murió y mi hermano necesita apoyo en esta guerra de mierda!¡Christa no tiene a nadie por la muerte de su hermana!¡Y todo eso lo causó tú pequeño hermanito!¡Si esto sigue así, tú..._

 _Alguien la abraza de forma posesiva, interrumpiéndola en su ataque furioso. Los labios del chico viajan delicadamente por su cuello hasta subir a su oído._

 _Ymir siente como otra mano viaja a la pañoleta de sirvienta y se la arranca con brusquedad._

 _—Te libero, Ysabel Mirdreth._

Un ave, si. Ella era un ave que sabe y siente el viento en sus alas. Ella fue un ave que revoloteaba a libre albedrío por el cielo y luego alguien la atrapó y la mantuvo en una jaula bañada en oro para que no se arriesgue de nuevo.

Esa jaula era Stohess y el «cielo» vendría a ser la vida, la guerra. El mundo de Ymir no eran las fiestas, los palacios, las bellas mansiones y los lujos.

No. Su mundo es la guerra, las batallas, los bosques, el campo abierto.

Tenía que seguir su propio camino y dejar de vivir atada a un hombre.

Bertholdt lo sabía. Siempre lo supo.

Al terminar de tocar la melodía se jura a si misma no haber llorado aunque en las teclas del piano están tan mojadas que demuestran lo contrario.

El sonido de una maleta cayendo al suelo lo hace voltear y ahí la ve. La nórdica se acababa de cortar aún más su cabello y ahora lo tenía atado en una coleta poco femenina. Utilizaba una gorra de soldado, botas altas hasta las rodillas y el uniforme militar distintivo de Suecia.

Se miran por unos pocos instantes. Cada vez que la ve añoraba que sea en los vestidos que le obsequiaban.

—Ya debo irme, el tren a Suiza partirá en poco tiempo.

—¿Has venido a despedirte?—inquirió.

—Soy toda una dama, Berth.—ironizó la muchacha, acomodándose los guantes de cuero fino.

Se acerca a ella para verla por última vez. No quiere perderla. No lo soportaría.

No otra vez.

—¿Te volveré a ver?—juntó su frente con el de la morena.

—Eso depende.—se ríe.—Nada está asegurado.

Sus dedos rozan las mejillas pecosas de la guerrera sueca. Sus ojos aguados le dicen que no se vaya, sus caricias piden que le diga algo.

—No hagas esto, Ym.—le susurró a pocos centímetros de ella.—No te vayas.

—Sabes que eso no es un punto que discutir.—rodea sus manos alrededor de su cuello .—este no es mi lugar, Bertholdt. Nunca lo fue...

Él intenta no ceder ante sus ojos llenos de lágrimas e inmediatamente busca una última vez, esos finos labios que le abren paso al descanso. Un último encuentro antes de que ella tomara el tren para irse de su lado, para volver a volar con libertad donde realmente pertenece.

Siempre supo que su hermosa amazona tenía que saborear la alegría de la independencia de nuevo. Ysabel Mirdreth Langnar es un ave altiva que nunca promete estar para siempre al lado de una persona, porque no soporta las cuatro paredes. Bertholdt Hoover lo supo y sabía lo que conllevaban sus acciones, sus encuentros, sus amistades, besos, caricias, momentos, su amor en secreto.

Es triste fingir que todo fue un paraíso mientras duró cuando ella ahora vuela, vuela por los aires.

Un último beso antes de que se escuche el grito de la masa guerrera separarlos de nuevo. Como aquella vez y como ahora.

* * *

 **renaciiiii!¡Muajajajaj!¡Ojala les guste el BeruYumi!, Sip, me preste a los nórdicos de Hetalia, sobre todo a Berwald z que es sueco, se supone que ahora el "Friendship" pero me adelanté con éste. !Sabrán más de mil muy prontoo!**

 **disfruta el one shot, Twin. Se que parece que los de BeruYumi tienen relación pero NO, todos son diferentes y ninguno tiene que ver con el otro. En fiiin, eso es todo.**

Ciaoi~

Atte: Takeshi Maki


	14. Mon Chere EreMika

**¡Hoy toca EreMika!💗💕💕💕**

 **Seré algo breve:**

 **ACLARACIONES:** mikasa es Norteamericana -asiatica pero habla algo dde francés porque es una sexy Ackerman como Levi. _Gretel Ackerman_ es la madre biológica de Mikasa.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

* * *

 **Mon chere**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 **Summary** : Muy poco conocen de Mikasa, tanto que nadie podría saber lo que realmente siente en verdad respecto al mundo que la rodea. [EreMika]

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Mikasa camina a paso parsímone sin tener un rumbo fijo más de lo que sus pies lograban darle. Estaba demasiado distraída en sus pensamientos, casi tanto como siempre, aunque solo en sus ratos libres, cuando no hay titanes que matar o mantener a filo de ataque a sus instintos.

Ya varios en la milicia le tenían terror por sus evidentes habilidades en todos los ámbitos posibles, otros ya le tenían envidia y los rumores nunca tardan demasiado en llegar. " _Que se acuesta con su hermano" , "Que la he visto tomando drogas" , "Me contaron que mató a alguien"_. En fin, toda esa clase de porquerías que se le puede inventar a una persona prodigio, para Mikasa ya era natural y a veces se abstenía de saber la clase de cosas que difamaban sobre ella.

Pero..¿Quien era realmente Mikasa Ackerman?, ¿Por que se esforzaba tanto por alguien que siquiera la sabe apreciar?

A veces piensa en Eren como un niño al cual cuidar, y luego cae en la misma conclusión, que ese era Armin y que su mente juega con ella, porque era lo más divertido que lograba hacer en un mundo tan cruel. Ella no se permitía divertirse como lo hacían Connie y Sasha.

La asiática mira al cielo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Un cielo totalmente gris que no dejaba rastro de ese azul que alguna vez vio en cielo Maria. No..ya no había ese belleza que alguna vez mostró ese cielo que tanto amo. Porque sí, Mikasa amaba muchas cosas a su alrededor aunque su estoico rostro no demuestre más que indiferencia.

Aunque nadie lo crea, a Mikasa le gustaba escuchar las risas de Connie y Sasha o verlos hacer payasadas de niños pequeños para luego lidiar con el sargento Levi, y con toda esa odisea, más parecía comedia que hace reír. Incluso a alguien tan inexpresiva como la _shinganesa_. A Mikasa le gustaba cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por Morfeo cuando todos conversaban en grupo y mientras tanto, ella dormitaba en el hombro de Eren, que milagrosamente le dejaba descansar.

A ella le gustaba eso. Saber que esas conversaciones y risas le dejan llevar a un mundo de sueños lejos de pesadillas. Porque ella aprecia bastante escuchar y luego ser libre de tormentos al dormir.

A Mikasa también le gusta escuchar la voz de Hanji Zoe y el capitán Levi que suelen meterse en charlas de un digno matrimonio, cosa que divierte hasta al comandante Smith. A ella le recuerda un poco a sus conversaciones con Eren, sólo que había que quitarle lo divertido; a diferencia de los franceses, Eren siempre era el que renegaba por todo–como Levi– y ella parecía tomarse todo a la ligera casi tanto como Zoe. En realidad, Eren se parecía a ambos capitanes tanto como la asiática. Si.. aunque nadie lo crea Mikasa podía ser tan sencilla como Hanji, y por eso le caía tan bien esa mujer.

¿Respecto a Eren?...a veces Mika se pierde tanto en sus pensamientos, divagando en su relación con Jaeger que a veces se aleja de la idea general..¿Que es Eren Jaeger para ella?

« _Mi hermano..Mi familia_ »—piensa con tal nivel de convencimiento que puede resultar una cruel mentira. Si sus padres estuviesen vivos–como siempre lo desea–, y tantas tragedias no hubiesen pasado, ella estaría totalmente entusiasmada por Eren como lo sería cualquier chica de su edad.

En primer lugar, nunca se hubiese cortado el cabello y se lo peinaría con delicadeza, la misma con la que le peinaba _Gretel Ackerman_ o Mamá Carla. Se pondría lindos vestidos y no el uniforme de soldado de la legión. Tampoco estaría obligada a llevar la bufanda aún si era verano.

Sería una chica normal, algo tímida pero muy alegre. Tendría amigos como los tiene una adolescente corriente, y no compañeros de soldado como los tiene ahora. Seguramente sus mejores amigas serían Sasha e Historia, pues jamás llegó a conocer totalmente a Ymir, y Annie jamás terminó de caerle bien.

¿Pero si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas...?

De repente...No lo sabe.

Le da tantas vueltas a una vida mágica que más de una vez dejo escapar una lágrima de dolor. Era buena para hacerse la fuerte frente a miles, pero frente al espejo sólo era una chica que anhelaba más que monstruos y un futuro que no estaba asegurado. No quería morir. No quería que Armin muriera, y tampoco que muriese Eren.

En realidad, siendo sinceros, Mikasa no quería que nadie muriera. Todos conformaban su pequeño hueco de cristal que era su felicidad. Incluyendo a Jean, a Sasha, Connie, el sargento.

Todos...

Una lágrima cae de su rostro pálido. Esperaba que quien la viera pasar creyera que era una gota de lluvia.

—...Mikasa.—siente una mano tocar su hombro. Ella se sobresalta y trata de voltear con total neutralidad.

—Eren.—se dirige a él con la misma voz fría de siempre, apenas espabilada de sus pensamientos.

El chico encaja su ceja:—Err...—no despega sus ojos verdes de ella.—¿Todo bien?, Te desapareciste un rato y ya está anocheciendo.

La japonesa asiente.

—Estoy bien.

" _No_ "—algo en su interior le lleva la contraria.

—Ah, ya veo.—el alemán mira el cielo gris que de presenta en todo el territorio.—Esta lloviznando, ¿No tienes frío?

—No.

" _Un poco, menos mal que no notas que estoy llorando_ "—volvio a comentar su incompetente voz de su cabeza, esa que aveces le hacía sonar como diablillo infantil.

—Bien, vamos.—le sujeta la muñeca. Mikasa vuelve a darse cuenta de la diferencia entre sus manos; mientras que las de él son cálidas y bronceadas, las de ella son frías y duras. Casi tanto como su semblante.

Semblante tonto y mentiroso porque ella no era así, en el fondo Mikasa era una niña de tan sólo quince años que deseaba tener una vida feliz.

La pregunta era..¿Eren podría verlo?

Algo en ella le hubiese gustado que mirara esas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y que luego las limpiará. Que si él seguía haciéndose el idiota pues que al menos sea ella quien los transmitiera.

—...Eren..—detiene su paso.

—¿Que?—se voltea el alemán.

—...Yo..—alargo el vocablo y casi se atropellan una mezcla entre su acento norteamericano y europeo.

—¿Tu que?—le apura.

No...aún no era el momento para decirle sus sentimientos que apenas podía sacar a resolución en su mente sin avergonzarse por al menos diez segundos.

— _Je T'aime_.—susurro en voz baja, ocultando su rostro rojizo en la bufanda que milagrosamente opacaba todo rastro de color.

—¿Eh?¿Que dijiste?—claramente Eren no entendía ese idioma con el que se comunicaban Ackerman y Zoe cuando no querían que nadie les entendiera. Eso le irritaba al _shinganés_.—Mikasa, no te entendí.

—Olvidalo.

El de ojos verdes se encoge de hombros:—Lo que digas, vamos adentro, los chicos nos esperan.

Una radiante sonrisa se forma en el interior de Mikasa, quien le sigue el paso a su hermano con más agilidad.

Hanji Zoe había visto todo desde una esquina y sonrió con ternura. Aún no era tiempo para que la nena azabache le confiese sus sentimientos al chico Titán, aún había tiempo, tenia que ser en el lugar adecuado.

* * *

 **me costo un poquito pero al final decidí algo del canon original en donde Mikasa le manifiesta sus sentimientos a Eren en el manga, aunque ni se sabe a ciencia cierta si es amor, pero aquí duobgalos que sí. Twin (Y público en general) «shinganeses» es obviamente para los habitantes de Shinganshina, les iba a poner Shiganshinos, pero off suanea mejor, también hay Trostianos y Stoheses, bah,bien. Otr cosa es que aquí Mika habla francés y espero que ni haya problema con el OOc.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Twin por el Bello fix , «Ecuacion de la suerte »¡LO AMOOOOO Y A TI TAMBIÉN!**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente One-shot!😍😻😽💕**


	15. Horóscopo Reiner x Annie

**No me maten!**

 **Advertencia: ReiAnni/ Limme/SPOILERS/lève ooc**

* * *

 **Summary:** A Leo (Reiner), le encanta el sexo, y a Aries (Annie), no le gusta que le digan lo que tiene que hacer. Ambos signos pueden tener confrontaciones y choques de ego, sin embargo, sabrán satisfacer bien a su pareja. [ReiAnni One shot]

 **Diccionario previo:**

 **Mein gott:** _Por dios (alemán)_

 **Kleine : P** _equeña, forma cariñosa con la que Reiner llama a Annie. (Alemán)_

 ** _"Posvetit, Posvetit, Nedavno postroyennyy":_** _"Sasageyo, Sasageyo, Shinzo wo Sasageyo" (Ruso). Es el coro del opening de la segunda temporada, que significa "Entrega tu corazón"_

 **"[...]": _Saltos de tiempo o continuación._**

 **Marley:** _Lugar de donde vienen Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie._

* * *

 **Horóscopo al estilo Reiner & Annie**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 **...**

..

 **Reiner Braun [1 de de agosto-Leo]**

El signo Leo es generoso, creativo, fiel organizativo aúnque puede tender a ser un poco mandón.

 _—¡Anda, ya, Sasha, no le repetiré otra vez!—rugió Reiner._

 _—P-pero..¡Ya vamos así hace dos horas!_

 _—¡Sí, Reiner, danos un descanso!—acotó Connie, también agotado._

 _—Eso les pasa por andar robando cosas que no son suyas._

 _—¡Esa carne me llamaba!—dijo la recluta de coleta, imaginando su comida._

 _—¡No es entrar sin permiso si la puerta del almacén estaba abierta!—se defendió Springer._

 _Reiner giró los ojos y rogó a los cielos para que le regalen paciencia._

 _—Hagamos esto, yo les ayudo a llevar todas estas cajas al depósito, ponen de su parte y luego los llevo a comer algo a la ciudad.—decretó con una sonrisa._

 _—¡¿Harías eso Reiner?!—gritó la chica de emoción._

 _—Sí..¿Por que no?.—les guiño el ojo—¡Terminemos de llevar esas cajas, soldados!_

 _—¡ Entendido, mi capitán!—aseguraron los dos cadetes más irresponsables del cuartel._

Es comprensivo con los demás.

 _Ese día, a Reiner y a Annie les tocaba el labor de cocina entre los de su tropa._

 _—Oye...—le picó el hombro con su dedo._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—¿Por que le has puesto tan poca sopa a Sasha?—observó el plato que iría digirido a la muchacha glotona._

 _—Keith Shadis la castigó por comer en el entrenamiento...¿No recuerdas?_

 _—Ya cumplió su labor de castigo, yo la ví trabajando._

 _La rubia de encoge de hombros:—Eso da igual, yo hago lo que me mandan a hacer ._

 _—De todas formas...—suspiró mientras llevaba su propio plato con una buena porción de comida, a la mesa de Blouse—...Sasha se ha sentido muy agotada, además, su ansiedad no es algo que pueda controlar.. pobrecita, ha estado esperando comer..._

 _—..._

 _—Quita esa cara Annie, es la verdad. Vamos, no digas nada, yo me comeré su plato._

 _Leonhardt se contuvo de girar los ojos:—Haz lo que quieras._

Les gusta la aventura, el lujo y la comodidad

 _—¡Perdidos en medio de la nada, sin equipo tridimensional, sin comida!—gruñó Eren Jaeger mientras pateaba el tronco de un árbol—...¡¿Como pudo pasar?!_

 _—Eren, relájate..—trató de calmarlo Mikasa—..Te sacaré de aquí.._

 _—¡Sí, claro!..¿Y como?..¡¿Vuelas?!¡Ja!_

 _—Oye Eren.—le detuvo el rubio fornido—..Mikasa no tiene la culpa de que nos hayamos perdido._

 _La joven asiática le miró agradecida a Braun._

 _En una de las mil pruebas de Shadis, el equipo–liderado lastimosamente por Eren–, había sido llevado a explorar a campo abierto y en un descuido, perdieron todas sus cosas._

 _—Podremos buscar todo en la mañana.—avisó Reiner para todo el equipo—Por ahora, acampamos aquí._

 _Annie, uno de los miembros del equipo, se retiró._

 _—Voy a traer leña._

 _—Te acompaño—se adelantó Reiner, con una sonrisa que a Annie solo le provocó hacer una mueca desagrado._

 _Ambos desaparecieron por el bosque iluminado únicamente por las luciérnagas y acompañado por el sonido de las cigarras._

 _—¿No puedes resistirlo, verdad?—le preguntó la rusa sin dejar de mostrar apatía._

 _—Para nada.—ríe el chico—..Desde niños siempre me ha gustado explorar los terrenos..—sujetó una minúscula ramita del suelo._

 _—¿Y si viene un oso?_

 _—¿Sería genial, no?_

 _Annie negó con la cabeza, aunque Braun sabía que existía algo de complicidad en ese gesto._

 _—Lastima que hoy no dormirás con esa mantita que usas desde bebé.._

 _—¡Oye!—exclamó—... Ugh..es verdad...y mi almohada está perdida junto con las demás cosas..—se lamentó—..Annie..¿Me prestas tu sudadera para–?_

 _—No._

 _—¡Annie, tú no la vas a necesitar!¡Damela, por favor!_

 _—Ya deja de quejarte, princesa del 104._

 _—...¡No comprendes lo que es dormir sin tu almohada!—se quejo como niño mientras la chica le entregaba cosas que servirían para la fogata._

No suelen tener dudas sobre qué hacer. Son líderes sin complicaciones

 _—Escuchen.—pidió la atención de sus compañeros de escuadrón asignado en la batalla de Trost—..Vamos a ingresar al noreste del cuartel para salvar a los reclutas atrapados, todos vayan detrás de mí para que el camino sea más seguro._

 _—P-pero..¿Y si te atrapan?—cuestionó Christa, aterrada._

 _—Soy el segundo mejor cadete, tampoco pueden perder tan rápido la fe en mí.—le sonrió a la rubia menor._

 _—Iré adelante.—avisó Leonhardt—.. Podría ser que un titán llegue de la nada._

 _—Annie, mejor ve al medio con Ymir y Christa.—replicó Braun, sorprendido por la decisión de la chica._

 _—Tienes poco gas._

 _—El suficiente para llegar hasta la torre._

 _—¿Como estás tan seguro?_

 _El rubio se alzó de hombros:—. Lo calculé, éste es el camino menos infestado._

 _—...Ya.._

 _—Confía en mí, todo va a estar bien._

 _La muchacha frunció el ceño en un gesto tan pobre que solo Reiner supo detectar como recelo._

 _—¡Vamos!—dio aviso el alemán antes de lanzarse a la batalla nuevamente._

 _[...]_

No temen los obstáculos, más bien crecen ante ellos.

 _[...]_

 _"Idiota, idiota, idiota"_

 _—¡Ouch!..¡Cuidado mujer!_

 _"Idiota, idiota, idiota"_

 _—¡Mier–!¡¿Estas curándome o me estás matando?!_

 _"Idiota, idiota, ¡Idiota!"_

 _—¡Annie, basta!—la apartó de una vez de su brazo._

 _La rubia salió de su aterradora ensoñación para encontrarse frente a su cómplice, a quien de supone que le estaba curando la herida que tenía en el brazo._

 _—Ey..—le agitó del hombro—..Annie, perdón, no quería gritarte..es que, te excediste._

 _—Tú te lo buscaste, imbécil. ¿Quien te manda a lanzarte así al vacío?_

 _Reiner desvío su mirada:—Si no lo hacía, Connie y Armin no hubieran salido con vida de ahí.._

 _—¿Y es nuestra obligación dejarlos con vida cuando la misión es otra?_

 _El chico soltó una risa seca y apenada._

 _—Me ganó la amistad que siento por ellos._

 _—Hasta ahora no les he visto agradecerte.—enarcó la ceja—. Mira como te ha dejado ese titán, con ésta, ya van más de seis cicatrices profundas._

 _—Lo que no te mata te hace fuerte...—dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Annie siguió en su labor de curarle el brazo a Reiner._

 _"Ojalá esa sea mi frase del día a día en éste infierno"—pensó la rubia, al sentir que su nariz comenzaba a enrojecerse._

Dice lo que piensa, pero siempre es amable.

 _—No es por nada pero..._

 _—..pero, ¿Qué?_

 _—Deberías ser más gentil con Eren._

 _—¿Ah?_

 _—Osea, él es muy agradable contigo y parece un niñito siguiendo a su nueva profesora, ¿No le puedes tratar mejor?_

 _—Soy respetuosa._

 _—Demasiado repelente, parece que no quieres que se te acerquen los humanos._

 _—Y como nosotros somos tan humanos.—giró los ojos al punto de escucharse sarcástica._

 _Braun se acercó a la bajita y le rodeó una mano en la cintura:—solo piénsalo, ¿Vale?—dicho ésto, le dió un beso en su rubia cabeza.— tú eres muy linda cuando estás de buenas._

A los leo les cuesta acertar con las personas y muchas veces tienden a confiar demasiado en personas que no se merecen tanta confianza.

 _—Reiner..._

 _—¿Hmn?—le respondió el chico mientras dormitaba bajo la sombra de un árbol junto a Bertholdt y Annie._

 _Ambos chicos titanes se miraron dubitativos antes de perturbar la paz de Braun._

 _—No deberías ser tan...amigo de Ymir..—se adelanto Berth, sin tener idea de lo que hacía._

 _El rubio abrió un ojo con picardía:—¿Celoso?_

 _El moreno se ruborizó._

 _—No habla de eso._

 _—Oh, vamos.—rie Reiner—...Ymir me agrada, nada más. Nos hicimos algo amigos después de la reunión en el bar, esa donde Eren se puso a pelear con un poste de madera y el poste salió ganando._

 _—Por cosas como esas ya no tengo fe en la humanidad.—dijo Leonhardt para ella misma—.. Como sea, no es eso._

 _—¿Ah no?_

 _—No.—corrigió hastiada—..¿Le contaste que tenías un oso de peluche y te gusta hablar con ardillas?_

 _Reiner abrió sus ojos castaños con horror. Los únicos que sabían esos afeminados secretos eran Bertholdt, Annie y Marcel, que en paz descanse._

 _—...Eh.._

 _Una gota de sudor cayó por su la mejilla de Hoover._

 _[...]_

 _—¡Maldita seas, pecas!_

 _Ymir apenas podía correr debido a que todas sus fuerzas habían sido gastadas al reír. ¿Como podía moverse si convulsionaba de risa?_

 _—¡¿Que dices niño ardilla?!_

 _—¡Era un secreto!—gritó totalmente rojo de vergüenza. ¡Tenía una reputación que mantener!_

 _Ahora toda la milicia se retorcía en carcajadas al ver al macho alfa perseguir a la morena que llevaba consigo un oso de felpa._

 _Las únicas almas que no reían estaban buscando la forma de ser tragados por la tierra._

 _—¿L-los detenemos?—preguntó el alto pelinegro, inseguro._

 _—Él se lo buscó.—Annie se alza de hombros—..No puede andar confiando en todo el mundo, y tu noviecita tampoco es de fiar._

 _Sin decir más, Annie se retira, dejando a Bertholdt con la palabra en la boca._

No son el signo más fiel del zodiaco.

 _—¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme con esas cajas, Reiner!—agradeció la diosa del 104 con una hermosa sonrisa._

 _—Oh.. sí..—se rascó la nuca—..No pasa nada._

 _—Algún día debería agradecerte todo lo que hacer por nosotros._

 _Él sólo ríe:—Bueno, si tú quieres.—le regala un guiño como gesto de coquetería._

 _—¿No hace falta ayuda por aquí?—mencionó la fría voz de Annie Leonhardt, que con su mirada inexpresiva fue a preguntar._

 _—¡Estamos muy bien, Annie!—se adelantó Lenz, tan ingenua que no se dió cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de la otra rubia._

 _—Ya..—ahora se dirigió a Reiner—..Solo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden.—hizo algunos énfasis sutiles que le hicieron tragar saliva al acorazado.—Me voy._

 _Y Christa siguió sin comprender cuando Reiner fue tras la titán hembra._

 _[...]_

Son sinceros con su pareja y les gustan las relaciones sexuales.

 _[...]_

 _—Annie..¡Annie!—le llamó una vez salió tras ella del depósito—..¡Annie!..¡Vamos, Ann!_

 _De un solo movimiento, la joven de baja estatura le arrinconó en la pared sin usar el mínimo de fuerza. A pesar de las toneladas que pesaba Reiner, cuando se descuidaba, era muy liviano._

 _—No me llames así.—siseó con odio cada palabra que salían de sus labios._

 _—¿Que te pasa, eh?_

 _—Encima preguntas, animal.—apretó el agarre—..Mira, si quieres enrollarte con la cría de Ymir, me importa menos que nada.—profirió—. pero siquiera se sutíl.—le soltó con brusquedad._

 _—Espera..¿Estás celosa?_

 _No recibió respuesta, excepto por la espalda de su novia dirigiéndose al lado opuesto._

 _—¿Es por Christa?—la siguió, a pesar de que tenía presente que estaba llendo a la boca de la hambriento loba—... Kleine, solo fui amable._

 _—Mucha amabilidad para ser tú.—le miró por el rabillo del ojo._

 _—Asi soy.—le sonríe mostrando el colmillo—..Pero jamás te cambiaría ni por la diosa._

 _—Sí, claro._

 _—Creeme.—colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia—... No me he empeñado tanto en conquistarte solo para luego regarla todo por alguien que simplemente considero bonita.. Pero tú vales más que solo ese adjetivo._

 _Annie endureció sus facciones y desvió sus vacuos ojos azules con toda la compostura que tenía consigo._

 _De nada sirvió, porque él ya le había dado un beso sin su permiso, y a ella solo le quedaba seguirle la corriente._

 _No podía negarse–a él sí, porque era idiota–, que le gustaba cuando Braun le decía la verdad._

 _Se separaron y él le sonrió algo..¿lascivo?_

 _—¿Vamos a un lugar más privado?, Sé que no te agrada que haga esto en público._

 _Se acabó el encanto._

 _—¡Para ti todo es sexo!_

 _—¡Me gusta el sexo!_

 _Llegó el momento de aplicar la técnica del señor Leonhardt. Y con eso, Reiner estaría en abstinencia._

 **Annie Leonhardt (22 de Marzo- Aries)**

El signo Aries es aventurero, pionero y valiente, seguro de si mismo.

 _—El camino más rápido a las murallas queda por el norte siguiendo hasta el bosque.—indicó Marcel, sacando su brújula del bolsillo._

 _—..¿Y si hay titanes por ahí?—cuestionó el aterrador Bertholdt._

 _—Bastaría con solo transformarnos.—aseguró Reiner, tendiendo el mapa._

 _—No seas tonto, Rei.—el chico moreno le dió un zape en la cabeza—.¿Y que hay si nos ven?, Guarda tus energías para después.—aseguró Marcel._

 _Annie los observó con desgano, y ajustándose la mochila, fue saltando desprevenida por las rocas de un pequeño canal._

 _—¿Y ahora tú, que haces?—cuestionó un joven Reiner Braun a la niña._

 _—Voy a las murallas.—responde la rubia—..Los canales traen pueblos, eso me contó mi padre._

 _—Y-yo leí algo así.—intervino Hoover._

 _Annie asintió:—Lo seguro es seguir el río._

 _—No seas boba.—se reincorporó el rubio—..¿Y si te pierdes?..¿Que me dices de los Titanes?_

 _La bajita entrecerró los ojos azul hielo que tenía:—¿Viven en murallas, no?, Deben obtener agua de alguna forma, y como son subdesarrollados no creo que tengan desagües._

 _Sin decir más, la menor continuó su camino por el río._

Les gusta la aventura y los retos.

 _—¿Que pasó?—preguntó la chiquilla al ver que Bertholdt tenía una expresión de lamento hacia el cielo._

 _—N-nada..a-algo tonto..—el jovencito bajo la cabeza derrotado._

 _Annie alzó su ceja para que continuara._

 _—E-es que.. estaba jugando con un mi resortera y en un descuido l-la lancé al aire y ahora está en un árbol.—señaló arriba, donde había una resortera colgando en lo alto._

 _—Ya..—asintió—..Voy por ella._

 _El pelinegro abrió sus ojos espabilado:—¡¿Q-qué?!..¡¿Y si te caes?!_

 _—No pasará.—aseguró con firmeza mientras subía con agilidad al árbol._

 _—¡Ey, Annie!—se acercó Reiner hacia la escena, justo cuando la niña ya estaba cerca de la resortera—..¡Sera mejor que bajes!_

 _La poseedora del titán hembra no hizo más que ignorarlo mientras recogía el juguete de Hoover. Ya arriba, observó el paisaje, la isla paraíso no era para nada fea, por algo le daban aquel nombre. Lo irónico es que en realidad era un infierno._

 _Si no existieran Titanes, esa isla sería un buen hogar._

 _Ignoró a Reiner y continuó subiendo hasta la punta del árbol. Necesitaba ver más allá._

Les gusta apoyar una buena causa.

 _—¡Mataré a los Titanes y recuperaré los terrenos de la humanidad!—profirió Eren con furia en su rostro._

 _—Ah..Vale..—dijo la recluta con muy poco entusiasmo._

 _—¿Eh?—el alemán le mira confuso—..Tú..¿Estás de acuerdo?—era raro para él, ya que la mayoría de reclutas se burlaban de sus objetivos o simplemente lo veían como el logo de la milicia. Ni siquiera Mikasa se unía a la legión de reconocimiento por voluntad propia nacida de ella._

 _—¿Por qué no?—se encogió de hombros la rubia.—Hazlo por tu gente, no hay problema._

 _—Pero..¿Y tú qué?, Igual te unirás a la policía militar._

 _—Eso no quiere decir que no apoyo tus objetivos, los veo bastante lógicos._

 _—Oh..está bien._

 _—¿Seguimos con el entrenamiento?_

 _—¡Sí!_

A los Aries les gusta liderar y prefieren dar instrucciones a recibirlas.

 _—¡Esta vez haremos postre!_

 _—¡Estas demente, Jaeger, no nos alcanza el dinero para hacer tus excentricidades!—acotó, como siempre, Jean._

 _—¡Entonces simplemente desaparece!_

 _—¡Sería un placer, de no ser porque tengo labores de cocina, genio!_

 _—¡Igual habrá postre!_

 _—¡No!_

 _—¡Sí!_

 _—¡No!_

 _—¡Sí!_

 _—¡Temporada de patos!_

 _—¡De conejos!_

 _—¿Nos toca juntos otra vez, eh?—Reiner se acercó a Annie, quien más harta no podía estar al ver esa clase de pelea infantil que protagonizaba su aprendiz._

 _—Hmp—soltó con discordia—. Alguien allá arriba se está burlando de mí...debe ser Marcel._

 _El acorazado forma una mueca juguetona con la boca y alza sus finas cejas._

 _—...Se burla, pero no de ti.—señaló el teatro de Jean y Eren al discutir como hembras._

 _—¡Ya no quiero saber de tus quejas!—vuelven a atender a los gritos de Jaeger—..¡Postre y punto!_

 _—¡Atrevete!_

 _Eren se volteó a los dos integrantes sobrantes, siendo que Reiner de milagro no detenía la pelea._

 _—Reiner traerá los ingredientes para hacer pan dulce, Annie se encargara de la preparación y tú–_

 _—Eren.—intervino—. Me niego._

 _Reiner retuvo la ris, Jean sonrió triunfal y Eren quedó estático ante ello._

 _—...Pero.._

 _—Haremos strudel de manzana.—decidió la chica, acomodándose el delantal—. Lleva harina, huevos, algo de canela y como bien dice el nombre, manzana.—miró a los más problemáticos de su equipo—..Si tienen algo en contra o una mejor sugerencia éste es el mejor momento para hablar, de lo contrario, pueden retirarse para no estorbar._

 _La rusa esperó paciente las quejas, recibiendo únicamente el silencio._

 _—Bien.—asintió—. Eren va a conseguir los ingredientes, Jean me ayudara con las mezclas y Reiner con la preparación. Punto final._

 _Dicho esto, fueron en silencio a trabajar._

 _En un descuido, Jean salió a traer más harina, dejando a ambos rubios titanes totalmente solos._

 _Reiner se acercó por detrás de la chica, abrazándole por la cintura:—Me liberaste de hacer de niñera._

 _—¿Y quien dice que lo hacía por ti?—acotó—...Ellos molestan peor que cólicos..._

 _—Cierto._

Son independientes y preocupados por sus propios objetivos.

 _—¡Maldición, Annie!..¡¿En donde rayos estabas?!, ¡Cuando te dije que te quedaras en el campamento fue por algo!_

 _Reiner la arrastró del brazo sin consideración alguna hacia Marcel y Bertholdt, quiénes estaban extrañados de la repentina desaparición de la chica del grupo._

 _—¡¿Donde estabas, eh?!—interrogó_

 _—En quete.._

 _—¿Y donde narices queda eso?_

 _—... importa._

 _Marcel infló sus carrillos para aguantar las risotadas._

 _—¿¡Y si te comía un titán?!—el guerrero se cruzó de brazos con indignación._

 _—Miau._

 _El maullido se escucho desde el saco de la niña y de ahí salió un gatito._

 _—Oh, vaya.—Marcel se colocó al lado de su amigo alemán, viendo el minino—..¿A sí que por eso te alejaste, no?_

 _La rubia bajo la cabeza:—Un titán lo iba a pisar._

 _[...]_

 _—¡Reiner, tenemos problemas!—avisó Armin mientras iban de expedición como prueba de Keith Shadis._

 _—¿Que es?_

 _—Annie se perdió, es la única que falta._

 _El rubio de alta estatura sonrió, para sorpresa del inglés:—Estará bien.—rascó la cabeza del menor—..Ya vendrá._

 _Luego de diez minutos, Annie regresó y no fue sorpresa para Reiner cuando se enteró que estuvo regresando un polluelo a su nido._

Tienen una energía envidiable que a veces les lleva a ser inquietos y tercos.

 _—Rata inmunda, animal rastrero..¡Escoria de la vida, adefesio mal hecho~!—canturreó la rubia "reina del hielo"._

 _—Shh, Annie.—calló Braun, mientras cargaba a su novia ebria hasta el cuartel general de Trost._

 _—¡Rata de dos patas!—cantó hasta casi romperle los tímpanos a Reiner—..¡Te estoy hablando a ti~!—le picó una mejilla al soldado._

 _—¡Basta Annie, te estás humillando!_

 _—¿Yo?—trató de pararse por si sola, lo que le salió del asco—..¡Yo no ando por ahí fingiendo que ésta vida tiene importancia!_

 _—¡Annie!_

 _—¡¿Que~?!—preguntó totalmente fuera de sí—Admitelo~, ¡Nos gusta éste lugar!¡Total, también en nuestro hogar somos privados de libertad!¡Da lo mismo!_

 _—Vamos al cuartel, Annie._

 _—¡No quiero~!_

 _—¡Anastasia Leonhardt, no te lo estoy preguntando!_

 _—¡No me llames así!—se quejo como niña fresa—¡Ven, vamos a divertirnos, la noche es joven!_

 _—¡Nada de eso!—la cargó como costal de harina—. Nunca más te dejo sola con Ymir y una botella de vodka al lado._

 _—¡Posvetit, Posvetit!¡Nedavno postroyennyy!—cantó–o gritó– nuevamente en su lengua materna. Cuando estaban en Marley*, era costumbre que a Annie a veces se le salieran algunas exclamaciones._

 _—Annie..—profirió en tono de advertencia._

 _—¡Rei, vamos a nadar!_

 _—¡Son las tres de la mañana!_

 _—¡Vamos a bailar!_

 _—¡Los bares ya cerraron!_

 _—¡Entonces hay que matar titanes!_

 _—¡¿En tu estado?!, Nooo preciosa.—la acomodó—..Iremos al cuartel._

 _—¡¿Y follaremos en la cama de Eren?!_

 _Braun se puso más rojo de lo que jamás estuvo en su vida._

 _—¡No!_

 _—..¿En el depósito?_

 _—¡Vamonos!_

 _—¡Quiero Vodka!_

 _—¡Sueltate de ese poste!¡Annie Leonhardt No lo volveré a decir!_

Es fácil ofender a los Aries y, cuando se sienten ofendidos, es difícil hacer las paces con ellos.

 _—Deja de ser tan mandón, Marcel es el líder de la misión.—encaró Annie levemente molesta hacia Reiner, mientras que el par de morenos y los titanes comunes solo presenciaban manteniéndose al margen._

 _—¡Cállate, enana!_

 _[5 minutos más tarde]_

 _—Perdoname._

 _—Pudrete._

 _—Perdoname._

 _—Muerete._

 _—Perdón. Perdón. Perdón._

 _—Desaparece. Matate. Déjame en paz._

 _—¡Annie, perdón!¡No fue con mala intención!—se abrazo de la pequeña guerrera, sin importarle que lBerth y Marcel los estaban viendo._

 _—Dejame, Reiner._

 _—¡¿Que debo hacer para que me perdones?!_

 _—Desaparecer de la faz del planeta_

 _—¿Otra cosa más fácil de conseguir?_

 _—No, y quita esas flores de mi cara ahora._

 _A pesar de que los titanes no comprendían nada de lo que pasaba en su entorno, no llegaron a entender porque ese niño decía cosas sin pensar para acabar en tales situaciones._

Un Aries suele ser honesto y directo en sus relaciones personales y es muy buen amigo.

 _—Annie, ¿Que tanto hablaste con Bertholdt para que ahora le haya hablado a Ymir tan.. espontáneo?._

 _Reiner se había escapado del cuartel de la tropa de exploración para ir a visitar a Annie a Stohess._

 _—Solo la verdad. Él está muy enamorado de Ymir y había que dejarle las cosas claras._

 _—Ilustrame, no entiendo nada._

 _La eslava suspiró:—Berthold me contó que hasta hace poco se estaba juntando con Ymir y entre los dos tuvieron algo, pero ella simplemente también va detrás de Lenz y eso le deprime._

 _—Ah...¿Y?_

 _—Y le dije mi opinión.—alzó sus hombros—. Si tanto le gusta y simplemente le duele, debe ser sincero y dejarle sus sentimientos más claros como el agua. De esa única forma, Ymir estará al tanto de lo que él siente._

 _—Oh..vaya.. ojalá tengamos cita doble._

 _—En mis pesadillas._

Los Aries aman con gran pasión, tanto que, a veces, se equivocan en sus primeras relaciones.

 _—¡A-annie, m-mi pene no es de hule, ve más despacio!_

 _—¡Cállate!—gritó la despeinada rubia que se posaba encima de Reiner Braun, moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo casi monstruoso._

 _—¡A-annie, piedad!¡M-mein gott!— y con eso Reiner anunció que se derretía por cuarta vez consecutiva en la noche._

 _A veces Annie era demasiado excéntrica en la cama._

 _ **[~Compatibilidad~]**_

Tanto Aries como Leo crecerán en compañía uno del otro y querrán conocerse mejor a todos los niveles.

 _La había conocido en el momento que se presentaban a postular para guerreros en la academia. Él era amigo de todo el grupo, y ella por lo general andaba sola._

 _—Hola._

 _La niña rubia apenas le miró._

 _—¿Tú eres Annie, no?—indagó sin borrar la sonrisa—..Te ví en el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, ¡Eres genial!_

 _—Gracias.—dijo ella sin mucha emoción por el halago._

 _—Por cierto, me llamo Reiner Braun.—tendió su mano—.. quiero ser guerrero para sacar a mi familia de aquí, ¿Tú?_

 _—Nada en especial._

 _—Estoy seguro que también heredarás el poder del titán.—le sonríe._

 _—...A saber.._

 _El chiquillo se encogió de hombros:—Annie, ¿Quieres jugar?_

 _—¿Que cosa?_

 _—Tengo una pelota justo aquí.—señaló un balón que posaba al lado suyo—.¿Jugamos un rato?_

 _Reiner notó un rubor en las pálidas mejillas de la rubia._

 _—¿Sólo los dos?_

 _—¡Sip!..¿Por?_

 _—Nada._

 _—Ven, juega conmigo.—con confianza, la llevo cerca del río donde comenzaron a jugar sin la necesidad de un tercer jugador._

 _[...]_

 _—Annie.— le llamó antes de que ella se vaya._

 _—¿Hm?—volteó a verle._

 _—¿Jugamos mañana también?_

 _La niña asintió._

Pueden dar lugar a algunas confrontaciones y a un choque de egos.

 _—Dije que todos iremos hacia el este.—hizo énfasis en la palabra«todos», que la involucraba a ella mucho a su pesar._

 _—Ese camino solo nos va a extraviar, debemos seguir el canal del río._

 _—¡Tú y tus ríos!—sulfuró el alemán—..No hay nada de eso graficado en el mapa; para llegar al cuartel hay que ir por el camino del este._

 _—Nos vamos a perder, en el mapa no especifican caminos._

 _—¡Pero es obvio que hay que seguirlo por aquí!_

 _—Superalo, Reiner. No porque te hayan asignado a líder significa que lo sepas todo._

 _—Annie.—advirtió—. somos un equipo, te guste o no, yo soy el líder y yo tomo las decisiones._

 _—Como quieras.—dicho esto, le dió la espalda y se fue._

 _—¡Agh, Annie!—se quejó al ver como se alejaba sin recato del grupo—..¡Bah, mujeres!_

Sin embargo, la compatibilidad es alta y Aries y Leo compartirán una gran vida social .

 _—Vamos._

 _—No._

 _—Vamos._

 _—No._

 _—Vamoos~_

 _—¿Que entiendes por «no»?_

 _—¿Que en algún momento me dirás que sí?—sonrió travieso—.. Anímate Annie, irán todos._

 _—¿Y porque van todos, yo debo ir?, Paso._

 _—¡Es la celebración del 104, hasta Berth a conseguido pareja con Ymir!_

 _—Que bien por él._

 _—Yo también quiero ir.—formó un puchero infantil._

 _—Ve, ¿quien te ata?_

 _—...Yo quiero ir contigo._

 _—Ya me has llevado a varias de tus fiestas con Connie y Sasha.._

 _—Sí, porque tú también quieres ir—acercó su mano al mentón de la chica._

Tanto Aries como Leo son individuos impulsivos, por lo que ambos están en condiciones de entender y apoyar al otro.

 _—Me siento como un descarado.—profirió el alemán, dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia rusa._

 _Estaban a escondidas de la Legión y la policía militar, sin nadie que logre encontrarlos._

 _—...Hasta que por fin te das cuenta.—susurró ella, con el mismo tono de voz._

 _—Es en serio.—reprochó, a lo que Annie alzó las cejas con desgano—...me siento mal conmigo._

 _—¿Lo dices por..?_

 _—Exacto.—asintió él—..Por ser guerreros._

 _—No sabíamos las consecuencias de ello._

 _Reiner soltó un largó suspiro y se dejó caer al regazo de la militar, quién milagrosamente, no lo apartó._

 _—Cuando salimos al exterior de los muros... Creí por un segundo que te matarían..o algo peor._

 _La chica soltó una risita fingida y frenada, casi sin vida._

 _—Esto no va acabar aquí.._

 _—¿Por qué salvaste a Armin?—cuestionó de frente, sin levantar su cabeza de ese cómodo lugar._

 _—La misma razón por la que salvas siempre a Connie._

 _Ésta vez, si estiró un poco la cabeza. La respuesta de Annie estaba más en la mirada que en las palabras._

 _"Me gano la amistad"_

 _Él sonríe:—..Fue por impulso, yo también lo hubiera hecho._

 _—Cometí una tontería, ¿no?—el hecho de que la muchacha hiciera esa pregunta, le incomodaba demasiado, aunque era una de esas pocas veces en las que Annie le enseñaba su verdadera esencia fuera de su máscara de frialdad._

 _—Tal vez...¿Que te puedo decir?, En tú lugar también salvaría a Armin...él no tiene la culpa de nada._

 _—¿Me gritarás?_

 _—¿Ya para qué?—bufó—...Yo también he salvado a Armin y a muchos otros y he dejado indicios a sospechar—confesó con un aire raramente tranquilo—...No es algo que_ _podamoscontrolar, Annie. Somos humanos._

 _—Y titanes._

 _—Mas humanos que otra cosa.—cerró sus ojos._

 _Por un segundo creyó sentir una gota helada caer desde lo alto hasta su rostro_.

Ambos pueden formar también un gran equipo de trabajo si se las arreglan para complementar las habilidades del otro.

 _—¡Rapido Annie, quítale el equipo a Marco!_

 _—...¡No, por favor, no lo hagas!—trató de rogar el chico mientras era sostenido por Reiner._

 _Annie procedió algo nerviosa._

 _—¡Vamos, Annie!¡Respira profundo!_

 _—¡El titán se acerca!—avisó Bertholdt._

 _—¡No me quiten mi 3DMT!—suplicó Bodt._

 _—¡Cálmate ya, no te muevas!—rugió el rubio—..¿Como vas, Annie?_

 _—Ya casi.._

 _—¡No!_

 _Una vez que la chica rubia acabo de quitarle el equipo, lo arrojó mientras que Reiner cargaba a Marco como un costal de papas, a lo que éste sólo lloriqueaba._

 _—¡No me hagan esto!_

 _—¡Mierda, Marco, superalo!—zanjó Reiner—..Ese equipo estaba malogrado._

 _—¡Pero lo compré yo–!_

 _—¡A un tipo llamado "Bryan" en la taberna de Trost!—acotó nuevamente—..¿Quien se fía de un sujeto con ese nombre?_

 _—¡Mi equipo tridimensional!_

 _—...Ugh, Annie...—llamó a su compañera, también estresada de los lamentos de Marco—...Cálmalo._

 _Leonhardt, sin miramientos, noqueó al pelinegro hasta llevarlo a una zona segura._

La pareja deberá construirse sobre la base del respeto mutuo, de modo que ambos miembros tengan la oportunidad de tomar decisiones por igual.

 _—He sido elegido.._

 _La rubia menor volteó su rostro hacia el alemán:—..¿Como?—apenas logró articular palabra._

 _El jovencito no respondió ante la anonadada pregunta._

 _—Es imposible.—continuó—...Galliard va a heredar el poder del acorazado._

 _—Ya no más..—el aspirante a guerrero se remueve incomodo—..Ahora seré yo._

 _Annie trató con todas sus fuerzas que la mandíbula no le temblara. Ya bastante había sido con la pesadilla que era ser heredera del titán hembra, y aún así lo hizo porque sabía que al volver de su misión, Reiner estaría esperándola, porque él no iría._

 _—Me has volteado el plan.—confiesa en voz baja, abrazando sus rodillas._

 _—..¿Qué?—se giró a su amiga y compañera—..Hey.—le codeó suavemente, pero el estímulo no causa reacción en ella._

 _Se suponía que Reiner la iba a esperar, que sería una de sus pocas razones por las cuales luchar, no dudar y volver._

 _—Annie.—sujetó la mano blanca de su amiga, notando el contraste de su piel con la suya—...Confía en mí, todo va a estar bien._

 _Los ojos miel chocaron con los azules de ella._

 _—...¿Para qué quieres ir?_

 _—Estaré aburrido aquí solo.—estiró sus brazos—. Y no podía dejar que Marcel, Berth y tú se vayan...me sentiría incompleto._

 _—Gallina._

 _—¡Anda, Annie.—mostró una burlesca sonrisa—..¿Que harías tú sin mí?_

 _—Probablemente bailaría sobre tu tumba.—dijo con total seriedad, que en el fondo no representaba más que el seguimiento del chiste._

 _—Yo te enseñé a bailar._

 _La rusa se ruborizó intensamente._

Ambos signos estarán deseando imponerse complaciendo al otro, por lo que se asegurarán de cubrir las necesidades más profundas de su pareja.

 _Era más difícil desde que ingresaron a tropas diferentes, en lugares distanciados. Antes, cuando eran reclutas, solo era cuestión de escabullirse en la noche y reunirse finalmente en un lugar apartado para dejar a rienda suelta la pasión._

 _Ahora, con él en la legión y ella en la policía era todo un milagro que se volvieran a ver. Usaban una y mil excusas._

 _Costaba convencer a Erwin Smith, y realmente era agotador tener que reunir dinero para la habitación de un simple hotel._

 _Pero ahí estaban, nuevamente compartiendo un momento de intimidad sin ninguna clase de freno, porque..¿Cuando sería la siguiente vez?, Nada estaba asegurado para ellos._

 _Sus lenguas se movían en una danza erótica, explorando profundamente la cavidad del otro; mientras que una mano femenina se atrevía a pasear más allá de los pantalones del soldado–querrá decir "guerrero"–, acariciando su longitud de manera lenta, de arriba a abajo._

 _—..Annie.—apenas logró susurrar antes de que ella intensificara el movimiento del ya duro miembro._

 _El rubio no se quedó atrás y separó su boca para luego viajar al blanquecino cuello de la titán y lamerlo como si estuviera saboreando un dulce, y así vez, una de sus manos subió con brusquedad la sudadera de la chica solo para acariciar sus pechos de la forma en que a ella le gustaba._

 _Los besos salvajes continuaron, tratando de hacer que el otro quedará en total subordinación, como en una competencia que solo los excitaba más, y claramente, que les fascinaba._

 _¿Que serían ellos, tristes mortales, sin aquellas memorias que los unían?_

* * *

 **Agradecimientos especiales a Annii x3 por darme permiso para subir de ésta temática del horóscopo, seeh, nuestra Leonhardt ni es tan apegada a su signo y yo no se mucho de eso, pero yoloooo, estoy segura que no me ha quedado oc. Hé, seguramente no, ojalá que no.**

 **Aaah, para lo que no lo saben, "Galliard" es uno de los amigos del trío RBA, Así como Marcel, y sí, pertenece al manga, es un personaje nuevo del nuevo arco. FIN DEL SPOILER.**

 **Twin Hermosa, no tengo excusa, pero ahí lo tienes, faltan dos y ya! (Me preparó para el regalo de tu cumpleaños 18 :) jaja bueno, espero que te guste este intento de horóscopo, OJALÁ, de verdad no se como mierda me quedó pero mas vale tener inspiración a la mano que cien volando.**

 **Nos vemos más pronto de lo que creen.**

 **Atte: Takeshi Maki**


	16. Friendship Part 1 (Male Ymir x Sasha)

**LLego la primera parte del Ymir x Sasha, hare aclaraciones en las notas finales.**

* * *

 ** _Diccionario previo_ : **

_Min gud: Por dios (Sueco)_

 _Yngre: Hermano menor (Sueco)_

 _Hej, äldre systern: Hola, hermana mayor (Sueco)_

 _Far: Padre (Sueco)_

 _Son: Hijo (Sueco)_

 _Skìt: Mierda (Sueco)_

 _Mia Bella nipote: Mi bella nieta. (Italiano)_

 _Va vene, fratello: Okey, hermano. (Italiano)_

 _Ve: jerga italiana de decir Vale._

 _Mia bambina: Mi niña (Italiano)_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA. OTROS PERSONAJE SON PROPIEDAD DE SU RESPECTIVO CREADOR.**

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Entre risas, colores y sarcasmos está basada su amistad. Podrían decir ser los mejores amigos, pero no lo hacen y tampoco salió de sus bocas aquellas dos palabras que cambiarían su relación de forma trascendental . [Male!Ymir x Sasha][AU/Leve OOc](PART 1)

* * *

 **Friendship**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

.

.

 _La amistad es caótica, es apacible, es alegre y quizás es la mayor fuente de apoyo cuando un individuo se encuentra en sus peores momentos._

 _Aquellos que están contigo en los peores días y en los mejores. Los que te fastidian, los que te arruinan la existencia, los que te hacen ver tus errores y los que te sacan sonrisas. Los que saben tu vida mejor de lo que se aprenden el libro de texto de la escuela, pero que no te lo recuerdan. Amigos de verdad son esos que están ahí, de manera rara, de manera curiosa y extraña._

 _Te dolerá recordarlos al escuchar esa canción que cantaban a viva voz, o de sus tonterías o aquellos reproches que te mandaba en la mañana._

 _Lo quieras o no, si extrañas esa amistad, es una amistad verdadera._

 _Los seres opuestos se conocen sin saberlo, esa «primera vez que te vi » no existe en su vocabulario, porque no lo recuerdan, no pueden hacerlo. Se les olvida porque son amigos y las tonterías borran esos recuerdos que creen que no importa…._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

Trost fue cubierta con un manto blanco de nieve que decora sus calles europeas. El frío obliga a muchos a abrigarse y a utilizar bufandas y ropa que les proporcione calor.

En un pequeño patio de juegos, donde la nieve también había invadido de forma gentil, se encuentra una silueta menuda que tiene su cabeza cubierta por un gorrito, está sentada abrazando sus rodillas y ocultándose entre ellas, temblando por algo más que por frío.

—¡Una niña!—señala un pequeño niñito rubio de ojos azules, quien estaba por ingresar al patio recreativo junto a otro niño más alto que él.—¡Ven, Ymir!—lo jaló de la manga del abrigo.

El más alto se quejó, mordiéndose el interior de su boca.

—Las niñas son lloronas, Christoph—bufó el pequeño.

Sin hacerle caso, avanzaron.

Cuando el niño de piel morena se acercó sin entusiasmo a la figura, la reconoció como una de las niñas de su clase en el primer año de primaria, no sabía mucho de ella, sólo que había ingresado hace poco.

Chris, su pequeño mejor amigo, le soltó y camino hacia la oculta pequeña que no se percató de su presencia.

—¡Hola!—dijo el menor e inmediatamente la castaña alzó la cabeza con espantó.—¿Por que lloras?

La niñita no contestó, es más se cohibió y se aferró todavía mas a sus piernitas.

—¿No quieres decirnos?—preguntó el rubio, ladeando su cabeza. No recibió respuesta.—Vale. ¿Como te llamas?, Yo me llamo Christopher Robin pero me puedes decir Chris.

La extraña pequeña lo miró atenta como se presentaba e hizo un extraño sonido con su nariz al escuchar el silencio que le cedía el pequeño Christoph para que se pudiera presentar.

—Tú estas en nuestra clase.—intervinó está vez el pecoso niño de mirada estoica y temeraria, ocultando su boca en su bufanda opaca.—Te he visto comiendo el almuerzo de la señorita Nanaba.—la acusó.—Eres la chica patata .

—¡Ymir no seas grosero!—exigió el rubio y se volvió inmediatamente a la niña sin nombre.

—p-perdón...—esta vez, la voz no pertenecía a ninguno de los pequeños, si no a una voz más aguda y lacrimosa.

Los amigos la vieron sorprendidos, pues era la primera vez que la escuchaban en todo el transcurso de la conversación.

Los ojos grandes y castaños amenazaron con volver a soltar lágrimas y la boquita empezo a temblarle.

—¡No, no, no!¡No llores!—intentó calmar y se agachó a la altura de la menuda pequeña.—¡Las niñas se ven lindas si sonríen!¡Y—ymir, es tu culpa!

—¿Y mía por qué? Sólo dije la verdad.

—¡Discúlpate!—le ordenó el pequeño alemán.

Él sueco se iba a negar, pero las furiosos — _y tiernos_ — ojos del menor suavizaron cualquier instinto de resistencia y se agachó también a la altura de la niña , jalando un pliegue de su abrigo para que le prestara atención y lo hizo de inmediato.

Vaciló un poco al sentir los ojos de la niña viéndolo con el mismo temor con el que lo miraban otras niñas de su edad. Se mordió el labio y sus molares volvieron a hacer lo mismo en el interior de su mejilla.

—Eh..soy Ymir Langnar.—se presentó lo más amable posible, aunque eso solo captó la atención de ella, no fue suficiente para que dejara de temblar ante la cercanía.—...y... _ugh_...—desvió la mirada hacia su mejor amigo, quien le hizo una seña con la mano para que continuara.—..¿Tú?

Se elevó su bufanda para cubrir sus labios y volvió a mirarla incómodo ante la presión de Christoph. La pequeña no contestó y sus ojitos húmedos se escondieron entre sus piernas y se concentró en como jugaba con sus pies.

—S..Sasha...—musitó muy bajito.—.Sasha Blouse.—dijo más claro.

—¡Que bonito nombre!—alabó el de ojos azules con una sonrisa.

La niña se ruborizó ante el cumplido y se escuchó como tragaba saliva nerviosa.

—¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?—preguntó el más pequeño.

Sasha abrió sus ojos cual grandes eran, mostrando un brillo de emoción que hacía que las lágrimas se secaran y dejaran de salir.

—Y-yo...—iba a aceptar hasta que vio al niño quien con su mirada felina y apática logró hacerla dudar y Christoph se logró dar cuenta de ello.

—Ymir también quiere que juegues con nosotros, ¿Verdad?—se dirigió al nórdico con una mirada tan insistente, que al de pecas no le quedó más que alzar sus hombros.

Eso provocó una sonrisa en los otros dos niños.

—¡Ya!—afirmó Chris, levantándose del frío suelo y ayudando a Blouse a hacerlo.—¿Que quieren jugar?¿Un muñeco de nieve o—

—¡Christoph!—una voz desde lo lejos llamó, interrumpiendo las ideas del menos.

Subieron la mirada encontrándose con dos figuras femeninas que resultaban ser la hermana y la madre de Christoph Lenz.

—Chispas...—bufó y sonrió derrotado.—¡Mañana jugamos los tres!—aclaró resaltando la última palabra y retirándose del lugar para abrazar a sus parientes que venían a recogerlo de la escuela primaria.

Se quedaron solos.

Ymir miró de reojo a la niña que mostró incomodidad y decepción al ver que el alemán se había retirado del lugar y ya no podían jugar. En cierta forma, el pequeño Langnar se sintió mal por ella pero no dijo nada, no le gustaba jugar con niñas.

—E-esto...—se escuchó su voz asustadiza.—¿Ju-jugamos?—sugirió.

Iba a buscar una forma de negarse a su petición; si no estaba su mejor amigo, él no jugaba con nadie. Desvío sus ojos acaramelados de la figura de la niñita y observó a lo lejos la puerta de salida.

—Ya vinieron por mí —comunicó con desinterés al ver a su hermana mayor alzándole la mano.

—Oh...—musitó ella apenada y el niño se fue, dejándola sola en el patio de juegos.

Mientras su hermana Ilse le abrazaba y le preguntaba que tal le fue en su día y él respondía de forma automática, observó hacia atrás por el rabillo del ojo a la solitaria niña en el patio de juego acompañado únicamente por la nieve.

 **OoOoOoOo**

—¡Hola!—la voz de Sasha ya no era la misma de aquel día invernal, sino que ahora mientras la nieve iba derritiéndose, ella iba mas jovial.—¿Puedo comer con ustedes?

Christoph esbozó una amable sonrisa de invitación, contrario a Ymir, quien chasqueó la lengua.

—Sí claro, siéntate con nosotros.—la invitó el pequeño de siete años de edad. El niño oriundo de Suecia sólo miro con desprecio a la escocesa pero se mordió la lengua por su amigo.

Ya vería la oportunidad de apartarla.

Y la tuvo en clase de educación física, donde la entrenadora Nanaba les había pedido hacer parejas por afinidad.

Sasha fue corriendo donde ellos, sin embargo, Langnar fue más veloz y antes de que el pequeño Lenz reclamase algo, lo cogió con fuerza para la llegada de la niñita.

—Ya oíste a la profesora.—siseó al estar frente a ella.—Búscate a otro.

La castañiza se fue y por lo que pudo ver el moreno, se escapó de la clase de gimnasia de ese día.

 **OOOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ilse siempre llega tarde y aún con sus siete años de edad él no podía salir solo hasta su casa el distrito de _Drottning_. Su hermana y sus paranoias.

Christoph ya había sido recogido por Frieda y pocos niños se estaban quedando, así que para pasar el rato, se fue dar una caminata alrededor de la zona de primaria y tal vez aventurarse a conocer el plantel de nivel secundaria.

Camino con parsimonia, observando sus pies y acomodándose la chaqueta escolar, estaba bien que no estuviese nevando como hace dos semanas, pero el clima de Trost siempre tiraba al frío.

De repente , su oído captó risas a pocos pasos de él y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse un grupo de niñas de tercer año de primaria rodeando y mofándose de una silueta vulnerable que yacía empapada en el suelo. ¿Esa era la chica patata?

Escondido, vio como esas chiquillas se burlaban de ella. Le dio pena, con razón no tenía tantos amigos, es más, no parecía tener alguno.

" _No quiero problemas. Me voy_ "—pensó, pero no movió una sola extremidad y entonces lo supo. Él también le había hecho daño.

—Hola, profesora.—dijo en voz alta para que las mimadas se alterarán y emprendieran la huida cual ratas, dejando a Blouse sentada en el suelo sin subir la mirada hacia el niño que salió de su escondite.

La miró con desinterés. Tenía marcadas las gotas de lágrimas que se confundían con el agua que le habían tirado y sus rodillas tenían raspaduras hechas al querer huir de sus atacantes.

—Te vas a resfriar.—habló el sueco por primera vez, y esocaptó la atención de la pequeña Sasha, que se sorprendió al verlo.

—¡¿Ah?!¡¿Y-ymir?!—exclamó extrañada.

—Sí, así me llamo.—respondió secamente.

Ella se levantó y agito todo su cuerpecito el cual tenía agua y él formó una mueca de fastidio al sentir las gotas.

—No me mojes.

—¡Perdón!

Bufó fastidiado. La castaña de coleta se limpió el polvo de su falda y se arregló un poco el cabello, sonriendo bobalicona cuando estornudo debido a la humedad.

—Ya sé por qué te fastidiaban.—informó de momento, y Sasha lo miró aterrada— Tú vienes de Dauper, un pueblo al sur de Rose y con gran influencia de... _Escocia.—_ trató de acertar con el nombre del país.— Eres de allí.

La niña iba a reclamar o a preguntar, pues para sus siete años esa era demasiado información, sin embargo, entendió el punto al cual quería llegar el moreno.

—¡¿C-como es que lo sabes?!—vociferó espantada.

Él se encogió de hombros como siempre lo hacía.

—Mi padre viajó a Escocia por trabajo y mi hermana fue a tu pueblo hace algún tiempo.—contó sin ningún filtro—…Y tu acento.

—Ah..eso..—se sujetó un mechón de pelo con ímpetu.—Yo ya creía que eras un genio o algo así.

—¿Huh?—soltó extrañado a tan estúpido comentario.—Pues no soy nada de eso, pero me parece tonto que le hagas caso a esas niñas sin cerebro.

Sasha cambió su expresión por una más impactada.

—Habla como te de la gana e ignóralas.—fue más preciso. Blouse miró al piso rendida y se mordió su labio inferior.

—No es fácil...ellas vienen y se burlan de mi...

—¿Y?, Te he visto morderle a Jaeger cada vez que te fastidia.

—¡Ellas son mayores!—interrumpió en un maullido.—y... no quiero que na-nadie más se burle de mi...l-los únicos que no lo han hecho son...—su voz se hizo cada vez más débil y quebradiza.—..son ustedes...

Algo en Ymir se sintió fatal al escuchar aquello. De veras que Blouse no lo tenía sencillo en la escuela, a diferencia de Chris que era amado por todos, o por él mismo que no se metía con nadie y era temido por los de la clase.

—Tú eres tú y no hay nada de malo con eso.—dice con incomodidad al ver el rostro lloroso de ella.

—P-pero...

—Me parece tonto que les hagas caso, ellas no tienen nada en el cerebro.

—¡Volverán!—espetó soltando un jadeo de dolor.

El nórdico soltó un gruñido.

—Oye, si vuelven yo las boto.—sugiere cómo último recurso.

La de coleta se talla los ojos delicadamente al escuchar lo dicho por Langnar.

—¿E-enserio?

—Sí.

—¿No mientes?

—No.

—¿De veras?

—Sí.—contestó más irritado.

—¿De veritas?

—¡Que sí, _min gud_!— exclamó harto de la insistencia de la niña, quien saltó de alegría.—Pero a cambio vas a aprender a defenderte sola.

—¡Vale, es una promesa!—estira su mano hacia la del niño nórdico, quien la mira dudoso.—¡Dame tu mano, vamos!—ordena animosa.

De mala gana, él la estira y terminan estrechándolas.

Al final, de todos modos se dio cuenta que lo único que ganó en el día, fue el dolor en la espalda al cargar a Sasha por todo el patio debido a los heridos que estaban sus rodillas, ya que era el único que podía.

No obstante, el ver cómo se despedía con una sonrisa en lugar del rostro triste con el que la conoció, le hizo sentir algo que nunca había sentido. Tal vez era satisfacción por hacer algo bien por alguien que no era Christoph ni él mismo.

Y lo demostró en la siguiente clase de educación física.

—¡Formen parejas!—el silbato de Nanaba retumbó y todos los niños fueron con sus más allegados amigos.

Sasha, quien estaba con el dúo inseparable de Lenz y Langnar, siguió tomando su jugo de naranja en cajita.

—Chris.—llamó el niño de pecas y de momento, el rubio se sorprendió cuando su mejor amigo jaló del brazo a una desapercibida castaña.—Hoy tú haces pareja con Sasha.

—¿Qué?¿Pero y que hay de ti?—preguntó la niña.

—Yo que sé.

La profesora notó el desparejo del trío y juntó a Ymir con otro niño, que resultó ser su eterno rival: Reiner Braun

—Hola, estúpido nórdico.—saludó con discordia .

—¿Que hay?, rubio marica

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¡Patataa~!—gritó un furioso Ymir, haciendo que su rugido de vikingo se escuchara por todo el colegio.

—¡Sorry!—el eco desesperado de la pequeña Sasha se escuchaba en todos los salones debido a la maratón que hacía para huir de su enojado amigo.

—¡Te comiste mi almuerzo!¡Eso no te lo perdono!

—¡Ese emparedado me llamaba!—contestó en la distancia.

—¡Y mi puño también!

—¡Ayudaaa!

—C-c-chicos no vayan tan... rápido.—rogó un dulce y agotado Christoph, quién intentaba alcanzar los pasos de sus veloces mejores amigos.

El rubio Lenz de apenas siete años y cursando el primer año, tenía un ceño fruncido y sus mofletes inflados para imitar a un padre decepcionado.

 **OoOoOoOooOoOoOoo**

De la sala de detención, aparecen sus mejores amigos, Sasha e Ymir, quienes tienen heridas de golpes y tierra en el cabello y el rostro.

—¡Eso fue épico!—celebró la escocesa a su amigo nórdico.—¡Tú lo golpeabas y yo lo mordía, o tú lo pateabas y yo lo golpeaba!—exasperó con excitación al rememorar su pelea contra Reiner Braun y Eren Jaeger.

—¡Que te digo, Sasha!—apoyó—¡Ese rubio llorón no sabe ni a lo que se enfrenta!

—¡ _Mein gott!—_ Exclamó Christoph.—¡Han sido castigados, no han ganado un premio!—formó un mohín.

—Una pelea es una pelea, ¿A que sí, patata?—preguntó con complicidad

—¡Lo es, no hay nada mejor!

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

—¡Vamos a la piscina!—rogó Sasha de ahora ocho años colgándose de un árbol con maestría de un koala

Ymir estaba jugando con su nintendo DS que le regaló su tío de Dinamarca.

—¿Va Christoph?—preguntó sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del dispositivo.

—Sip~.

El niño casi abre la boca para aceptar hasta que ella vuelve a prosigue.

—Van a ir Connie, Jean y Marco también.—conteo con sus dedos.

El nórdico hace una mueca de disgusto. Springer es un americano muy alborotado y hasta hace poco se volvió amigo de Sasha quien estaba deseosas de incluirlo, pero para Ymir, era un idiota. Jean era muy chillón y mandón, y Marco... ni siquiera lo conocía bien, no obstante, Langnar no era de fiarse rápidamente.

—No me interesa.

—¡Pero también estaremos Chris y yo!—acotó la niña, descolgándose de la rama del árbol con facilidad.

—¿Y?

La niñita de un salto se encontró frente a frente con el de pecas.

— ¡Nos vamos a divertir!—infló sus mejillas y el de Suecia la miró raro.

—Ya dije no.—renuente vuelve a negar.

—Aburrido.—reprochó y el pequeño se encoje de hombros.—¡Ni los conoces y no te caen!¡Estás loco!

El niño de piel morena pausa su juego de vídeo.

—Son idiotas.—fue lo único que dijo.

—¡Son geniales!—buscó defender sus argumentos y suspiro frustrada.—Tú dices eso solo porque no los conoces, pero deberías darles una oportunidad como a mí.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿De que yo antes no te caía bien?

Por un segundo, el pequeño de pecas abrió su boca para darle la contra, empero, los ojos de su amiga le escrutaron de tal forma, que prefirió mantener su silencio.

Ella continuó: —. Intenta conocerlos y si ya no te caen, no diré nada...pero hacer amigos es muy lindo.—sonríe como boba, mostrando que le falta un diente de leche.

El sueco bufó rendido. De igual manera nada pierde.

Más bien, tuvo razón. Connie era un idiota muy imbécil que le sacó semejantes carcajadas que le dolía el estómago, Jean era un excelente compañero de bromas con el cual aventó a la piscina a Chris, a Connie y a Sasha varias veces, y Marco era tan ingenuo que no se molestaría en hacerlo su amigo para conseguir favores.

 **OoOoOoOoOooOoOoO**

Se celebra el día de las madres en la escuela. Los niños del segundo año fueron a actuar como parte del itinerario. Acabó la sesión de actuación y las mujeres aprovechan en llevarse a sus hijos a casa para celebrar lo lindo que han actuado.

Christoph es abrazado por su mamá Petra y su papá Auruo, quienes pese a ser sus padres adoptivos, lo amaban a él y a Frieda, quien aprovechó para sacarse fotos selfie con toda su familia. Connie se iba feliz de la mano con sus padres, mientras que Jean se avergonzada de los mimos de la señora Kirschtein, y Marco era felicitado por su numerosa familia. Hasta Braun y Jaeger tenían a sus madres dándoles abrazos y besos por los trabajos manuales, poemas y el baile que presentaron cuando salieron.

Ymir se fue a un lugar apartado de la muchedumbre, encontrándose con Sasha que tenía la mirada perdida en como sus amigos y compañeros se iban de la mano de sus mamás.

—¿Y tu mamá?—pregunta para sacarla de su ensoñación.

La escocesa señala el cielo. Muy bien, después de un año siendo amigos, recién se enteraba de ello. La seña era mas que evidente.

—Papá dice que ella siempre estará conmigo.—aseguró sonriente.—¿Y cuál es la tuya?—preguntó curiosa.

—Murió.—contestó directo y sin rodeos.

—Ou~, perdón.

Ymir hace un gesto de poca importancia. Francamente ya habían pasado algunos años desde que aquello sucedió.

—¿Quién vendrá por ti?—cuestionó la niña que aún seguía con su disfraz de la actuación.

—Pues...

—¡ _Yngre_!—una sueca de al menos 19 años hizo su aparición. Para Sasha no era la primera vez que veía a Ilse, después de todo, el parecido era demasiado.

— _Hej, äldre systern_ —correspondió el saludo en sueco.

—Te felicito en tu actuación.—acarició delicadamente a su hermanito y miró a la amiguita del mismo.—Hola, Sasha. Llevas un muy lindo vestido.

—¡Gracias, señorita Ilse!—agradeció cortésmente.

—Con «Ilse» está bien, no es como si fuese tan mayor.—agregó acariciando con suavidad la melena castaña.—¿Y tu papá?—preguntó mirando hacia los lados.

La niña se alzó de hombros y sonríe.

—Ya llegará.

—¿No le dijiste?—consultó su amigo y la menor negó con la cabeza.

—Nope~, de igual forma es el día de las madres y no de los padres.

Ilse comprendió aquellas palabras y sus facciones se cohibieron con dolor. Ymir miró a la distraída Sasha que desenvolvía un caramelo con disimulado interés, y comiéndoselo. Él sabe que el papá de su amiga tarda horas en recogerla y prácticamente es la última en irse a su casa.

—¿Hoy íbamos a comer en el centro comercial?—preguntó a su hermana.

—Claro, te lo mereces.

El pecoso sujeta la manga de su amiga, quien se extraña por ello y aún no responde por el dulce en su boca.

—Sasha va a ir con nosotros.—no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Ilse sonríe y asiente.

 **OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasha fue abrazada cariñosamente por su padre después de que se hizo el reencuentro al finalizar la actuación del día de los padres en el Instituto. Ymir estaba a su lado, sólo que a diferencia de sus amigos, estaba solo y se percató de esto.

—Hey, Ymir.—le agita del codo una vez que se separó de papá.—¿Y..tu papá?¡Me da curiosidad!

—En Suecia, no va a venir.—se limitó a responder.

—¿Y tu hermana?

—No se.—dijo desinteresado. Blouse entonces no entiende pero siente aquello que sintió ella en su presentación del día de las madres.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa?, Papá va a pedir pizza.

—¿Ah?—se sobresaltó extrañado.

—¡Eso!¡Iras a mi casa y tu hermana te recogerá!—finaliza decidida y orgullosa.—Si puedes. ¿No,papi?—llamó a su progenitor que asintió sin remedio pero alegre.

—¿D-de que hablas patata? ¡P-puedo caminar s-solo! ¡N-no me jales!

—Lo lamento mucho, señorita Ilse. Pero en el trabajo me han exigido quedarme hasta doce y medioy no quiero dejar sola a mi Sasha. —se escucha al señor Blouse al otro lado de la línea.

—No se preocupe, cuidaremos de ella y la llevaré mañana a la escuela.—afirmó la sueca.

—¡Muchisimas gracias!, Disculpen las molestias otra vez.

—Oh, no lo es, para nada.—aseguró la joven.—Sasha es parte de la familia.

La mayor de los Langnar escucha el ruido de los niños jugando en el segundo piso de su casa, correteando de un lado para el otro.

La joven tendría que prestarle una pijama a la mejor amiguita de su hermano y colocar un colchón en el cuarto del mismo. Bueno, eso ya ha pasado tantas veces que Ilse ya tenía todo preparado, por si las moscas.

 **OoOoOoOOoOoOooO**

—Oh..tu pequeña...—masculló el sueco de diez años al encontrarse a su mejor amiga con lo que sería la ropa interior de estampado de naves espaciales de Christoph. Connie traga saliva aterrado y la otra niña sonríe.

—¡H-hola, Ym!—intenta ocultar la prenda.—¿L-l-lindo día para vivir, no?

—Sasha.

—¿Sip?

—¡Corre, patata, corre!

La niña a duras penas se escapa del nórdico. Esta vez la pijamada era en casa de Marco, donde Connie y Sasha le hicieron una broma a Jean colocándose los bóxer de bebé de Chris y al final, el moreno los pilló y ahora era una fiera sueca rugiendo tras su presa escocesa.

Aunque atrapó a Sasha porque ésta no paraba de reír.

—¿Que te pasa?—preguntó Ymir al ver a Sasha tan callada en medio de todo el recreo. Estaban jugando Basquet con la pelota que llevó Connie, y como ella e Ymir habían perdido, se sentaron a ver como los otros jugaban.

—¿E-eh?, N-nada.—balbuceó en un intento de mentir, juntando sus rodillas rasguñadas por tantas partidas deportivas o por corretear como loca.

—Sí claro, y a mí me gustan los dinosaurios.—farfulló con sarcasmo.

—Pues te gustan los dragones...—sugirió pensativa.

Él formó la mirada más apática del mundo, de esas que les daba a Reiner o a cualquier otra persona que no le caía bien.

—Hablo en serio.—le advirtió.

La castaña de coleta soltó un suspiro, resignada.

—¡Ya, tú ganas!—vociferó rendida.—es que... cuando fui al baño...m-me encontré con Jaeger y Reiner, entonces peleamos..y-y...—balbuceó con su carita roja.

—¿...y?—insistió el menor Langnar.

—...y.. —sus labios temblaron y se abrazó con más fuerza de sus rodillas.—¡Reiner me vio las bragas!

« _Voy a matar a Reiner. Voy a matar a Reiner. Voy a matar a Reiner »_

Eso era lo único que susurraba Ymir con voz lúgubre y letal. Nadie entendió nada hasta ver al rubio alemán peleándose con el sueco.

 **OoOoOoOooOoOo**

Ymir recibió por su doceavo cumpleaños un reproductor de música y su amigo islandés, le ayudó a descargarse buenas canciones y le recomendó algunos cantantes.

Ya con doce años, él ya se iba solo hasta el distrito donde vivía, sin necesidad de utilizar autobús o el tren. Ahora todo su grupo de amigos conformado por Jean, Connie, Marco y Sasha podían irse por la misma dirección hasta cierto punto.

Jean y Marco eran los primeros en desviarse a otros caminos que los llevaban a sus casas. Luego Connie se iba en su patineta hasta _henderson park,_ donde él vivía. Y sólo a veces Christoph se iba caminando ya que sus padres eran muy sobreprotectores y preferían que Frieda lo recogiera.

Así que sólo le quedaba Sasha como acompañante, ya que vivían en el mismo distrito con la diferencia de que ella vivía en otra calle.

Caminan con lentitud compartiendo los auriculares y la música que de ellos salía. La llegada del Mp4 de Ymir fue una total novedad que sorprendía a sus amigos y a veces él no tenía problema en prestárselo a sus más allegados.

Sasha aún con el audífono en el oído seguía parloteando y parloteando, con un pedazo de comida en la boca e Ymir sólo quería escuchar tranquilo la buena música que _Emil_ le sugirió .

Esta vez, Blouse no había abierto su boca para nada o no ser que sea para llevarse un bocado de su barra de chocolate.

La canción dejó de sonar y pasó a otra.

—Oye, Ym —llamó la de Escocia.

—¿Uh?—preguntó monótono, saliendo de su ensoñación que provocaba la canción que recién acaba de escuchar.

—¿Cómo se llama la canción?

—¿ésta?

La puberta negó.

—La anterior, ¡Es muy bonita!

—¿No la conoces?—cuestionó algo extrañado.—Se llama _I gotta feeling_ de _Black eyed peas._

—¡La amé!—vocifera divertida.—¿Me la escribes?

—¡Tú sabes ingles!—exclama molestó.

—¡Al menos ponla de nuevo!

Sin más remedio, el chico pone la canción nuevamente. Ja..a poco y él quería escuchar Baby de Justin Bieber.

Lo malo es que Blouse pidió que se repita esa canción el resto del camino a casa.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO**

El director Darius Zackly abrió la puerta y dio paso para que Ilse Langnar recogiera a ambos chiquillos de doce años de la sala de detención.

Otra vez se habían peleado con Eren Jaeger y Reiner Braun.

La joven escandinava no tuvo piedad en jalonearle la oreja a su hermanito y sin duda, a Sasha la sujetó suavemente de un mechón de su desordenado cabello castañizo.

—¡ _Ymir Dominick Langnar,_ estoy muy decepcionada de ti!

—¡No jales tan fuerte, mujer!—le reprochó el menor.

—Si~, _Sesse_ , a mí también me duele.—apoyó la chiquilla a la que le jalaba un mechón.

—¡Sasha Blouse, tampoco hables demasiado!—corrigió la sueca mayor.—¡Cuando tu padre se entere—

—Ah, hoy llegará tarde.—le dijo con una sonrisa.—¿Pijamada en tu casa?—vuelve a ver a Ymir.

—Solo si logras ganarme en Mario Kart—le retó el menor con complicidad.

—¡Y limpiaré el suelo contigo!

—¡Ja~, seguro!, Ya veremos quien duerme en el garaje.

—¡Yeah!

—¡Oigan!—les reprochó Ilse.—¡Aquí nadie va a hacer nada!¡Ya que Sasha va a quedarse a dormir, ambos están castigados!—finalizó. La chiquilla dejó escapar un jadeo de derrota y fue llevada de la mano por la mayor, Ymir iba a decir algo mas pero su hermana se le adelantó.— _Dominick_ , si te atreves a abrir la boca, serás tú quien duerma en el garaje.

El chico no dijo nada más. Los dos se miraron con malicia y Sasha le guiñó el ojo a su amigo, y él respondió con una sonrisa, imitando el regaño de su mayor.

Total, Ilse siempre guardaba sus nintendos DSI en el mismo cajón de ropa interior donde ocultaba de su diario.

 **OoOoOoOoOooOoO**

—¡Y por fin acabamos el proyecto!—celebró Sasha, con ya trece años.

—Ahora sólo queda presentarlo.—concordó el pequeño rubio, tallando su ojo izquierdo el cual le daba comezón pues se habían quedado hasta tarde en ese trabajo de Historia.

—¿Tú lo llevas?, Sabes que tengo mala memoria e Ymir es un vago.

—¡Escucho perfectamente desde aquí!—bufó desde el baño, el nórdico.

—¡Te queremos, Ym!—le exclama la chica para que su amigo le conteste.

Ambos jovencitos que estaban en la sala, se rieron.

Sasha observó su teléfono y vio que ya eran las nueve de la noche y se aseguró mentalmente que su padre debía seguir amontonado de trabajo hasta la una en punto, y empezó a considerar en dormir en la casa de su amigo por lo peligroso que era Trost en las noches.

La jovencita al separar los ojos de su nuevo celular, observó las repisas con decoraciones de la casa. Nunca se percataba de ellas, sin embargo, habían algunas fotografías que no había visto antes, y una de ellas le llamó la atención. Era la de un niño rubio muy parecido a Christoph, con ojos azules incluso, sólo que su sonrisa era más decidida y energética, mostrando entre sus manos lo que parecía ser una medalla de natación; pero lo que más sorprendió a la adolescente, es ver a un pequeño y sonriente Ymir colgándose del brazo del rubio que parecía ser mayor que él. ¿De quién se trataría? ¿Un amigo?, Imposible, el único amigo de Ymir del otro lado de Europa era Emil Steilsson de Islandia. A decir verdad, en la fotografía su amigo de pecas no debía tener menos de tres años, y aunque se veía adorable sonriendo de esa manera en la foto, lo que más le extrañaba era ese niñode unos doce años que jamás escuchó mencionar ni aludir en la casa Langnar.

—¿Sasha?—la sacó de su ensoñación el alemán.

—¿Eh?—se volvió a su amigo aún distraída. El rubio sonríe desentendido.

—¿Estás bien?.—preguntó el menor.

—Si, es sólo que...

—¡Chicos!, ¿ya acabaron?—se apareció Ilse en el umbral de la puerta.

" _Ella debe saber_ "—le surcó por la mente a la castaña.

—Sí, mañana se lo entregaré al profesor.—respondió Lenz por ambos.

—Me alegro.—comentó la nórdica antes de retirarse.

—¡Ilse!—le detuvo Sasha, haciendo que la pecosa se volteara.

—¿Que pasa?

La chiquilla señala la fotografía que tanto le provoca curiosidad e Ilse sigue con la mirada.

—¿Quién es el niño rubio de la foto?

La mirada de Langnar dejó mucho en que pensar y eso lo podían asegurar ambos jóvenes recién entrando a la etapa de la pubertad. El rostro empezó a contraerse, sus ojos ambarinos miraban afligida la imagen y una sonrisa triste se asomó en sus labios.

—Él era—

—Nadie.—interrumpió Ymir de un momento a otro y ocultando la foto hacia abajo para que ninguno la mirara—No era nadie.

 **OoOoOOoOoOO**

Había pasado al menos una semana de la incertidumbre de la fotografía y parecía que el incidente fue olvidado, al menos por Christoph que no quiso entrometerse más en el asunto.

Hoy era día libre en la escuela y Sasha no lo quiso pasar sola en su casa, ya que papá trabajaba todo el día y decidió pasar el aburrimiento con su amigo Ymir. Los dos estaban en la habitación del muchacho, la escocesa echada en su cama comiendo unas pringles y el moreno divagando por el navegador de su teléfono, mientras que en la recámara se escuchaba algunas canciones del nórdico.

—Oye, Ym~

Él emitió un gruñido como respuesta a que sí la estaba escuchando. La jovencita se remojó los labios antes de decir algo y tragó sonoramente las frituras.

—¿Quién era..

—No.—le cortó.

—¡Vamos, Ymir!—se movió un poco hasta acercarse al chico que se sentaba a los pies de la cama.—Somos amigos, ¿Por que no me lo dirías?

—Porque es mi vida.—respondió sin rodeos.—. Y si no quiero, pues déjame ser.

—Apuesto a que Chris sí lo sabe.—chistó aparentado los celos.

El de pecas la miró con irritación.

—No lo sabe nadie.—su argumento fue tan firme y frío como el hielo que la chica no buscó excusa para no creerle.

—Hmp~, ni que fuera algo grave.

—Solo no quiero contarlo.

—¡Ni a mí!—se sentó sobre las sábanas y se señaló.—Eso no es justo—canturreó penosa y aun así el chico no se inmutó y siguió con la vista en su teléfono.

Sasha cayó en la cama y se puso boca abajo como gustaba hacer. Se colocó otra pringles en la boca y al terminar de saborearla, sonrió.

—Oye...

—¿Qué?

—Mi mamá se llamaba _Francesca_ , era italiana.—comenzó la chiquilla, jugando con su futuro bocadillo.—No la recuerdo mucho porque murió cuando era muy pequeña y por eso mi padre y yo nos fuimos de Dauper.—tomó una pausa , esperanzada en que su amigo le esté prestando atención.—Recuerdo que hacía pastas deliciosas y me cantaba en italiano, usaba varios proverbios de ese país y amaba peinar su largo cabello en dos trenzas, ella sí que sabía cepillarme el cabello.—se ríe. Sabe que Langnar está haciéndose el desentendido y que en realidad la escucha atentamente.—...le dio una enfermedad y murió, en Dauper no hay tan buenos médicos como acá y por eso falleció...a veces mi papá me dice que soy similar a ella aunque en realidad no noto el parecido, mamá es muy hermosa en las fotografías y yo..bueno..soy yo.

Se forja el silencio y sólo se escucha de fondo la canción de _glad you came_. El moreno sueco seguía mirando la pantalla de su celular.

—¿...Y bueno~?—inquirió melódica y él la vuelve a encarar con toda la flojera del mundo.

—¿Qué?, ¿Te aplaudo?

—¡No seas tonto!—insistió ella e Ymir hecha un bufido al aire.

—Como jodes.—deja el celular a un lado.—Mi madre se llamaba Tina y era finlandesa amante de la Navidad. Y ese niño de la foto era mi hermano mayor; Peter. ¿Satisfecha?

Sasha queda muda. Ahora todo encaja por el hecho de que Ymir no gustará de las épocas navideñas o de hablar de sus familiares. Emil, el amigo albino del sueco, les había comentado que el jovencito de pecas tenía ciertos traumas con la noche buena debido a alguna punta pies del pasado y que no gustaba hablar de ello.

Iba a reclamar algo más hasta que en la habitación sonó _I gotta feeling_ y se puso a cantar cual gallo. Y ahora Ymir entendía por qué Sasha prefería las patatas que a la pasta.

 **OoOoOooOoOoOOoO**

La llegada de la pubertad cambia la perspectiva de los chiquillos, sufriendo los cambios de la adolescencia y fastidiándose por eso. Aunque a Ymir poco le importaba, a menos claro, que se tratase de Sasha y su puto periodo menstrual por el que pasaban las mujeres.

—¡..y me mandó a la misma mierda!—vociferó Jean indignado.

—¿Eso te parece mucho?—ironizó Connie.—A mi casi me patea en las bolas en clase de gimnasia.

—Con Eren no tuvo piedad...—susurró el pequeño Christoph.

—Déjenla, debió tener un mal día...—intentó defender Marco.

—Lo dices por que no te mando al diablo ¡Hoy se pasó de insoportable!—el castaño claro se llevó las manos al cabello.

—Está en esos días..—comentó Lenz.

—Solo sangran por abajo y ni siquiera les duele, hacen dramas porque son mujeres.

—¿Qué?¿Sash era mujer?—inquirió Connie y los muchachos rieron hasta ver a la salvaje figura de Blouse, con una cara de pocos amigos y unas enormes ojeras bordando sus castaños ojos.

Los demás hicieron como quien no hizo nada. Connie se puso a silbar _wrecking ball_ , Jean miró hacia una mosca, Marco saludó inocente, Christoph hizo lo mismo aunque con menos disimulo e Ymir volvió a mirar su celular.

Todos le tenían lástima por tener que soportarla el camino de regreso a casa. El moreno ya sabía lidiar con ello debido que a su hermana mayor pasaba por los mismos cólicos y bueno, sólo le rezaba a todos los santos que no le haga poner todo el álbum de _Up all night_ en el camino.

 **OoOoOooOoOo**

—¡ _Fuuuuck_!—Sasha dejó escapar tal alarido que despertó a medio Drottning.—¡ _Fuck you, Freddy!¡Fuck you_!—le alzó el dedo medio a la imagen del oso animatronico en la pantalla.

Ymir estaba que se mataba de risa en el piso, apenas y podía respirar al ver la pose ridícula en la que estaba su amiga al recibir el _Screamer_ del juego de _five night's in Freddy's._

—¡Ymir eres un puto desgraciado!—lloriqueó la escocesa, abrazando su almohada.

—¡¿Acaso yo te dije que te descargues esa cosa?!—interrogó a cuestas por lo gracioso que fue ver saltar a Blouse y gritando como oveja retrasada al sentir el _Screamer_ del juego, eso debió grabarlo y subirlo a _su SnapChat ._

—¡Tonto, eres un tonto!—gritó la castaña antes de tirarle una almohada.

Christoph, que se había distraído hablando con Alice Arlert por _WhatsApp_ , se asustó al ver tanta violencia en la recámara de su mejor amigo.

Ilse— _que estaba en otra habitación —_ se debatía entre arrojarles una sartén a esos niños o apagar el interruptor de la luz

...No eso no, su novela turca se estaba poniendo interesante.

¡¿Es que con catorce años y temiéndole a ositos y conejitos robots?!

 **OoOOoOoOo**

Christop y Sasha colocaron sus mochilas en el mismo lugar de siempre. Mientras el rubio se presentaba como un dulce príncipe educado, Sasha se anunciaba con un grito de bienvenida que hacía eco en la casa, aunque ésta vez Ilse si se encontraba presente, ya que habían ocasiones en las que llegaba tarde a su hogar.

El menudo alemán se quedó conversando un rato en la sala mientras que Ymir iba un momento a su habitación para cambiarse la camiseta y ponerse algo más cómodo. La escocesa dejó que sus ojos castaños se pasarán en una fotografía de una bella mujer de rasgos finlandeses, sin duda era la madre de Ymir.

Ilse ya le había comentado algo de ella. No mucho ya que el menor se lo impedía a tiempo y la joven se quedaba con la incertidumbre.

Esta vez, aún con la mayor de los Langnar distraída y su amigo desaparecido en lo más profundo del _«como mierda me subo la cremallera del pantalón_ », aprovechó para tomar la foto entre sus manos.

Había sido una mujer muy bonita, de mirada amable, de rasgos suaves y ojos angelicales, casi como los de la madre de Chris; Petra. El chico nunca hablaba de su madre salvó de que amaba la Navidad o que venía de Finlandia.

Pasó sus dedos por el vidrio de la foto, sintiendo lo frío del cristal pero lo firme y barnizada que era la madera del retrato. ¿La señora Tina hubiese sido dulce con ella?¿Así como lo era Ilse?¿O sería igual de antipática que él?. Nah. Se ve tan delicada como la suave nieve de diciembre, que duda que se trate de una mujer como su hijo.

—¿Que demonios crees que haces, patata?—la voz apagada y temeraria del Langnar menor, la dejo pillada.

Maldición. La atrapó.

—¡¿Que hay, Ym?!—intenta sonar natural.—¡s-solo echaba un vistazo la foto de tu madre!

—Eso lo sé.—aclaró él.—No me molesta.

—¿Ah, No?—ladea su cabeza extrañada y éste se encoje de hombros.

—De nada vale hacerlo, eres demasiado terca.—argumentó con sencillez.

La chica de catorce años, entrega el portarretrato y le echa una última ojeada.

—Era muy linda.

—Supongo.

—Te pareces a ella.—sugirió sonriente.

El sueco abre sus ojos como platos y casi deja que el cuadro se deslice entre sus dedos por la sorpresa. Nadie le había dicho esoen toda su vida.

—¡¿D-d-de que mierda me hablas?!—los nervios causados por la sugerencia de la de coleta lo adentraron en su _lapsus_ _brutus_ que ni él se llegaba a reconocer.—¡N-no me parezco a ella!

La jovencita se acercó todavía más a él: —Sí, si te pareces.—miro directamente a los ojos, obviando el rubor intenso del otro.—Sus ojos son del mismo color. ¿Miel, no?

—¡No sabes ni lo que hablas!

Le lanza una almohadilla y rápidamente se retira del _living_ hasta la cocina , donde se encontró con los ojos extrañados de su amigo rubio y una sonrisa pícara en el rostro de su hermana.

Maldición, estaba jodidamente rojo y parecía un imbécil tratando de ocultarlo con su mano.

 **OoOooOoOOoOOo**

La tenía que cargar hasta _Scotland Jack_ por ambas rodillas dolorosamente raspadas y un tobillo doblado.

La gente se les quedaba mirando con ternura e Ymir les dedicaba esa amable mirada de diablo con menstruación.

—Sasha...

—¿Uh?—gruñó ella, dormitando en el hombro del joven.

—La próxima vez que quieras usar la puta patineta de Con, no te distraigas con otro mugre gato, ¿Fui claro?

No se escuchó más que unos balbuceos somnolientos. Más le valía a esa patata no babear su camiseta.

Como siempre, pagando los platos rotos por las torpezas de esa tonta.

 **oOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

La clase de Kitts Vermam era tan divertida como ver a dos tortugas con sobrepeso en el espacio. Aburrían como mierda y al ver que ese viejo era un despistado, los muchachos empezaban a pasarse papelitos para conversar sobre cualquier porquería hasta que la campana de la salida sea música para sus oídos.

El grupo de Sasha estaba estratégicamente cerca y podían pasarse el dichoso papel donde habían dibujos de pitos, o alguna que otra caricatura, groserías hasta reventar, indecencias, chistes y comentarios sarcásticos que sacaban risas discretas a los muchachos de quince años de edad y alguna que otra mirada extraña por los sobrantes que se sentaban cerca. En un momento, el profesor caminó hacia ellos después de que Connie dejó escapar una risotada que era un supuesto tosido.

El prepotente maestro se situó al lado de Blouse y frunció el entrecejo al verla comiendo unas galletas de chocolate y sin piedad escribió con cólera sobre un balotario de boletines y arrancó uno con furia, entregándoselo a la chica que casi se atraganta con el pedazo de galleta

—¡Pero!...

—¡Nada de nada!¡A detención, Blouse!—le ordena colérico y ella no tiene otra opción que encaminarse a la puerta de la clase escuchando las risitas de sus compañeros.

El sonido de otra silla moviéndose la altera.

—Sí, señor Langnar, ¿tiene algo que compartir a la clase?

Sasha se sorprende ver a su nórdico parado de su sitio, con esa típica mirada desinteresada y mueca antipática.

—Eh...¿Váyase al diablo?

Todos se ríen entre dientes y el moreno recibe su boletín sin vacilar. Ambos amigos salen de su aula de clases rumbo a la sala de castigos.

La castañiza pregunta por qué se fue con ella. Él responde que le vale una piedra la teoría de Pitágoras y prefiere matar el resto de la hora en detención, debatiendo con Sasha sobre babosadas y escuchando I _gotta feeling ._

Igual Connie y Jean se les unieron a diez minutos por que fueron pillados dibujando a Verman alrededor de muchas pollas.

 **OoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoO**

—¿Que te pasó en la cara?—señaló Chris, algo acongojado por la marca roja que Ymir tenía en su mejilla esa misma mañana.

El muchacho no respondió. Aventó sus libros, haciendo que estos retumbaran sobre la carpeta. Lo miró estoico.

—Nada.

—¡¿Has vuelto a pelear con Reiner?!—inquirió. No podía ser eso, acababan de llegar a la escuela tampoco es que su amigo busque problemas tan temprano.

El muchacho más alto se hecho sobre su carpeta y cierra los ojos irritado.

—¿Has tenido algún problema con...

—Carajo, Christopher.—chistó furioso en un gruñido.—Que no me pasa nada, déjame en paz.

El de ojos azules se sorprende y siente coraje al ser respondido de esa manera, pero no vale de nada discutir con el mayor.

—Muy bien, Ymir. Sólo trataba de ayudarte.—se retira de su sitio y se va a hablar con Connie y Jean.

El de ojos ambarinos oculta su cara entre sus manos y sólo la levanta hasta escuchar el sonido de unas _pringles_ en un envase cilíndrico. Era Sasha con su desayuno improvisado, extendiéndole algunas papas sin decir nada.

Él sonríe y deja que le coloque un auricular en su oído mientras que ella usaba el otro.

—Esta vez escucharemos Sorry , ¿Okey?

—¿y si mejor me tiro por la ventana?

—Entonces las _pringles_ son para mí.—ambos ríen aunque saben que bromean. La canción era _Stronger_ de _Kelly Clarkson._

Ymir bromeó acerca de que era genial que no haya puesto _when I was your man_ y a propósito Sasha colocó la canción para cantarla cual solterona sufrida y después de carcajadas y quejas quedaron en escuchar su típica canción.

—¡Pon I gotta feeling y punto!—dejo escapar un bufido.

 _«—No pienso ir._

— _Eso no está en discusión, Dominick.—argumentó el hombre, calando sus gafas.—Iras a estudiar a Noruega con tu tío Lukas, tu hermana está trabajando mucho en el extranjero y estás demasiado tiempo sólo._

— _¿Y eso importa ahora?.—cortó con discordia el menor de los suecos._

— _Yngre..._

— _Dime, viejo. ¿Qué quieres?, ¿A dónde quieres llegar?.—escupió entre dientes. Su padre no dijo absolutamente nada.—..Puedes decirme lo que tengas que decir y luego largarte por donde viniste._

— _¡Dominick! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!—interrumpió Ilse, sobresaltándose por los frías palabras de su hermano menor para con su padre._

— _Digo la verdad, Ilse. ¿Desde cuando no te vemos?, ha pasado mucho.—se quedó observando el mudo hombre, que a pesar del veneno que escapaba entre los labios de su hijo, se abstuvo de decir algo._

 _El sueco de la familia cerró sus ojos penetrantes y los volvió a abrir:—No nos salgamos del punto, son.—finalizó con total serenidad._

— _¿Punto?..¿Cuál?—siseó.—Ah..¿Irme de Trost para hacer lo que a ti te conviene?, es decir, ¿Solo vienes a informarme que me iré de aquí para usarme a tu conveniencia?, ¿O qué?, ¿Acaso quieres sentirte tranquilo con tu conciencia, Berwald?_

— _Yngre, basta.—intentó intervenir la mujer._

— _¡Pues jodete!—explotó el muchacho.—¡Anda vete a hacer tus cosas y déjame hacer de mi vida lo que yo quiera!¡Si viniste aquí para enterarme de que sigues vivo, te felicito, ya te vi, ya vete!¡Pero si me vas a venir con semejante mierda, también vete y olvídate de que tienes un hijo!_

— _Son, por favor._ _—A pesar de su voz demandante y gruesa, el susodicho parecía rogar para que el moreno le deje hablar._

— _¡Y una mierda, far!—resalta con sátira.—¡¿Tienes algún cargo de conciencia, eh?!, ¡¿Acaso recién se te vino a la cabeza de que puedes recuperar "tiempo de calidad" con tu hijo?! ¡A otro perro con ese hueso!, ¡Tina ya está muerta y no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que tú o yo hagamos con nuestras vidas!_

 _La bofetada que le dio Berwald se escuchó en la silenciosa sala de estar. La mujer llevo sus manos al rostro al observar la mirada ensombrecida de su hermano, y aunque éste no lo demuestre con la ira en sus ojos, se veía herido por lo que hizo su padre._

 _El moreno sólo se retiró dando un portazo antes de irse al colegio. El hombre mayor se acerco a su hija para reconfortarla de las ganas de llorar a causa de esas heridas que volvían a abrirse.»_

 **Ilse** : "Ym, hablé con Fär y él dijo que podías terminar los estudios en Trost. ¿Genial, no?"— _recibido justo ahora._

 **Yo:** Ya decía yo que ese viejo necesita sus aspirinas. Lo que sea, hoy llegaré con Sasha, Chris y Connie. — _enviado justo ahora._

 ** _OoOoOooOoOoO_**

—Señorita Blouse.—la voz del profesor Levi la saca de sus pensamientos, pero sigue manteniendo la mirada ida.—¡Blouse!

La chica rebota de su sitio.

—¿Está atendiendo?—inquiere el tutor y la escocesa asiente por convicción.

La mirada calculadora de Ymir evalúa discretamente a su amiga.

 **Minutos después[...]**

El aula de clases esta totalmente vacía. Jean y Connie fueron a sus prácticas de basquet, Marco a su casa y Christoph se fue a la biblioteca a estudiar con Alice Arlert.

El nórdico mantiene sus iris oculares sobre la muchacha de coleta castaña, que está escondiendo su rostro en sus brazos pegados a su carpeta, escuchando algo de música a través de sus auriculares, sin siquiera percatarse de que él estaba colocando sus cosas en la mochila y en plan de retirarse de retirarse. Aunque es mentira. Hoy Sasha sonreía de manera forzosa, casi no hablaba o lo más alarmante, estaba inapetente y cuando se le cuestionaba, se embutía de _pringles_ que se las tragaba de forma amargada; iba distraída de un lado a otro, la sonrisa era tan falsa como sus palabras de "Es que tengo sueño~", sus ojos húmedos o descoloridos la delataban, e Ymir lo veía a leguas.

Jamás había visto a Blouse de esa forma. Ni siquiera en los festivales del día de la madre. Ya la había visto llorar antes, pero contadas con los dedos de las manos y aquellas veces eran por tonterías, por cólera mayormente. Esta ocasión era diferente a todas las anteriores.

La zarandeó con una mano y la chica de forma lenta subió la cabeza.

—¿Ya?—pregunta con seriedad, así era cada vez que él quería irse de una vez y Sasha tardaba, recordando que ambos se iban por la misma ruta. Ella no responde, solo asiente.

El ruido de la silla retumba con fastidio en los oídos de Langnar, la joven coloca torpemente un libro de historia en su bolso y guarda su celular en el bolsillo. Ymir no gusta de meterse en los asuntos de ella, hasta que el sonido de una nariz le perturba y ve a la chica, de espaldas, temblando y tallándose el ojo.

—Sasha...—la llama, pero la de escocia no le contesta y trata de controlarse por su cuenta.—Oye...—

—Es-estoy bien.—se limita a decir en voz entrecortada.—Debe ser el resfriado.

Como miente la desgraciada. Ymir sabe que su amiga no detendría su adrenalina por un resfriado, ya la había visto hasta con fiebre y en medio de una fiesta, o con los muchachos en un karaoke, cantando a viva voz con la garganta hecha mierda. Resfriado...seguro

—¿Qué te pasa?—se le acerca sin permiso y la adolescente por reflejo se aparta un poco más; el moreno igual busca la manera de verla. Ahí estaba, con las mejillas húmedas al igual que sus castaños ojos, su nariz roja y mordiéndose los labios para evitar dejar soltar hipidos.—No parece que tengas un resfriado.

—Calla.—masculla molesta y con brusquedad se limpia las gotas ardientes de sus fronteras oculares.—No es nada, estoy bien.—la muchachita lo mira con enojo y sonríe con amargura, notablemente estaba mintiéndole y una de las cosas que el sueco detestaba, era que sus allegados le mintieran. Aunque claro, ¿de qué sirve obligarlos a hablar?

—Si tú lo dices.—se encoge de hombros, Ymir no iba a hacer un escándalo si ella no pensaba contarle, él no era de los que rogaban.—Me adelantaré, más vale que te apures tu también si no quieres—

—Es que...—le cortó Sasha, y tragó saliva cuando sus ojos chocaron con los del europeo.

—¿Qué?—preguntó algo impaciente.—Ya has abierto la boca, no te retractes.

La joven tomó un fuerte bocado de aire.

—...Papá me dijo ayer que...—observó dubitativa hacia algún otro sector del ambiente de clases.—...lo ascendieron en el trabajo y se irá...

El de pecas mantuvo la mirada estoica y casi indiferente de siempre, sin embargo, por dentro casi grita. Él había conocido al padre de la escocesa y no era un mal hombre, demasiado trabajador y con deseos de sacar a su hija adelante, pero, ¿si se iría de Trost...Significaba algo más..?

—Ósea que tú...

—¡No!¡Jamás me iría de aquí!—exclamó con la poca fuerza de voz que tenía.—Me quedare con unos parientes míos que vendrán de Italia por parte de mi familia materna, pero...—vuelve a pausar.—El hecho es que...papá pasaba poco tiempo conmigo desde que mamá murió y...siento que ya no tengo ningún apoyo en casa.

—Sasha..—aquello último fue dicho mientras contenía la respiración. Esa historia de la ausencia del padre, la había escuchado en otro lado.

—Me siento muy sola ahí, solo los tengo a ustedes y ahora que veré muy poco a papá…no sé si..— la voz terminó por traicionarla y las lágrimas siguen cayendo abruptamente sin piedad, intenta detener los jadeos con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda se limpia un ojo.

—Oye, oye.—interviene el chico, él no sabía lidiar mucho con mujeres llorando, si Ilse lloraba, se encerraba y no salía hasta estar totalmente dispuesta, así que no era el mejor del mundo en cuanto a consolar a chicas.—No llores, tu papá si te quiere, y solo por el hecho de que se vaya a trabajar a otro lado lo confirma, es decir, ¿sabes que él es quien te mantiene, no?

La confundida castaña asiente.

—Bien, pues entonces saca tú las conclusiones.—dice con simpleza.—Sabes que Ilse viaja todo el tiempo, y dicho sea de paso, mis padres también lo hacían desde que vine a Trost.

La chica sonríe como boba y en el fondo se siente culpable por compartir algo más en común con Ymir, es decir, no eran coincidencias muy agradables por las cuales pasar.

—Solo que en mi caso, _ella_ no volvió—susurro para sí mismo, pero Sasha alcanzó a escuchar.

 **oOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

El viaje de estudio a los fríos páramos helados del norte de Rose se llevó a cabo para una semana, todo para ver las puñeteras ruinas del castillo Utgard. Ymir no tiene ni mierda de idea de como carajos termino ahí, siendo el centro de la atención por ser uno de esos pocos alumnos que no mostraban rastro de tener frío o estar tiritiando, ¡Hasta Mikasa se congelaba como cubito de hielo!. La razón es porque él venía del norte de Europa y ¡Min gud!, era Ymir Langnar, no iba a estar tiritando como princesa barbie surfista en frente de tantos mocosos.

Al llegar al hotel, las habitaciones eran de seis personas y de todas maneras cierta escocesa se coló en la recámara para tomar chocolate caliente, pastelitos robados y alguno que otro regalado por parte de Madame Zoe.

Ymir no sabe cómo, pero cuando se puso a hablar con su amigo islandés por _WhatsApp_ se olvidó un rato de los griteríos y sintió a Chris durmiendo a su lado, abrazando un oso panda y refugiándose en una mantita. El nórdico no hizo nada.

Mas tarde, despues de tanto parloteo, Sasha también cayó dormida en el pecho del muchacho pecosa.

—Patata, despierta.—la agitó con su codo que empezaba a adormecerse. La fémina no hizo nada y se apegó inconcientemente a él.—Sal de ahí, mierda.

— _Si, quiero extra queso en mi pizza_ ~.—habló entre sueños, babeando un poco.

— _Skit_..

Maldijo. Insistió un par de veces y la castañiza seguía balbuceando dormida sobre comida y para colmo, empezaba a robarse la caliente frazada que abrigaba a los tres. Ni modo, era mil veces peor despertar a Sasha mientras está soñaba con pizza, patatas y otras cosas.

Así, en medio de dulces, tazas vacías y mantas calientes, los tres se quedaron dormidos, el sueco también se cansaba y no se podía mantener mucho tiempo despierto. Connie luego les tomó varias fotos— y con dos de ellas hizo memes entre más— y lo compartió en el chat común de WhatsApp: _**#ToyStory4Ever**_ que pertenecía al grupo de amigos.

Ya luego Ymir hundiría la polla de Connie en una laguna de agua helada, ya lo haría.

 **OoOoOoOOoOoo**

—¡FUERA DE LA COCINA!—una sartén salvaje volaba de un lado a otro por toda la casa de los Langnar. Connie se costillada de la risa y apenas podía caminar, Jean estaba que tomaba fotografías de Ymir y su furiosa cara, y Sasha—el origen de la broma—estaba riéndose en una esquina, sin temor de que su nórdico amigo se dirigiera a ella con su sartén golpeadora asesina. Si Ilse vería ese desastre, los colgaría a todos, definitivamente. La cocina estaba llena de harina, polvo, condimentes azucaras, un Christopher bañado en azúcar empolvada, un Marco con sustancia de extraña procedencia en el cabello, jamonadas sobre la el techo y en el fondo, una asquerosidad quemada que alguna vez se pudo llamar: pastel...ah, y un muñeco de harina, chispitas de colores y miel, con sartén en mano y ceño furioso..Ymir Langnar. Nunca mas le humillarían en una guerra en la cocina, ni a él ni a Chris.

Se acercó a la castañiza, con la furia de una fiera y alzó la sartén. Ella se aguantó la risa y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Oh..tu pequeña bastar—

—¿Ya te dije que te ves lindo con esa sartén?

Oh, no. Un rubor. ¡NO SE METAN CON LA AMADA SARTÉN DE YMIR DOMINICK LANGNAR.

 **oOoOoOOoOoo**

—¿No has podido dormir bien?—preguntó el amable Marco, sentándose al lado del sueco, quien babeaba la carpeta por el agotamiento.

—Nah~.—se limpió la saliva que amenazaba con caer de su boca.— _Ayer me acosté con Sasha._

Silencio absoluto. Todos lo miraban horrorizados, como si Levi estuviera diciendo que sacaran lápiz y que tendrían examen sorpresa. Observó a Marco, y éste se estaba poniendo rojo como tomate, ¿a estos que mosca les picó?

—¿Qu—

—¡Indencente!—acuso Christopher

—¡Demonio!

—¡Alejate satánas!

—¡Violador!

—¡Fuera, puto!—Connie le lanzó un libro de matemáticas que dolía de la puta madre, y a eso le siguieron otros objetos lanzados por Kirschtein y Christoph, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes.

—¡¿Qué verga les pasa?!—vocifera el de pecas, esquivando lo que parecía ser una tijera.

—¡Y todavía preguntas!—se queja indignado el rubio.—Que poca moral.

—¿ah?

—¡¿Con Sasha?!¡¿Sasha?!¡Nuestra amiga de toda la vida!.—interviene el francés.

—¿Qué?—dice irónico.—lo hacemos todo el tiempo.

—¡Pervertido!—señaló el americano.

—¡Connie, tu también estabas ahí, y Christopher! ¡Todo el mundo, joder!¡lo saben desde primaria!.—grita el moreno.—¡E-e-espera Chris, No, no me lances ese puto libro!

—¡Esperen!—los detiene el belga.—¿Hablas de...

—Si...—Ymir se contiene de esconderse gaymente detrás de la silla para no recibir ataques estadounidenses, alemanes y franceses.—seguimos durmiendo juntos como cuando eramos niños porque esa tonta se olvida las llaves o se queda sola hasta tarde, creí que lo sabían. ¡Y me quejaba porque esa niña se desvela jugando _geometry dash y fluppy bird!_

Los chicos se miran confundidos.

—¿Siguen haciendo eso?—preguntó Jean, algo incómodo.

—Seh~.—se encoge de hombros.

—¡Ah, tiene sentido!— Springer se ríe de forma estúpida, ya verá ese americano. Tendría que tomarse prestada una sartén de la cafetería. Todos, menos Connie, se miraban algo avergonzados y dubitativos.

—esto..Ymir..—susurró el chiquillo con las mejillas rojas.—No se si deberían. Y-ya sabes..

—¿Qué?

Jean suspiro y se acarició la nuca.

—Chris quiere decir que ustedes dos..eh..bueno..—miró al costado.—seguir haciendo esas cosas, osea, ya cumpliste 16 años y ya no somos unos niños, viejo.

Ymir no era un imbécil, entendía el punto al que su amigo quería llegar, sin embargo, antes de acordar con el castaño, unos pasos alborotados hacía el grupo le detuvieron.

—¡Waa~, hoy tuve un ligero problema, guys!—Sasha se acercaba a punta de agitamiento, arreglandose la coleta y estirandose.—El director Zacklay, me llamó por el problema que tuvimos con la ventana de la sala de juntas que se rompió cuando jugábamos basquet ball, ¿recuerdan?.—se ríe sola, bueno, Connie también se reía, aunque claramente por otra cosa.—¿Eh?¿que es esto?¿Convocatoria mundial o qué?¿me perdí de algo?

Los chicos se hacían los desentendidos, menos Springer, que cayó al suelo de la risa a carcajearse.

—Nada, están dementes.—Comenta el nórdico.

 **oOoOooOoOooOoOoOO**

El día de la mudanza llegó. El grupo de amigos se había dirigido a la casa de Sasha para ayudarla con algunas cajas y paquetes que estaba dispuesta a llevar, no era mucho en sí, su padre estaba planeando vender la casa, que dicho sea se paso, su papá en esos momentos estaba en un viaje a las afueras del país, Hungría. La escocesa se fue en una camioneta de mudanza junto con los muchachos, quienes notaron el cambio de las calles, incluso eran mas lujosas que todos sus hogares juntos, hasta la propia Sasha estaba sorprendida. Su nuevo hogar quedaba en el distrito sur de Trost, uno conocido como Vía Roma, un distrito sumamente italiano y en donde se degustaban las más deliciosas pastas. Los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos al estar frente a una hermosa casa de dos pisos, ventanas decoradas con flores, y un jardín delantero lleno de vida y color que hacía que todos se sientan unos indigentes.

—¡ _Mia bella nipote!—_ un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, salió de la casa como un niño y fue corriendo hacía Sasha para darle un abrazo.

—¡Abuelo!—exclama ella recibiendo un abrazo.

El hombre resultó ser el abuelo de Sasha, obviamente. Eran parientes por la familia materna, tal y como lo había mencionado Blouse alguna vez, su madre era oriunda de Italia. Rómulo resultó ser un hombre muy cariñoso y simpático, saludaba todos los amigos de su nieta con un abrazo o desordenando sus cabellos. Connie y Jean concordaban que se sintieron unos _gays_ en potencia, Chris y Marco los callaban. Ymir en el fondo también estaba de acuerdo, aunque _más_ lo tomaría como un pervertido, su hermana Ilse le había dicho que los italianos eran muy coquetos y gustaban de cortejar a las damas.

Ayudaron con las cajas, las colocaron en una linda recamara del segundo piso especialmente preparado para la escocesa; sin embargo, los europeos y el americano casi echan el grito más marica de su vida cuando de la nada, un par de castañizos—parecidos a su amiga—, salieron y uno de ellos— _el mas homosexual_ — se lanzó sobre la chica y diciéndole cosas en italiano, mientras que el otro muchacho los veía con mala cara.

—¡ _Ciao_ ~, soy Feliciano Vargas!—se presentó el hermano que se abrazó a la muchacha, y quien luego se dirigió a abrazar a los otros amigos de su prima. Ymir se sentía extraño cuando el joven empezaba a agitar su mano de forma exagerada cuando se presentaba.—El primo de _Saccia_.

" _Vaya que se parecen_ "—pensó el subconciente del pecoso.

—Ah, un gusto.—dijo él.

—¡Si~, me alegra conocer a los amigos de _mia_ _cugina_!—comentó el chico. Por dios, este era mas gay que Christoph y su pijama rosa.

—Eh, okey.

—¡Oye, estúpido hermano!—cortó quien parecía ser el otro hermano italiano.—Anda a ayudar a _Saccia_ y no pierdas tiempo en tonterías.—exclamó de forma apática y su mirada castaña decayó en la del moreno.

— _Ve~, va bene fratello_.—dijo el tal Feliciano y se dirigió a la habitación para ayudar a Sasha quien acomodaba su ropa.

Él y el primo mayor se miraron algo disgustados. Ymir podía ser un apático fastidioso cuando quería, pero aún con todo eso, no soportaba a la gente de ese estereotipo.

—¿Ymir, no?—lo señala lo discordia. El de pecas encaja una ceja y asiente, ¿Qué se ha creído ese mimado?

—Si, ¿eres el primo mayor de Sasha?—pregunta con el mismo tono molesto. El italiano también asiente.

—No pareces ser alemán, ¿eres de aquí?—le vuelve a cuestionar con un tono irritante.

—No.—negó.—Soy de Suecia.

—Tch, no me gustan los nórdicos.

—Ni a mí los mediterráneos.

Christopher apareció por ese pasillo, con una caja en las manos y codeó a Langnar. Ya en un momento, cuando todos estaban tomando una limonada debido al trabajo de la mudanza, el primo amable de Sasha le comentó que ese antipático mediterráneo se llamaba Lovino Vargas, el hermano mayor.

Muy bien, ese irá a la lista negra de Ymir.

 **XXXCONTINUARAXXX**

Habían estado por finalizar la mudanza. Los muchachos estaban conversando con el primo agradable de Sasha, el cual, desde luego, no se despegaba a la castaña por nada del mundo. Ni a Ymir ni a Jean les hacía muchas gracia ver a ese italiano de tal forma con Blouse , tal vez sea por el hecho de que, joder, ellos no estaban de mil amores con sus primos. En el caso de Jean es que no los veía mucho, y en el de Langnar, pues..¿abrazándose con Emil?...no, que asco.

El moreno fue a tomar un poco de limonada al jardín y sentir la extraña brisa primaveral del día. Dejo que los hielos de la bebida relajaran sus papilas gustativas.

—Asi que tú eres el amigo de _mia bambina_.—atrás de él, apareció el abuelo de Sasha, con una jarra de limonada y en la otra mano un vaso lleno de hielo.

—Si.—se limitó a contestar con la mayor cortesía que su actitud le permitía. El italiano, sin permiso del muchacho, le volvió a servir mas limonada que el nórdico respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Cuál era tu nombre, pequeño?

"Pequeño sera tu pene"—Pensó. Si apenas podía soportar a Sasha, dudaba soportar a la familia materna.

—Ymir.—le dice estoico, y un sentimiento de fastidio pasó por sus ojos cuando el hombre se llevó una mano a la boca y detenía lo que evidentemente era una risa. Atrás del viejo estaban los dos italianos, el mayor en las mismas que Rómulo, y Feliciano con una mueca confusa.

—N-no te ofendas niño..—le coloco confianzudamente una mano en el hombro e intenta retener la risotada.—Pero ese nombre no es muy...viril.

Ya va, ¿Dónde estaba su sartén?, porque sangre mediterránea se correría por la casa.

—En realidad.—otra voz femenina, claramente de Sasha, intervino.—..Su primer nombre es Dominick, pero de cariño le llamamos así, ¿A que no, Ym?

Las risas cesaron. Rómulo tragó en seco, definitivamente este chico era mas interesante de lo que su linda nietecita le había comento...y vaya que le comentó mucho de ese nórdico.

 **OooOoOoOoOOo**

 **Yo:** ¡Hola, Beth!¡Te amo!¡cásate conmigo!

 **Beth** : ¿eh?

 **Yo:** ¡Casemonos, lalalalalalalal~! :3 *Corazón*

 **Beth** : Ymir, ¿estas bien?

 **Yo:** ASDLKJADKpdkPK}DSKñkfSK}kkafgñkgak}fp

 _ **Beth**_ : ?

El sueco casi rompe la pantalla de su celular debido a la fuerza de sus nórdicos antepasados. Muy bonito, patata, muy bonito. Él solo quería darse una ducha y Sasha estaba en su habitación jugando _candy crush_ y luego, al salir encuentra a la escocesa saliendo de su cuarto cual cohete y SU celular en la cama, con el chat de WhatsApp abierto...el de Hoover específicamente.

—¡MERIDA SASHA RAFAELLA BLOUSE VARGAS!—rugió de pecas. Aún puede escuchar la carcajada de bruja en la sala de su casa. No fue mucho esfuerzo bajar de un solo salto a la primera planta y atrapar a la chica, quien se arrastraba a la puerta como una serpiente debido a la risa traicionera que le impedía caminar. La agarro como pudo y se tumbó encima para hacerle lo que ella menos soportaba, cosquillas.

—¡Waaa~, d-déjame!—grito la joven con lágrimas en los ojos por todas las carcajadas que se incentivaban con las cosquillas que le hacía el sueco.

—¡Muere con dignidad!—sulfuró dejando que se le escapara en acento pesado.

—¡Oh, v-vamos!—dijo a cuestas.—U-usaste el usuario de Connie y colocaste en su muro que su culo estaba en venta.—se rió ante eso y sabe que pecoso también dejo escapar otra carcajada al recordar el hecho.

—¡Igual!¡Te matare, tonta!—grito

—¡A-ah, n-no!¡A-ahí no!

—¡Estate quieta!¡No me patees, puta madre!

—Ymir, ya llegue.

La figura de Ilse se apareció en la puerta de casa, quedando en frente de los muchachos que yacían en el piso. Su hermano estaba cubierto únicamente por unos boxer y ...¿Que le estaba tocando a Sasha?¡¿Esos eran los gritos que creía que eran de la vecina ninfómana?!

—¡Hey, Ilse!—saludó la amiga de su menor, como si no estuvieran haciendo nada malo.

—Hola, Ilse.—le imitó el pecoso, aún estando encima de la castañiza.

La mayor de los Langnar apretó los puños. Lo va a matar.

* * *

 **Toooodo lo que acaban de ver es una amistad sin dobles intenciones, el amor se va a introducir en la segunda parte. ¡Es que ya lo vieron, muy putamente largoooooo!¡Debìa cortarlooo!, y de hecho, solamente son viñetas, pero ya va a empezar lo chidoo, jajaj, okey no. Pero no se olviden de que son viñetas de saltos de tiempo y se van a ir aclarando algunos misterios (El odio de Ymir a su padre, el misterioso niño en la foto, la madre Ymir e Ilse, etc, lemmon?!). Twin ya lo leyò, pero he hecho modificaciones y recordando (Otra vez) que hay segunda parte.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y esperen la segunda parte de todo este embrollo ;), ¿dudas?**

 **Abrazos Twiin!**

 **Atte: Takeshi Maki**


	17. Te cuento un secreto (JeanSashaEreMika)

**Siento demasiado la demora pero haré las aclaraciones correspondientes en las notas finales.**

 **Por ahora, a leer~**

* * *

 **Advertencia: SI NO HAS LEÍDO «DEAR STRANGER», DE MEGA AYU, VE A LEERLO. NO ENTENDERÁS.**

 **Summary:** Mikasa y Sasha no son tan diferentes como sus personalidades. Ambas tienen amores que nunca llegarán a admitir y eso las carcome por dentro, hasta que solo les queda explotar para el silencio y perder la poca cordura mental que les queda. [EreMika/JeanSasha][Dear Stranger Universe!]

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA SIN FINES DE LUCRO. LA TRAMA ES PROPIEDAD DE LA ESCRITORA DE FANFICTION MEGA AYU.**

* * *

 **Te contaré un secreto**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 **...**

 **..**

 _Te contaré un secreto..._

Mikasa y Sasha no son tan diferentes como sus personalidades, costumbres o su mismo estilo de vida lo demostraría. Es más, a medida que el tiempo pasa y la tortura continúa, se van pareciendo cada vez más, haga que solo se aprecia a dos almas desesperadas por explotar.

¿Y por qué?

Porque ambas están hartas, cansadas y agotadas de seguir con el mismo rollo, con la misma cara y los mismos gestos de siempre; estaban cansadas de expresar algo que no sentían o...de ocultar lo que sentían.

El conocido símbolo del drama y el arte del teatro muestra al artista escondiendo su verdadero rostro entre dos máscaras: la divertida y pícara, y la triste y gris. ¿Ese es acaso el verdadero sentir del individuo detrás del disfraz?

Claro que no. Sasha y Mikasa tenían una máscara propia, una que se estaba rompiendo poco a poco, y cuando llegue el punto de quiebre, se mostraría su naturaleza real, sus sentimientos en esencia como el agua salada que corre de sus mejillas.

Cualquiera no lo creería.

 _Te contaré un secreto..._

Mikasa Ackerman. La estudiante modelo, la santa señorita del cuadro de honor, número uno de su clase, estoica y fría desde que nació..ah, y solo tenía algo en su cabeza: Eren.

¡Ja!...como si Eren realmente fuese el mayor de sus problemas. Vale... sí, estaba en el top 10, pero había pasado de ser algo primordial a ser medianamente importante. Eren era su eje transversal todo el tiempo, dejando de pensar en su propia felicidad, que sus días se volvían monocromos y el cielo era cada vez más aburrido, porque al verlo solo recordaba que él la dejaba atrás y ella se quedaba sola. Y en realidad lo único que deseaba era no estar sola, eso era todo.

Y ese deseo inocente se volvió su perdición, por algo te dicen que tengas cuidado con lo que deseas porque se puede cumplir.

 _Te contaré un secreto..._

Ahora, la fría asiática estaba postrada en la cama de un hospital, pensando que ese desconocido que la acosaba se estaba burlando de ella como el diablo en la muerte del Mesías. Ese denominado extraño fue a destruirla, a arruinar su buena y tranquila rutina, a hacerla explotar y derrochar lágrimas como jamás lo había hecho en años.

"...¿ _Que quieres de mí?..¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!..¡¿QUE QUIERES DE MÍ?!..¡¿QUE TE HICE YO?_!"—Gritaba la miedosa niña que aún vivía en ella, mientras que revisaba los nuevos mensajes que esa persona sin escrúpulos y sin miedo, le mandaba.

Pero nunca dijo nada.

Se quedó callada, no habló, nunca lo confesó. ¿Terror a que el extraño dijera algo?, No, en realidad no tenía nada que ver con sus sentimientos reales, total, antes de ser amiga de Sasha y Christa, se los entregó.

Era algo más retorcido. Quería por primera vez, que los ojos de alguien se concentraran en su persona, solamente para verla a ella y que la posea con la mirada. Aparte, esos estímulos sacaban su lado más humano, convirtiéndose en un hilo donde podría mostrar sus emociones y descubrir sus sentimientos. Aclararse así misma lo que sentía por Eren y darle un giro a su monótona vida, esperando a que por fin, esos ojos aguamarina le miren con emoción.

 _Te contaré un secreto..._

Lo más gracioso es que de ser la estudiante modelo, pasó a ser una de las muchas ebrias de la fiesta del gimnasio, para luego ser la razón por la que su promoción perdió lo intercursos, siendo que Jean dejó el partido para ir tras ella. ¿y quién era ahora Mikasa Ackerman?., Una paciente en cuidados intensivos debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, entre la cordura y la locura.

Entonces, ¿Sasha tiene parecido con ella? A simple vista, no. Pero..¿Recuerdan el artista entre la máscara de Tristeza y alegría?, Bueno, Sasha era la dueña de la falsa felicidad.

La falsa felicidad ataca peor que el simple y frío estoismo ocultando dolor. La mentira de una sonrisa es forzar a los sentidos a mentir, a hacer un doble de esfuerzo para fingir, encubrir y reprimir.

 _Te contaré un secreto.._

Sasha esforzaba a su corazón para que dejara de latir fuertemente por Jean Kirschtein, por miedo a acabar con esa amistad que había durado años en construir, por ese vínculo que si bien no era tan extraño como el de Mikasa y Eren, era un lazo de cariño muy bonito y que ninguno estaba dispuesto a romper. Prefería ser la amiga y confidente de Jean para permanecer a su lado aún siendo solo su amiga, que a separarse de él y de todos sus recuerdos.

Pero el corazón es rebelde y hace lo que le pega en gana, va contra los miedo, la razón y el sentido, solo se mueve por las emociones y la sangre; ambos factores no mienten jamás. No obstante, Sasha siguió reprimiendo, siguió ignorando, siguió callando mientras preparaba más sonrisas falsas, asustada de que sus sentimientos tomen venganza.

Ella misma se sentenció, se colocó una piedra sobre los hombros, dejo que su cielo se derrumbara con tal de cumplir el deseo egoísta de matar lo que sentía por su amigo. Lanzó a Mikasa a los brazos de Jean, y en viceversa, porque creía que de esa forma, su corazón entendería como deben salir las cosas y terminaría por secar los restos de lo que verdaderamente sentía por el castaño.

¡Falso!

¿Que pensó?, ¿Que por una cuestión de ética moral y código de amistad acabaría por matar todo lo que su corazón sentía?. Eso nunca pasó, él siguió latiendo y latiendo más fuerte, incluso con odio y celos al ver los ojos del francés iluminados por alguien como Ackerman...¿y que haces tú, Blouse?..

Sonríe. Sonríe más.

Falsa. Hipócrita. Mentirosa.

Quién diría que de esa forma ambas chicas sacarían lo peor de ella. Mikasa enseñaría su lado más humano, mientras que Sasha enseñaba su peor lado.

Todo por amor, por querer ocultar sus sentimientos de aquellos hombres que les gustaban, por Eren y Jean.

 _Te contaré un secreto..._

Es como una comedia. Una donde ninguno de ellos comprende nada mientras que sus princesas se rompen las cabezas, torturadas por ellas mismas.

Pero jamás contaron con que habría un punto de quiebre, un momento con el que no contarían. Que las perderían para siempre.

Mikasa se debatía entre dejarse llevar por la muerte o hacer frente a la vida, mientras que Sasha sacrificó su dignidad por la de sus amigos, se echó toda la culpa y cargó con pecados ajenos para ser expulsada injustamente, y lo peor, es que ella aceptó todo con una sonrisa.

Oh, al parecer tenemos otra semejanza. Sasha no quería estar sola, no quería que su grupo se separara, no quería que la abandonaran por tonterías adolescentes, no quería que la dejarán sola... así que se lanzó al abismo y se terminó por colocar la daga en la yugular, empero, estaba feliz.

 _Te contaré un secreto..._

Son similares en esos sentidos, reprimiendo todo para esperar el momento, posiblemente estén locas, sean masoquistas o única y sencillamente estén enamoradas. Tal vez solo querían amor genuino, ser abrazadas por sus amores con total libertad, ser tomadas por la persona que amaban y expresarlo libremente. .

Es su secreto, el mayor y más oculto de sus secretos. Y todos tienen uno, os aseguro.

 _¿Te cuento otro secreto?_

 **Atte: El extraño** — _Mensaje recibido a las 8:00 PM_

* * *

 ** _okeey, se preguntarán (Los que siguen "I'm felling 17" desde el año pasado) por qué no publiqué el 9 de julio. Bien, estaba estudiando para un examen de admisión en la universidad , porque así es el método de ingreso en mi país (Seeh, jodido, no?) , Entonces me centre en estudiar todo el mes y me dije que recién subiría después del examen. ¿La buena noticia?, ¡Ingresé a la universidad! Así que me concentrare en FF A full estás semanas, ya que tengo vacaciones bien bonitas y acabaré esto de una buena vez._**

 ** _Si lees DS, espero que te haya gustado este SHOT, ya que es en homenaje a ese hermoso Eremika lleno de misterio. Gracias por leer._**

 ** _Atte: Takeshi Maki_**


End file.
